Samhain
by Makuro767
Summary: Creature!Harry. Harry was adopted by the two of the oldest of Dementor kind when he was kidnapped by Pettigrew to revive Voldemort before anyone from the Order get to Godric Hollow. A Gothic spin of the Harry Potter universe...(Xover with CreepyPasta which I don't own) Pic belong to nocuus
1. Prologue

**BLANKET DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING YOU RECOGNISE**

* * *

Two Dementors; Holdur and Baldur, glided around the park's clearing, though to those around won't notice the two tall cloaked figures. Holdur glided further into a clearing and came across a man bending over a crying infant, knife high over his head as he sweated heavily. He watched with muted interest as the man chanted spells and the air shifted heavily with dark magic.

Holdur felt his skin tingle, noting the cauldron bubbling nearby and the knife held by the man plunged deep into the infant's chest. Poor thing didn't even have the chance to scream. The dark wizard dug his hand into the infant's chest and took out a heart, beating weakly in his hand.

Baldur glided near him and both watch with little interest. Then they saw one of their brethren being controlled. A quick dark magic and to their muted horror, the smaller Dementor screeched as blood was leeched out of it and into the cauldron where the beating heart was promptly thrown in. In a fit of rage at the handling of their descendant, the two oldest Dementors flew in and what happened next was utter chaos, the Dementors ripping the one who _dared_ to hurt one of them apart. Barty Crouch Jr. died that very night.

Just as they were about to leave the clearing infused with necromagic, Baldur stopped when he set cold eyes on the infant. Glassy green eyes stared at him. It always amazed him how peaceful mortals look when their soul fled their shell. He looked at the spilt content of the cauldron. The heart of the infant was nothing more than a few shreds of flesh, dark from the Dementor's blood that drenched it. His brother Holdur gathered the flesh as stared at it with curious gaze.

He turned to the infant and decided to place the 'heart' back inside the child's body, seeing it like an incomplete puzzle. As he does so, the ambient magic of the Otherworld, a world where he and his brother was borne, influx as if another Dementor came into 'life'. The child gasped and coughed before the glassy eyes looked at them will cool curiosity. Something within the brother Dementors shifted and Baldur reached out to cradle him.

One look at his brother, the two shared an agreement and took the boy with them. Half an hour later a frazzled wizard appeared in the empty clearing with an army of Aurors. The man stared at the cauldron and let out a heart wrenching screech of despair as he gathered the blanket that accompanied the lost child. The remains of Barty Crouch Jr. were returned to his family for proper burial though no one can explain what the apothecary assistant was doing there in the first place.

But a quick diagnose screening on his wand, it soon became clear that the man was a Death Eater and the last spell he used was used to kill James Potter and thus explained how the saviour of the Wizarding World disappeared as soon as the Dark Lord was defeated. It seemed that he had accompanied the psychopath on his mission to rid his prophesied enemy.

Harry James Potter was listed as one of the fallen hero in the war against Lord Voldemort.


	2. Chapter 1

A small hooded figure ran through the forbidding woods that surrounded the gloomy coast that lined the beaches and cliffs of Azkaban. Though he ran, it seemed more as if he flew and perhaps he did flew for his little feet hardly touches the ground and roots beneath him and yet frost grew fast under him. Two dark looming figure glided gracefully just behind him as they watched over their charge. Little One, they called him in their breathy language, for though their instinct recognised him as one of them, at the same time he was much too different when compared to them.

For one, unlike them, he hungers not for soul or emotion. He ate normal human food and though the weather does not disturb him, he slept. But he slept little compared to others of his kind. But the Two Brothers have spoken that he must be protected no matter their differences. And the Two Brothers were much like the fathers of all Dementors, their words as a good as human laws for the Dementors.

However, regardless that these inhuman creatures provided for him as much as they could through the years, it soon became clear that he's still a mortal child and a wizard at that. He will need proper teachers and they will sooner cause rampage than allowing any of the island's prisoner to come a yard closer to their Little One. And wizards on the mainland will not accept him easily. Thus, to their great distress they could not provide one important factor for a living mortal child; companionship.

But they do teach him about mortals, or at least the Two Brothers did. Other Dementors weren't so wise and knowing than they so Little One spent many hours with them, gliding over the rocky beaches where hardly anything grew. Life goes on with the Little One as the centre of their attention, other than keeping the prisoners in line and the occasional 'meal time'.

Little One can take souls out like they do, as was proven when he was playing with a rat that scurries along the damp dungeons of Azkaban where the Dementors entered into the prison. But he does not like it for it does not make him full, just having dreams of small places and mouldy prison food. Well apparently when he took a soul the way they do, he will share memories with the soul that he took.

Azkaban was a playground…a lonely playground but a playground nonetheless. He was a bit bored so he decided to glide to the more human populated area of Azkaban. Today they brought in yet another prisoner. Little One wondered what the man did to receive such a sentence. Baldur had mentioned Little One being too curious for a proper Dementor of his age. Regardless the fact that he was the youngest Dementor on the island for the last eight hundred years. But Holdur berated Baldur that Little One being curious was a sign of a healthy mind among his kind.

Sometime Little One doesn't understand just what they expected of him. Sometime they wanted him to be a prim and proper Dementor but at other times they wanted him to be a prim and proper human. Bored now at studying the wizard guards doing their usual rounds, Little One glided away from his perch and headed for that frozen puddle he discovered this morning by a small creak. He looked into the natural mirror and stared at his face.

Other than the Two Brothers, Little One was the only Dementor with a face and a name, though it doesn't seem like one, to a Dementor it was a name. His hair was long and wispy, like spider webs, he thought. He never bothered to care or cut them though he seemed to enjoy the feel of the comb in his hair.

Little One like to swim, and drag other Dementors into the water with him as he does so, thus his skin was clean from dirt and so was his hair. When they tangle badly, he used a sharp whistle to make blade out of air and cut the tangle out. It was useful gift of his. Funny how they never seem to end up in dreadlocks like most of the prisoners that he saw being dragged out for the Dementors' 'meal time'. Baldur seemed to say that perhaps it was due to his age.

Little One has very bright green eyes with animalistic quality to it. But it does not matter, after all both Baldur and Holdur has eyes of similar quality. Holdur once whispered that maybe because they _are_ predators. Little One has very pale skin; some Dementors likened him to the moon when he seemed to glow under the starlight, sounding like a wistful witch. Dementors have no gender though, not like those wizards and witches.

He had always wondered what lay beyond the sea that surrounded the island. The Two Brothers never speak much of the mainland, saying that Dementors are to remain on the island unless been given direct order and permission by the Minister of Magic. _Mortals_ , Little One decided, _are odd_.

How can 'magic' have a minister?

One day, when he was just three winters old, while chasing a large rat to stave off boredom from the lack of proper playmate and in hope of getting a pet, he ended up beneath a boat that was to head out to the British Isle. Thus by the time he caught the rat, the boat has left the island's port and escape was made impossible by the wizards on board and the turbulence movement of the boat. The eternal storm and chills of Azkaban soon gave way to a mild autumn evening when they finally reached English shore. Sneakily, Little One jumped out of the boat and sneaked around the Wizarding port. He noticed that even small humans, some smaller than even he, walked on the hard ground. Little One decided to try it out but when frost started to grow on the pavement where the skin touches, he decided to 'pretend' walking by pulling his ragged robe to cover his legs and dragged on the ground.

Having fun and feeling adventurous, Little One ducked behind one item to another, making sure his hood covering him well so that no one will notice him, as he moved farther away from the port. He then noticed something as he crossed over to duck behind another barrel. A large dog, probably the ferryman's familiar seemed to have sniffed him out and was now tracking him for as Little One duck behind a stack of cartons when he turned around only to meet face to muzzle with a gigantic black dog.

Little one stared into the scruffy black dog, so thin he could see bones lining underneath his skin and furs. This doesn't seem like the ferryman's familiar, maybe a stray that happened to be on the same boat? The dog felt odd to his Dementor senses, something about it felt off but unable to put a finger on it, Little One decided to let it slide.

Deciding to ignore the dog, Little One continued to explore the port quietly and some way or another, the dog slinked away. He duck the stares sent his way and watched quietly from the side as the children in the port city play about in the park. They shot strange looks his way but Little One ignored it. It was something that was drilled into him for as long as he can remember. Even among his own kind, he was regarded as something exotic. So ignoring weird looks sent his way was as easy as breathing for him.

Soon, he realised that he was so taken by the scenery and being surrounded by so many human that he realised too late that the ferry has left without him.

Little One tried flying a little across the sea when he realised that he wasn't strong enough to glide all the way to the island as he slowly felt that gravity pull harder on him the farther he goes. Sighing, he forced himself to glide back to the port city and landed heavily just as the wave crashed against the beach, drenching him with salt water.

Sighing, he wondered what he should do. He can't wait all night for the ferry to come back. His stomach grumbled. Despite the fact that he doesn't need to eat as often as most human, the fact that he used so much energy just trying to cross the sea to the island but managed not even halfway through before realising that he won't make it cause a spike in his appetite. Hungry now, Little One looked around for food but find that all the places that have food have closed down.

Sighing with hunger, he glided around and found himself down a dark alley littered with trashcan and black plastic bags. The scent of mould and decay greeted him, reminding him much of Azkaban. He glided quietly and saw several mice scurrying the ground, spooked by the deathly aura surrounding him. His stomach grumbled and sighing, he decided to grab some mice to stay off the worse of his hunger. Sucking out soul from the mice as if sucking juice out of fruits, he looked around. His hunt for mice had brought him deeper into the darker side of the city. A cat slinked by and he stared at the animal who looked at the mice that he held in his hand, now an empty twitching husk. He held it before him, offering the mice to the cat.

The animal stared at him, sizing him up before grabbing the offered meal from his small hand and wandered off to eat in peace. The hollow hunger in him satisfied though not the more physical hunger, Little One turned around to go back to the port but suddenly realised that he has become utterly lost in the dingy back alley of the city. After gliding around late into the night, he felt sleep nudging the back of his mind. Yawning, he looked for a place to lie down. After wandering around for a cleaner place, he saw an opening that lead to a forested area. Intrigued, he headed for the cluster of trees. Looking around, he decided to float up and lie on a branch, usually a favourite place for him back at Azkaban to nap. Finding a thick branch that he deemed comfortable, he perched on it and lay back. Soon, the haze of sleep greeted him…

Something woke him up an hour before dawn. Bleary eyed, he rub the sleep off his eyes and blinked into…a blank canvas. He blinked, now more awake, he noticed that it wasn't a blank canvas but a blank….face….

A little surprised, he leaned sideway and fell off the branch before gracefully glided to the ground, frost appearing beneath him; a sign of his agitation. He has seen magical entities before but not one of them felt more similar to a Dementor than this faceless creature. It landed in front of him before straightening to its full height. It smelled of death and decay, reminding Little One of the company back at Azkaban. The tall, thin creature dressed sharply in non-magical mortal suite and stood taller than most mortal combined. It seemed male but Little One won't judge so quickly, having been surrounded by genderless entities his whole life.

Suddenly, slithering appendage much like an octopus' tentacles appeared behind the tall creature and they reached for him. Little One glided out of reach, dancing away playfully. The tall creature tilted its head, seemingly confused by Little One's lack of fear. Then the blank face split to show a dark crescent full of teeth sharper than dragon's, opening it impossibly wide that its jaw looked unhinged. It let out a hiss of threat.

Little One giggled…

The tall one closed its mouth, obviously not expecting that particular reaction….

Feeling curious, Little One glide close to his new company and hissed in the language of the Dementors, ' _Who are you?_ '

The Tall One, as Little One decided to call it, tilted its head before speaking in mortal language, though how it speak without opening its mouth was an enigma, asking Little One, "Why are you not afraid?"

Little One tilted his head, not knowing how to properly reply. He knew how to speak mortal but was a little rusty due to the fact that he seldom need to speak the mortal language. Scrambling his brain to reply, he settled for; "Should…I?"

His voice was more whisper and breathes than a proper voice, like the Tall One. The Tall One stared at him for a while before replying, "Strange…you don't smell like a child though you appeared as one…"

Little One hummed quietly before answering, "Not…mortal….all….not…all mortal…"

The Tall One seemed intrigued, "You are not a human child?"

Little One shook his head, "Mortal…but not…" He mentally sighed; _this is hard to explain_ …

"Strange…" The Tall One seemed a little confused. Little One asked, "Who…you?"

The Tall One seemed to smile its crescent-like black smile, "I am the Slenderman,"

Little One nodded a little in recognition, "Little One…" Well, at least he can say his name without back tracking for the grammar.


	3. Chapter 2

Little One doesn't understand why Slendy, as he called the Slenderman, insisted to take him. He had told the malevolent entity that he wants to go back to his island, to his family, but Slendy will have none of that. The creature took him farther into the mainland, or the English Isle as he later learned from the murderer. Slendy made sure that Little One was safely out of the way of his hunting ground but in immediate sight so that Little One could not escape him.

Little One's story of the Dementors was intriguing. He wondered sometimes if he should strike a deal with them every time they were given a 'meal' by the ministry. After all, the reason for his 'playful' hunt was to strike as much fear into his prey as possible. It was akin to seasoning his 'meal'. If the stories of Dementors being master of horror, it would provide him with the best meal of all. Thus, before making his decision, he will travel with this Little One to gain more knowledge of his probable partnership. All those writhing, soulless flesh were wasted by the soul sucking creatures in Slenderman's opinion.

But however Slendy treated Little One; it wasn't with the raw violence that he showed his prey. He handled Little One as gently as something like he can and provided for the boy's mortal needs, although he wasn't very good at it at first due to the fact that this was the first time that he kept his potential prey alive for more than a night of game. Little One often asked the entity the motive for him keeping him by his side but Slendy never answer any of his enquiries no matter how many time it was asked. A month goes by and Little One yawned as the horror of Slenderman mutilating his recent catch unfolds before him.

"Slenderman~ Slenderman~ All the children will try to run~ Slenderman~ Slenderman~ To him its part of the fun~ Slenderman~ Slenderman~ Dressed in darkest suit and tie~ Slenderman~ Slenderman~ You most certainly will die~"

Well, it certainly made his prey more than paranoid and the scent of fear growing heavy in the air was perhaps the best aroma that Slendy has ever tasted on his forked tongue.

"Slenderman~ Slenderman~ His branching arms are for collecting~"

The terrified camper tripped on a root of a tree. He whimpered as the static sound echoed between his ears and scrambled on all four as it grew louder.

"Slenderman~ Slenderman~ His face is empty of expressing~"

A flash of white in the corner of his sight…it was too much and he lose control of his bowel but despite the shaming odour, he continued to try and outrun death.

"Slenderman~ Slenderman~ He won't let you say goodbye~"

Chill of helplessness drenched his soul as images of the people he call friends and family flashed through his mind.

"Slenderman~ Slenderman~ You most certainly will die~"

 _You most certainly will die…You most certainly will die…You most certainly will die…You most certainly will die…_

Those cold, heartless words seemed to echo from every direction as the terrified camper finally break; "SHUT UP!" He repeated the words over and over, looking very much like a cornered animal, screaming the word every which way. A flash of white and the static sound grew louder. He clawed at his ears, as if that will stop the droning hum.

"Slenderman~ Slenderman~ Sometimes hums a lowly drone~ Slenderman~ Slenderman~ He will wander 'round your home~"

The camper retched, heaving and puking whatever food he partaken before the chase through the dark wood. The childish singing voice seemed to mock him, "Slenderman~ Slenderman~ Blends in well within the trees~ Slenderman~ Slenderman~ In the fogs he's hard to see~"

A singular tentacle slithered behind the man and grabbed his ankle and drew eye to blank canvas upside down. He throat clogged by fear, he didn't even have time to scream as more tentacles break him apart. High in a tree, Little One sang as if he was singing a nursery rhyme, "Slenderman~ Slenderman~ Dressed in darkest suit and tie~ Slenderman~ Slenderman~ You most certainly will die~!"

The sound of something wet and solid ripping apart echoes in the night and followed by the crunching of bones. Little One yawned, his legs swinging freely as they dangles a few feet in the air. Soon, a tentacle slithered and plucked him from his perch in the tree.

Slendy noticed that ever since Little One string some interesting rhyming describing him on a random, he has been either humming the song or sing it when he's bored. However, it seemed to have an interesting effect on the humans that Slendy hunted; even better than the notes bait. Funny how some passer-by who heard him singing will have the song stuck with them, ignoring the fact that they didn't see the singer.

Little One yawned as he was put to bed in the camper's tent as Slendy looked around for food. It was fall and Little One had been asking Slendy to take him to his island since it's almost his birthday and he wanted to celebrate it with his family. Slendy…was of two minds with the request. Truly he had decided that he won't kill something so close as a kin to him and was a little curious as to the kind of family that Little One have. But at the same time he was hard pressed on letting Little One go. Strange how a month ago he wouldn't have cared should the boy live or die.

There was also the niggling feeling that Little One should get an education.

Slenderman might be an ancient forest predator that knew next to none on the ways of human, but he won't have Little One ignorant of the world. So as off late he has been tutoring Little One on ABCs as well as simple words, mainly his 'notes'. But 'home schooling' Slenderman's Style does not go far.

Humbly he admitted that he, in all his intelligence, may be able to teach the boy how to best survive the wilderness in any weather or situation, but other than simple knowledge he knew nothing else to teach the boy. Slenderman may be smarter than human or other predators and entities, yet human education was far beyond his level of skills.

His constant presence near Slenderman for the one month that they travelled together seemed to cause the entity to hunt on teenagers or clueless adults rather than children around Little One's age. It has somewhat becoming disturbing for him to hunt children around Little One's age…mainly because Little One being present during every hunt.

Little One was delighted when they appeared at the port where he first appeared, "It's that port again!"

Slenderman looked at his small companion, "And so, how do we get to this unknown island of yours?"

Little One glided low on the ground, the heavy fogs disturbed by his movement. He looked at each boat and pointed at one docked by the deck, "This one! It is….um…self….uh….it moves on its own!" He finished his 'explanation' lamely, not knowing the word.

Slenderman tilted his head, "Self-navigating, you mean?"

Little One nodded, "Something like that," He started glide into the boat as Slenderman entered the cramped space. It was still very early for anyone to be around, rendering them safe from prying eyes. Slenderman looked at all the strange things inside the boat. He used his tendrils to untie the boat from the deck and strangely enough, without doing anything else, the boat started to move on its own. It was rather….anti-climactic…

So they stayed in the boat as it navigated toward Azkaban's Unplottable Island….

Slenderman noticed that the fogs grew heavier and thicker that he could not see beyond inexistent nose while Little One started to sing that song about him again. His small childish voice echoing eerily in the air as the boat drew closer to the forbidding island.

Little One that floated off the boat and looked at Slendy, his mortal speech still broken and unsure despite of being able to sing, which for Little One was similar to his 'native' tongue, asked; "We…need…out…boat. Can…swim?"

Slendy does as he was asked and shivered lightly at the bone chilling chill of the sea. Though its fall, the island looked as if it has never seen any weather other than a dreadful winter without the sun and the snow. The boat docked itself at the empty deck where he watched a confused man, perhaps a wizard from the way he dressed, started to cast strange spells only to come up with nothing.

Little One pulled at the Slenderman's tendrils and guided the tall entity toward the frost covered shore. The black forest, though mostly void of leaves, stood closely that if it wasn't the fact that the Slenderman was a being of the forest, he would have a hard time navigating his way.

As he walked deeper into the forest following Little One who did more than glide, as if whatever it was that weighed him close to the ground has been lifted off, he took notice the large drop in temperature that soon grew colder than ice, colder than both Poles that he had visited out of curiosity. There was an unnatural chill that made it so for him, though Little One wasn't disturbed by the chill at all. In fact, he relished in it.

Little One pushed his hood off and his long silver hair danced in ghostly strands with the disturbed air from his gliding.

Slendy froze as he felt, for the first time, the feeling of being watched not by one pair but many pair of invisible eyes. This does not sit well with him who was used to be the one watching instead of being watched. Little One called out in that whispery language of him and Slenderman watched with interest as two shadows glided toward him with unnaturally eerie movement.

Little One called, ' _Holdur! Baldur! I missed you!_ '

Holdur and Baldur held him close as more Dementors glided out of the shadows, many looking with interest at the Tall One following the Little One. After a few introduction where the Two Brothers scolded Little One for getting off the island without letting them know. The Dementors had never been more out of orders when not only did Little One disappeared; he also disappeared on the same day a prisoner of their escaped.

Little One tilted his head, absentmindedly rubbing his smarting bottom where both Holdur and Baldur had smacked, "How I didn't know this?" Little One spoke in mortal so that Slendy could understand

Baldur asked, "Were you in a human village….?"

Holdur continued, "Or were you in a wizard village…?"

Little One pondered, "Well….Slendy stayed in the forest mostly so I only get to be around mortals once or twice…I didn't see any wizard or witches though…"

Holdur and Baldur nodded in unison, "I see…"

Baldur continued, "It is no wonder then…"

Holdur added, "…that you did not know…"

"…of this escapee…"

"But enough…"

"…about that…"

"….tell us…"

"…of your…."

"….adventure…" They finished in unison.

After telling them a tale filled with hunting and blood and much morbid experience, Little One asked, "Can Slendy stay?"

Holdur shared a look with Baldur and the two communicated quietly in silent discussion. Baldur then nodded, "Let's see this famed Der Ritter's skill as master hunter,"

It was the beginning of a bloody but beautiful relationship…


	4. Chapter 3

"Why are we doing this again?"

Slendy sighed, "Because you need education,"

After Little One's sixth birthday, everyone including Slenderman agreed that Little One need education. Sure they can teach many things to him but not proper education. Little One sighed as he looked at the school in front of him. As usual, they appeared before anyone else does to avoid the human traffic that would soon turn into fear upon resting their eyes on Slenderman's form. Slumping, Little One waited at the door for the janitor to open it. They have decided on a name and using the knowledge of the ministry officials that came to Azkaban on official business, they managed to forge believable documents to enter him into the school.

After much debating on where to send him to school and who to be his 'official' guardian while he goes through his school life surrounded by human, Slenderman raise his hand for the job. He didn't necessarily need to appear before any official, pretending to be a terribly ill father that owns a cottage in the forest that can't be seen in public, meaning Little One will have to learn to handle himself facing human authority.

Little One, now Hadrian 'Harry' D Grossmann…the 'D' standing for Dementors but of course it wasn't written down, leaving the readers with their imagination of what it meant. As for 'Grossmann', it was the other Germanic name for Slenderman. It was somewhat his way of warning other entities similar to him that this particular mortal has received his protection.

They decided to stay in a rundown cottage deep within the forest near the suburban area they lived in called Spinners End. It was a wet little place and the community has fallen from 1300 from before the Great Depression to a little more than 650. It was a little dreary and grey, the lumber factory that empowered the economy having closed down during the Great Depression. Now they mostly kept alive by the small square of shops and social meetings. As for the community, Harry must say that it was mostly elderly couple that has been there for God know how long or young couple moving in from the city. The setting was perfect for a family like Harry's. And there were some other things lurking in the shadows of the sleepy town. But even they know better than to interrupt the life that the Knight has built quietly for his little charge….

The first thing noted by the students of the school where Harry attended was the long silver hair tied back in an elaborate braid. The teacher tried to make him cut it off, saying that it was improper for a boy to have hair as long as his. She gets quite the nightmare later that same night and for the next few weeks' constant paranoia of being watched by a tall, slender, faceless figure that always seemed to be at every corner she turns. She didn't last long and decided to move away.

But other than a few social bumps, school was interesting for Harry Grossmann.

So Harry goes through the motion of life as any other children his age does, although there was the tiny fact that his peers would stay away from him, avoid him and at best being painfully polite or formal with him. At the back of their mind, an instinctual part of it screamed loud and clear that he's not as normal as he portrayed and that he's also something better left alone.

There was just something about this soft spoken boy that left them walking on eggshells.

It doesn't bother Little One alias Harry Grossmann the least…in fact he preferred it that way since it allows both he and Slenderman to stay longer than was expected of a man eater. Usually Slenderman would have moved after five years or depending on the rise of body counts…

Of course, during his second year in school, Harry came across a dour man in the local library, namely the recluse Professor Severus Snape. He was a famous subject amongst the student at his school as those who happened across the dark man whenever he returned home during the summer swore that the man was a vampire secretly. It was perhaps backed up by the fact whenever he's home, he will only be seen around town late in the evening or early in the morning when the sun just started to climb the sky.

So someone who has only heard of the man and never seen him won't be bothered by the hearsay of the seniors…

Especially one who grew up amongst things best called demons….

Severus decided to take a break that summer from the magical halls of Hogswart so as usual he headed for his usual haunt at the local library. He most certainly didn't expect to run into anyone magical for as far as he could recall, the Snape was the only magical family in town for miles, barring the late Snape Sr.

So it was to his surprise when he finally managed to wrangle himself out of his endless work to run into a magical presence. It was tangible, like a familiar taste on his tongue. He could also tell that there was just something wrong about it. Like two opposing magical signature trying to blend into one. Then there was that malevolent presence surrounding the yet immature magical presence. As to why he could sense it, it was due to the fact that in the line of his _previous_ 'job' he had made it his personal business to recognise magical presence to determine whether he will be safe around them. It was an art of the Legiliment branch of magic. Rather than sensing thoughts and seeing memories, he's merely assuring that the company is safe or that there's a wizard nearby in a sea of Muggles.

One could say that he's subtly more paranoid than the illustrate Mad-Eye Moody…

Constant Vigilance should be his middle name, really…

Curious, knowing by how immature the magic signature felt, he supposed he should keep an eye upon a probable Muggleborn. Thus when he found himself in the science section, he was a little surprised to find a small child of seven perusing a book on college level subject. With an air of a man subjected to something unpleasant, he supposed that he should ask Albus to set Fillius upon this particular child. The girl will most probably be sorted into his house with the level of intelligence that she had somehow showed to him…or she could just be getting kicks from the pictures inside the book….but that will say something about her mentality since the book was on human physics…

All in all, whoever sent to pick this child will have to be mentally prepared for a stubborn belief in the lack of magic. Sighing, Severus decided to sit somewhere where he could see the girl without revealing his presence as nothing more than a fellow visitor in the library. Four hours later, the watch on his wrist pointed happily at the number six and outside the sky grew steadily dark. Stifling a yawn, he set aside the books on wild plants and herbs to look at the girl who had a steady mount of books stacked next to her.

Definitely getting a macabre kick on the pictures…no one can read that fast….

Standing up, he stretched his stiff back and looked just as the little girl placed the books back in the rack. Well, she will most probably be a favourite of Madam Pince. She gathered her things just as he does the same and the two reached the counter at the same time. Severus looked at the girl closer; long silver hair that most probably dyed, seriously children these days, and a very slender built. Dressed mostly in black, she checked out a book on anatomy before stepping out, face set in a stony expression…

A pleasant small chatter with the librarian who just started there for the summer, whom Severus steadily suspected on hitting on him though he doesn't know just what attract her to him, he set out for his home. He saw the girl again as she stepped out of the convenient store with a plastic of milk cartons dangling from her hand. Strangely, they seemed to be heading in the same direction. As they waited for the pedestrian light to turn green, she looked at him, "Hello,"

Severus blinked and looked at her with a frown, "Hello. Didn't your parents teach you not to talk to strangers?"

She blinked, "You're a teacher aren't you? It's in the way you talk,"

Severus raised a brow, "How inquisitive,"

"Thank you,"

The light turned green and Severus walked straight on only to find that the little girl has decided to follow him. He looked at her, "Are you following me?"

She stared, her clear green eyes confused, "No? My house is this way," She then gave a ghost of a smile, "Do you live this way too? I have never seen you before,"

Severus stared at her, realising with sharp stab to his heart of heart just how similarly bright the colour of her eyes were to Lily's. He nodded, "Yes. I stayed at the school the rest of the year," He didn't know why he answered her question. He blamed her eyes.

The rest of the walk continued silently with the girl humming a nursery song. He stopped at the step of his house and watched as the girl gave him a small wave before heading onward to her home. Shaking his head, he wondered the where about of her parents. Granted that the town is small in comparison to places like London but that doesn't mean that there were no crimes in the grimier part of town. He sighed, pausing at the door before deciding to chase her down.

"You shouldn't walk alone this late," He chided her upon reaching her with his longer strides. She looked at him, surprised by his return. Severus cleared his throat, cursing Albus and the fact his conscience as a teacher won't allow him to leave a child, a girl especially, to walk home alone this late. Merlin knows just what manner of creatures waited in the dark. He added, "Allow me to walk you to your door,"

She stopped and stared at him. Severus frowned, wondering why she was staring at him to intently. She then asked, "Are you one of those adults who-?"

Severus cut her short, knowing what she was implying, "No, I am not! I'm a teacher and my conscience won't let me rest easy should something happen to you, regardless that I am not your teacher!"

Her eyes widened comically, "Oh,"

Such a soft spoken girl…

Severus was a little confused when she headed for the woods so he stopped her, "You shouldn't unwisely use shortcuts such as these to get home,"

She shook her head, "I live in there with my father. He can't be in public though…"

Severus stared at her before looking at the woods, before following her in, "Do you always return this late?" Merlin, he hoped not but like many things in his life, it doesn't go his way. She nodded, "I'm ok with it,"

"It is…"

She cut him, "Unwise, I know,"

Strange how there was no sign of well-worn path as they trekked through the dense forest at the edge of town, but she seemed to know her way well. Yet, just to be sure, Severus kept fingering his wand when they came across a lone lamppost standing in the middle illuminating a small cottage-like home. Painted white and looking cheerful, the girl turned to him, "Do you want to come in?"

Severus shook his head, "No, I really should head back. And you really shouldn't make this a habit!" He lightly chided her again. The little girl smiled, "You are very nice. Stay safe on the way back and keep on the path with the marked trees. Oh, it looked like a circle with an 'x' in it!"

Severus raised a brow at that, wondering that that was how she found her way home. He gave her a sharp nod before turning when he heard her call. Looking back, she asked him, "What's your name sir?"

"Prof. Snape," He won't have her calling his name should she goes to Hogwarts so best let her know how he preferred to be called. She smiled at waved at him, "Thank you Prof. Snape. My name's Harry Grossmann,"

Severus nodded dismissively and walked the way home, making sure he kept her advice in mind by keeping to the path with the trees marked with the circle and an 'x', gouged deep into the bark so that it stood out even in the dim light. Once he was sure that he won't be seen, he lit his wand with a silent ' _lumos_ ' and easily find his way. Yet at the same time he finally admitted that he felt as though watched.

Granted that he's in a forest and that his observer must be nocturnal woodland creatures, he kept his guard up just to be sure. His light flashed on a note stuck on a bark not far from the path he stood on. He frowned, wondering why anyone would stick a note so far into the forest. He was about to make his way to the note when his Slytherin senses rang in clear alarm of something dangerous about straying from the path. Knowing better than to scoff at it, Severus backed away and kept on his path, ignoring the growing sense of being watched that disappeared soon after he stepped on the road and immediately head home, his wand returned to his sleeves the moment he could see the road ahead.


	5. Chapter 4

It was only the next morning when Severus recalled the night before that he realised that the 'girl' he has been talking to was really a 'boy'. But when taking into account the fact that some girl preferred to be called by a boyish nickname, she could have given him her nickname. He then wondered about the alarm he felt when he was about to stray away from the path. Perhaps her parents were hunters and they have some traps in the forest? It could explain the marked path but still does not explain the note stuck on the tree. It doesn't look like those official forestry authorities note that he sometime saw just edge of the Forbidden Forest that faced the more Muggle woodland.

In fact, if his eyes serve him right, the writing looked much too childish…

Shaking his head, he chalked it up to be some kind of personal game of Harry. Going through his day normally, he only head out for some dinner, being too lazy to cook. Granted that cooking was much easier than brewing, Severus decided that since it's the holiday, no matter his love of potions he thought that he deserved a break away from the lab or the kitchen. So he head out for the nearby diner that was one of the newer sight in the old town.

He certainly didn't expect to find Harry crossing the road for the same diner that same evening. He frowned, "Don't you ever stay home?"

Harry looked at him and gave that familiar ghost of a smile like he, Severus decided to stay safe and refer to Harry as a boy, wasn't capable of more, "Hello," He looked sheepish, "Dad's too lazy to cook today,"

Severus frowned, "Where is he- ah, I forgot. He can't go out,"

Harry shrugged, "Are you lazy to cook too, Professor?"

Severus glared at him before turning away and headed in, Harry following closely behind. Unfortunately, there was only one table available so Severus grudgingly offered for Harry to dine with him. The boy, or girl, happily accepted. They both ordered some fish and chips and a bowl of classic onion soup. Severus eyed the child before him and decided to ask, "Is Harry your nickname or are you really a boy?"

The child doesn't seem to be surprised by his blunt enquiry and answered, "I'm a boy," He then continued to nurse his quickly disappearing soup. Severus nodded, quietly feeling relieved that the boy wasn't offended but he truly don't know how to go about the gender issue other than being blunt. Then again, it didn't take a hard guess to realise that he probably wasn't the only one questioning about the boy's gender.

Their meal arrives and Severus admitted that despite the delicious assemble that the school's House Elves managed at every meal time, there was just something about eating food processed by a human. As a bonus, he accepted that the full house of the diner does not depend merely on the fact of it being newest in the town square but also that the food is good and the price reasonable. His musing was interrupted by Harry as the seven years old asked, "It taste good, isn't it? My favourite place ever since they open it,"

Severus quietly nod in agreement; if they keep this performance up he might list the diner as one of his must visit whenever he's in town. Harry continued, "My dad usually eat meat and although I love meat a lot, sometime I want seafood so I come here. Still has no idea how they cook the fish though…"

Severus reached for the napkin and wipes his mouth, "Well, since you know this place better than I, perhaps a suggestion on the desert?"

The evening grew dark, giving way to night, and the two unlikely acquaintances stepped out of the diner with Severus insisting on paying. He won't have a child pay for himself if he could do it as an adult. Like the night before, Severus insisted on sending the boy to his cottage. One the way there as they trekked into the forest, Severus asked, "Can't your father ask someone to accompany you whenever you go out this late? It is really unwise of him to allow you to go out so late. Granted that you are more independent than half of the dunderheads that I have to teach, but the fact that you're a child with no proper defence against larger and stronger opponent…"

Harry hummed before shrugging, "I can take care of myself,"

They entered the forest and like yesterday Harry easily find his way and Severus noted that he kept on the path where the trees were marked. Several times he thought he saw pieces of white paper scraps stuck carelessly on trees and remembering what he felt when he wanted to investigate further, damn his curious nature, he asked, "What are they, those papers stuck to the trees?"

Harry stopped, the light from the lone lamppost ahead washing through the thick foliage ahead of them, and looked at him, "They are for prey. You are not prey. I see you as friend so I hope you will keep to the marked path, Professor,"

Severus frowned at his choice of word and decided to blunt once more since it seemed that being blunt with Harry will gain him an equally blunt answer, just as he would be illusive should Severus go in a roundabout way of getting his answer; "Is your father human?"

Harry blinked, "He told me that you're a wizard,"

Severus kept his shocked expression in check as Harry easily replied as if it was a normal thing thus Severus decided that he, like Severus, came from a magical family who happened to live in a Muggle populated area. He nodded and Harry gave him that slight smile which Severus has learned after spending time with the boy was equal to a grin, "Have you ever heard of the ErlKing?"

Severus, once again surprised, replied, "Sentient Shadows? Your father is one?"

Sentient Shadows, as far as Severus knows, were creatures of magic and violence. There were many kinds and was most notoriously known as the cause behind any violent crime that was much too much that it will be written off by the police as an open and close case while it was really more than that or revealed to the public as one of those unsolvable case hidden deep in the crime archives and marked as confidential. Any sign of it being known by the media or unsuspecting curious public will be silenced with any means necessary.

These cases will mostly end up in the hands of the Unspeakable and thus will never see the light of day ever again. And should it ever came out in whatever social circle dedicated for the unknown and the supernatural will end up as urban myths whose validity were questioned and debated endlessly with many dead ends. Should they come much too close to the truth…well…let's just say that they disappeared without any trace….

After all, Sentient Shadows were notoriously known for their love in being mysterious, deadly and illusive, eluding even the most determined of researchers and should they come much too close, will find themselves in a bloody end by their hands. They loved to be seen by unsuspecting people, loved to be talked about but despised being discovered.

Just so it happen that Jack the Ripper was one of these darkest of dark creatures…

Harry nodded, "I call him Slendy though but outside the house, I have to keep up pretence so I called him Dad," He turned and continued with a skip, glancing over his slight shoulder to ask Severus, "Are you afraid?"

Severus shook his head, "Unable to believe is more like it. After all _Der Ritter_ wasn't known for his love of children, or rather for his love of _living_ children," He could recall the stories his mother would tell him whenever the house was peaceful from the lack of his father, about the 'The Knight' and to how he loved to stalk his prey to mad paranoia or the fact that he will lure children into his forest only to be devoured. It certainly make sure that Severus will be home long before the sun set and should he be out late, he will keep to the light and rush home as fast as his knobby leg could carry him.

They reached the house in the middle of the wood and Harry turned to him, "I told Slendy to keep his tendrils off you. I have never talked to a wizard before and I really want to be friends with you, so to be safe, stay away from the notes!" He advised, his words solemn and serious, "If you stray from the path, you will be hunted but as long as you don't touch the notes, you will live longer. Slendy kept me safe because of our similarity but I'm not sure if it extends to my friends. I never had one before, much less one following me home,"

Severus frowned, ignoring the warmth in him at the boy calling him friend or the thought that it was inappropriate for a future student to call a future teacher friend, and ask, "What similarity?"

Harry smiled again, "I was raised by Dementors,"

Well, Severus most certainly didn't expect that.

After saying goodnight, he decided to just Disapparate only Apparate in his study room. Even so, he could feel that familiar niggling of being watched so using a simple charm he located his observer and saw not far from where he was and across the window of his study room, a few roofs over was the tall unmistakable figure of the Slenderman. He stared at the apparition before the two shared similar polite nod of recognition and mutual respect and the stalking fae disappeared.

What an interesting discovery on his part, really. Severus decided to meet Harry again only this time he will be knocking on the boy's door. Thus the next day just a little before noon, he head out for the forest at the edge of town and started his trek, making sure to stay on the 'safe path'. Soon enough, he saw the somewhat cheerful cottage with the flower beds of crimson roses, so dark its colour they were almost black. Purple creeper flowers hang from the baskets that were hanging from the roof, creating a soft lavender coloured curtain of nature.

The windows were open, inviting cool wind to blow through the house and Severus could smell something being cook. He stepped onto the cobbled dirt path and pulled on the string attached to a bell.

The door opened and Harry's face peeked out before the curious glance turned into that familiar small smile, "Professor! I didn't expect you…but then again we don't have a phone," He opened the door wider and pushed the screen outward, inviting Severus in. Inside was so full of books that the walls might as be made of shelves. A grand piano sat in the corner and Severus wondered who played it since the orderly clutter of music scores littered the top of the piano, by its leg and papers strewn all over the floor. On the seat was a violin.

Not far by another window overlooking a garden complete with a bird bath was small niche that was dedicate for arts from the clutter art related items and the paints that splattered on the floor and some of the furniture within the room. An easel stood alone with a blank canvas, a tall cylinder table filled with tubes of paints squeezed to death and a paint board completely covered in a rainbow of colour waited nearby. The rest of the shelve in that circular niche jutting out the side of the house with glass roof for maximum advantage of light were filled with paints and all manner of art related items such as a bucket of white clay and carving knife sets.

He turned away from the obviously leisure spot to the couches placed between the orderly clutter and the dining room. Throw over covered the ridiculously long couch and throw pillows of a rainbow set of colours cluttered the area. The coffee table were completely swallowed under a mess of books stacked all over. In fact, the whole place was covered with books stacked on the floor and lined along the wall; even the shelves looked positively stuffed tightly with books. Turning the corner where he could smell the food, he saw a clean dining area and a simple kitchen. There were a shelf dedicated to culinary books but other than that, it was probably the only place not clustered with books. However, had Severus wondered where the artworks were kept then the walls completely covered with frames upon frames of arts like square jigsaws answered his curiosity. What canvas can't be hanged was left on the floor, leaning against the wall. The counter that separated the kitchen and the dining room were completely covered with blocks of carvings of many manner of subject from small animals to aesthetic art.

When one thinks of a serial child killer's house, one would certainly not expect such a homely home stuffed with all manners of book and curiosities painted in white and covered with a cheerful array of rainbow colours to be it.


	6. Chapter 5

Harry came around the counter and placed a steaming pot of soup on the table that seemed to have been carved out of a large drift wood. He offered Severus a seat and the dour man took it gingerly as Harry wordlessly placed a bowl in front of him, "It's almost lunch. I hope you don't mind eating with me,"

Severus shrugged, "I would thank you for the thought though I admit that I didn't expect a meal, actually,"

Harry gave him that small smiled, "I'm glad you're here,"

The soup, made of leek and potatoes, tasted rich and rustic on his tongue. With the surrounding, Severus could almost see himself visiting an Italian grandmother's home. He then asked, accepting the apple juice offered, "Where is he?"

Harry, knowing whom 'he' referred to, pointed to a darkened hall around the corner flanked by shelves and equally cluttered with lines upon lines of stacked books, "He's resting. Slendy prefer the night, easier on him,"

Severus stared at the pot, "Do you always cook?"

Harry nodded, "I can cook some of the simpler things like soups and porridge. Slendy does all the grown up stuff like carving the meat and all. But he's not good at making tasty stuff but if you want barbeque and grill, he's the guy to ask for. Just have to help with the seasoning," He took out a small knife and started to carve the Delicious Red, "I can carve fruits just fine though,"

In moments, a plate of carved apples that Severus sometime saw on a magazine talking about Japanese cuisine was set before him. Severus accepted the apples and Harry followed after. He proudly added, "I asked Slendy to help me with the apples. It tasted better when you raise the tree yourself,"

As they continued discussing about Harry's life with the scariest Sentient Shadow known to mankind, Severus came to the conclusion that if compared to his peers he would say the boy was far matured than most children his age. However, Harry also proved to be a child of his age at some points of the conversation, especially when he started asking about Hogwarts.

Severus also discovered that Harry was raised up age six on Azkaban surrounded by Dementors. Then, the Two Brothers, who was also legendarily known as the last of the Fae line that gave birth to the very first Dementors, agreed with Slenderman that Harry should gain knowledge of the mortal world as much as he knows the immortal world of fae and Sentient Shadows.

As a rule, every witches and wizards knew that all magical creatures started with the very first beings made entirely of magic and nature, and from them came the known magical creatures. These magical beings were merely known as Fae, and some believed that they were descended from tears of Angels and blood of Demons when mankind first fall to Earth. But since Fae were immortals, they do not reproduce as other creatures do. So they used their blood, flesh or bones or even raw emotions to create creatures that they can call their own. These creatures, later known as Homunculus, then continued the line in their own unique reproductive way…

The Two Brothers came from a group of Homunculus created from bone, blood and emotions. It was also the reason that the researching wizards believed to be the cause of their emotion manipulating abilities and soul-sucking nature.

However, when Dementors first came to be and was introduced to the mortals, their presence caused a ripple of unease. No one knew what happened but other than the Two Brothers, all other Homunculus where the Dementors descended from disappeared.

Wizards and Alchemists alike had tried their hands in recreating the Homunculus, but neither succeeded. Such an art was then known Necromancy and was banned from use, being marked as the darkest of all dark arts.

This information was relayed by Harry to Severus of course. After that initial visit, the boy became a constant presence in the summer and soon enough he was invited to the dour man's house in exchange for knowledge of the mythical Fae. The Potion Master in return let the boy borrow any of his books on magic and their uses. He didn't expect, of course, for the boy to manage a wandless magic. So after that initial surprised, Severus taught the boy some basic household charm to help him at home, knowing that the boy was mostly alone.

As a plus, he took to himself to teach the boy some basic defence…

They became so close that for the first time since he could remember, he felt bitter about leaving Spinner's End and less forward to return to Hogwarts. Harry, of course, took it all in stride but Severus felt something off in his magical signature. It was only later that he noticed the melted frost in his living room. The boy was as much distressed about him going back to school as he, Severus Snape to looking at dunderheads all terms.

Because it also meant that Harry will be alone once more. Being the spy that he was, Severus noticed that even though Harry preferred to being left alone because it meant that he and Slenderman could remain in town for an indefinite time, it can't be helped that as a child he would seek company unconsciously.

It reminded Severus badly of his own childhood. Perhaps for Harry, Severus was like Lily was to him although perhaps not so much as how he felt about Lily. So he could understand how the boy feels…

Thus it was that Christmas that Albus finally realised why the dour Potion Master has become even sourer from the beginning of the term, perhaps from before the return of the students and the start of the classes. On Severus part, he supposed it was understandable that Albus would be surprised that he would asked politely for Fawkes' aid in sending the box of books, the box being too heavy and large for owls, as a present to Harry. But it still does not excuse the meddling bumblebee's questioning and nosing his business.

He grouchily grunted, "Yes, Albus! I do have a friend at Spinner's End!"

When the answer only brought upon him more questions, Severus had left the office in a huff. Good thing that Fawkes had taken the parcel and burned his way to Spinner's End. However, for the rest of the term, Albus, and then Minerva which then invited the rest of the permanent staff, which does not include the Defence Professor, started to question him about his mysterious friend all the way to summer.

Perhaps Severus only has himself to blame….

He didn't know why he wanted to keep Harry to himself so jealously. It felt like if he told them about the boy, then he won't have Harry to himself. He only have the boy as a friend up till the day the boy join Hogwarts as a student and he, in turn, will have to distance himself as a teacher.

But that summer, he finished his works all too quickly and partially cursed himself for being less subtle about his excitement in returning to see Harry for the summer. Another part cursed that side of him to Hell and back. By Merlin, if he wanted to be excited about meeting his little friend then he has every right to!

When he went to the room where staff could Floo their way back in relative comfort without the hustle and bustle of public fireplace, he was met by only Sinistra who wasn't going to go back to see her friend Grubbly-Plank off. Apparently, he was the last one to leave his quarter as the other has already departed, including Albus suspiciously.

By the time his fireplace spat him out to his living room, he was met by the beaming faces of his colleague; as if holding back from saying 'surprise' to him. Severus mentally cursed them and his instinct for never being wrong.

He really should have expected this of them….really….disregarding the age and all…

Between him and the staff, they managed to clear up the matter about their stay though Severus had grumbly mentioned about preferring them leaving for a hotel, or even better _leave_. And then of course Minerva added a solution about transfiguring the space of his home.

Severus exploded, "I love my home the way it is, thank you!"

But again, he as the owner of the house; was being ignored in favour of expanding the inside of his home so that he can 'host' them comfortably for the summer….

Severus wondered if his throbbing vein will burst, "Wait! You are not _living_ for the whole _summer_!"

The staff shared a look before once more ignoring his protest and go about their merry way. Luckily, they remembered the part that he lived in a Muggle area. At least the local won't think him crazier than he already apparently was with his colleague dressing traditionally.

The next day he gave them a gloomy tour of the town he grew up in. Albus had dragged them to the faux magician shop that also sell things like children chemistry set that once upon a time Severus had stared at longingly, it being something close to the potion brewing set that his mother owned left forgotten in the attic until Severus took it to use it for his Hogwarts classes. The set of course was much more advance and better than he remembered.

What he didn't expect was to catch Harry buying the set from the shop assistant. The boy in turn didn't expect to see Severus at all. So happily in his own emotionally stunted way, he bounded toward Severus and crashed into the man in a manner of a hug. For the moment forgetting that his colleague was just around the corner, he returned the boy's enthusiastic hug. Severus could feel all his tension for the last few months melting with that simple honest cheerful greeting.

Until of course Pomona and Minerva just had to go 'aw' at the sight of the ever tense Potion Master turning into a doting father….or something along the line.

Fillius squeaked, "I didn't know you have a daughter, Severus!"

Severus blushed but otherwise ignored the man when Harry looked at Fillius, "I'm a boy,"

Well, trust Harry to be blunt in an awkward situation and make it even more awkward. Albus chuckled, "Well, it seemed we both have similar love of long hairs,"

Immediately Harry drew away from Severus, much to the man's chagrin, and looked up at the elderly wizard, "Wow…that's the longest beard I have ever seen….can I touch it?"


	7. Chapter 6

Harry took an immediate liking to the staff and at the same time took the chance to learn more. Fillius was most delighted to learn that the boy can control his young magic enough to do something akin to wandless magic. When Albus questioned the strangeness in Harry's magical signature during dinner a few days later, Severus explained to them about Harry's living arrangement. It took them a couple of days to digest the knowledge that the boy was raised by the Two Brothers themselves and that he was currently under the guardianship of a well-known child murderer.

But all things aside, the boy showed a bright mind and brighter imagination though he was also a realist when it called for it. Albus can have a very easy conversation, even about dark magic since the boy has a deeper understanding and his moral standing for better or worse depended on the situation at hand. Albus told the staff that the boy was like a reed, bending to the flow of the wind yet his root grew ever deeper and ever stronger the older he grows.

Minerva on the other hand, taught the boy much about discipline but not even all her threat, scolding, and bribery could made the boy cut his hair. Harry spends many hours with her learning the basics of Transfiguration. Pomona on the other hand taught him how to make his garden even more beautiful. Somehow, she managed to help Harry with his grocery and followed the boy home one evening. Since then, the staffs have been dropping by with all manners of excuses.

Severus supposed it was understandable since Harry's many skills drew them to him like bees to honey. Pomona was delighted by the garden and vegetable patch outside the kitchen. Fillius was delighted to see so many works of arts though Harry pointed out that most of the wooden carving was by Slendy's bored hands. Minerva on the other hand was having a fun time helping Harry with the more complicated recipes meaning they will often drop by at mealtime. Meanwhile Albus was helping Harry with his piano lesson, which to everyone's surprise by Harry's revelation was really the Slenderman's piano. Harry played the violin mostly.

After the first summer with the staff, they will often visit every other time during summer; sometime in pairs, sometime alone. Most of the time it was to annoy Severus. At the same time, Pomona mentioned to them that it might have been unwise to indulge Harry with all their attention since the boy was more advanced in his magical study than the fifth year theory wise. But, they all quietly admitted, that it was their guilty pleasure since the boy was so attentive even if the subject was brought up as simple discussion between friends.

Then, during their ninth summer over, meaning Harry was ten, they all started a debate and bet on which house the Sorting Hat will sort him in. At one point, it has gotten so bad that Severus grumbled that Albus should just take the boy in as apprentice. But since the senile old wizard was much too important in the political circle, he can't possibly take Harry to each Mugwump's Grand Gathering or meetings. Thus cited yet another verbal war among the staff on who will take the child in as apprentice.

Amusingly down the years, somehow other professors managed to gain wind of 'the Brilliant Harry Grossmann' and took it to themselves to acquaint themselves to him. Sinistra truly immersed in space and astrology topic with the boy as the banter continued until late in the night and soon, it seemed like no one remembered that they should already head home.

It was only a deep voice interrupting the Staff Debate of the Year that they remembered the other occupant of the house; a very hungry Slenderman.

Slendy certainly didn't expect that Harry's friends would stay long after dark so he cleared his throat, a little off put, "Excuse me?"

All the faces turned his way in unison would seem funny for he would expect it of children Harry's age not people beyond their thirties. Silent reign the room and Slendy wondered if he should back up slowly pretended that he had never come up front and jump out through Harry's window to start hunting. So he most certainly didn't expect the stern witch to come up to him, all tense and determined. She extended a hand in the human gesture of handshake, "Well, good evening, Mr Slenderman. We are so sorry for imposing on your home this late at night. A very pleasure to meet the one who raised Harry into such a brilliant young man," She ended her small 'hello' speech with a smile.

Slenderman warily grabbed her hand in his larger one and shake before smiling. It was only when her eyes grew large and her skin paled a little that he noticed the others expression. His smile disappeared…until Harry started to laugh.

It was so hard to make the boy smile; much less laugh so it was very sudden and welcoming distraction as he slowly let the witch's hand go. Yep, no need to look at the socially stumped Slenderman in the room. Harry gasped before stopping as abruptly as he started, "I'd never thought I'll see the day the Great and Terrible Slenderman all stumped….and nervous too…" He crossed the room and grabbed one of his tendrils in his small hand, "Don't worry, as long as you don't kill them or kill anything in front of them, they'll get you like I do….though you might want to smile with a closed mouth instead of that predator one that you are so used to…"

Harry bravely pulled the tall creature to the middle of the room and started to introduce his friends one by one while explaining their occupation. By the time Slendy left the room to hunt with a humbled conscience, since he has never been in a present of a human who didn't; i.e. scream, beg, cry, run or faint, much a less a room full of them, the tense air cleared by Harry's bluntness. It helped that Hagrid was in the room. The half-giant was so happy to see someone that he needs to look up at instead of looking down.

But on the Slenderman's part, he truly didn't want to have a repeat of _that_ anytime soon…

Harry and Slenderman would have left that final year but Harry had grown attached to the house so with a help from Severus, Albus and Minerva, they managed to make the area they lived in 'Unplottable', successfully a worldwide brainwashing as to their existence. It helped that Slenderman's presence in the forest make it less attractive to any potential woodland backpackers at the same time making it Personal Property of one Mr Grossmann.

Thus Harry has a permanent home in the forest that he grew up in instead of going back to Azkaban which, despite his immunity to the Dementors, not exactly a place where potential friends can come visiting. As a bonus, Slenderman managed another shack far from their home on the other side of the forest to hunt though he was often spotted in other parts of the world outside of Britain…especially in the United State and Canada just for an extra kick of being outside Europe altogether. It was actually a tactic to stray any thoughts of him inhabiting the forest near Spinner's End…

Thus Harry waited for his letter in that same house that has been expanded to accommodate more books and which now included his own room of astrology and space charts for his study in Astrology and Star Gazing as well as scientific study of space. There was also a laboratory in which he practiced his Potion Making skills and his Chemistry/Biology science experiments.

Each of the additions to the house was a thoughtful gift on the Professors part since they all learned that Harry preferred knowledge over any materialistic possession. Thus other than the constantly stuffed shelving that lined the walls of the house, Harry has the home all to himself with a study made for studying runes and charms, the expanded art room shared space with transfigured objects, the Potion lab shared space with his science lab since both studies complimented each other while the green house connected to the lab that Pomona gave him filled with mundane and magical plants shared their space with astrology and astrophysics.

The vegetable patch was still located outside the kitchen and the dining hall has been expanded to accommodate more art works as well as a whole wall dedicated to wood carving and plaster carvings that lined the wall thanks to the shelves there.

The living room was still the same, only expanded to add more space for books. There was another room filled with curiosities that was really Harry's room for alchemy. It was the one subject that Harry has yet to fully grasp unlike the others. It so happened that Nicholas was visiting Albus and in an excited chatter, Albus took him to see Harry and they two became fast friends and just as easily Nicholas decided to teach Harry his knowledge which the boy happily absorbed. It was the best gift that Albus has ever given him aside from the culinary texts on sweet processing. After all, alchemy was known as a dead knowledge and not many have the chance to study beneath the best alchemist of all ages!

So Harry was in the art/transfiguration room painting a magical portrait of a butterfly that has a 3D-like effect when the letter arrived. Since Slenderman claimed the basement as his room, he was shocked out of his bed when Harry did something he had never done before; being a normal eleven years-old and jump up and down, screaming at the top of his lungs. Opening the door leading to his room, Slendy had just managed to peek out only for Harry to fly right into him which caused him to fall down the stairs clumsily, which due to his height, was really a LONG way down. On his defence, he just woke up!

Somehow he managed to stop Harry from gaining any injury and looked at the boy, his eyes the brightest he has ever seen that it practically glowed at him with the widest grin he has ever had on his face while shoving the letter to Slendy's…blank 'face'. Suffice to say, Harry was excited to go to Hogwarts.

Now, to get it without causing mass panic at his appearing to buy Harry's school things…

Thankfully though, Severus offered to help Harry get his things in London. They went to buy his school things a little earlier than most since Albus was there himself to receive Harry's reply. The Headmaster was so excited that Harry will go to Hogwarts. However he was also there for a confusing matter. For some reason Harry's name was listed as 'Harry James D Potter-Grossmann'.

Harry looked at the address on his letter, "Well, that explain the letter," He showed them his name on the letter, written as 'Harry JD Potter-Grossmann'.

Albus hummed, "Well, that is odd since Harry Potter has been listed as one of the dead,"

Severus was quiet on his side, glaring at the letter as though it will combust by his will alone. He then grumbled, "Well, they never did saw the bra-baby's body," He was about to say 'brat' but quickly caught himself. To be honest, he truly like Harry and the boy does remind him a lot of Lily and nothing of Potter Sr. So does this sudden discovery change his mind regarding Harry Grossmann?

After several debates with himself, he chirped warily, "Perhaps a test?"

Albus looked at him, "You mean to test him for his ancestry?"

Severus nodded before looking at Harry, "Did the Dementor ever mentioned to you on how they adopted you?"

Harr shook his head, "Nothing, actually. As for my name, Harry is such a common name world over so I didn't think anything about it," He looked at the two Professors, "To be honest, I don't think they know that either and Slendy certainly don't know about it because I don't and we met when I was three winters old,"

What a twist…


	8. Chapter 7

"The Ancestry Potion was used to determine a lost relative or to proof that the heir was truly of the father's line," Severus explained as he cooled the potion within the cauldron. Harry was taught the most basic medical potions so he doesn't need to see the doctor often, if at all, should he catch something. High possibility that should he falls ill, it was caused by magical maladies. Any potion more advanced than second year will have to be taught and learned at school where the Hospital Wing was nearby and easy to reach should anything happen.

Severus turned to Albus who procured a brush that was part of the Potter's household items that he managed to grab should anyone think of using it in their potions. He didn't know why he didn't just burn it but he supposed it was good that he didn't. Severus looked at the brush and took one long red hair strand and another slightly curled ebony one before lightly placed in into the potion. The colour changed from silvery to turquoise and then to lighten to bright red before slowly simmered to something along the colour lavender. He then looked at Harry's silver hair, now understood that he didn't dye it but it has been like that for as long as he could remember. Harry allowed him to pluck a strand from the boy's head.

Once it was placed into the cauldron, they waited. Albus leaned, his knobbly fingers holding the boy's shoulder as if to reassure the boy. Even the quiet Slenderman who overheard their discussion was curious as to the result. Severus nervously fell into teach mode, "The initial colours showed that the potion is like a white slate, untouched and clear for use. Any other colour than silver meant that the potion has been tampered with or faulty,"

"Lily Evans has a turquoise colour while James Potter has a bright red colour. As the potion changes colour, when the child's hair being added, if the colour changes along the same line, it meant the child was theirs. But if the colour changes drastically, it meant otherwise. For example, if the purple turned to purplish maroon or something like that, it meant that the child was distantly related or the son of the same family but of someone other than the father. But Potter has no sibling so impossible. If Lily has relation with someone from her own family, the colour should change along her own colour range and thus vice versa. But if the colour changes drastically to a colour not related to the initial colour at all, it meant the child was from someone else or if it has a tint of the mother's or father's colour, it often meant adultery,"

So when the colour slowly darkened to violet, Severus let out his breath, not realising when he held it back. Then Harry asked, "What if the child has been infected by creature disease like vampirism or werewolf?"

As if on cue, they noticed that the violet darkened further until all that was left was darkest violet, almost completely blue speckled with black like glitters and Severus gulped, "Well….that happen…but I must admit I have never seen this sort of colouring. Vampirisms meant crimson light or glow if the child is a damphire, as to werewolves usually showed with dark copper,"

Slenderman spoke, "Perhaps because Harry was adopted by the Dementors, something that has never been thought possible?"

Severus nodded, "Possible,"

It was something of challenge for Severus, something that has never been discovered by any Potion Master before him. But Severus shoved it all to the back of his mind so he could concentrate at the current event at hand.

After much discussion, Albus decided that they should keep Harry's identity as a Potter hidden. Part of it was that they were sure that Slenderman and many of his kind won't appreciate the sudden onslaught of attention should this come to light. As for Severus, he waited to see if he's feeling toward Harry would change with this sudden discovery. He waited for the anger, the hatred, and the pain of being bullied by the boy's biological father and the taste of betrayal when Lily chose Potter over he Severus who had been by her side through their tumultuous childhood.

But as he waited and waited, from the moment Albus bring the matter to his attention and to the confirmation up to the day he pick Harry up for their trip to Diagon Alley. He waited when Harry opened the door and greeted him as usual but with an extra bounce to his movement, waited as Harry grabbed his hand as they walked to the train station, waited as they boarded the train, waited throughout the whole trip and waited as they settled in Leaky Cauldron. He waited that night for the onslaught but….it never came…

Severus opened his eyes the next day and realised that nothing changes between him and Harry. But recalling his behaviour yesterday, Severus flinched at the jerk he was behaving as and decided to make it up to Harry today. He came out of the bathroom to find Harry rubbing sleep from his eyes while floating slightly off the floorboards. Yawning, he glided into the open bathroom and locked the door sleepily behind him. Severus stood there, a little shocked to see the boy showing another prove that he has Dementor's blood in him. The other proof showed so often when the boy was off guard that it was a norm to see frost whenever Harry felt particularly emotional.

He did cover the house with frost upon receiving his Hogwarts letter…especially Slendy's steps to his basement…

Harry accepted Severus chirper, as chirper as a dour man like him can be, version as an apology for being so out of sort the other day. After a hearty breakfast, Severus then showed him how to get to Diagon Alley. Needlessly to say, Harry almost floated upon seeing a whole town of wizards and witches. Severus wide stride opened a wide berth through the crowd, the people having recognised the man that have made or could made them and their children lives miserable and left a mark in their conscience for years to come. Harry found it all amusing.

Severus first stop was the Wizarding Bank run by Goblins; Gringotts. He headed straight for the counter situated in the middle at the end of the large hall, his and Harry's footstep echoing like gongs in the vast building for being the first customer of the day. In one graceful stride, he drew out a letter that Albus wrote regarding Harry's line before stopping before the Goblin. Harry was tempted to float up to look at the Goblin better but know better than to do so.

The Goblin and Severus exchanged a few hushed words before he gestured at a Goblin standing by a cart called Griphook and sent the two human to follow the stiff Goblin. They were taken deeper into the building and Harry marvelled by all the Goblins skittering here and there doing their job. It was all very interesting to look at someone almost taller than he that wasn't a child or Fillius.

The Goblin Griphook took them to a room with stone paved floor, walls and ceiling. There seemed to be something carved into the floor and in the ceiling. And elderly Goblin sat in a chair behind a stone carved desk, looking at them behind his small glasses before gesturing at the chairs before the desk, "Please, have a seat,"

Harry somehow felt that for the Goblin, the politeness was only for show between him and customer. He hardly thinks that humans in general deserve true respect from his kind. Severus greeted the Goblin with a sharp curtsies and Harry, taking note of it, does the same before taking a seat. The Goblin, Hoggle the Third as he come to introduce himself, nodded back in greeting, "I was surprised by Dumbledore's letter," His sharp eyes turned to Harry, "To think that the last line of Potter still remain….not a wonder then as to why we and others connected to the family cannot claim the gold in their vault,"

He gestured at Harry, "Come forth and stand here in this circle,"

Harry could tell that the circle was a pentacle of runes. From the formation, he loosely gathered that it was to cancel all manner of enchantment as to be certain of their customer's identity. What does surprise him was the sudden splash of enchanted water. The Goblin stared at Harry who was busy blinking away the water from his eyes, a little white in his face but turned away, "Thank you for your cooperation. This water came from our famed Thieves Fall. It cancels any and all kind of concealing enchantment,"

He turned to Harry, "But to think that I will meet the last of the Potters…or that the boy is part Homunculi," He frowned, "But…not exactly as how they describe your kind in the lore…interesting,"

After that curious bit, he passed all missives regarding the transfer of the Potter vault and all within into the hands of Harry JD Potter-Grossmann, though it was all done quietly of course and off the public records until Harry agrees otherwise. So they two left the bank with Harry carrying a pouch full with Galleons, Sickles and Knuts as was the Wizarding currency.

A quick stop at the robe shops to give his measurement to the kind but busy seamstress witch, they managed their purchases easily without much hassle though the crowd thickens later into the day. By mid-noon, Harry surreptitiously glided with his hand firmly attached to Severus's elbow for even Severus gloom and doom air could not cut the crowd into wide berth like he managed earlier that day.

Severus first stopped at the apothecary to place his own orders for his private stock while Harry managed on his own to buy the right items. Then they stopped by a shop of luggage and all manner of bags with all kind of enchantment to make it all easier for travel such as the familiar dimensional charm that enlarges the inside of the bag without messing with the outside appearance as well as the feather-light charm. The reason for the early purchase was because of Severus's foresight as to what will occur the moment Harry set his eyes on the bookstore.

True to his hunches, Severus was glad that they bought the luggage since Harry could have bought 70% of the stores purchases, not counting the school books. Luckily the space enchantment managed to hold all the books purchase that Harry bought. Harry had seen the familiar store, something like Muggle's pet shop, and have been wondering what animal can manage to stay in his presence without dying of heart attack when Severus pulled him away, wisely predicting that perusing for familiar will took longer time than wand-fitting. Thus their next stop was the wand shop. Now here was where things grew interesting.

Mr Olivander was a well-known wand maker since before the Romans left England, which was quite a long time ago. So Severus was a little curious as to how the man would react to Harry due to his sharp nature. Interestingly, Harry saw him first where else other students and customers were shocked by the man's sudden appearance. There were rumours going around that Mr Olivander the Wand Maker were not quite human.

Olivander took one look at Harry and bowed, "Interesting, my Little Prince. I have never thought of seeing one of my own so late in the millennia,"

Severus frowned, "Would you care to elaborate?"

Olivander grinned at Severus, "Ah yes, Severus Snape; 12", ebony with a strand of unicorn's tail hair and some shavings of the unicorn's horn. Yours were one of the wands I made with double core and contradicting shell…dark and light so wonderfully balanced," He then added, "Just between the three of us, I am a Homunculi. My 'designer', as we call our maker, have an affinity of making magical woods that were known as staff back in the days. However, I must keep myself a secret. Homunculi are not all friendly with each other you see,"

He then took the look of a man reminiscing something, "The most social Homunculus were the Two Brothers. And the last Homunculi I saw was the Gargoyle where those statue creatures came from…and that was over two millennia ago," He then sighed, "Don't know what happened to him,"

He then turned to Harry, "Now, shall we see to the Little One's pairing with the wand?"


	9. Chapter 8

Harry ended up with a vulture of all animals. He didn't exactly choose but the usually man-hating animal took a shine on him and landed on the boy's shoulder. He didn't even need to pay for the vulture since the shop keeper mentioned that the bird wasn't part of the emporium. But Harry decided to buy a familiar just in case vultures weren't allowed. Maybe the bird just took a passing fancy on him or something?

However, to Severus silent amusement, Harry ended up with an extremely deadly and poisonous magical snake breed. The snake's poison was legendary for being second in place after the Basilisk. It was known unofficially as the Prince of Serpents since the Basilisk was the King of Serpents. The snake however was officially listed Black Diamond Cobra. Like its distant mundane cousin the King Cobra, it was capable of flaring its neck that ended with sharp thorns at the edges that contain as much poison as its fangs. The diamond reference was due to its extremely hard scales that only diamonds and certain spells can penetrate. However, unlike its mundane cousin it can grew as large as an anaconda and no one knows how large and long it can grew because the snake was notorious for being hard to find.

It also brought along the revelation that Harry can understand most reptiles. He doesn't know why but he has been capable of it for as long as he can remember. Severus then recalled the small bowls of milk left at the edges of the house that thickened with foliage and bushes; a smart move from the Indians to make peace with the local serpents. Apparently snakes loves the taste of milk that once offered they would remember the hand that offers and make sure to never harm the owner. They will also protect the house from other poisonous creatures.

The Black Diamond Cobra, now a normal cobra size that spoke of its youth, has been named Jhormungard; the Celtic World Serpent, circled his neck as if to pretend that it's a scarf. The vulture on the other hand was a female thus named aptly named Valkyrie.

Now on the train with his luggage and pets, Harry stared at the lacquered black box the length of his forearm from elbow to wrist that lay across his lap. Severus busied himself with a small journal on potion. Mr Olivander had handed wands over wands to Harry, all of them giving similar reaction; they shot out of his finger before he can properly touch them, ending up embedding themselves into walls and whatnot. In the end, the wand maker took them to the back on the shop where he took out the lacquered box, saying that it was made by his 'designer'.

"My Master told me that this wand will be the only one of its kind and it will properly choose its wielder," He explained as he opened the box. A thin wand, fourteen inches long lay among the box's velvet lining. Olivander had offered the wand to Harry, not taking it out himself. Severus watched as Harry took it and both he and Olivander had to close their eyes as light exploded and unknown gale exploded outward from the boy and burst into the shop's wall, upsetting the boxes lining the wall and exploding the window, shattering the glass outward.

When they opened their eyes, Harry stood there in the middle of a charred circle with the wand in his hand. It was a beautiful piece; thin and tapered to a point that was almost sharp, a pale white thing that was covered with black veins like branches of darkness. Olivander grinned and whooped like a child, saying that he has been waiting for this day since his 'designer' left it in his hand.

The wand was millenniums old and many powerful wizards and witches had tried to wield it but none succeeded in taking it out of the box…until Harry.

Olivander told them that he does not know what was used to make the wand but assured Harry and Severus that it will serve the boy well. One of the uniqueness of wand was that despite its smoothness, it doesn't seem to have been made but rather as if it grown out of the ground. Knowing the mysterious way of the Fae, it could have.

The next few weeks were filled with buying and packing things necessary in a boarding school. A package from Azkaban arrived two weeks before departure and it was a gift for Harry in the form of a black hooded cashmere poncho that fall to his mid-calf. Harry decided to leave Valkyrie with Slendy so that the Sentient Shadow can send him letters.

On the night before the day of departure, the Two Brothers managed to sneak away from Azkaban to see their Little One. It was short visit since they can't risk the ministry sensing Harry and Slenderman. Finally on the day of departure, Slenderman followed Harry using his stalking skills. Jhormungard presence around Harry's neck put off many people from approaching the boy though some children younger than he pointed out that he has a snake around his neck.

Harry arrived just minutes before the train departure and managed to find an empty compartment and waved at the mostly invisible Slenderman. Slendy stood in the station even after the train had long taken off and the smokes has long dispersed by the wind. Only when the sun started to set did the Sentient Shadow moved from his standing spot. Somehow for some reason, he felt a little put out and off kilter…

Harry fell asleep on the train, not noticing the freckled red haired boy running out of the compartment the moment Jhormungard raise his head with a hiss. Neither did he notice that many avoided his compartment due to the snake. A chubby boy however, braved his way into the compartment and sat opposite of Harry. Then he left to find his missing toad, leaving only his things behind as proof that he'll be back.

Later, a blond boy grumbled by and saw the mostly empty compartment and gleefully sat in, not noticing the snake, too happy that there was an empty seat for him. When the chubby boy came back with his toad still missing with a bushy haired girl in tow, the boy's face darkened like thunder but when he left to sit with his two dumb 'friends', he saw that the place that he left has been filled so grumpily he returned to the other compartment only to be joined with the red head that had given up on poking his siblings into letting him sit with them.

Draco Malfoy glared at Ron Weasley just as the boy glared back, both exchanging scathing remark to the others, a reminiscing of their fathers at work. Hermione Granger had tried to intervene only for Neville Longbottom to stop her before she gotten her head chewed off. Draco turned to Neville and saw the lightning shaped scar on his forehead, "I thought that I have seen you somewhere," He offered his hand, "Draco Malfoy,"

Neville gulped and haltingly accepted the offered hand, "Neville,"

Ron's eyes sparkled, "Blimey, I'm sitting with the Boy-Who-Lived!" He shoved his hand forward, "Ron! Ron Weasley!"

Draco then turned his eyes to the bushy haired witch, "You are?"

Hermione frowned before pointing her nose to the air, "Hermione Granger," She offered her hand but saw that Draco was glaring at it like she had offended him. Ron grabbed her hand and shook it, "Ignore him. All the Malfoys believed that they are too good for us _commoner_ ," He sneered at Draco only for his opponent to sneer back, "Careful Weasley. You won't want to be expelled now would you?"

Hermione blanched before Ron stepped in, "Shut up, Malfoy! The only one who can expel me would be the Headmaster. Your Da don't have any influence there," He turned to Hermione, "He thinks he's a big shot because his Da is on the Board,"

Hermione nodded with an 'oh' before looking at Ron, "What does your Dad do?"

Ron mumbled, "He works on Muggle related case,"

Draco snickered, "Meaning he's nobody in the Ministry,"

Ron flushed and glared at the rich boy. Hermione shared a look with Neville before adding her own two pence, "Well, mine are dentist,"

Ron and Draco stared at her, "What are dentist?"

"Professional torturer that got paid to torture,"

The four of them turned at the fifth voice that just joined the conversation. The pale silver haired girl yawned and stretched, her pet snake hissing in protest for being jostled from her place on the girl's neck. Green eyes looked at them, "Hello,"

Ron gulped and looked at Hermione who huffed, "No they are not! They help you with your teeth, you see! So you don't get cavities and stuff! They're doctors for teeth!"

Neville asked, "So…they're like Healers dealing with teeth, then?"

Hermione nodded and the other boys let out a sigh of relief. The other girl sighed, "I still prefer to call them professional torturer,"

Hermione glared at her, "Why?"

She sighed, "Because it sounds better?"

Ron gagged, "You're twisted,"

She smiled at him, "Thank you,"

Draco was staring at her, "Well then, seems you aren't sleeping all this time we were talking, what's your name?"

She looked at them, realising that she has yet to introduce herself, "I'm Harry, Harry Grossmann,"

Neville asked, "Are you German?"

Harry shook her head, "Nope….my Dad might be…he has many names…"

Hermione frowned before leaning close to Harry, only backing up when the snake hissed at her, "Are you a girl or a boy? I can't tell,"

Harry sat up, straightening the spine, "I'm a boy," He then stroke the snake's head, "And this is Jhormungard,"

The conversation fell into an easy chatter with the constant snide remark between Ron and Draco that Harry watched like a Ping-Pong match. Hermione then left to change her robe, pointing the time at the boys. Neville then noticed something on Harry's chest, "That looks hurt,"

The others turned to see Harry's chest. True enough, there seemed to be a deep scar in the middle of his chest right above his heart. Harry shrugged, "Been there for all my life that I can remember," He then covered it with his school shirt, buttoning it up. They finished fumbling with their ties just as Hermione knocked on the door.

They reached Hogsmeade Station an hour later and headed out, following Hagrid whom Harry greeted with a large grin, "Hagrid!"

Hagrid looked at the small boy and boomed with laughter, "Harry! Glad you could join us, hurry to the boat then!"

The boat ride was spectacular. Hermione has decided to sit with some of the other girls and the boys sat in one boat. One the way, Neville sighed, "Wish Harry is here to see this,"

Harry looked at him, "Harry who?"

Draco chirped, "Harry Potter of course, who else? He killed the Dark Lord so he's the Boy Saviour of the Magical Realm….or just the Saviour. Neville on the other hand became famous because he was the only one known to have survived the Killing Curse…no one knows why though…"

Ron sighed, "Poor guy. He saved us and then died to end the war….I heard that he survived the Killing Curse too but no one know for sure,"

Neville nodded, "Grand said that the Potter used to come over for a play date between us but I just can't remember him much,"

To all other students who came from the Wizarding families all remembered one boy who will never be able to experience Hogwarts…not knowing that he had re-joined them with a different name and a different appearance and that only some of the staff knows his truth…


	10. Chapter 9

Ron had ended up in Gryffindor, Neville in Hufflepuff to the surprise of many, Draco joined the Slytherin just as how he wanted it and Hermione cheerfully join the Ravenclaw. Harry had a hard time getting the Sorting Hat on his head due to the latter struggling to stay off his head. When forced however, he merely shouted Slytherin just to stay away from Harry, not even getting close to the boy and announced it while he still managed to swing away from the boy.

The sight caused quite the confusion and laughter through the Great Hall having never seen the Hat being so stubborn before. By the end of the feast, which Albus started with four words; 'nitwit, blubber, oddment, and tweak'. Harry was the only one snickering at the mention since he had bluntly described the Houses of Hogwarts as that to the debating teachers just the summer before. His exact words were; "I'll have to be a nitwit to join Gryffindor," "People made Hufflepuff sounds like they always blubber around though they don't, really," "I bet many Ravenclaw are oddment since all smart Alec are, like Albus and Einstein!" "Slytherin like tweaking people and stuff, don't they?"

Draco moaned as he fell on his bed, "Ah! I'm so full!"

As for Harry, he was having a Parseltongue discussion with Jhormungard;

"Did you notice? The man with the turban,"

Jhormungard hissed back, "I did….the air tasted foul around him. I truly wish that you don't have to go to his class,"

"I know but there is little choice in the matter…hmm…I hope we won't get ourselves caught in whatever game Albus has planned,"

"You meant the third floor?"

Harry nodded, "Anyone with half a mind can tell that it's a trap. Someone has infiltrated the castle and alerted Albus more…shall we say 'playful' side?" He yawned, "I should go to bed. Goodnight Draco,"

The next day Harry woke up earliest and decided that he should get himself acquainted with Hogwarts less he be late for his first class, so he dragged Draco out of bed, much to the blonde's dismay. But he soon learned that once Harry has set his mind on something, he will not be deterred. Thus yawning wide, Draco found himself being dragged to the Great Hall for breakfast and bumped into Severus on the way. Harry cheerfully greeted the professor, "Morning Prof Snape!"

Severus doesn't seem surprised by Harry's early bird routine at all, almost expecting it even. What he didn't foresee was the victim that Harry snagged from their warm bed, Draco Malfoy who was having a hard time staying awake and slowly drifting back to sleep on his feet. Ignoring that he was practically dragging a half-zombie Draco to breakfast where the boy proceeded to face plant fast asleep at his table, barely missing the bowl of oats by his head.

Albus cheerfully greeted them though Severus noted the panda eyes that the Headmaster was sporting with a mumbling Minerva sitting beside him, most probably having just lost yet another debate with Albus. It was her every morning routine since Albus was a self-forced insomniac.

There were times every year where the staffs joined forces to hide the Headmaster's version of steroids to force the senile old wizard to bed and that was juggling his collection of lemon drops between each other every time the Headmaster come too close to discovering the hide out. Lucky for them, Hogwarts was a place with many surprise corners meaning an inexhaustible number hiding spots.

It was a challenge every year for the staff…

Even the ever loyal Hagrid joined the 'tournament'…

Harry managed to drag Draco to their first class and force fed a waffle that he snagged from the table as they ran. It seemed that this summer the blond boy had made it a habit to wake much later than ten to eleven. Luckily they reached there and the last person to arrive was Ron, much to the red head chagrin.

By lunch, Draco was fully awake as was proven by his constant bicker with Ron while Harry has his nose deep in a text of Algorithm on Ancient Runes and Its Connection to Arithmancy. Hermione joined them during break with Neville in tow and was eyeing Harry's book with great envy. When asked where he found the book, Harry answered, "Albus gave it to me on my tenth birthday last year,"

Neville gaped, "You knew the Headmaster before?"

Harry nodded, "I live close to Prof Snape and Albus loves visiting,"

Hermione frowned, "You shouldn't call him so familiarly in school you know. People will get suspicious especially with him being so important and all,"

Harry nodded, "I'll keep that in mind,"

Ron blanched, "Wait, you are neighbour with the greasy git?"

Harry frowned, "Who?"

Ron scoffed, "Snape of course!"

"And how does 'greasy git' relate to him?"

Neville answered, "Well, he was only nice to the Slytherin and was downright mean to us outside Slytherin,"

Harry turned to look at the others and even Hermione with her stiff trust and respect in authority did not object. Draco sniffed, "Well, he is our Head of House. It is only right that he favours us,"

Harry shook his head, "Unity is important Draco,"

Draco scowled, "Why should I lower myself to the level of Blood Traitors and Mudbloods?" With a haughty scoff, he walked off to join other Slytherin. Harry noticed how Neville turned white and Ron grew red with rage while Hermione looked shocked and at bridge of crying.

Ron growled, "Git!"

Neville turn to Hermione with a frown, "Ignore him Hermione,"

She sniffed, "But-but I thought we were friends!" With a sob, she tore away from them and disappeared. Harry looked at the other, knowing just what Draco had said to Hermione and knew that it was uncalled for. He sighed, "I'll talk to him,"

Ron shook his head, "All Malfoys are like that since the time of his great-grandfather! There's no point in talking to him!" With a huff, he went to his table. Neville sighed, "I guess we really can't be friends then…"

As he too left the table, Harry sat there alone. He scowled, wondering just what was it that was clawing hotly at his chest. As the day grew old, he still found his face set in a seemingly permanent scowl. With a growl that sound downright predator, he stalk his way to Severus's quarter. When the door open, Harry grumbled, "They're being foolish!"

Severus stepped aside to let him in, "And who are they?"

Harry paced the living room, "Blood Traitor, Mudblood, blood purity and all! HA! Foolishness!" As he grumbled, his hair floated like disturbed mist or a ghostly halo around his head. His normally mirthful eyes that have taken to twinkle like Albus, much to Severus and the others dismay, gave sparks of anger. Noticing how the carpet has started to freeze over with frostbite, Severus cleared his throat, "Hot chocolate?" That always seemed to calm the boy down.

After two large mugs, Harry relented with a tired sigh, "I am friends with idiots…"

Severus huffed, "You are attempting in area that all others have proven futile for the last one thousand years since Salazar Slytherin left,"

Harry glared at him, his normally white sclera darkening, "And your behaviour does not improve the image of Slytherin at all, you know?"

Jhormungard, who had been quiet during his rampage, hissed with agreement. Severus rubbed his face before deciding that Harry need to know why. It does not bode well for Severus to make an enemy out of someone guarded by a Sentient Shadow, especially when the child managed to wriggle his way into his heart. He opened the tight cuff of his sleeve and rolled it up to reveal his greatest shame; the Dark Mark. Harry stared at it…

He then gave his verdict as blunt as always, "Well, that does explain your apparent disgust toward those not related to Slytherin…but he's gone, isn't he? Harry Potter killed him," For some reason, even after the ancestry potion, Harry had never seen himself as a Potter and preferred to remain as a Grossmann. Thus he related to Harry Potter distantly, as if the boy was someone he distantly knew but not familiar with.

Severus shook his head, "If he's truly dead, the mark would have gone. My skin….it will be blank…"

Harry nodded, taking a sip from his third mug of cooling hot chocolate, "So is that why Albus made up that elaborate trap?"

Severus scowled before sighing, "Should have trusted your deduction skills…yes, it is a trap. All the main staff contributed in its construction,"

Harry nodded, "Okay…what was the bait?"

Severus smiled wryly, "Ask Mr Flamel,"

Harry's eyes widened, "He's after the stone then?"

Severus didn't react with any reply but let the conversation slide, "So…what are you going to do with that fall out between your friends?" Severus noticed them crowding around Harry earlier during lunch before breaking up. From the boy's reaction, Harry had considered each and every one of them as his friends and from Severus own experience, Harry took his friendship seriously. The boy won't sit still on the side if he can do something about it.

Harry grinned, "Tell me about this pureblood bigotry's history…"


	11. Chapter 10

Harry spent the next few months in the library, ignoring any and all attempts of being dragged out of the library that he visited every free hours that he has. Ron has decided that maybe Harry was just another typical Slytherin and had stopped talking to the boy altogether. Neville stayed with him though he too has other matters to attend to. Hermione had tried helping him but Harry had brushed her off. When Draco confronted his sudden change, Harry merely smirked at him and the proceeded to ignore the boy.

Funny how he still managed to stay top of his classes though….

Finally, with Halloween around the corner, and thus his eleventh birthday since that was the day Harry Grossmann was born and Harry Potter died, Harry finally found what he has been looking for; The Magical Record of the Egyptians Royal Family and Their Family Tree.

On the morning before Halloween, each and every student in Hogwarts received a thick missive that theorizes the importance of Muggleborns in the Magical Society and the conclusion in keeping the magical blood 'pure'. Somehow, the writer also managed to conclude the ending of Squibs and their relations with Muggleborns and related each of them to most of the old magical family all over the world. All of it was very scientific and blunt, ignoring social believes and boundaries.

By Halloween, everyone was in up roar. Whomever this Samhain was, he has managed to shaken the very foundation in every Pureblood families' belief…

On Halloween, Albus looked over the change in behaviours amongst the student, "Such a big shock I supposed…but somewhat an answer to one of the biggest mystery in our world,"

Minerva sighed, "I'm only hoping that whoever wrote that won't get himself caught by the ministry or any of the more influential family," She looked at Malfoy pointedly.

Albus turned to Severus, "Do you have a hand in this, Severus?"

Severus scoffed, "Whoever wrote the missive will have to be very apathetic to the magical world,"

Fillius nodded, "Meaning you,"

Severus scowled, "And he or she must have a good sense of deduction,"

Pomona scooped some more salad into her bowl, "Meaning you,"

Severus growled, "And preferably not someone who can be easily suspected,"

Hagrid rumbled, "You,"

Severus glared at him, "I am _easily_ suspected!"

Albus chuckled, "Which make you the best candidate,"

Severus grumbled along the lines of being 'innocent' and that he's surrounded by 'clueless idiots'. Albus shook his head as he looked at his young Potion Master with mirth. He then noticed a missing face, "Where's Quirinus?"

Just as he questioned it, the door to the Great Hall burst and Quirrel appeared; face white and gasping largely for air as if he used all of his energy to reach the Great Hall in great haste. With a loud voice and nary a stutter, he shouted, "TROLL! TROLL IN THE DUNGEON!" He gasped, "Thought you should know," With that dramatic entrance and much dramatic declaration, he fainted…backward…

With his faint, the hall exploded with panic and hysteria. Albus, giving Severus a look, took charge and for once looking the respected man that he was, bring things into order and have the prefects to take the children to their common room. The Slytherin were hesitating at their table for their common room was located in the dungeon where the troll was spotted.

Harry grabbed Draco and dragged the stuttering boy toward Gryffindor and spotted Ron, "Where's Hermione and Neville?"

Ron glared at him before looking for their two other friends in the other house. Grabbing a Ravenclaw first year, they questioned the where about of Hermione and Neville. The Ravenclaw glared at the Slytherin, "She was crying in the toilet on second floor. I heard her when I was there, bumped into me, she did, and didn't even say sorry!" She then stalked off. Harry looked at Ron, "Maybe Neville's with her?"

He dragged Draco with him and Ron reluctantly followed and they bumped into a confused Neville and Hermione, Harry breathed with relief that they were nowhere near the troll. With that matter settled, they followed their respective Houses. The Slytherin were herded to the Astronomy Tower.

As the students camped while the other professors searched the castle for the Troll, Draco shifted before standing, "I need to go to the toilet,"

Harry nodded and continued to stare at the constellation charts on the ceiling of the tower, whose ceiling was a copy of the Great Hall's and instead of the weather, was constantly following the movement of cosmos. After about fifteen minute waiting for Draco, Harry felt uneasy and quietly sneaked out and headed for the nearest toilet. But seeing that Draco was not in the toilet, he panicked; " _Where could he be_?!" He whispered in Dementor.

In his panic, Harry disregard his acting skill as a normal mortal and zoomed like a ghost to every toilet that he had mapped during his stay in Hogwarts. It was only when he drew closer to the Ravenclaw's area that he noticed the stench. Holding back his gag reflects, he followed the smell and saw Draco trying to squeeze himself into the niche avoiding the Troll's club. Harry looked around for the teachers but found none. He then spied a purple flash that disappeared around the corner.

Knowing that he couldn't possibly outmatch a Troll, Harry zoomed off for help and the nearest source was the Ravenclaw's common room. Once he reached the statue of eagle guarding the common room, he started banging. Grumbling and panicking, he used a skill he learned from Slenderman in case he got caught in a sticky and dangerous situation; aptly named Slender Walk.

He appeared by Hermione's bed, eliciting a scream from the other occupants of the room and shocked Hermione into silence long enough for him to Slender Walk her to the hallway that he saw Draco. Hermione saw the Troll and watched as Harry zoomed ahead and caused the floor under the Troll to frost over. The Troll roared, distracted and started to slam his club at Harry but the boy, to Hermione's eyes, seemed to turn into shadows. It was then that she saw Draco whimpering at a corner of a fallen and terribly mauled armoury set. With a quick mind, she brandished her wand, that she learned from Harry to always be strapped to her wand arm, and using the first charm spell that came to mind, managed to levitate the club.

The Troll looked up and Hermione froze, not knowing what to do when she heard Prof Snape shouted, "Drop it!"

Surprised by his sudden appearance, she did just that. It fell on the confused Troll head's hard, successfully knocking it out cold. She then looked behind her to see the Bloody Baron and a wind out Severus Snape. She then turned to look at Harry who was trying to calm a completely traumatised Draco Malfoy. Hermione rushed toward him, "Draco!"

Upon seeing her and remembering what she just did, he launched at her and hugged the life out of her. Hermione froze and blushed as she held the trembling boy as he cried on the nook of her shoulder. She looked at Harry who pointed at his twisted ankle. Hermione winced, suddenly understanding why the Slytherin didn't run when he could. Severus breathed out as he limped toward the trio. He ignored Harry's stare at his wounded leg.

As he gently pried Draco from Hermione, the boy latched onto him, quaking and mumbling something along the line of being 'lost' and 'tripped on a trick stair' and 'lost his wand' in the process. Even worse, when he finally spotted the wand that flew out of his hand, the Troll found him. Severus waited for other teachers to arrive and finally Pomona found them. Once she assured that she make sure that the Troll will remain down, she sent a Patronus message for Albus and the others while Severus took the three students to the Hospital Wing.

Once both Hermione and Harry has been deemed healthy, they were told to sleep in the infirmary just to be sure that they won't have night terror or anything of the sort. The next morning, Draco had a healthy respect for Hermione, though not yet Muggleborns in general.

The week after, Harry sought Severus and finally managed to corner the man to confront about his injury. Severus scowled as Harry helped with his wound, "I am capable of taking care of myself,"

Harry hummed, "I supposed you avoided the Hospital Wing not just to keep your cover, so to say, but because you can't stand Madam Pomfrey?"

When Severus refused to meet his eyes, Harry shook in amusement with mirth twinkling in his eyes. Severus huffed, "You spend too much time with that old codger,"

"It is not nice to talk about someone behind their back,"

The fireplace spat Albus into Severus's quarter and the elderly wizard smiled amiably at the dour man. He tutted as Severus injury and asked, "Why won't you accept Fawkes help, Severus? He won't peck you,"

Severus grumbled, "I don't trust that bloody peacock of yours,"

Harry perked with interest, "What happened?"

Albus chuckled, offering his lemon drops as he did, "Well, the first time Severus met Fawkes, James Potter had dropped a can of worms on his head. He wanted to come to my office with the 'proof' that James are not the angel everyone said he was…well, worms and birds…the rest is history as they say,"

Harry gave that smile that was really a grin at Severus, terribly amused by the thought of the Potion Master fashioning a can of worm in his hair and the Headmaster familiars pecking and squawking at his head. When Harry finally concluded that the leg will have a terrible scar tissues and will affect his movement, he and Albus poked and prodded the Potion Master until he relented to let Fawkes anywhere near his person.

The next day Harry was happy to see him walking with his usual Vampire Stride, as the students often whispered in awe behind him every time Severus worked his cloak to billow like fallen angel's wings behind him. Other professors have yet to discover his secret to his billowing cloak since the material was quite the heavy stuff which, in Severus own words, were really no secret. He just _walks_!

When asked, Harry merely said, "It's a Snape thing,"


	12. Chapter 11

"It's Snape! I'm sure of it!"

Harry shook his head at Ron, "No Ron, Severus won't try to kill students,"

Hermione frowned, "But his leg….that injury and the Cerberus that Ron and Neville saw on the third floor, it all add up,"

Neville, his hand in a cast from his fall from the first flying lesson that they have, nodded, "Besides, he was on the roof that day the broom I'm on lose control,"

Ron huffed, "Harry, he's nice to you because you're Slytherin. And everyone knows that Slytherin's are mostly consisted of family immersed in the dark art. He's probably going recruit you,"

Harry raised a brow, "For what?"

Ron puffed up as if the question was something he has been waiting all along, "Ever heard of Death Eaters? There were You-Know-Who's lackey and everyone at the Ministry know that Snape was one. Since Dumbledore have been passing around that You-Know-Who's not really dead but weakened, Snape stayed in school to recruit future Death Eaters!" He puffed up some more, "And anyway, most Death Eaters came from Slytherin and most of the kids in that House came from family that have Death Eaters relations! It all adds up!"

Both Neville and Hermione nodded, having read that part of history. Ron added with a triumphant air, "And even You-Know-Who came from Slytherin! They said that he's Salazar Slytherin's heir!" He then crossed his arm, glaring at Harry's badge, "Most dark wizards and witches came from Slytherin. Nothing good ever came from that House!" He then reached toward Harry and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder, "Harry, you're a good bloke. Too good for Slytherin! And many people like you because you're a really nice wizard. Hell, I like you! You really should ask for a re-sorting,"

Harry's eyes twinkled at him like Albus's did whenever Severus said something that he disagreed with, "You do realise Merlin came from Slytherin, right?"

Ron and Neville blinked, "He did?"

Hermione face-palmed…

That weekend, Draco whose ankle finally mended followed Harry to Hagrid's hut, much to Ron's dismay. The blonde kept looking at Hermione, something that he kept doing ever since she helped him with the Troll incident. When Hagrid opened the door, a large black dog bounded over in welcome. Ron gasped and Neville paled. Draco frowned, "Why am I seeing a Grim?" He then blanched, "I'm going to die, isn't it?! I thought the Troll was it!"

Hagrid chuckled, "No, this is Snuffles. Gentle thing and nothing like that Grim from old wives tales. Here Snuffles, shake hand!"

Snuffles put his paw into Neville's palm and panted like any normal silly dog. Hermione laughed and scratched the back of his ear, causing one of its hind legs to thump erratically.

Harry stared at the dog and blinked when he heard something like boiled egg bobbing against the pot. He looked at the fireplace where Hagrid seemed to be stewing something. But as he drew closer, he did wonder at the lack of scent. When he saw the fire coming from the half Giant's chimney, he had assumed that Hagrid was cooking, maybe even roasting from the thick smoke coming out his chimney. But to see not a chicken roasted but a pot of something large…large like an egg…

Harry sighed, "Hagrid, did Albus know…?"

Hagrid stuttered, "Know? Know what?"

Harry gave him his 'seriously?' look before pointing at the dragon egg boiling in the pot. There was no water but merely a basketball sized egg 'boiling' in a metal pot. Hagrid blushed, "Well…"

Draco came over to look and crowed, "Dragon's egg!"

Like a pebble plopping into a still lake, the reaction from the others was immediate. The boys, minus Harry, thought it was cool and wicked. But Hermione was of similar mind with Harry, "Hagrid, did you get permission?"

Harry huffed, "Forget permission, Hermione. A dragon hatchling is a wild thing to breed and when I say wild, I meant the kind that you can't expect to know from just reading," He turned to Hagrid, "Do you even know what species it is?"

Hagrid nodded, "It's a Romanian Atlantic,"

Harry huffed, "Well…it's a water breed…shouldn't you put more water into that pot then? They need moisture unlike their fire brethren,"

Hagrid's eyes widened to dinner plates before rushing off to save his 'precious'. Harry pinched the bridge of his nose, "Wonder where he got it from?"

Hagrid poured a bucket of well water into the steaming pot and sighed before beaming, "Why, from this fellow who came from Rome of course. He was trying to get rid of that fellow, said he would have sold it to some apothecary if it wasn't for me to win in a card game!" Hagrid puffed, "Called me a dragon saviour, he did!"

Hermione nodded, unable to think anything akin to a baby being sold off for potion ingredients, "That's just morbid!"

Draco stared at him, "Sounds like it wasn't the first thing you won in a card game…"

Hagrid chuckled, "Way, a fella from Greece actually had a litter of course. He's been wanting to find it a proper home. I named it Fluffy!"

Neville blinked as he connected the dot, "You don't mean that three headed dog on the third floor do you?"

Hagrid blinked, "How'd you met him?!"

Ron blanched, "That _thing_ has a name?!" He glared accusingly at Hagrid, "I almost got my head chomped off! We could have died!" As Ron started his tirade on how it should be illegal to own a Cerberus, Harry stared at Hagrid, "What did you trade with your game partner? Surely he won't just give you a hard to get dragon egg just like that, would he?"

Hagrid scratched his beard, "Funny you mention that…he asked me how to tame a Cerberus. I told him I own one and I only need to play some tune and the little guy just went to bed like a good puppy!" He stared at the suddenly silent group, "Why do you ask?"

Without answering him, the group ran off to find the first teacher to warn about Hagrid's innocent slip of tongue. The first person they ran into was Severus and Harry immediately asked, ignoring Ron's protest, "Who's the suspect?"

Severus frowned, looking at the others suspiciously before grabbing Harry and dragged him into an empty classroom, the rest following closely. Locking the door and casting a soundproof charm around them, he hissed, "Nothing goes out of this classroom, understand?" He looked into each of the others eyes. Once he was satisfied that they won't start blabbing, he looked at Harry, "What caused the sudden concern?"

Harry sighed, "Ron and Neville lost their way and ended at the third floor," He ignored their protest and continued, "So I heard about Fluffy…and apparently Hagrid _accidentally_ exchanged what he thought an innocent enquiry from a beast enthusiast on how to calm a Cerberus…." He then added, "For a water dragon egg…over a card game,"

Severus sighed before calming himself, "Well…I didn't expect for our little suspect to take this long to figure out Hagrid was the first hurdle…" He sat on one of the desk and watched each one of them closely, "I must admit Hagrid's test was the hardest to figure out. Bloody mutt almost rips off my leg since it seemed that other than Hagrid, others are chew toy,"

"The second was Pomona's test, next was Fillius, the third one was by Minerva and it will take time to just get across….the next was another bait...by the Defence teacher,"

Harry nodded, "I know it!"

Neville frowned, "What? What's going on?"

Hermione stared between the two, "Who are you talking about?"

Ron didn't say a word, merely glaring at Severus. Draco was quietly thinking before chirping, "Is this something to do with that break in at Gringotts a week before term start?"

Harry looked at Draco, "Good deduction, Draco,"

Draco shrugged, "I heard you guys kept juggling guesses about 'what's under the trapdoor' for the last few days. And Hogwarts was boasted as the only other place safer than Gringotts so…something was moved from Gringotts…to Hogwarts…something that anyone will go any length to get their hands on…"

Harry stared at his friends, "Go on…"

Neville nodded, "Something to do with You-Know-Who…"

Hermione looked at Ron, "If what Prof Dumbledore's worried about is true then…"

Ron blanched, "Then…someone's trying to bring _him_ back!" He then frowned, "But with what?"

Hermione scratched her chin, looking between Harry and Severus, "Something to do with immortality…necromancy?"

Neville shivered, "Necromancy is a little too farfetched and besides…that would mean potions and some kind of ritual, not something that can be kept in a vault…unless…"

Ron shrugged, "Maybe a rare necromancy book?"

Harry sighed, "What other branch of knowledge boasted to have found the answer to immortality?"

Hermione brightened, "Alchemy!" She gasped, "You don't say…the Philosopher Stone?"

Draco, Ron and Neville piped, "What stone?"

Harry shook with amusement as a huffy Hermione explained the stone to the boys and shared a look with Severus. Harry then asked, "So I guess he knew where it was kept…why such an elaborate trap?"

Ron then piped, "But if it's not Snape then who?!"

Severus scowled, "Don't tempt me, Mr Weasley,"

Ron blushed and Neville asked, "So…the thief knows where it is kept because…he was supposed to know?"

Harry nodded, "It's a trap…an elaborate one but a trap nonetheless," Harry looked at Severus, "And so I supposed the final one is by Albus?"

Severus nodded, "He won't let something so valued by his friend be stolen," He looked at the rest, "Of that…all of you can be assured of,"


	13. Chapter 12

"I'm still worried,"

Harry looked at Hermione. They were revising their Transfiguration theory at the library the evening after their discussion with Severus. Harry sighed, "I'll tell you that it'll be nigh impossible for the hero to steal the grimoire,"

The others looked at him with confusion and Harry added, "Honestly Hermione, you worried too much over that mysteries books series you've been reading,"

Draco nodded in understanding, "So what makes you so confident that the hero can't steal it?"

Harry gave a pointed look at Neville, "Remember that part when the hero's partner thought he saw his parents? It was a mirage. Nothing good comes from illusion,"

Understanding dawned in Neville and he wrote something on a piece of paper, ' **The Mirror of Erised** '.

The group looked at each other when Ron groaned, "I can't believe this!"

Soon after, they find themselves knocking on Severus's door. The Potion Master sighed as if expecting them and stepped aside so that they can enter his office. With a click and a swish, he had his office secured from eavesdropper or potential interruption. He crossed his arms and looked at them, "Well?"

Neville stepped forward and asked, "The Headmaster used the mirror,"

Severus looked at the boy before looking at Harry who nodded, "Neville found the mirror one evening. Have been returning to it a lot until I saw him enter this empty classroom,"

Hermione frowned, "Is that why you're always tired that week?"

Neville gave her a sheepish nod when Draco asked, "So how does a mirror got mixed up in this equation?"

Ron scratched his chin, "He….put the stone in the mirror?"

Severus nodded, "It seemed all of you have found the answer to this little mystery of ours….now off to bed! You have classes tomorrow,"

Ron asked, "If you're not the bad guy, then what were you doing on the roof that day Neville got hurt?"

The others turned to the professor for answer, Harry barely rolling his eyes as their daftness. Severus sighed, "There's a greenhouse on the roof for staff use. I was harvesting potion ingredients," He looked at their sheepish face and sighed, "I'm a bastard as a teacher, I know that but that does not mean I will endanger students. What do you think I was doing this whole time talking to you to untangle that mindless knot in your head?"

Ron grinned sheepishly, "So…we won't get in the teacher's way?"

Severus rapped his knuckles on the boy's head, "So you won't endanger yourself!"

With that wrapped up, the students returned to their common room. Two days later, the school was abuzz with news of one Quirinus Quirrel's disappearance. After that particular 'incident', Severus's workload increased in that he needs to teach Defence as well as Potion. By Christmas, he was grumbling about Quirrel's ridiculous amount of work left undone. If he had known better, the man hardly taught the student a lick of Defence!

Meanwhile, Ron was having a good time kicking Draco's ass in Wizards Chess. Hermione had left for a Christmas trip with her family and so does Neville. Draco's reason for staying behind was a mystery and Ron's family has decided to visit his Dragon rearing brother Charlie in Romania. Harry received a letter that Slendy had gotten stuck somewhere in Indonesia and won't be able to go back until after Christmas. So with that little fact, Harry decided to stay in school.

Draco looked at him, "Harry! Help me with Ron!"

Ron scowled, "Oi! No asking for help!"

Harry shook with mirth, which they learned was his version of laughing his head off, "I'm sorry Draco, but I'm pants at chess,"

On the morning of Christmas, Harry, as usual, woke up earliest only to be followed by Draco who had gotten used to the early hour due to Harry's dragging him out of bed since the start of term. Harry was opening his presents in their common room and that was how Draco found him…with his head floating in mid-air.

Harry turned at the sound of a girlish screech and found Draco staring him, seemingly as if he was going to faint. After a minute of calming Draco that he didn't lose his body sometime during the night by some unnamed spectre, Harry showed him the invisibility cloak that he received that morning.

Draco stared at the silky material enviously, "Wicked!" He then frowned, "I got one too, back when I was six but….it loose its magic by the time I'm ten," He looked at the note left with the cloak, "To think that it once used to be your dad's….wonder who manufactured it?"

He started to pet the cloak before looking back the note. Soon he lost interest and started to dig into his own pile of presents. He opened one from his father's and gasped. Harry looked at him above his box of jelly beans, "What is it?"

Draco shrugged, a book in his hand, "This journal…I remember that it was in that glass display in my Dad's office…" He frowned as he looked at the book in all angle, "Strange…I remembered him telling me not to touch it…" He then shrugged, "Huh…must have belonged to someone in the family. He probably thinks that my grade has earned me the journal!"

Christmas rolled by and soon term begun. Students shuffled their ways to classes and Harry was busy looking for Draco. He had noticed that the boy have been behaving peculiarly ever since Christmas; such as spending more time on his own and avoiding company. He has also somehow managed to miss a few classes, especially the afternoon ones. Worried that he may miss yet another class, Harry was determined to find what was wrong with his friend.

Passing by the Bloody Baron, he asked, "I'm sorry sir, but have you seen Draco Malfoy?"

Baron looked at the silver haired boy whose air around him as usual was chilled like that of another ghost. He pointed, "He went into the unused girl's toilet, Moaning Myrtle's haunt,"

Harry frowned, "Wonder what's gotten into him? It's still a girl's toilet,"

He was turning the corner when he saw Draco, with his hand drenched red, painting on the wall. Harry gasped, seeing the light dim in his eyes, much like the eyes of those that the Dementor's devoured. Harry rushed forward and grabbed the boy, "Draco!"

He looked at the painted wall, a bloody mural written half done; **The Chamber of Secret-**

He frowned and looked at Draco, seeing that the boy has lost conscious, almost dragging Harry to the ground. Harry sighed, "What's going on?"

Half hauling and half dragging, Harry took Draco to the nearest teacher so that they may take him for a proper check-up at the Hospital Wing. That night, he sat with the others at their usual table in the library, "I'm worried about Draco,"

Hermione nodded, "He doesn't look like himself lately. I sort of missed that snobbish side of him,"

Neville shivered, "I thought I saw wrong but just the other day I saw him chasing and strangling a chicken," He then shrugged, "But it could be a loose transfiguration gone wrong, right?"

Ron sucked on the tip of his quill, "Not only that, he didn't even fight with me…that really feel off,"

Hermione frowned, "Talk about chicken, I heard Hagrid complaining that all his chickens have either gone missing or dead,"

Ron looked up, "Wait…are you implying that Draco ran about chasing and strangling chickens for the last few weeks?" He scratched his head with his quill, "Because I saw him sneaking around with a bucket near the Forbidden Forest yesterday evening,"

Harry stared at him, "Well, now that you mention it…he was painting the wall with something red…"

Neville blanched, "You're not saying…he was painting with chicken blood?"

Ron gagged, "Eugh!"

By weekend, Harry dragged a still out of sort Draco to Severus's quarter where he had promised to meet with the others. Despite knowing that Severus will grumble about his party of interlopers, it was decidedly the best place to discuss things without others interrupting. The only other place that Harry could think of was the Headmaster Tower but he won't want to disturb Albus with more problems; especially after he learned that good ol' Voldemort has escaped his trap.

Knocking on Severus's door, the dour man opened the door and grumbled something incoherent and stalked back to his table where a strong tea awaits. Hermione and the others looked up and with a sob, she launched herself and hugged a dumbfounded Draco, "You idiot!"

Draco chuckled sheepishly, "Uh…sorry?"

Harry stole a sandwich from Severus's plate, earning a tired glare from the Potion Master who decided to go straight for business, "Well…what brings you all down to my dungeon?"

Harry nudged Draco. The boy blushed, "I can't find the diary that my Dad gave me,"

Severus raised a brow, "Your Christmas present, you mean?"

Draco nodded, taking a sandwich to nibble, earning another glare from the huffy man who decided to summon a House Elf and ordered a full breakfast set for six. Hermione was staring at the creature the whole time. Once the coffee table was filled with breakfast set, the others decidedly jump in to stuff their faces since they had to skip breakfast if they were to meet with the others on time.

Meanwhile, Draco recalled his own hazy 'adventure', "I remembered that I started to write about my Christmas morning and the book writes back. Weird, I know but I thought that it was enchanted to be that way. But every time I write in, I feel tired and…out of sort…like my head was filled with cotton or something…" He shivered, "Then the whispering starts…I noticed that I have been acting weird but every time I tried talking to Harry, I felt like it was someone else talking. Then…those black out started. Every time that happens…" He rubbed his head, "I feel so tired…like dead tired and-and…I don't know, I have this horrible feeling,"

He looked at Hermione, "Especially when I looked at Muggleborns…I have this intense feeling to-to…it was horrible…" He gulped, "I remembered hissing of all things…and…I know I'm not a Parseltongue so…then-I remembered falling down a hole…"

He was gripping his hand as he recalled, "I've never felt so terrified my whole life…that hole…it was somewhere with a lot of water and…well, the very air felt wet! But something in me, it screamed that whatever it was inside that hole…it mustn't come out…"

Harry looked at Severus, "That sounds terribly like…the Imperius…"

Ron blinked, "One of the Unforgivables?"

Severus frowned, "If so…then who's the caster?" He looked at Draco, "What about the book? I fear that it might not be the work of a wizard, for it sounds more like a possession. Perhaps the book was possessed," At the others confused look, he explained, "The Imperius works a lot like possession for it was a possession of the mind, bending a person's will by making them behaved as the caster wanted them to. Many of its victims recalled the feeling of being out of sort or otherwise feeling out of touch with reality. Similar reaction can be said of weak possession by spectres and such,"

He looked at Draco, "So it is important that we get that book checked for entity possession,"

Draco paled, "That's the thing, I can't find it…"


	14. Chapter 13

Valkyrie was perching on Harry's head, ridiculously reminding Neville much of his Grand's favourite stuffed vulture hat, as they headed for the station. The group have not made much progress regarding the book, wondering at times just where it went. It can't possibly to have just disappeared, thought things can just disappear when taking magic into account.

With no clues and no strange happenings, the end of term came over them and they had to give up on their search for next term. Draco was not that excited to go home, though. When asked, he told them if his father was the one who sent a possessed book to him, he worries for his life. It was obvious that he wasn't supposed to come out of whatever it was that he had gotten himself in unscathed, much less alive.

It was understandable because when he came around after spending almost a week at the Hospital Wing, Madam Pomfrey said that he had looked like he was affected by Dementors. Harry had frowned and sat far from Draco for a day before deciding that it wasn't him; for some reason unknown to his friends.

The ride back was filled with discussion about the book and who might have it. Part of the reason their search was futile was that only Draco can really recognise it. Harry was much too engrossed by his 'inheritance' that he didn't look closer at the book. Hermione had tried to make the subject lighter with a suggestion that perhaps Draco should test all new things that he received from anyone for harmful substances.

Ron had piped in that Draco will need all manners of a Curse-Breaker know how if he wants to be thorough about it. He had also decided to ask Bill for some manuals about it should the eldest Weasley sibling still has his books from his apprenticeship years and promised that he will owl it to Draco.

Soon, the train reaches the famous platform 9 ¾, meaning that they won't get to spend as much time with the others as they had done in school. Hermione promised to write letter but she didn't own an owl so they will have to write first. They all went back to their respective homes and Harry was left alone, waiting for Slenderman to come pick him. He had to wait till late night for the entity to avoid unwanted attention…though the conductors at King Cross were eyeing him warily.

Harry was happy to be home but he silently admits that he missed his friends and Severus can't come back until two weeks later. Slendy looked at the boy as he pouted while playing random notes on his violin, "You have been quiet ever since you finished all your homework,"

Harry sighed, "It has been four days…still no letters,"

Slendy played with his hair with one of his many tendrils, "Perhaps they have other more pressing matter to attend to?"

Harry shrugged, "Perhaps,"

By the second weekend, he can't help but wonder if they have forgotten all about him. Harry was anxious due to the fact that Draco, Hermione, Ron and Neville were his first peer friends. His other friends were consisted of almost all the staff at Hogwarts minus the Defence teacher. Heck, his best friend is the dour Dungeon Bat of Hogwarts; Severus Snape!

Severus knocked on Harry's door the next morning and when Harry opened the door, he saw several kinds of owls were perching in any perch-able parts of Severus with letters in their beaks. Severus huffed at Harry's twinkling eyes, "They weren't keyed into the barriers, so they kept flying over the house. Have been lost in the forest for days, I bet. When they saw me making my way over, they started perching on me like some kind of bird perch!"

It didn't matter though, Harry was as happy as can be. His first friends haven't forgotten about him after all! He should have known better and have better faith in them but he supposed he should have known that the owls can't possibly find an Unplottable house without being keyed in first.

When he wondered why they didn't follow Slendy, he supposed even birds know the Sentient Shadow was not one to be trifled with…but apparently an unsuspecting Dungeon Bat was a better alternative…

One morning in summer, Harry was experimenting with something while Jhormungard stretched nearby, sunning his scales. Albus was visiting, sitting on the back gazebo sipping ridiculously sugared tea. When something sparkled, he stood up, "Harry? What are you up to now?" He started to make his way toward the boy perching on a stone, careful with his steps.

Harry beamed at him, "I was wondering what else can my Dementor power do," He stretched his cupped hand, holding a round bauble made of frost; inside was one of the summer blooms.

Albus gasped with awe, looking at the bauble with care, careful not to touch it less it melt by his warmer touch. He sat next to Harry, "What a beautiful gift you have there, Harry," He then beamed, "Oh, I have a wonderful project in mind!" With that said, the two put their heads together to bring Albus's project to life.

By the time Slendy woke up and headed out through the back, he was wondering if he had slept straight to winter…because the back sure looked like winter wonderland to him and the powdery snow was thick enough….

For the next few weeks, Harry was having a fine time experimenting and testing just how far his newfound gift in bending the element to his will can go. Although it seemed he can only bend water and air, and to whole new level, his frost power. When he concentrated it, making it pack enough, it became solid ice. But when he made it concentrated but loose, it became snow. As for water, it was because that's what made up frost. As for air…he doesn't really understand but it seemed that it has something to do with the fact that he mostly glide instead of walking.

He really missed gliding…

Severus opened his door to a beaming Harry, a basket of baked goods in his hands as he chirped, "Morning, Prof Snape!"

Severus stepped aside to allow the boy entry. Harry was nearly trembling with excitement. Severus could understand. One way or another he had managed to plan a get together with all his friends on this particular day. After putting Harry's gift into the pantry with the stasis charm, he followed the boy to the bus stop. Harry had asked him to use normal means for transportation, thus the necessity of his presence for the boy's own safety.

Another reason was that Lucius Malfoy contacted him. And since Severus knows that Lucius used to be Voldemort's lackey, nothing good can come up from meeting him. But at the same time, Lucius will bring Draco to meet up with a group of people that he won't take too kindly of knowing such as Weasley and Longbottom. But even more, he's worried about Hermione. At least the others came from a known magical family where else the Grangers were not.

Not to mention what will happen should Lucius know that Harry Grossmann is really Harry Potter…

The location of choice was interestingly surrounded by Muggles; the London Eye. Harry was ecstatic upon meeting Hermione and saw Draco already waiting down the VIP line, waving at them enthusiastically. Severus eyed Lucius as the man held a somewhat stiff and polite conversation with Dr Granger. Hermione proceeded to hug her friend and the three headed off to board of the Eye's carriage.

Harry looked around, "Where's Ron and Neville?"

Draco shrugged, "Ron can't make it since his family won a lottery to Egypt and they decided to take advantage of that to visit his brother Bill, and I don't know about Neville. He's more than fashionably late!"

The two happily exchanged pleasantries as Dr Granger waited on the ground, being a little aerophobic. Hermione braved the high contraption to spend time with her friends. Meanwhile Severus was having a less than pleasant conversation with Lucius, "What are you playing at, Lucius?"

Lucius shrugged, eyeing the Muggle couple nearby, "Whatever do you mean, Severus?"

Severus glared at him, "What were you thinking, sending the diary to Draco? He's your son!"

The look that Lucius returned was not the eyes of a guilty parent. Severus shivered when he realised the look of cold calculation in the man's eyes. Lucius hissed, "I have no son!"

Severus's eyes were wide as he looked at the man before him, "What do you mean? Surely you realise what you just implied?"

Lucius gave him a predator smile, hardly friendly and all poisonous, "We don't mingle with Mudbloods and since that's what Draco insisted on doing, my ties with him of this day is over!" With a wave of his cane, which hid his wand, a wave of magic tingled across Severus's skin. Not far from them, Severus heard Hermione screaming Draco's name.

Lucius's voice floated to him, "I would really revise where my loyalty lies if I were you, Snape,"

Severus paled at the sight of the blond boy lying unconscious between his two friends. Furious, he turned to hex Malfoy to hell and back only to find the man missing. Hissing profanities, he rushed to Draco. Once they were off the metal contraption, the group was greeted by a worried Dr Granger.

Lionel Granger took them into his car and drove home, having managed to avoid too much confrontation with the staff using his license as a practicing medic, despite his title as dentist, he's a doctor who earned his Ph.D. and he didn't get it by playing about. It just that he preferred a less stressful practice and that mostly means being a dentist.

Professionally, he's calm. But as a father he was seething.

His daughter and her friends might not realise what was going on, but Severus had whispered the reason behind the boy's sudden loss of conscious. Severus had whispered to him that the boy had just been disowned and though it shouldn't have cause such a reaction, but when he took into account that perhaps for a wizard, it meant something deeper, he can't help but be angry at Malfoy Sr.

Lionel offered his guest room to lay Draco down. The boy was cold as if he had just been dunked in a bathtub of ice. He worked fast, trying to bring back the boy's temperature to normal and then turned to Severus to do what he can't.

Severus in the meantime was pondering about Lucius action in calling him over to witness the disowning. He then paled. Lucius departing words implies something deeper, darker…

Severus could only hope that his instinct, for once, be wrong…


	15. Chapter 14

Draco looked up from the Muggle fantasy book he has taken into reading ever since he started staying over with the Grangers. Angela Granger was a better mother than Narcissa, but he can't help that he still missed his own mother; cold and uncaring as she can sometime be. But because of this side of her personality that he cherished those few moments that she showed her more paternal side such as babying him every time he hurt himself, be it a scratch.

Narcissa was probably the only one who really loved him as family above all the lack of attention, the materialistic 'love' and the stifling expectation.

Truth be told, he had wanted to meet up with every single expectation laid down before him by his father and his forefathers. That was…until he almost died from a Troll attack and being saved by a Muggleborn of all people. At that single moment, he understood what Harry has been trying to tell him. Before death, it wasn't important that you were born a Pureblood or a Muggleborn or even a Half-Blood. Before death, all is equal; no nobility, no common, no servant, no master, nothing but the cold hard fact that you are born as nothing.

Draco felt at that moment just how small he is compared to the greater design of the world. Fates and destiny waits for no one, least of all him…

And when he was fighting in his own immature way to survive the onslaught of attack from something as pitiless as Troll, Draco can't help but remember that missive sent by Samhain. His mind had worked overdrive and even though it made no sense, he has never felt more clear-minded in his life. All that talk about Blood Purity and glory of wizard kind…it was all rubbish. He didn't know why he came to that conclusion but he saw something at those seconds of adrenaline. Something that he felt he should pass on to his family and all Pureblood families…but just as quickly as it came, it disappeared the moment he saw Hermione using what little knowledge to help him.

Oh, he noticed Harry doing something but his eyes were glued to the little witch. He felt…saved…like she was a beacon of light in a very dark cave that was his life. Draco doesn't know what the feeling really was, and he knew that he was much too young to be thinking about love. But he knew one thing and that was he would do anything for Hermione.

He tried to impart this in his letters to his father. He noticed the lack of reply and even if his letters were replied to, he can't help that it was nothing but a carefully composed article; as meaningless as his History essays. But Draco kept on clinging then, hoping that he was just reading too deep into it. That he was just uncertain because this was the first time that he really started thinking about what _he_ want and not what Lucius want.

It was the first time he has an opinion that he would fight for…

When the journal came into his possession, Draco had felt cold. He knew that whatever was kept in the glass display behind his father's desk was dark, no matter how pretty or innocent it may appear. But again he blinded himself and comforted himself that it just looked similar to the one behind his father's desk. His father can't possibly be giving him something so dark, can he?

But when he gone back that summer and peeked into his father's study, his blood run cold at the empty space where the book was once displayed…

But then as the summer goes on, he reassured himself once again that it was perhaps a warning from his father…something to tell him that Lucius is the one in control of Draco's life. That Draco's opinion meant nothing to him. Even his mother seemed to have grown distant and every time he looked at her and caught her eyes, he was stabbed by the sight of disappointment.

But Draco knew that no matter what his family said or do….he won't and _can't_ leave his friends…

So when Severus slowly explained to him why he was bed ridden in the Granger's house, that he has been disowned by the Malfoys, Draco didn't have it in him to feel sad or angry…instead he felt….hollow…

The Grangers were kind and Hermione was understanding thought it seemed that she didn't know what was really going on she seemed to suspect something from the moment she was told that he can't go home. She even helped to entertain him when there were no one home and he was much too weak to come down and watch the television with her.

Harry came sporadically and sometime they have a slumber party. Ron finally got back from Egypt with a more than a healthy tan with a ridiculous souvenir of a small imitation of the Pharaoh's pyramids. However it amused Draco when it glowed in the night like a lamp with Egyptian's hieroglyphs washing the walls and ceilings. Apparently the hieroglyphs were for protection.

Albus was staring at Severus, his face pallid and bloodless as he whispered hoarsely, "What?"

Severus sighed, "I'm afraid, Albus, that Mr Malfoy cannot return to Hogwarts. Something has been done to his magic…something dark and supposedly fatal…"

Albus seemed to shrink in his chair, "Would you care to elaborate that, Severus,"

Severus cleared his throat and fell into his teacher mode to separate himself from his on pain as he explained, "Something has been done to lock Draco's magic. It is still there but it cannot be used in the normal way that wizards usually use their magic. He is not a Squib, his magic still usable but he needs to find a different way to use it,"

Albus shook his head, "Do you know any way of countering this?"

Severus shook his head in negative, "I was hoping either you or Mr Flamel has the answer," He then added, "From what I have learned of this particular curse, it locked the wizard's magic and separate it from the wizard's physical conscience. Usually when this was done, it will either kill or mentally crippled the wizard in question. Somehow Draco survived the worse consequences,"

Albus frowned, "In another word, Lucius wanted Draco to live his life as a Muggle as a way to punish him…no…this is worse than punishment," He looked up, "To a wizard, his magic is a part of him as sure as his own beating heart. To be stripped of that senses…it is a sentence worse than imprisonment in Azkaban,"

Severus nodded, "I take it that you know what the use of such a curse then?"

Albus sighed but nodded in positive, "In the old days, older than Merlin, when a wizard or witch does something terrible that create an imbalance in their society, an imbalance so great that it would bring the blood thirsty Muggles on their neck, his or her magic will be locked away. This can drive a wizard mad and most opted for suicide," He looked at his fingers, stippling them as he continued, "The curse was then considered barbaric for normal offenders but was then used on Dark Lords or Ladies. However, those of strong will and broad mind found a way to counter the magic locking curse, by using several different means to use their magic…I think…I think this is where most rituals and runes combined magic are borne…."

He looked at Severus before standing up, "No! I think I found a loophole…I will talk to Nicholas, perhaps he does indeed have knowledge to counter the curse," He turns to Severus, "I'm afraid, Severus, that the next step is important. You need to impart this knowledge to young Malfoy and ask for his own opinion…"

Severus sighed, "Does he still want to be a wizard…?"

Albus nodded before reaching to his bowl of Floo Powder and throwing it into the fireplace. Left alone, Severus sighed before wiping his face, "That's one matter aside…now for the other…" He certainly does _not_ look forward to explaining things to Draco.

Severus went to the Grangers the next day to drop the unfortunate news to the disinherited Malfoy. Draco felt his world tumble around like weeds and he fell into an acute state of depression. The Granger, especially Lionel, felt very worried about the blond boy that they took in.

After a week of watching the poor boy wallow in self-pity, he decided that enough is enough and took the boy out to visit his friend who worked as a teacher in Eton. He looked at Draco who needed to be wheeled about in a wheelchair as the boy stared at one of the earliest learning institution in Great Britain. He looked around at all the Muggles going about and watched in rapt interest at their football sport. Lionel grinned, "I was a part of the team when I studied here,"

Draco looked up, his despair still there lurking behind his grey eyes but now there was something else flickering inside, "You were? You studied here too, Doctor?" Draco seemed to have taken a liking to his profession's title 'doctor' and refused to call Lionel as anything other than 'doctor'. It was a foreign and exotic concept for the boy and Lionel simply allowed him as he nodded, "Yeah! In fact, we are here to meet a friend of mine who is a teacher here. He's like your Prof Snape, except instead of potion he teaches chemistry. It's like potion but the Muggle kind,"

Lionel was the side that gave Hermione her studious drive to learn and understand. The moment he learned that his daughter was a witch and was to study somewhere other than Eton or Oundle, he dove into learning all he can about this new world his daughter was to embark in; a world that he never dreamed exist and yet it does and he found that he wanted to learn more and more. However, being a Muggle despite having a witch daughter meant limited access to all things Wizardry.

But to Lionel humble opinion, what he managed to learn was more than other people with non-magical relative can their hands on. Also knowing his daughter, Lionel can be sure that he won't be short of books to learn about the Magical Realm.

He looked at the blond head in the wheelchair that he wheeled about while reminiscing with his friend Mr Nettleship who was Head of the Science Department in Eton. John, Mr Nettleship's given name, looked at Draco, "So, you are wheeling this boy around for…?"

Lionel smiled, "He needed a little pick-me-up,"

After the visit, Lionel looked at Draco who sat next to him with a little stricken look on his face; still trying to get used to the concept of riding a car. To help the boy get himself unwind, he started a conversation, "What do you think of Eton, Draco?"

Draco gulped, "What about it, Doctor?"

"Do you like the place?"

Draco blinked and looked at him, "What?"

Lionel grinned, "Well, Hogwarts is like the Wizarding's Eton, yeah? Well, I am wondering if you wanted to study in Eton. John said that they still have an opening for a dozen more,"

Draco frowned, looking at his pale hands. He had a hard time coming to terms with the fact that he could no longer wave his wand around and make magic, like those Muggle's fantasized wizards in Hermione's fantasy books. He had never felt so…small and alone. He used to look at Muggles and Squibs badly and now that he's one of them, casted away like a discarded yesterday's newspaper by his own father nonetheless (!), Draco felt that he was even lesser of importance than them.

They were born without magic…

He had his magic taken from him…

Lionel sighed at the forlorn look on Draco's face, "Draco…it's not the end. I won't admit that I know how you feel but think about it?" This part will hurt like a bitch, "He wanted you dead and he wanted you to do the deed yourself, the ultimate shame," He bit the inside of his cheek as Draco flinched and tears started flowing. Reaching one arm out, he gave the boy a fatherly one armed hug, patting his shaking shoulder, "Draco, I like you. You are good kid. There is no such a thing as bad eggs unless you spoil them. I don't like what Malfoy did to you but I like you and…I feel responsible for you, okay?"

He let the boy sobbed and sniffled as Draco finally let himself feel after days of feeling numb and wanting to be anything but alive. Lionel smiled a sad one, "Draco, beat him by living, you got me kid?" He grinned as he felt his heart constrict for the pitiful child beside him, "Make him eat his words back and let him choke on it,"


	16. Chapter 15

It was two more weeks until September 1st and Harry was bored out of his mind. All his homework done and he would have gone visiting Severus but the Potion Master was busy researching with Albus to help Draco. Meanwhile, both Hermione and Draco contacted him and mentioned about Draco prepping to enter a Muggle school if there was no solution. Harry grumbled and stared at the night sky, Jhormungard happily swallowing the soulless rat mound that Harry left in his cage.

Bored and restless, he decided to wander about town incognito. So he went to dress in his Dementor's robe before heading out. Slendy has long left for Hawaii to hunt earlier that week so Harry was left all alone. A short trip to Azkaban the week before has already done and done, so this left Harry with absolutely nothing to do. This time, he does his shopping by owl-post, even for his robes. Harry had gained a few inches and that was that, so he felt no desire to venture to Diagon Alley.

Especially not after Ron went and described the madness with Gilderoy Lockhart, the celebrated 'adventurer' that has most witches swoon at the very sight of him. Harry had entertained the idea of Slendy accompanying him and snickered at the image it formed. But reality won't be so…entertaining…

Gosh but he really needed to think of something to have fun with…

Ha floated down the back alleyways and listened to the sounds of a club banging with loud music. Harry decided to steer clear of that area but bumped into someone. He quickly apologized, "Sorry,"

The other person has a weird 'accent' to his words, "Yeah, whatever kid," It sounded like he was grinning widely as he said it. Harry looked up, wondering if he was drunk when he sensed something familiar. He stared at the hooded figure with suspicious looking stain on his shirt. There was a tangible scent of iron in the air and Harry sniffed, "Blood?"

Something flashed and Harry felt it cut his cheek, moving back fast but not fast enough. He couldn't evade the boy and so he blew a harsh winter wind right at his face. With that, he flew up and heard the boy cackle below him. Landing on the rooftop, he looked down and saw the hooded figure chasing after him, scaling the wall with inhuman movement. Harry moved back as the boy landed on the roof beside him. He pushed back his hood and black hair, messy and unkempt, spilled out over bleached out skin. Harry stared at the stretched out grin on his face, it looked carved and it stretch over his cheek in a crescent grin.

So that's why he sounded like he was grinning and hissing when he talked, Harry noted. The bleached boy looked at him with black ringed eyes, his upper eyelids missing, making him looked as though he has his eyes wide open in surprise or mad glee. His face looked like a morbid living laughing theatre mask. His tongue snaked out and licked his knife, stained and rusted. The edge cut a little at his tongue and bled out, leaving red stained on his lips and down his chin but he doesn't seem to care.

Harry asked, "What's your name?"

The boy snickered, "Jeff…the Killer,"

Harry tilted his head, recalling the same thing he felt with Slenderman when they first met, "Nice to meet you, I'm Harry,"

The boy lost his 'grin' though the carved cheek continued to stretched into a Cheshire grin, "Nice to meet you…Harry…" He then grinned, "Now go to sleep!" He lunged and Harry evaded. They continued in this tandem for a little while until Jeff realised that Harry was far from scared of him. In fact the boy was curious.

He stopped attacking, "Why aren't you afraid?"

Harry floated a little away from him before stopping to linger, "Well….I do live with Slendy,"

Jeff would have blinked but as it was, he couldn't so he stared at the boy, "Wait, you're Slenderman's kid?"

Harry pushed back his hood, letting his silver locks to dance with the summer wind, "Yup…and you're that rogue new-born he's been complaining about,"

Jeff gave out a hiss-laugh, "Slenderman…talking about me?! What an honour!" Jeff looked at Harry, his eyes glinting like live steel, "You better not be lying to me, kid,"

Harry pouted, "But you are a kid yourself,"

Jeff growled and lunged, "Shut up!" He slashed and Harry froze, never been attacked like this and Jeff felt his knife met with something like a shield a few millimetre before it clashed with the boy's soft neck. He felt himself being flung back and flipped mid-air, landing on his feet. Harry stared, sensing magic and looked to his left to find Severus glaring at the Sentient Shadow as he reached Harry, "Harry?! Are you okay?"

Harry nodded, a bid shaken, "Yeah, I'm fine," He looked at Severus, "He's like Slendy though…"

Severus cursed, "Shit…" One of the main survival rules for wizards and witches when confronting a Creature; _never_ engage in combat with a Sentient Shadow _unless_ you're **suicidal**. He lifted another shield over the two of them just as Jeff lunged himself right at them, landing on the shield and slashing at them. Severus shuddered at the madness practically oozing from the humanoid creature. Severus changed the shield to propel the boy back but he merely went after them again.

Severus was torn between looking for an escape and shielding them both. With each hit, this Jeff character grew angrier and stronger. It was as if he has a berserk mode. He felt Harry grew colder beside him as the boy's eyes stared in wide wonder and slight fear at the other Sentient Shadow. Severus added more strength to his 'Repello' spell and asked Harry as they stepped away backward from Jeff, erecting a stronger shield when the psychopath went at them again, "Where's the Slenderman?"

Harry shifted closer to Severus and the Potion Master almost buckled from the sudden chill he recognised as a chill emitted by Dementors, "He's in Hawaii…"

Severus cursed, "Fuck!"

"That's not a nice word,"

"Not now, Harry!"

Jeff cackled louder, "Come on and face me, mouse!"

Severus glared at him and cursed, " ** _Crucio_**!" He sent the Sentient Shadow back a few feet before Jeff landed on his feet. Jeff staggered under the spell and stopped moving before suddenly snapping his head back and started to laugh his head off, his limbs twitching, "Oh! Oh, that feels **_good_**!" He snapped his wide eyes back at them, bloody tears falling down his cheeks as he leered, "Come on!"

Severus felt a chill went down his spine. He had hoped that the dreaded torture curse would slow the boy down but it seemed that the pain and the darkness of that spell only excited him more. Severus ended the spell and muttered another spell, this one sending electrical charge through the opponent body. The air lifted and Harry scented ozone, tasting lightning on his tongue as Jeff's eyes rolled back and he howled in excitement. Harry shivered, not liking this one bit. He looked at Severus and noticed the change in the Potion Master; the wizard looked as though he was facing Death itself.

Harry recalled what he experienced with Slendy; the more excited a Sentient Shadow, the stronger the effect of their presence had on their prey. A Sentient Shadow's presence was that of impending doom, of the chill of death. Harry could see that Severus's strong will was slowly being chipped away by the madness coming out of Jeff.

Worried for his friend, Harry screamed, "STOP!"

Ice burst out from underneath him and he shot ice toward Jeff. At the same time, Severus's Occlumens fell and he passed out from the pressure of two Dark Creatures at once. Jeff was blasted off his feet and went flying the other direction away from them. Harry calmed, his eyes returning to normal as well as his skin. He looked at Severus and gasped, "No!"

Reaching out, he heard Severus having trouble breathing and his mouth frothing at the side. Harry stepped away as the usually strong man convulsed and twitching on the ground, his eyes rolled back and the whites showing. Harry shook as a strange feeling overcame him, "What's going on?"

A warm feeling came over him as he heard Fawkes's familiar thrill warmed the air and Albus appeared in a burst of magic. Harry looked at Albus, "Headmaster…what? What is going on?"

Albus raised his hand, "Harry, step away from Severus. It is your presence,"

Confusion filled him, "My…my presence? What?"

Albus knelt over Severus's form and waved his knobby wand over the pale wizard and took out a vial from the fold of his robe. He placed his hand on Severus's chest and whispered an incantation. Harry watched from the side as Albus worked on Severus before the wizard stopped convulsing and his muscles slackened, his wide unseeing eyes closing and Albus sighed, "I made it,"

He looked up as he felt Harry's turmoil cooling the air, "Harry?"

Harry sniffled, crying murky tears, "What…what's going on? I didn't mean…"

Albus reached out to him but his fingers started to frost over so he pulled his hand back, however he kept his calming smile, "It's alright Harry, you were frightened,"

Harry stared at him, "Frightened? But…I'm not scared of Jeff…"

Albus nodded, "You were afraid for Severus and that is not a bad thing. That is a good thing but your fear only strengthen your power as Dementor," He peered at Harry over his half-moon glasses, "You do recall that Dementor fed on the most negative emotions and fed the most from fear?"

Harry recalled his lessons with Holdur and Baldur before nodding. Just as things started to calm down, Jeff shot out and attacked Albus, "Fuck you bitch!"

But his attack came short, both by the defensive spell that snapped out from Albus and by the tendrils that pierced through his abdomen. Blood splattered over Albus's shield as the older wizard blinked. Harry smiled, "Slendy!"

Slenderman stepped out from the shadowy portal and hissed at Jeff, "Stay out from **_my_** turf, brat!" With that, he snapped his tendril and flung Jeff toward a random direction. Albus let down his shield, "Will he die from that?"

Slendy shook his head, static of his presence giving the residents around the immediate area headache and nausea, "No, he won't die from just that,"

Harry hugged the entity's leg, "I'm so glad you're back! I was so bored and Jeff appeared," His face then fell, "And Severus…"

Albus placed a hand on his head, hiding the shiver from the chill he was getting, "He'll be fine Harry,"

Slendy took Harry home, sending the boy to bed before reappearing in Severus's home in his room where Albus was just tucking the man under his coverlet. He looked at the tall figure by the corner of Severus's room, hunching so he could fit in without hitting his head against the ceiling, "Thank you for dealing with that Jeff character,"

Slenderman rumbled, "He was a nuisance," He looked over Albus, "You are a strange human, Albus Dumbledore. Most would have recoiled at the sight of man impaled, much less a child-like person,"

Albus sighed, "I have been through three sorts of wars in my life, seen things that could create a monster and almost become one myself," He looked at Slenderman, his blue eyes that used to twinkle glinting like live steel, "I learned at a young age that certain things need to be overlook. I may not agree with your style, Slenderman, but I have no choice but to accept it. It is the way things are and even so, I must accept also the fact that you could have just killed young Harry yet you did not,"

Slenderman gave a static-like laughter, making Albus winced at the sharp notes, "Yes, I am a monster amongst monsters. But even I have things that I cherish," He turned as his shadow portals appear, "I know you noticed Harry's darker side, correct?"

Albus did not reply but his eyes dimmed, "I see _his_ shadow in him," He then sighed, "But I would like to trust in Harry. Tonight proves that he is not like Tom. Not a single bit," The conversation ended at that and Albus looked to find the Slenderman gone from the corner of the room. Albus sighed, "I wanted to believe so badly that Harry will prove to be different…a different sort of psychopath…"


	17. Chapter 16

Harry gasped, "Neville!"

The heir of Longbottom was sitting alone in the compartment on September 1st, as if avoiding his friends. Ron grumbled behind Harry, "Neville, why didn't you wait for me?!"

Hermione joined them, "Wait, Neville was with you?"

Draco appeared beside her, "Yeah, what's Neville doing with you?"

Ron blushed, "Well…he won't let me tell you guys…" With that he launched into telling what exactly happened a month ago. He was curious about Neville lack of letters and his sudden withdrawal so he and the twins decided to stage a surprise midnight visit with their father's flying Ford car. Hermione intercepted, "Wait, you have a _flying_ car?!"

Ron blushed again, "Well, dad does…anyway you won't believe what we find!" He turned to Neville and nudged at the boy, "Tell them!"

Neville shook his head shyly, "I'm…"

Ron rolled his eyes, "Never mind, I'll tell them. You can't keep quiet about it forever, you know!" He then continued about finding Neville locked in his room. Apparently his Grand had gotten sick earlier that summer so she was sent to St Mungo, leaving Neville under the care of his uncle. Ron shook his head, "That man should be locked up in a mental institute! He locked Neville in his room because his grades weren't good enough, said that he wasn't a wizard enough so he should just stay home like a good Squib!"

Draco was aghast, "What?! That's mental!" He would have said more but the train whistled and he made for a hasty retreat; "Promise me you'll write, okay Hermione? Don't leave a single thing! Also, make sure you send me all those notes. Just because I can't go to Hogwarts doesn't mean I want to be left behind in my study! Who knows, maybe I'll find a way to unlock my magic!" With that he disappeared and joined the Grangers on the platform, forcing a smile and a cheery wave goodbye.

Harry bellowed, "We'll be waiting for you, Draco, so get back to Hogwarts quickly, okay?!" With that, the others shouted similar variations of his goodbye and encourage him to make his former father get a stroke from his 'mistake'. They watched Draco until the train moved too far away for them to keep their eyes on him. Neville sat back and asked, "What's going to happen to him now?"

Hermione shrugged, "My Dad prepping him for Eton; said that if he can't get back to Hogwarts at least he should start a good enough background for a life on the other side. But Draco's determined to come back though,"

Harry nodded, "That should be good," Jhormungard hissed around his neck with an encouragement, "Little Snake will come back," Harry nodded as he played with his bangles absentmindedly. Hermione saw them and asked, "That's new. Are you allowed to wear them to classes though?"

Harry blinked, "What?" She pointed at his new accessories and Harry looked at them, "Oh these? The Headmaster gave them to me,"

Ron gulped down a Chocolate Frog, "What for?"

Harry grinned, "Secret,"

"That's no fun!"

They joked around until Hermione asked, "So uh…Ginny's starting this year, right?"

Harry looked at her, "Whose Ginny?"

Ron answered, "My sis,"

"Oh, so the Weasley clan added another one huh?"

"She's the last and _only_ girl," Ron then shuddered, "Watch out for her childhood playmate though,"

Hermione frowned, "Why?"

Ron grimaced, "She's weird and I mean _really_ weird,"

Neville looked at his watch, "I think it's time to change into our school robes," They take heed from him and Hermione left to change in the loo. Soon enough they saw the Black Lake with the squid's tentacles dancing lazily above the dark water. This year they will be taking a different route compared to last year and the mismatched student from all four Houses headed for a carriage. Harry stopped and stared, "Wow…"

Hermione stopped beside him, one foot on the carriage's step, "Wow what?"

"That," He pointed at the empty place where the carriage should be connected to a horse. Ron rolled his eyes, "Well, yeah! It's just the traditional horseless carriage. Wizards used them all the time back in the days,"

Harry frowned, "You can't see them?"

Neville fidgeted, "See what?"

"The horses…they are black and have leather wings and looked like zombie horses, except cleaner and less gore…" Harry started describing what he was seeing and Ron shared a look with Neville before asking cautiously, "Harry, you didn't eat anything weird over the summer or on the train…did you?"

"He must be talking about the Thestral,"

They looked up at the new comer and the Fifth Year Hufflepuff Prefect smiled at them, explaining, "Prof Grubbly-Plank explained it to us last year. They have always been the one pulling the carriages and you don't learn about them until Fifth Year…but a friend started seeing them so the professor have to explain to him that he wasn't losing his mind. Only those who have seen death can see them,"

Neville paled, "Harry? Did…did someone in your family died recently?"

Ron gulped, "Gosh Harry, sorry…"

Harry shrugged, "Nah…it's fine," He can't exactly tell them that the reason he can see Thestral was because of his relation to Dementors or that he was sort of dead already. He was Harry Potter before he became Harry D. Potter-Grossman. They entered the carriage with the Prefect who got left behind by his friends. He introduced himself as Cedric Diggory before leaving them to join his peers at the gate. Neville waved goodbye to his friend as he followed the Prefect and the group broke up to join their respective Houses.

Harry sat next to Blaise Zabini who was a decent guy that don't really care for Pureblood propaganda and usually can be seen alone. Their House received a few new faces and it wasn't long before the feast came to an end. Harry yawned as they entered their new dorm, already missing Draco. The sight of Slytherin gathering without the familiar blond around them only drove the reality that Draco was no longer part of the students of Hogwarts in.

He sighed as he tried to close his eyes but to no avail so he turned and tossed until he realised that the drapes of his bed were slowly being dusted with frost. Sighing, he sat up and decided to linger in the Common Room. The fire in the Common Room was glowing embers and Harry flitted about, restless. Deciding he will never get that sleep that he should be getting, Harry left the room with Jhormungard. The sleepy snake coiled around his midriff as Harry floated along the hallways. He was somewhere near the kitchen when a knife sailed past his head, nearly nailing him through his right eye.

Harry looked behind him and gaped at the sight of Jeff playing with knives, clucking his tongue, "Damn, I missed,"

Harry gawked at him, "What are you doing here? There're wards!"

Jeff sniffed, "What wards? They can set up sentries all over and I'll still be here, you little bitch. Now shut up and stay still as I put you to sleep,"

Jhormungard hissed at the Sentient Shadow, "Bad egg!"

Harry nodded, "Yeah…he's a bad egg…" With that he turned and ran. He should have expected this, wizards and witches magic don't really affect the Sentient Shadows when they put their mind to it and though many respected each other's boundaries, Jeff was a Wild Card. He can be your friend one day and stab you on that same day. Harry streaked through the hall, avoiding knives as they sailed by him, planting themselves randomly all around him.

Harry gasped as he saw Filch just ahead. The janitor screeched, "Student out of bed!"

Harry stopped and turned to face Jeff, knowing that the janitor will be left with nothing to protect himself. Mrs Norris hissed beside him, sensing Jeff and yowled before hightailing out of the hall. Harry erected a wall of ice just as a knife plant itself into it. He turned to Filch, "Mr Filch, I suggest getting the Headmaster or Prof Snape, hurry!"

Filch looked between the student floating in front of him and the other boy who was running, his maw open wide, ready to take a chunk out of the frail Squib. Filch gulped and nodded, taking off just as Jeff collided with ice shield.

Harry let out a sigh of relief as he turned to face Jeff. He has never been in a fight, for himself or anyone, before. So this fight with a psychopath will be the first for him. Harry took a deep breath and his green eyes hardened like chips of green tinted ice, the sclera turning dark as the skin around his eyes and lips become thinly veined as if diseased, the pallor of his skin becoming corpse-like. Fog slipped out from his lips as breathed, "Jeff the Killer. I suggest you leave or face the consequences,"

Jeff licked the only knife he has left, "Whatever, bitch, not like you can do it anyway,"

Harry narrowed his eyes, "Do what?"

Jeff laughed at him, "Kill me…or even hurt me…"

Feeling hot in his chest, Harry growled, "Watch me," With that he lunged. Harry only planned to keep Jeff there until either Albus or Severus came to deal with him. But recalling the first time he clashed with Jeff, they only managed to get away because Slendy was there. In skill and strength, Slenderman was a class of his own and most definitely far stronger than Jeff the Killer. There can be no other reason why Jeff waited until Harry was away from his 'guardian' to make his move.

Harry used his ice ability to make a sword of sort and they clashed with Jeff's knife. Jhormungard lashed out and snapped at Jeff every time he has the chance, trying to shoot venom in the Sentient Shadow's vein. Harry had to reform his ice sword again and again as well as use a lot of his flying skill to meet with Jeff's own skills. He knew that without his Dementor's ability, he would be a pincushion for Jeff's knives right now and he won't make Harry the pretty kind either.

Jhormungard hissed, "Bumblebee!"

It was the cobra's nickname for Albus and Harry ducked just as a ball of flame burst over his head and slammed against Jeff. The murderer cursed loudly and colourfully enough to make a hardened marine veteran blush. Severus reached Harry, "Harry! Are you alright?"

Albus barked orders, "Severus, cover me and Harry!" Severus erected layers upon layers of concentrated shield as he checked over the exhausted boy while Albus exchanged blow with Jeff. He ordered and controlled some of the armours nearby to aid him. He sent spells after spells at Jeff, barking, "Leave this area, this place immediately!"

Soon the Sentient Shadow was overwhelmed and Jeff slipped away in a blast of crimson mist, "Shit!" Harry heard his voice floated at him, "Don't worry, bitch, I'll make sure to make you go to sleep myself,"

No one gets away from a Sentient Shadow…


	18. Chapter 17

Severus and Albus stared at Harry as the boy joined them after his last class of the first day. Harry sighed as he took a seat in Albus's office, "Headmaster, can you get a different professor please? He's not a good instructor and I'm seriously thinking that I should reveal to the public that he's a fraud,"

Albus nodded, "I know Harry but with the curse in place, it's getting harder and harder to get a proper instructor. I fear that unless Voldemort really was vanquish, he will continue to hinder your education,"

Harry scowled, "Why's the curse still there?"

Severus placed his cup of strong herbal tea back on its saucer, "It's the kind of curse that has no form but intent. An intentional curse this strong can only end with the death of the caster. But even that is an uncertain gamble,"

Harry grumbled, "My study is being interrupted by a stupid curse," He wondered if he should ask Slendy to help him hunt this Voldemort. Albus cleared his throat before Harry could scheme further, "Anyway Harry, I would like to ask you what happened last night?"

Harry sighed and straightened his spine, "I should have expected it. When we clashed with him last summer, I was waiting for him to come to my house and Slendy has never left Spinner's End the whole time. I thought he had given up, me being with Slendy and all. But apparently he's just looking for a proper opening,"

Albus nodded and asked, "So…do you know of any way to stop him from coming here or even leave us alone? I have researched the Sentient Shadows to learn of a way to keep them out but since our magic hardly affect them, just like Dementors, there are not sure fire way to stop them,"

Severus nodded, "Even worse, the only thing that can stop a Sentient Shadow is a Sentient Shadow,"

Harry sighed, "I'm sorry,"

Severus and Albus looked at him, "For what?"

Harry shrugged, "Well…I'm the reason Hogwarts become a target. If I didn't clash with him…"

Albus laughed, "Oh Harry, it's good that this happens during our time. At least we have you who have a connection with a legendary Sentient Shadow. At least we can discuss way to stop a Sentient Shadow. A normal wizard would have run for the hill,"

Harry sighed, "Thanks…"

They discussed and have dinner in the office but nothing comes up and so Severus accompanied Harry to the Slytherin's dorm before Harry asked Severus, "Can't I sleep somewhere else? I might endanger other student,"

Severus nodded, "Well…we need a reason to do that though,"

"Oh," They moved to lower floor when Harry froze, "What?"

Severus stopped, "What is it?"

Harry closed his ear to the wall, "Something is…" He looked at Severus, "Can't you hear it?"

Frowning, Severus placed his ear on the wall next to Harry, "What are you-?"

"What are you guys doing?"

They stepped away from the wall as thought burned and turned to look at their interrupter. A slight Ravenclaw First Year looked at them with dreamy eyes, asking, "What are you listening to?" She didn't wait for them to answer her and stepped to the wall, placing her ear with its radish earing near the wall. She then look at them, "I hear hissing in the wall. Is it supposed to do that?"

Harry blinked, "Oh, so it's a snake I'm hearing,"

Severus looked at him confused, "Snake? Why are hearing snakes all of a sudden?" A little annoyed, he added, "Miss Lovegood, I suggest heading for your tower. It is almost curfew. Me and Mr Grossman will also do the same," He eyed Harry with this and the boy added, "Can't we walk her? You never know what might pop-up," Harry looked at him with his green eyes, reminding Severus why they were walking together in the first place.

Severus sighed, "Very well, Miss Lovegood?" He looked at the white-blond girl and she smiled, "Thank you, Prof Snape," She followed them, looking so small beside Severus and Harry. Harry then noticed, "What happened to your shoes?"

She looked at her sock-clad feet, "I don't know,"

Harry waved his almost forgotten wand and a pair of dancing shoes appeared. She beamed, "Why, they're so cute!" She turned pale blue eyes to him, "Thank you, Harry. You can call me Luna. That was the nicest thing a boy has ever done for me," She gushed at him. Harry blinked, a little surprised by her cheerful disposition though she still looked like someone high on hospital drugs, "Oh…uh…okay…"

They left Luna before the statue guarding her Common Room before backtracking and heading for the dungeon. Severus grumbled, lighting his wand as the lights along the hallway dimmed and darkened as a sign of Hogwarts curfew's 'lights out', "Well, I do hope we don't have to do this for every single students every time its curfew. If that Jeff boy gets one of those stragglers, don't blame me,"

Harry snickered when his eyes set on a familiar rat. Before Scabber can do anything, he was scooped by Harry. The rodent froze and Harry stared at it, "Is it strange to find this rat strange?"

Severus stared at the Weasley's long-lived pet rat, "What do you mean? It's just a rat familiar,"

Harry shrugged and put Scabber in his pocket, "What is this even doing out of the Gryffindor's Tower?" He petted the rat in his pocket, "Don't worry, Scabber. I'll return you to Ron tomorrow morning. Just sleep in a cage tonight alright? I'll tell Jhormungard not to eat you,"

Severus rolled his eyes and flipped his long hair back, "I'd say, just let your pet snake make a snack out of him," He has never liked the rodent, it reminded him too much of someone else…

It was only when Harry was starting to pass out in his own bed that he remembered the interrupted conversation. Too tired to think about it, he decided to sleep on it. That night Albus set every portraits and ghosts on patrol for one Jeff the Killer. Several times he woke up to a ghost coming to check on him in his room and to report what went on in the castle. That weekend he gathered the Head of Houses to discuss the matter with them.

Minerva asked, "What measures must we take? If we just tell the students that they mustn't walk alone or in pair but walk in a group, it will raise suspicion,"

Fillius nodded, "Not unless we wanted to reveal the fatal hole we have in Hogwarts barrier,"

They stewed on this as the students enjoyed their first weekend. Hermione joined her friends by the lake as they regrouped for the first time since term started, barring their partnering in class. She waved a letter at them, "Guys, Draco write to us!"

Neville grinned, looking much better now that he's among friends, "What did he wrote?"

Ron gestured impatiently, "Open up, open up!"

Hermione huffed at their excitement as Harry listened while skipping stones, "Hi guys, and Hermione," She blushed at that, "Muggle School are so interesting and confusing. I mean, they teach us more than basic maths and the sport here is on foot," She and Harry laughed at that while Ron and Neville blinked in confusion, "What's so funny?"

She ignored their question for now and continued, "Well, the teacher told me to join a sport and I took…you won't believe this! I took fencing and ballroom dancing,"

Ron gaped, "Ballroom dancing? Is that even qualified as a sport?"

Harry nodded, "Yup, you can lose up to 2kg just from ballroom dancing,"

"So he's doing it for losing weight?"

Hermione giggled, "No Ron, you moron!" She cleared her throat, "Ballroom dancing is actually a way for warriors to show their grace to the ladies without the violence,"

Neville looked at her, "So Hermione…do you…uh…dance?"

She shook her head, "No…the class too expensive and the girls who went to the class in my area are all snobs,"

Ron snickered, "Snob girls…Hermione's Repellent,"

She glared at him before the whole group laughed. Harry shrugged, "I don't exactly go to class but uh…my Da know some cool moves,"

Hermione looked at him, "Really?"

Harry smiled, "Yeah…he's traditional, remember?"

Soon, the weather grew wet and they were chased into the castle from the growing thunderclouds rolling in from the south. Harry looked at his friends and started, "Guys…there's something I needed to share with you. It's important so listen closely…" He leaned forward and they instinctually grouped together with their heads close to each other as Harry whispered about the maniac (Jeff) on the loose that managed to slip through Hogwarts's barrier.

Hermione gulped, "Harry…that's not a very good thing to learn. Now I'm going to look over my shoulder and check under my bed before I sleep,"

Ron and Neville nodded, the red head adding, "That's just creepy, mate,"

Harry nodded, "That's why I told you to learn about 'lumos maxima' and basic repelling shield charm, that way you can blind him long enough to escape or looked for a teacher. Don't hide because he'll find you, he's weird that way,"

Neville frowned, "Why do you know this?"

Harry sighed, "I'm the reason he's here. I blew his cover by accident last summer and now he wanted to silent me. He's a psychopath who kills for the kick of it, so how would I know he'll set his mind this far?"

Ron grimaced, "He kills the Muggle way too…that's just sick! I'd rather get hit with the Killing Curse…" Hermione hit him and Ron winced, "What?! Oh…" He looked at Neville's scar, "Sorry Neville,"

Hermione huffed, "You really should stuff your foot in your mouth, Ron,"


	19. Chapter 18

Well, so far Jeff has yet to show up but Harry and his friends were faced with a new trouble. A boy who has been hounding after Neville for a picture was petrified along with Nearly-Headless Nick. And the second victim was Mrs Norris which was hung beside a message; **The Chamber of Secret Has Been Opened, Enemies of Heir Beware.**

The message was eerily similar to the one that Harry interrupted when Draco was the one painting it. Harry frowned and looked at his friends' wide eyes, "Well…it seemed that the book is active once more,"

Neville groaned, "And only Draco can recognise it…dammit!" The group stared at him and he blushed, "What?"

Ron gawked, "Wow, Neville, that's probably the first time I ever heard you curse,"

Neville looked away, his blush darkening, "Well…this is serious matter Ron!"

Harry frowned at the words, ignoring the two, "I'm pretty sure Slytherin don't have that sort of chamber…"

"That's because you are not from a family of Slytherin, Grossman,"

Harry turned to see Blaise Zabini eyeing him and his friends who came from all four different Houses. He asked, "What do you mean?"

Zabini shrugged, "Well, I heard this from my Ma that Salazar Slytherin created a secret chamber before he left Hogwarts. He also left a monster there that has a duty to cleanse the school…I'm pretty sure you know what I meant by 'cleansing' in Slytherin term," He eyed Hermione meaningfully before leaving their group. Hermione frowned at the look he sent her, "What does he mean by that?"

Harry hummed, "Let's ask Prof Snape,"

"I am not your answering machine,"

Neville asked Ron quietly, "What's an answering machine?"

Hermione turned to him to answer but Severus cut her probably long explanation, "It's a Muggle phone that answers and keep the message should no one pick up the receiver," A glare told Neville to shut up before he turn said glower toward Harry, "People have searched the school high and low for the last millennia for this so called Chamber of Secret. No one has ever found it,"

Harry scratched his chin, "And yet the cursed journal claimed that it has been opened. What does it mean?" He looked at Severus, "Has anything like this happened before in the past?"

Severus leaned against the back of couch as he started thinking, all the while the other students stared at this lenient side of their professor. Though they knew that Harry was friend with Severus outside Hogwarts and before becoming a student of Hogwarts, and they have seen the easy way they interact with each other, the fact that Severus took Harry's question seriously and not just brush it aside like he was prone to do to a silly question (in his opinion) was something unusual for the other three.

Severus sighed, "I'm afraid only Prof Dumbledore has the answer you seek,"

Harry nodded, "Oh…okay…" He looked at Severus, "Anyway, before each incident, I heard the snake again,"

Hermione, Ron and Neville nodded, being there when Harry started 'listening' to the wall before each incidence, looking at Severus in expectation. Harry's action on trusting Severus in their First Year opened the door that they can rely on said teacher; unlike the other professors (namely Minerva) who just brushed their concerns aside, thinking that it was just childish fancy and overactive imagination. Severus frowned, "That is a matter of concern…"

A few minutes later the discussion was cut short due to curfew and they each return to their respective House's dormitory. Harry walked toward the dungeon with Neville, heading in the direction near the kitchen's entrance when a familiar sound reached his ear. Instantaneously, Harry pushed Neville to the ground as a knife planted itself where his head was. Neville screamed, "What the bloody hell?!"

Harry shouted, "Neville, head to your dormitory and use the fireplace to call the Headmaster's office!" Harry discovered the use of the fireplaces after seeing Severus using the fireplace at both his office and apartment the same way. Severus then explained that it was use for both emergency and its promptness. Harry raised his shield as he listened to Neville's footsteps disappearing ahead behind him. He then thanked the power above for Severus's insistence to teach him some basic defence.

He looked at Jeff who has a sick grin plastered on his white face, "You should visit that forest outside once in a while,"

Harry frowned, adding strength to his shield as Jeff attacked him physically, "What do you mean?"

"There's a lot of hunting ground," Jeff laughed, "To think them fairy tales creatures exist?! HA, centaurs and unicorns, baby!"

Harry frowned; he has seen the unicorns and the girls had cooed while the boys were glared at by the lead males. Harry had to stay away from them since Creatures like unicorns get skittish around him, although one brave foal had come close to him and let him pet it. He added a repelling shield to his already layered shields. It propelled Jeff away from him.

Harry growled, "You leave the unicorns alone,"

Jeff shrugged, "Whatever, man. I mean, centaurs are a lot more fun to play with. At least _they_ fight back and they sure can fight back _dirty_!" He lunged at Harry again. This time, more prepared, Harry concentrated and send shards of ice at the paler boy. Jeff deflect them using his knife but a few passed through his defence and imbedded themselves deep inside him, he groaned but still smiling and not just because it was carved right into his face.

"Harry!"

Harry looked behind him to see Neville and the Prefect Cedric Diggory following behind him along with two more Prefects, one of them Percy Weasley who became Head Boy this year. Their eyes widened at the sight of Jeff. The Ravenclaw Prefect gaped, "What happened to his face?"

Jeff glared at her, his mouth twisted into an ugly sneer, "Shut your mouth bitch, this face is fucking beautiful,"

Percy paled with anger, "You apologise to Penelope, now!" He pointed his wand at the boy but Jeff merely threw another one of his many knives at him. Penelope, the Ravenclaw Prefect, pulled him out of the direction of the knife, "Percy, watch out!"

Cedric threw a stunner at Jeff and the three Prefects worked simultaneously. Neville stood next to Harry, his wand in his hand yet uncertainty clouded his gaze. Harry asked him, "Where's the teacher?"

Neville shrugged, "No one answered my fire-call,"

"Have you checked Severus?"

Neville ignored Harry's use of Prof Snape's name informally, "I did. He's not in his office,"

Harry scowled, "Where can they be?" At that moment, Penelope and Percy raised their shields while Cedric continued sending barrage of spells at Jeff. Three knives planted themselves in their shields. Penelope whimpered as she raised a repelling shield, "Percy, he can't be human!"

Percy nodded, "We need an adult, a professor,"

"What about Lockhart?"

Percy has a weird look on his face, "Seriously? Didn't I tell you he's a fraud?"

Harry sensed that they were about to argue and stepped between them, "Alright, not the time for a couple squabble!" They blushed and swallowed their argument and Harry asked, "Any of you know a way to send message to the professors?" He gestured at their shields, "We can't exactly leave Jeff unattended,"

Penelope nodded, "I know of a way but I never tried it before,"

"Now's a good time,"

Penelope nodded, "Cover me. I need to concentrate,"

Harry nodded, "Okay," He watched as she closed her eyes and started to cast, " **Expecto Patronum**!" But nothing came out of her wand. She gave him a desperate look, "I'm too nervous. The spell need a really good happy memory strong enough to power the magic. I'm too nervous to feel happy,"

Harry knew what spell she was going to use and nodded. He turned to the other three, "Can you guys cover her and my back?"

Before they can say anything, Harry created the familiar short sword and lunged at Jeff, their weapons clashing. Jeff roared, "Now you're talking!"

Harry sighed, "If this is talking then I don't want to know what a conversation to you is,"

Jeff rolled his bloodshot eyes, "That's a whole other level, little bitch,"

Harry scowled, "Stop calling me that!" He pushed Jeff back and the other bleached out boy flipped back and land on his feet. He whistled, "I didn't think a sissy like you got back muscles," He then cackled, "But not as good as mine!"

Neville watched as Harry danced about with the frightening boy called Jeff. Jeff sounded American and he wondered what an American doing so far out in Scotland. He was worried that Harry will get hurt. Although it seemed like Harry meet this Jeff person blade by blade, he could tell that Harry was being pushed back. Neville's abusive uncle does fencing on his free time and enjoyed the sight of his opponent loosing so Neville has a good eye for such things. He gulped, "Cedric, Harry won't last much longer,"

Cedric nodded, "I know. Freaky boy kept throwing knives at me while facing Harry. He's a pro at this. What is he even doing here?!"

Neville shook his head, "I don't know," Oh; he has inkling, recalling Harry's warning to him and the others about a serial killer looking for his head. But Neville don't think Cedric need to know that. He then screamed, "Harry!"

Cedric gasped, "Oh Merlin, oh no! He got stabbed!"

Jeff cackled, "Go to sleep, Harry!"

Neville shot his wand out along with the other three, " ** _STUPEFY_**!"

* * *

 **A/N: Finally we caught up with the latest chapter written. I started this about three years ago, on and off, so I'm very happy when people review my old works. Don't worry though, right now I'm a roll with Samhain so Halloween Descendant might take a backseat for a while and Harrold Jameson Potter-Hellsing is still taking it slow. The story and plot-line is still a little slow for that particular story. As for Halloween Descendant, I'm still on it but it will be a little slower than be when I started.**

 **Thanks for the review and if you want to cheer me on, just review more!**


	20. Chapter 19

Harry opened his eyes blearily, feeling weak still and coughed, alerting Madam Pomfrey and the caring but stern Healer check him for any changes in his condition. Harry has been in bed for the last week, having lost some blood as well as having his kidney stabbed certainly make him deserving of being bedridden. Lucky for him, his kidney was saved by useful potions that Severus himself supplied to the infirmary.

Harry looked at Poppy who smiled, "I think that you can leave tomorrow," She left him at that and Harry went to spend his day staring at the ceiling when Hermione, Ron and Neville visited him. Hermione beamed, "Oh Harry! Thank God you're safe!" She embraced him a tight one, almost knocking the air out of him.

Ron placed the box of treats on his table before whistling, "Blimey, Harry, can't believe you took a knife to your kidney!"

Neville nearly bawled his eyes, "Harry! I thought you were done for!" Hermione immediately make space for Neville and the flustered boy moved in to squish the air out of the other boy. Harry laughed, "Sorry, Neville. What happened to Jeff?"

Ron sat down on the bed, "That maniac who stabbed you? In Azkaban, I bet,"

Hermione nodded, "How did he get past Hogwarts's barriers in the first place anyway?"

Harry shrugged, "He's mental, remember? Bet his brain doesn't exactly work like ours do," He lamely suggested and was relieved when even the ever sharp Hermione bought his little lie. Ron then mentioned that his pet rat has been missing since Harry's stabbing and the crazy American's capture. Neville also mentioned that a boy from his House has been petrified last night which Harry nodded, having seen the boy being levitated into the infirmary where he was hidden behind the curtains. Also he saw Malfoy Sr. entering the school just that morning.

Hermione scowled, "I have a bad feeling. We need to look for that journal soon," She pulled out a paper from within her robes, "Draco sent me a note inside one of the latest fantasy novel I asked him to buy for me," She opened the paper and spread it open. Neville blinked at the picture, "Is that?"

Hermione nodded, "Draco decided to ask one of the art students on scholarship to draw the book from his description. It worked like the police's drawing of suspects from victim's memories so it may not be very accurate but it's a start," She waved her wand and copied the picture of the journal into four copies, holding the original herself.

Harry accepted his copy and hummed, "Well…at least now we know what it looked like…somewhat…" He then groaned, "Argh, I should have asked Draco about it. I could have drawn it myself!"

Ron shrugged, "Well, not like you can handle everything on your own,"

Neville nodded, "My Remembrall is still red since I receive it so…I can't really blame you for forgetting something,"

Harry stared at him, "What's a Remembrall?"

It took him another week before Poppy became satisfied with him and by that time, Halloween was around the corner. Harry and his friends kept an eye out for the cursed journal, something that make Harry glad he made friends from all four Houses. However, the attack stopped and this make the group suspicious about Halloween since the last time something happened, it happened on the celebrated day. Also, Hermione reminded them that You-Know-Who made his mass attacks mostly on Halloween since it was an auspicious night for Magical Realms around the world.

Ron was almost roped into joining the Deathday Party for Nearly-Headless Nick but Harry's presence quickly sent the Gryffindor ghost away. Ron sighed with relief, "I don't know why the ghosts avoid you but am I glad they do,"

They were soon joined by their other halves as Hermione asked, "What's Deathday Party?"

Harry shrugged, "It's the opposite for birthday party,"

"Oh…that explains all the ghosts,"

Neville skipped happily, "Oh yeah, guess what?!"

They looked at him, "What?"

"The staff decided to have a costume party!"

Ron whooped, "Oh yeah! This is going to be fun!" He looked at Harry, "What are you going to be?!"

Harry blinked, "Neville, whose idea was it?"

Neville scratched his chin, "Uh…Prof Lockhart. He said it was to invite some good spirit and cheers to chase away the bad spirit inside the school. He suspected that it might be the reason why students are being petrified,"

Ron groaned, "I hate that man!"

Hermione scowled at him, "Oh come on, Ron! It wasn't so bad; it's just a costume party!" She looked at Harry, "What are you going to be?"

Harry sighed and shrugged, "I bet Prof Snape is a vampire,"

They shared a look before bursting into good natured laughter. Ron shivered, "Let's see…hmm…maybe I should go as a Muggle,"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "That is so unoriginal, Ron!"

"Well I'll think of something!"

Neville nodded, "I'm going to ask Nan to send me my Dad's old work uniform. I think I'm going to try becoming an Auror for tomorrow night,"

Ron groaned, "Aw, Neville! I just thought of becoming that!"

Hermione grinned, "I'm going to try making a Druid costume! I'm sure the library has some seamstress charm textbook," She looked at Ron and Harry, "Since Neville only need some adjustment charms for his costume, why don't the two of you help me? It might help with a costume idea,"

With a heavy sigh from Ron, they trekked together to the library. The next day was a free day for the students so Hermione ordered some fabrics from Hogsmeade and worked on their costume. Ron decided to try becoming a medieval court wizard that instantly translated to Merlin and Harry decided to become a Dementor. They spend their whole morning helping Neville adjust his work uniform to fit him and making their costume as authentic as possible with their chosen role.

The twins were a sport in helping their younger brother grew a Dumbledore-length beard and charm his hair white. Harry's costume was the easiest to make since he knew very well how a Dementor's robe looked like having grown around them for a long time thus he decided to leave the empty classroom turned to sewing room early in his costume.

So he floated out of the room and came across the Ravenclaw First Year that heard the hissing in the wall the first time they met. She looked pale and shaking so Harry rushed to her side, changing from floating to walking seconds before he reached her, "Hey, are you okay?"

She gasped and stared at him with wide eyes that looked on the verge of crying, "Oh…I'm okay," She gave him a smile that far from convincing him so Harry stood up and pulled her up and finally noticed that a good chunk of her hair have been cut, more like shave from how close they were to her scalp. It make her looked as though she was into punk style. A glance to her fisting hand showed where the rest of her hair was and Harry frowned, "That don't look alright to me,"

She shook her head, "No, it was one of those…" She fell silent at the glare Harry sent her way and looked down to her shoeless feet. Without a word, he grabbed her hand and led her back to the empty classroom where his friends were. He opened the door and Hermione looked up from her Druid robes consisting of earthen coloured fabric and real leaves, "Harry? I thought you said you are bored,"

Harry pulled the girl in and Hermione's eyes widened, "Lovegood, what is she doing with you and…oh my god, what happened to you hair?!" She glared at Harry as she said this, rushing to the pale girl. Harry let Lovegood go and shrugged, "I don't know, I found her crying down the corridor with her head like that,"

Ron stepped out the cupboard-turned-changing room with his Merlin robes on, although instead of the traditional blue made famous by a mouse mascot, it was flaming red and gold with lion faced medallion tying his flowing ginger and silver coloured beard into a braid down his front. Neville was busy practicing his size adjusting spell at a corner of the classroom using his socks as practice material while the twins were busy trying to fit in one big robe, trying to become a Siamese twin that shared a body. The four boys looked at Hermione as she sat Lovegood into a chair and tried to talk to her.

The girl was keeping a plastic smile stretched over her face although her eyes were shimmering with unshed tears. Her shorn hair still balled in her fist tightly and it was so obvious that she tried to keep a straight face, trying hard not to cry.

Hermione sighed as the younger girl shook her head with that phony smile for the hundredth time and stood up to talk to Harry, "How did you find her?"

He shrugged, "She looked traumatised," He looked at her, "Who is she?"

Hermione gave the girl a sad look, "Luna Lovegood,"

Ron looked up at the name and turned to Harry, "She was Ginny's friend since childhood. They had fallout earlier this year for some reason," He leaned to whisper, "She saw her mother blow up just last year, haven't been right in the head since,"

Neville finally moved to work on his authentic Auror uniform but overheard them and looked at the Ravenclaw First Year with a sad look, "Nobody can be right after experiencing that. I would know. I still have nightmares about… _him_ ,"

Ron winced, "Yeah…but your mum is…well, Luna's mom was an Unspeakable and she was an expert in spell experimentation and invention so…something went wrong…she saw it all,"

Hermione grimaced, immediately feeling bad keeping herself away from the girl just because she can't understand a word the girl was saying. They watched as the twins tried to cheer her up by making a fool of each other. Harry sighed and knelt beside Luna, placing a hand over her fistful of hair and closed his eyes.

He saw precious memory of a mother and daughter, both sharing a love for the other's hair as they played with each other's hair every weekend since Luna's hair can be combed. Her mother's last words were for her to always be the same and Luna felt that this included her physical appearance, one that has been the same since that fateful day; wild uncombed hair, radish earrings, Butterbeer caps and bare feet with a pencil stuck behind her ear which has been traded for her wand.

He moved his hand and placed it on her exposed scalp and muttered a spell. It was something that he learned over his time spent with the professors. Soon, he felt his hand warmed and he heard Hermione gasped as Luna's hair grew back to its original length. He sighed and fell flat on his back, tire out by the magic used to do something so simple yet so complicated due to the amount of control needed to regrow something.

He grinned as wide eyed Luna, "Well…it seemed that you don't have to change much after all, Luna," He then promptly fell asleep…


	21. Chapter 20

Harry looked up as students shuffled together to the Great Hall, everything seemed tense and out of place as his mind recalled the reason why they were now marching together in a tight knit toward the Great Hall, he felt Hermione and Luna huddling close together beside him as Ron put a stony face with his arms around a shaken Neville.

The Halloween Party was a success… _was_ being the key word. That was until everyone realised that a group of First Years Hufflepuff have yet to make themselves known until Neville, who had went back with Cedric to get the late comers returned with a shaken look. Someone had snuck into the Hufflepuff's Common Room and petrified the students still left inside, that being the group of First Years who had decided to do a group costumes; Muggle Tourists.

Cedric was also petrified in that he saw the perpetrator and had closed Neville's eyes just as they caught sight of Ginny Weasley…luckily he saw that in one of the mirror's reflection in the bathroom thus his petrification.

Thus after the alert from Neville and the sheer number of petrified students, the staffs decided to collect all of them in Great Hall and stand guard as the teachers went on a patrol to catch Ginny. Harry saw that despite being in different Houses, his friends stuck to him even if it means being in the midst of Slytherin. Luna, who was still shaken from her bullying and just started to warm up to Hermione, stuck close to the older girl and Hermione does not complain. She felt responsible to the sweet but strange girl.

Harry looked up as Madam Pomfrey talked to Neville, a cup of hot cocoa in his hands as he described what he saw. He looked apologetically at the Weasley siblings a he told her that it was Ginny and something large and snake-like. Once she released him with a Calming Draught, he re-joined their group and sobbed, "Sorry, Ron….but it really is her…"

Ron shared a look with the Twins as Percy hovered nearby, his face in a pinch of worry as he kept looking toward the double doors of the hall. Ron shook his head, "It is okay Neville…we'll figure out what's going on. I'm sure someone is controlling her…like that curse my Dad told me about…what was it again?"

One of the twins answered, "Imperious Curse…"

"It took total control on a person's behaviour,"

"It was one of You-Know-Who's favourite curses…"

"Next to the Killing Curse,"

The Twin glared at nothing as Fred vowed, "I'm going to make whoever it is that thought using that on our sister is a grand idea a living hell,"

George nodded, "I second that,"

Percy stopped behind them and answered, "Count me in," He then continued his round, joining Penelope who tried calming several First Years.

Neville shivered, "Do you think that…he's here?"

Harry looked at him, "No I don't think so, Neville. I'm sure the Headmaster would have sensed him…unless he's hiding under the presence of another…"

Neville sniffed, "The First Years…we were eleven last year…their eyes, Harry, their eyes! It looked…painful to look at and…and just wrong!" He balled his fist against his eyes, "I don't want to see anything like that anymore, not ever again! It's just…so wrong…the face is so young and…they looked…dead…" He sobbed, "I know that they're alive but….it's just wrong…" He ended his words weakly. Harry placed a comforting arm around the boy's shoulder, "It'll be fine, Neville. The Headmaster will put an end to this,"

The Great Hall's door opened and they looked up to find Hagrid with a limp body in his arms. Ron and the rest of the Weasley stood up upon recognising their sister, "Ginny!"

Hagrid placed the body gently on one of the sleeping bag that the Headmaster conjured, sniffing while Snuffle sniffed at the girl's exposed sock covered foot, one of her shoes have gone missing. At the sound of the gigantic man's sniffing, Ron froze as he watched his brothers surround his sister. She looked so pale and her hair seemed too red, not Weasley red but just too stark against her white skin. He croaked, "Ginny?"

He heard Percy screaming her name, hysterical as he gently shook his sister and the Twins doesn't look like their cheerful selves anymore, they looked like identical strangers to Ron's wide eyes. Harry stiffened as he sensed Ron's growing despair and Hermione followed Luna who had ran for her childhood friend's side and fell to her knees upon coming closer. The bushy haired Ravenclaw quickly hugged the blond girl as she sobbed, words of denial pouring out her lips.

Neville looked like a ghost as he sat beside Harry, "No it can't be…"

"It is my fault, isn't it?" The blond girl broke down, sniffling quietly, "It was always my fault, Mommy died because I interrupted her and now Ginny is gone because she thinks I'm imagining things…"

Hermione held the girl as she kept blaming herself over and over, looking frantically at Madam Pomfrey as the Healer moved to pick the girl up, obviously distraught and traumatised. Hermione can't blame Luna for reacting that way, she just lost her only friend, perhaps her best friend just a year after losing her mother, not to mention that she never have gotten the chance for emotional respite due to the bullying and the fallout with Ginny.

Harry watched as his friends tried to make Ron sit for the red head had taken to imitate a marble statue with red wig, staring unseeing at his sister's still form. He kept shaking his head after sitting down and shook as he kept whispering, "She's just sleeping…she's just sleeping…"

Harry looked at Neville who looked like he was ready to faint. Behind him he heard someone from Slytherin whispered on how blood traitors deserved what happened to them, Harry turned and strike like a cobra, landing a hand print on the girl's cheek. He glared at a wide eyed Pansy Parkinson coldly, "Shut it Parkinson and if I ever heard a whiff of what you said one more time, a slap will be the least of your worry,"

Harry stood up and walked toward Ron before sitting beside him, unable to stop himself from enjoying the other boy's despair but tried to keep up with his conscience telling him to be concerned. He looked at Ron, "Ron?"

Ron shook his head and looked at Harry, his blue eyes unfocused, "She's just sleeping, Harry. She's just sleeping, right?"

Harry was about to say something, somehow recalling a psychological book he read when trying to figure out how to cheer up Draco telling him to snap Ron out of his denial, when several ghosts fled into the hall screaming and wailing; "BASILISK, BASILISK IN THE HALLWAY!"

Students panicked and teachers frantically tried to keep order, it was absolute chaos and Harry felt his chest swelling from the frantic atmosphere of terror and panic and confusion. It was only when Severus pulled his shoulders to face him that he realised that his friends were looking at him with something akin to fear. He can't blame them for in Severus's eyes he could see his own morbid reflection; for the first time his lips stretched to a maniacal grin.

Severus peered into his eyes, asking, "Harry? Are you alright?"

Harry blinked and the eerie smile started to disappear, "Nothing…I'm a little….off…"

Severus pulled his hands away when he felt Harry's skin becoming colder that he could feel frost forming underneath his fingers and palms, humming and physically brush off his unease as if he had never sensed it, "Alright, stay with your friends and keep your wands out. If anything other than the teachers came through that door, I want all of you to keep your eyes closed and barriers up, understood?"

Harry could simply nod as he was placed with the rest of the students, somewhat in the middle with the seniors and Prefects barring them from the outside view as they huddled together in a tight circle of human bodies. Neville peered at him, "Are you alright, Harry?"

Harry blinked and gave the famous boy a timid smile, "Yeah, I'm peachy…you should worry more about Ron,"

Neville looked at his Gryffindor friend, "Don't worry, he has his siblings with him,"

Harry looked to see that Neville spoke truth for Ron was flanked by the Twins while Percy stood just a little beyond them, trying to stay as close as possible to his brothers while still being part of the human barricades. Suddenly the hall shook and ancient debris fell on them, causing several students to panic but was quickly hushed by their calmer peers.

Harry fidgeted as he could sense several omens for death just beyond the doors. It was something all Dementors have; the capability to sense death. After several more scuffles and hair rising sounds beyond the darkness of the Great Hall and the taller senior students, Harry waited. He wanted to join the fight, to make sure everything remain the same, alive and well.

Harry may not care who Slendy eat but he was certainly possessive of those he called his. Perhaps his Dementor side considered them as his family, part of his hive, so he refused to let them get hurt.

The sounds of spells being shouted became louder and Harry fidgeted harder, barely containing his Dementor instincts. Then he heard Severus's voice screaming in pain and high pitched laughter that caused his hackles to rise defensively, somehow recognising the voice though he was sure he had never heard it.

Then Neville whispered, "That's…You-Know-Who's laughter…"

Recalling Severus's history and knowing that the other staffs will be much too busy dealing with the Basilisk, Harry decided to follow his instinct; he Slender Walked out of the circle, causing Neville to call out in worry.

He appeared just as Severus slammed into the wall next to him, the Potion Master looking close to death's door as he slid motionlessly to the floor. Harry knelt beside him, "Severus!"

Severus coughed and would have asked the boy what he was doing outside the Great Hall but as it were, he had his breath knocked out and that meant chocking for air. Harry looked up just as a green curse flew him way. He blinked as he realised that he was face planted to the ground the next second and above him he heard Severus sending curse after curse toward a mocking voice. His emotional energy was all over and tasted strongly of hate and…sorrow?

Harry blinked as he sat up to look at the one who cursed him; a tall Fifth Year Prefect with red eyes and black well combed hair. Severus side stepped as a sickly coloured spell flew his way but he was distracted by the Prefect with red eyes so Harry waved his arms to erect a pillar of ice to capture the spell.

This caused a sudden ceasefire as Severus looked behind him but they have no time to talk as Harry unleashed all his hidden magic, taking off his restricting bangles and releasing his Dementor magic in a torrent of icy darkness. He took that time to completely barricade the doors to the Great Hall before turning to aid the Professors in their battle.


	22. Chapter 21

Harry stomped his foot down, spreading a thick coat of ice before concentrating and forming blades of skates beneath the teacher's shoes. He had practice during the summer before Second Year with Albus at his side sharing thoughts and ideas to improvise his Dementor's magic. However the side effect was that his Dementor's side grew stronger thus upon realising this, Albus visited Nicholas and the Goblins to commission a pair of bangles to restrain that side of his growth.

But for this matter, he allowed his darker magic to flow and flew over the red eyed student as barrage of spells flew toward him. Severus skated to avoid the spells; with Harry taking control of the battlefield, he gave the staffs an upper hand over the two wizards and the currently fleeing basilisk since the floor and atmosphere have grown too cold for the cold blooded leviathan.

Albus and several of the teachers worked together in tandem, avoiding and casting shield as several of the less unfortunate staff have trouble skating, which included the ever useless Prof Lockhart. Harry promptly melted the ice beneath their feet before feeling a tickle of spell on his person. He looked at the extremely dirty man with yellow hair. Another unfamiliar man in equally dirty black robes were flailing trying to regain control on the slippery surface, but his blue eyes stayed sharp on the dirty blond man, a snarl on his lips as he growled, "Wormtail!"

The blond and plump stranger flailed away as he skidded on the icy surface, shooting spells with a wand toward the black haired stranger, " _Stupefy_!"

It hit the black stranger and he fell on the floor, skidding away from the force of the stunning spell. Hagrid roared, "Snuffle!"

Harry felt his brow raise, "That's Snuffle the Dog?"

"Harry look out!"

Harry turned just another spell tickled him, but it bordered on pain instead of the previous tickling that the blond wizard sent toward him. He frowned and glared at the red eyed stranger. His nostril flared and his green eyes flashed, "You…you are not alive!" He scented the air and growled, "Give Ginny's soul back!" With that he flew right toward the red eyed stranger and they collided in a tangle of limbs.

There was a scuffle as Severus and Albus tried to make their way toward the two when the black haired boy screeched, "LET GO!"

Severus blinked as tendrils of white astral threads glowed from the red eyed prefect and connected with the elusive cursed diary. He also noticed how Harry started to breath in the tendrils. This agitated the Slytherin Prefect as he started to trash harder and with a loud scream, slowly grew…intangible? He blinked and looked at Albus who had a contemplative look on his face. Once the Slytherin Prefect disappeared, Harry slumped forward making Severus skate his way to the boy and held him, "Harry?"

Harry's eyes glowed cold white before his whole skin around his eyes and mouth grew dark and grey before he opened his mouth and screamed; letting out the glowing light that he absorbed from the Slytherin Prefect out of his person and it disappeared through the Great Hall's doors. Once it ended, Harry lost consciousness and slumped against Severus's warm chest.

Severus looked down as the ice disappeared along with the skating blade under his shoes, just as how the ice and chill receded when a Dementor left the immediate area. He looked up as Albus took the cursed diary with his wand and placed it in a protective bauble that he formed around the book. He looked up as Sirius Black cursed and found that Peter Pettigrew have disappeared when everyone was distracted by Harry's unexpected light show.

Albus sighed, "This is most unexpected…"

Gilderoy Lockhart pointed his wand toward Sirius Black, "Aha! To think that the giant oaf's dog is the infamous escaped convict Sirius Black! I will now have you arrested and then write the next chapter of my newest book!"

Sirius looked around him, realising that he has no wand and that Pettigrew have disappeared. He had only changed from his dog form due to Pettigrew making his presence known. He froze as other teachers turned to him and Hagrid was looking lost between protecting his once pet and familiar and apprehending the famed traitor. Lockhart made a flourish but needless movement to cast a spell when a different spell disarmed him, " _Expelliarmus_!" at the same time a blue light hit Lockhart, " _Obliviate_!"

Sirius looked up to find Albus smugly looked at the crumpled form of his Defence Professor and then looked around innocently, "Oh my, it seemed that our Defence Professor has Obliviated himself!" He shared a look at a satisfied Severus, "By accident during a duelling practice with Severus, I believe?"

Severus rolled his black eyes, his wandless arm holding onto Harry's prone form, "Yes, Headmaster, use me as public cover up…as you always do,"

Minerva sighed, "Albus, I do hope you understand what you are doing," She looked at Severus, "Although I would have thought that you would have cast the spell to capture Black yourself, Severus,"

Severus huffed, "Poppy, I need you to look after Mr Grossman here. I do hope he does not burn himself out with that light show of his," As the Healer fussed over Harry, he turned to Sirius and greeted the man coolly, "Black,"

Sirius held back from rising to the bait but asked, "What do you want, Snape?"

Severus narrowed his eyes, "Explanation. I'm sure I don't have to explain to the rest of the staff since it was obvious that Pettigrew was the traitor all along, what with him casting the Imperious Curse on Ms Weasley and forcing her to use the diary. Not to mention that little declaration of his loyalty to one Tom Marvolo Riddle….a.k.a Lord Voldemort," He held back his instinctual grimace at the mentioning of the name. To Severus, that name equal painful memories of long hours under the Cruciatus Curse. He added, "It is obvious there is more to the story behind the Potter's death and your supposed crime…after all, Pettigrew just showed us how alive he was a moment ago,"

Albus nodded as the rest of the staffs lowered their defensive stance and wands, "The Ministry will probably be delighted with the news of us finding Sirius Black," Sirius paled and moved to defend himself but Albus raised a hand and continued, "However, Hogwarts are outside the Ministry's direct manipulation and so we do not really have the duty to inform them. Thus as long as you give us the true story behind that tragedy so long ago, I believe I will open Hogwarts to you,"

Sirius fell to his knees in his strong relief, "Merlin….thank you! Thank you, Albus!"

Albus shook his head, "Do not thank me yet. You have yet to earn full official pardon from the Ministry and that mean your freedom remained half of what it should be,"

Pomona stepped forward, "But Albus, surely with so many witness here we could do something about it?" The rest of the staffs, though remained suspicious of Sirius, nodded in agreement. Albus's feature turned grim, "There are far too many untrustworthy figures in the Ministry,"

Severus sneered, "You mean they are far too deep in Malfoy's pocket to be relayed on,"

Albus sighed, "And also that, I'm afraid,"

After much discussion, Hagrid returned to his hut with Sirius back as Snuffle. The staffs took the time to thaw the only thing that did not disappear with Harry's loss of consciousness. Once it became thin enough, they could hear the remaining staffs that had stood guard behind the door pounding at the thick and ancient but sturdy wood and when it was opened, immediately Harry's friends poured out with frantic voices.

It took them a moment to realise that Harry had been taken to the infirmary to recuperate from a concussion spell casted by one of the attackers. Ron then tearfully declared that Ginny had revived, miraculously, and caused almost all eyes to pop out when he hugged his most despised professor, Severus Snape whose eyes were the largest of them all.

Once everyone has settled while some staffs have decided to patrol the halls cautiously for the basilisk, Severus had turned to Albus, "Did you notice Harry's expression?"

Albus nodded, "It is just how he looked like that night on the rooftop facing that Jeff entity," Though it was obvious that Harry worried, it does not change the fact that his Dementor's instinct flourished and enjoyed the chaos of distraught emotions caused by such events. That smile, so out of place on his face was the only physical sign of that side of him. Harry may have been human, but with each passing age he slipped deeper and deeper into a Dementor. Albus worried as he contemplated on looking for a permanent solution to keep Harry's human conscience. He knew that if the boy ever hurt any of his friends, he will be heartbroken and his Dementor side will thrive on that particular pain until he no longer has any emotions left to help guide his conscience and soon enough even that will fade away.

The boy might as well become a true Dementor…

The week after Halloween Harry returned to class with different accessories. Albus had commissioned stronger cuffs for the boy but the Goblins had designed a pair of special gloves to go along with them. This was due to Harry's Dementor's magic somehow had grown stronger after that particular fiasco. The previous bangles had immediately frosted over and corroded up replacing them on his wrists. Harry had panicked and looked at Albus, "What if I hurt someone? What if my Dementor side just grow stronger and stronger? I won't be able to finish Hogwarts!"

Albus had taken the time to comfort the boy and promised to find a better buffer for his growing darkness. Severus had used his personal saving to buy the boy the best ice dragon hides to help made the special gloves. He does not want to lose the boy…especially not this early and if he could, not ever.

So with metallic cuffs made of magical metals and precious stones with runes carved and weaved around his wrists along with the black gloves with runes lining the inside of the ice dragon hides gloves, Harry regained some confidence. With that he finally returned to class and life goes on while Draco gave a positive after sending him a drawn picture of the cursed diary.

A few months later Harry visited the Headmaster's Office and looked at the troublesome diary. Albus entered the room and asked, "How can I help you Harry?"

Harry looked at him, "I am just wondering if you know of any curses that include capturing someone's soul and locking it in an object," He noted how the usually calm Headmaster froze at his description, "What is it Albus?"

He gathered himself and took a troubled look as he sat down on his favourite squishy armchair, fingers steeple together as he looked at Harry, "What can you sense from the diary, Harry?"

Harry breathed in and Albus could literally feel the pull on his person and magic but kept the sensation to himself as it wasn't strong enough to cause damage but it simply sign enough to tell him just how strong the boy's Dementor magic has grown. He decided to order a stronger magic buffer from the Goblins and planned a quick visit to the Flamel in the summer. Harry sighed, frost appearing and disappearing in the air as he breathed out what he had gathered from the magic in the air, "There is malevolent soul and very violent magic attached to the diary,"

Albus nodded, "I'm much afraid of what you have confirmed, Harry,"

Harry looked at him, "What do you mean?"

Albus looked at him and gestured for the boy to take a seat, "Harry…how much do you know of Lord Voldemort?"

Harry shrugged, "Only what is given in the History books and from stories I heard around. What does he has anything to do…wait…" He recalled Neville's word when he heard the cruel laughter, "That apparition from the diary…could it be him?"

Albus nodded, "Yes…he was known to the school as Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr. and ironically a half-blood student as opposed to his supposed Pureblood status…" Albus then launched into the story of Riddle, the amiable Prefect and Head Boy of Slytherin House who grew into the psychopath known as Lord Voldemort. Harry was captured and a tiny part of him wondered how does a dark soul like Voldemort would taste like but it was gone like dews under the morning sun before he could analyse it further. When Albus confirmed that the one who tried to steal the Philosopher Stone the year before was the same person, confirming his fear that Voldemort has remained in the world despite the destruction of his body as something less than a ghost or spirit, Harry felt his hackles rising, "He wanted to return and hurt Neville?"

Albus nodded tiredly, "I can't reveal more to you now, Harry. I hope you understand that. If you know too much at once, it might invite more danger to you and Neville,"

Harry nodded, "But I'll keep my senses open for him now that I can recognise his signature darkness,"


	23. Chapter 22

Summer has arrived and once more Harry and his friends decided to meet over the holiday. Harry kept his knowledge of danger from his friends, knowing that they won't be able to take the direness of the situation properly. They might take it too serious and ended up delivering themselves to the Death Eaters. After the discussion with Albus, Harry had taken to study about Tom Riddle as much as he could from school's archives and then the crimes and atrocities done by his reign as Voldemort.

In turn, he also learned who had killed his parents. He knew Voldemort think that he's dead due to what was done to him while an infant, not knowing that Harry had gained a sort of life as something of a Dementor's hybrid. So he knew that Voldemort will target Neville but at the same time he does not know the reason why.

If there was anything that Harry learned while studying about Voldemort would be that the man hardly does anything without some sort of price at the end. Summer rolled by and they finally met up in Hermione's neighbourhood. Draco arrived with Hermione; in her arms were the ugliest cat that Ron has ever set his eyes on, "What the bloody hell is that thing?"

She glared at him as they sat under a three at the park, "This is Crookshank. My Aunt gave him to me and he's not a thing!" She cooed at the squashed faced beast, "He's an adorable cat, aren't your Crooky?" The beast mewed at her and gave her a slow blink. She cooed some more, "Oh yes I love you too!" She rubbed her nose against his. A loud purr sounded from the cat.

Draco rolled his eyes, "She has been all over him since she got him," He grinned at his friends, "So…how was Hogwarts?"

Neville, who has been sent to live with his relative Nymphadora Tonks and her family for the summer after the report of abuse from Arthur Weasley against his sadistic uncle, regaled him with stories about their Second Years. He then added, "Harry made a great Seeker for the team but he said that he refused to fly on a broomstick so he does not join the Quidditch team,"

Hermione stuck her nose to the air imperiously, "And a smart move from him! Those things hardly safe guaranteed!" A growly mew from Crookshank seemed to voice his agreement with her and Harry smirked at the cat, wondering if it has magical ancestry with the intelligence that gleamed behind those golden gazes.

Ron rolled his eyes, "Oh come on! It's the danger that's part of all the fun!"

Draco shrugged, "Well…there are other of fun sports that does not include riding a broomstick,"

Harry looked at him, knowing how much the blond loves flying but now that he's unable to, he asked, "So…how was your dance classes?"

Draco grinned smugly, "Hardly any challenge. I used to have a personal tutor for those and I am now a regional champion!"

Hermione nodded, "You should have seen his trophies!"

Neville blinked, "They gave trophies for dancing?"

Draco nodded, "Yeah…but I hate my dance partner. She's so stuffy!" He continued to regale them with hilarious stories of how he pranked her despite being forced to work together. She was the class top female dancer and has taken too much pride from that that she has her head permanently stuck up her ass. So when they were partnered up together, they clashed badly although they moved together complementing each other on the dance floor. He rolled his eyes, "I'd rather dance with the beginners any day!" He looked to Hermione, "So Hermione?"

She looked up from where she had busied herself scratching her cat's furry belly, "Yes?"

Draco stood up in one fluid movement and offered his hands, "Care to honour me with a dance?"

Hermione stared at him with a weird look on her face before giggling, "Sure!" She jumped to her feet and handed Ron her cat, glaring at him, "Take _good_ care of him,"

Ron gulped and nodded before looking down where the cat had comfortably made a home on his lap, covering him with yellow and ginger furs. They then looked up as Draco taught her how to move and where to place her feet before taking her in his arms and started dancing. She clumsily followed at first but the others can tell that they were having fun.

Thankful for the picnic basket his mum supplied him with Ron took a sandwich and asked, "Think they have something going on between them?" He looked to Harry, "You've been quiet,"

Harry shrugged, "Not enough sleep lately. I stayed up late doing some home projects," That home projects being learning defence from Severus personally who decided that they boy will get in trouble regardless of what he does and where he was as well as studying some of the more obscure magic. Luckily, Slendy has some arcane knowledge that he collected through his time living among the humans. This knowledge being that they have used them against him in hope of vanquishing him or warding him and his kind away.

None of them work on him of course but it somehow does work on some other darker creatures.

But of course Harry as usual keeps the details to himself and smiled, "I think Draco has a thing for Hermione,"

Neville helped himself to Ron's picnic basket, "You think? It was obvious since she saved him from the troll!"

Ron blinked, "It was?"

Harry rolled his eyes, "Ron, honestly sometimes I think you are not _all_ there,"

Ron rebuked, "Oi!"

Hermione laughed as Draco twirled her on her toes when a group of boys led by a humongous boy who looked too big for his frame waddled towards them with a sneer, "Look! What a pansy!"

Harry narrowed his eyes towards them, "Who are they?"

Hermione huffed as she walked back toward Harry and the others while Draco stood his ground. He may use to be that boy who hid behind others and pretended that the whole world revolved around him but ever since his father disowned him in the most painful way possible and having to be at the bottom of the food chain in school politic, he grew some backbone. Hermione glared at them but remained standing, "That's Dudley Dursley and his goons. He and his family moved here back during First Year and seemed to have made a name in the heavy weight boxing club in the local school; Smelting. It's supposed to be a dorm school but kids around here stayed home on the weekend since it was so close by,"

Harry stood up as Dursley threw a punch at Draco who fell down, unexpected by the move. Draco quickly gets back on his feet and threw his whole weight against the clearly obese boy who seemed to have mistaken his fats for muscle. The rest quickly become chaos as both group threw themselves at each other, even Hermione has her claws out.

Luckily other than Draco and Dursley, the others seemed to have their opponents cowed; Hermione's decided not to hit a girl and threw off the fight. Score one for the boy's sense of chivalry. Neville had come to a tie with his opponent and Ron easily overpowered his; being the youngest boy in a family with five older brothers, he certainly knew the way to win a brawl. As for Harry, he easily took two at once. He used the moves that he learned from Severus to overpower his opponent. It helped that they both thought that he's a girl due to the long silvery braid down his back.

Harry looked over at Draco and Dursley who has taken to roll around on the luckily dried up ground due to the heat wave of summer, "Need any help, Draco?"

The blond gave the other blond beneath him a good punch and broke the other boy's nose, making him howl but the thinner blond only stood up and nursed his split lips, "I'm okay," He hissed as he dabbed a finger at his bleeding lips. Hermione winced, "Must you break his nose?"

Draco shrugged, "He's an ass and my fist slipped,"

Ron rolled his eyes, "Your fist can't slip. I would know,"

Draco glared at the freckled faced boy, "It slipped," He insisted. Hermione shook her head, making her brown curls bounce, "Come here," She looked at his lips and tutted, "Your eye is starting to swell,"

Harry peered at his friend, "Yeah…he got you really good,"

A growl of pain answered behind them in a nasally voice, "I'm a boxing champion, of course I got him good!"

Draco and the others looked at Dursley who stood with a hand on his noise. The fat boy glared at them, "My father will hear about this!" With that he stomped away, "Come on guys! Let's leave these freaks alone!"

Draco almost winced at his dialogue and Ron snickered, "Doesn't he sound like someone we once knew?"

Draco blushed, "Shut up!"

Hermione rolled her eyes as they decided to cut their picnic short and continue the sleepover at Hermione's, completely forgotten their state and only remembered when Angela's face turned into a strange look. Hermione was suddenly glad that the other boy didn't take on her goading as she was the only one left out from the dressing down that night.

The boys and Hermione sat in Draco's room, since it has become his officially somehow last summer as Lionel had gone out his way to help him personalise his bedroom so he won't feel like a guest but rather a part of the family. It was a little eye opening to find out that Draco happened to like turquoise very, very much and the room has complementing colour surrounding that one theme. Neville stared at the room, "Wow Draco, your room is kinda cool,"

Draco sat on his bed, looking at Neville with a wry smiled, "Just kinda?" He chuckled, "It's much smaller than what I used to but it really feels like mine, you know? Back at the manor, everything is furnished to look like the ultimate Slytherin home; snakes carvings, portraits of our ancestors, old magic textbooks displayed along the halls and green and silver decorations everywhere. Even my room…it never felt like mine. I can't even have a Quidditch team poster up, even with frames on!" He grinned at the Quidditch team posters that he hung along the walls where his desk were pushed up against, "Thanks for these though, Weasley!"

Ron blushed, "They are just extras I got," He mumbled, scratching his neck before recalling, "Oh, I lost Scabber,"

Draco stared at him, "Your rat?"

He nodded, "Yeah…he's been in the family for as long as I can remember," He then shrugged, "But I reckon he went somewhere quiet to kick the bucket," They then started to share stories all through the night until Angela came in to tell them to go to bed and Hermione bid them goodnight, returning to her own room for sleep.

It was Harry's first sleepover and he couldn't sleep. He sensed static in the air and Slender Walk out of the house to join Slendy who was watching a house from just outside the line of the street light pooling on the ground before him. He asked Harry, "Would you like me to haunt that annoying twit?"

Harry shrugged, "Do what you want,"

That familiar dark and jagged smile appeared on the blank white head as Slenderman stalked toward the house, causing the lights inside to sputter for a moment before everything become calm. He knew that Slendy wouldn't do anything to hurt Harry's connection with his friends so he will only weaken this annoying Dursley family.

Harry had asked Slenderman about the cursed diary and he had hissed with blatant distaste, not exactly knowing the name but knew that it was anything but something that neither of them should associate themselves with. He then suggested the boy to bring the matter up when visiting Azkaban. Harry decided to do just that but for the moment he will try to enjoy this warm, lazy days in summer with his human friends.


	24. Chapter 23

They landed quietly in the mist and fog that eternally surrounded the dreaded isle of Azkaban but Harry simply floated about, free to allow his darker side of magic to show while Albus, Severus and the Slenderman followed behind him. The good side of being friend with a Sentient Shadow would be the ease though disturbing travelling method. It cannot be detected by the Ministry but even with nerves of steel, they could not help but shrink away from the alien magic that warped them across continents and oceans.

Harry whistled and started to whisper, Severus straining to understand him while Albus merely smiled although they gathered their winter robes tighter around them as they traversed deeper into the hive of the Dementors. Harry looked at them, his usually braided white hair flowing freely around him, defying gravity just like the rest of his person. He wore his black robes that the Dementors once provided him with and he look ethereal and eerie, a macabre beautiful mix of innocence and darkness. He looked as though underwater, a pale moonlit corpse against the dark background brimming with tangible despair. He smiled that familiar small smile as he asked, "Will you be okay? I mean, I know how Dementors felt like to common people,"

Severus was tempted to use his Patronus Charm but refrained from doing so as Albus answered him, "Do not worry Harry. As Master Occlumens we have some buffer against the full effect of the Dementor's presence," He looked up as the menacing forest curtained by heavy fogs loomed over them, "But this will be my first to willingly walk up to the oldest of them,"

Whispering voices greeted them but neither wizard caught sight of their resident hosts but felt the passing chills as they circled them at a distance and fluttering in and out of sight. Harry hummed a song as he skipped onward, his bare feet barely brushing the ground as he enjoyed the buoyancy of his ability to defy gravity. They travelled deeper and at one point Severus noticed the absence of the tallest of them, "Where is the Slenderman?"

Harry tilted his head and listened before shrugging, "He's haunting Azkaban's prisoner. The Dementors patrolling won't care because he adds some taste to their food,"

Severus barely held back from shivering at Harry's careless words as he spoke of the prisoners as something akin to foods being prepared for dining, to which he knew that was what the prisoners were exactly for in the Dementor's eyes. He looked at Albus with grateful feeling anew in his chest, knowing that he would have been one of the prisoner had it not been for the older man's intervention. Harry stopped as the forest grew pale, dark barks covered with frosts and frozen dews sparkled from the glow of the tips of their wands, providing light in the dark damp world. Their breathe come out in white frosts as they breathed in the cold air, chilling their lungs.

Harry seemed to sing as he spoke in that whispery tongues of the Dementors and Albus winced along with Severus as two presences, so heavy they almost buckled the two wizards, appeared in from behind the silvery curtains of fogs to circle Harry and hid him from their view. Severus called out, trying to hold onto his Occlumens shield as the two strongest Dementors pounded on his mental shield, threatening to take hold of his deepest and darkest regrets and mistakes. His head pounded and his eyes blurred as he concentrated on Harry's safety, the haunting broken promise resounding in his mind over and over…

Severus then gasped only to realise that he had fallen to the ground with Albus kneeling beside him as that heavy and torturous presence disappeared, like a heavy suffocating blanket being lifted off of his person. His very lungs had screamed for air as his mind cleared and he looked up as Albus staggered back on his feet. Severus blinked and stood back up, brushing his winter robes and winced as the biting frost gathering on his person as he realised that his warming charms had been shattered and now despite the layers, he could hardly stand the chill in the air despite it being summer. He might as well be standing in a blizzard!

Albus waved his wand and warmth returned doubled in strength as he smiled tiredly at the Dementors who have a face like a genderless human, neither man nor woman and their silvery hair floated around them. Severus realised that these would be Harry's official guardians, the ones who took him under their wings and Severus felt both indebted to them and angered that they forced the innocent child to live his life forever hanging between the living and the dead while slowly losing his human heart to the eternal hunger of a Dementor.

One of them spoke, for both of them looked not just alike but seemed to move like one entity like both his right and left hands; separated but one and the same; "Severus Snape…"

This was followed by the whispering voice of the other, "And Albus Dumbledore…"

"Two wizards…"

"So different like day and night…"

"Yet never have we met one so alike…"

"Both broken by regrets…"

"Both seeking redemption from a single pivot of their life…"

"A woman…"

"Yes, a woman…"

"That both had driven to their end…"

Severus and Albus winced, knowing that they have spoken the truth but Severus looked at his mentor and wondered what they had meant. They continued, "But the dark one does not know…"

"The mistakes of the white one…"

Then they spoke in unison, "But this is neither here nor there. What brought you here to the Isle of the Damned?"

Albus seemed to be waking up from a trance as he answered, "A confirmation that I feared to believe," He dug into the pouch that he always tied to the belt around his hip and brought out the familiar book, "This one here…"

One of them moved closer and sneered, breaking the mask of humanity as they reared back, "A Horcrux,"

The other glared at the offending item, "A familiar stench. One not welcomed here,"

"Not anymore, not after what he had done…"

Severus watched as Harry studied their interaction with curious eyes. The boy was always curious, making him endearing to teachers like him with his polite inquiries but this time that curiosity does not sit well with Severus. Albus seemed to deflate even further, "What have you done, Tom? What have you done to yourself?"

Harry skipped toward them, "What is a Horcrux?"

Holdur stared at the tiny one, "Little One, a Horcrux is true damnation,"

Baldur nodded as he sat beside Harry, looking to the world like a portrait of a normal Wizarding family as he told him, "There is no return from this one mistake,"

"You kill and use that violent death as a ritual…"

"Your soul will split…"

"Your soul will be contained outside your physical being…"

"A mockery and an illusion of immortality await you…"

"But only as long as your soul remain safe from harm…"

Harry looked at the diary and frowned, "This thing…it harmed one of mine," The Two Brothers knew that Harry meant those he considered his; "It might do it again. I will not have it," He looked at the two strongest Dementors, "Is there any way to put an end to this?"

Albus nodded, "Potions, fires and spells, if I do recall, does not easily work. Worse, it might consume the magic used upon it to strengthen itself for the next attack. Horcruxes can be sentient and unless you can destroy it in one certain blow of death, it will find way to preserve itself,"

The Two Brothers shared a look before Holdur added, "We could consume it…"

Baldur nodded, "But there is no telling if it might possess us…"

"After all, souls that have been split are like starfishes…"

"They can be independent despite being connected…."

Severus scowled, "Then is there a different way. I doubt Harry will allow those he called family being harmed if he's so disturbed by the idea of his friends being put in harm's way,"

Baldur nodded, "The Killing Curse…"

Severus paled and winced, "No! I will not cast it!"

Holdur nodded, "Aye, you have too much honour to wield such darkness. It is a good thing…"

Harry hummed, "What about poison so strong that it has no cure? What about the Basilisk's poison?"

Severus sighed, "We can't even locate the Chamber of Secret, let alone find the bloody thing!" He's becoming agitated from the pounding headache forming against his temple. He sat down and sighed, "The children…why must they be the victims?" He still had nightmares where he dreamt that they weren't just petrified but dead while he was restrained by the chains that tied him to the young faced Dark Lord, all the children that had made their way into his cold heart despite his desire for otherwise, tortured before him.

He also could not get the image of Harry being the one controlled instead of Ginny Weasley out of his mind. Beyond his nightmares was Lily's accusing screams as she burned in green flames, twisting in tortured form and crying bloody tears as she cried for her baby boy.

Cold fingers grasped his and he flinched only to be pulled away from the reoccurring nightmares as he looked into Harry's green gaze, almost glowing in their intensity as he studied Severus, "Stop that…that will never come true,"

"Can you see it now?"

Harry gave him a small sad smile, "It's growing stronger…this ability to literally see their minds…to taste their emotions…" He looked at the Brothers, "Will I become a Dementor? Will I have to stop being human? Will I…in the end…destroy everything?"

Holdur and Baldur looked at each other and they sighed, "Perhaps it will come to that…"

Severus and Albus flinched and the former held the boy tight against his person, as if afraid to lose his young friend. Albus asked, "Is there no way to preserve his human side?"

Baldur tilted his head as he stared at Harry who patted Severus's shoulder as if trying to comfort the older man. Holdur tilted his head against his brother's as they wondered and blinked, "Dementors needed emotions to quell our thirst, our hunger for what we have not been bestowed with. We envy too much that we sought to steal from others what we could not truly have,"

Baldur nodded, "Harry's heart is dead, his soul is tied to him like Horcrux…"

"He's much too tainted by us to be truly human…"

Albus deflated, his eyes dimmed at the prophesied loss of innocence and looked at Harry, wishing that he could change fate with all his might but despite his standing as the strongest modern wizard alive, he could not defy the heavens. He watched as Severus looked as though he's attending the boy's early funeral and knew the feeling strongly that he wished he too had died in his heart.

Baldur then added, "But perhaps…" He looked to Holdur who also straightened as their gaze seemed to brighten, "Perhaps…"

Albus looked at them, "Perhaps what?"


	25. Chapter 24

Albus stared at the wand in his lap with dead eyes. He sighed, "It's all back in full circle…" At the moment he was waiting for Harry to bring him the Invisibility Cloak that he gave him back in First Year's Christmas, justifying the action as the cloak having belong to his human father James Potter.

Severus stared at the wand, "I still can't believe this…"

Albus snorted uncharacteristically, "Believe it Severus because it can't get any more real than this,"

The door opened and they shivered from gust of cold air as Harry stepped in with the Slenderman just behind him. He took out a bundle of silvery fabric from his pocket that he had taken to enlarging during school term after finding out about that particular charm from Fillius and looked at it, "Are you sure this is it?"

Albus nodded, "James told me that this cloak has been handed down his family line to the eldest Potter Heir. I have had it in my hand for more than a decade and the charm remained just as strong as when James handed it to me,"

Severus glared at the fabric, "One of the many items put to use for my misery,"

Albus rolled his eyes, "Oh Severus, always the dramatic vengeful character,"

Severus scoffed, "You don't mean the villain?"

Harry sat beside him, "You are too nice be villainous, Severus," The door opened again and the Two Brothers entered the room. They were currently inside a small hut deep within the forest of Azkaban and in the very midst of the Dementor's hive. The hut was first built for young Little One when he first joined their family but slowly left unused as he became more and more independent from the comfort of a roof over his head until he ended up with the Slenderman and grew hungry for human culture and knowledge. Now that Albus and Severus visited, they put the hut back into good use by using repairing charm and some modification to better suites their needs.

Baldur looked at the wand and the cloak and nodded, pushing back his hood to reveal his eerily serene face, "It is here,"

Holdur does the same but frowned, "But not the stone,"

They looked at Albus who sighed, "I had given up searching ages ago. The cloak came to my hand by much coincidence, actually, the owner having been one of my students and apparently one of the Peverell's descendants. As for the wand…it used to belong to Grindelwald,"

They nodded and Baldur added, "You won the wand from him and it has been in your possession since,"

Holdur added, "Yet the stone left unsought,"

Harry sighed, "So…the ritual is off then?"

Albus looked up and his eyes steeled, "No, I will find ways to preserve your humanity and if this is it, I simply need to pick up where I left off,"

Severus nodded, "I shall give you all the aids that I can provide,"

Albus smiled, "Thank you, my boy," He reached over and patted the man's hand fondly. He then looked to Harry, "Now, I am most curious on how you live with the Dementors since they hardly bothered you, would you share with me their ways so I can at least try to converse with them?"

Harry beamed a smile at him and floated toward his three guardians before the Two Brothers nodded and Harry turned to his two mortal teachers, "Holdur and Baldur agrees. They said to teach you their language too so I can talk to you without anyone understanding us,"

Albus chuckled, "A brilliant idea, my boy!" He looked to Severus, "Well, Severus, get ready for class!" He said as he promptly took out a Muggle bound notebook and a pen from his pocket. Severus rolled his eyes but does the same, also using Muggle items and the group get set to work.

Harry spent half his summer on Azkaban before returning with the professors for the rest of the summer back in London. Slenderman on the other hand decided to find his next meals elsewhere, trusting the two experienced wizards to take care of his charge.

One lazy summer afternoon, Nicholas Flamel made a visit to Harry at his home and the boy now tween smiled brilliantly, "You came!"

Nicholas smiled at the boy, "Of course, Harry. I made a promise in my letter didn't I?"

They have kept in touch after Harry's joining Hogwarts and Harry had asked if he will help Draco regain his magic. Although Nicholas have yet to give his answer, he indulged Harry's worldly curiosity especially in the history sections since Prof Binns barely let out a squeak whenever Harry looked at him, making the already sleep inducing class even more boring. This time however, Harry asked Nicholas's presence for a very good reason, "So when will we start my training?"

Nicholas smiled, "Now," In an instance and remarkable for a man of his age, he moved like a striking snake for Harry's neck. Instinctually Harry Slender Walked away from immediate contact with the punch and Nicholas smiled, looking at the boy who now floated in the corner of the living room near the ceiling, "You have good reflexes," He cracked his neck and rolled his shoulders, "This should be interesting,"

The rest of the summer Harry learned basic defence with Severus and trained his body relentlessly with Nicholas who have centuries of martial arts training under his belt. After all, being immortal does not mean sitting idly at home twiddling him thumbs. With wars erupting all around him and the chances that his identity can be discovered, Nicholas had taken to travel around and trained under different masters to help preserve his and his wife's life. So when he heard about Jeff the Killer from Albus and how Harry had been attacked, he knew that the boy being so close to one Sentient Shadow will only mean that he will run into more of those volatile and unpredictable creatures.

Nicholas have met and interacted with a large numbers of psychopaths intended to gain immortality, the Nazi being one such group, but Sentient Shadow were a whole other beehive altogether that even he wary of disturbing.

He watched as Harry trained quick wand movement used in magical defence, not using any magic of course but rather how to move his body. He used what Nicholas has taught him along with what Severus have taught him. Nicholas has never been a wizard, something he was glad of, but he does have some magic in his blood from his Squib parents thus allowing him an advantage when studying the archaic art of alchemy. He chuckled when Severus hit Harry with the tickling hex and the boy barely giggled.

When they finally stopped to rest, he gestured at the lemon tea beside him on the table where he sat near watching them. They wordlessly but gladly took a long drink from the refreshing juice. Severus sighed before turning to Harry, "You need to use all that you have when the enemy is faster, even if it meant floating into the air,"

Harry frowned, "Won't that give me away?"

Severus shook his head, "Your secret is not as important as your life and those depending on you,"

Harry looked at the self-trained spy, "Can't you teach me how to be as sneaky as you? Albus said you saved a lot of life back in the war with Voldy," Harry had taken to shortening his nemesis's name, much to the other's amusement since he refused to say something as silly as 'You-Know-Who' or 'He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named' as the former would simply confuse others when referring to someone other than the Dark Lord and the latter were just ridiculously and needlessly long.

Severus snorted at the young boy's gall of giving the Dark Lord a nickname from his chosen alias and sighed, "You are already sneakier than me, Harry I can give you that. However, I do have more experience in real time chaos than you so I supposed I could re-enact the troublesome time for you in the woods but we are short of people,"

Nicholas clapped his hands and gained their attention, "I can make some alchemic golems to help heighten your sense of paranoia,"

Harr rolled his eyes, "Slendy already cured me of paranoia since he's the most paranoid inducing creature out there,"

Severus smirked, "Can't argue with that," He then peered at Harry, "Say, Draco have been telling me in his letters that there was signs of Sentient Shadow haunting Ms Granger's neighbourhood. It seemed to target a family named Dursley. I don't suppose it has anything to do with you, does it?"

Harry looked at him innocently, "Slendy target whoever he wants,"

Severus hummed, "Are you sure you don't have a hand in it since I didn't say anything about Mr Grossman?"

Harry shrugged, "They are classic bullies and I think the father is a sociopath…he seemed to train his son well in that area so I won't say that I feel guilty because I don't," He looked at Severus through his pale lashes, "I hate bullies the most,"

Severus looked at the boy's face, no signs of being bothered that a family might become the Slenderman's meal simply because he doesn't like them. Severus shook his hair out of his face, "Won't they be suspicious of you?"

Harry shrugged, "Oh stop worrying, Slendy promised to simply haunt them to insanity. He said nothing about eating them,"

Severus wondered which was worse; being eaten or being driven to insanity?


	26. Chapter 25

Harry looked at his course choices and hummed, "I think I'm skipping Divination,"

Severus nodded, "A brilliant choice. That class is poppycock!" He looked at the boy as they ride the underground train toward King's Cross Station, "You have everything you need?"

Harry patted Jhormungard around his neck and Valkyrie sleeping in her cage by his knee and looked at him, "I hate seeing you in disguise. That look doesn't suite you at all," He glared at Severus get up of cropped light brown hair, dark blue eyes behind thick rimmed glasses and what Harry dubbed the 'fatherly get-up' which consisted of earthy knitted sweaters and well-worn button up matched with equally well-worn brown slacks and sandals with socks. Severus rolled his eyes, "Precisely why I chose it,"

Harry tilted his head, "You remind me of an actor though,"

Severus scowled before looking at the boy's out of place gloves and cuffs. He then looked at the boy over, taking note that he seemed to have had a growth spurt during the summer, standing up he would be quite tall for his age. He also kept his hair longer, refusing to cut it during the summer, simply trimming them himself and kept them mostly in tight braid that went down his back in a single white rope. He still appeared like a girl and most seemed to be charmed by his look although they instinctually stayed away. Severus can't blame them; even with Harry's warmest smile he still emitted the chill that surrounds the Dementors.

They finally reached their destination and Harry waved at the Grangers and Draco grinned at him before scowling, "When did you get so tall?"

Harry smirked back, "When did your voice box get so deep?"

Draco blushed, "Shut up," He landed a half-hearted punch on the boy's shoulder. He greeted the elder Grangers before accepting Hermione's enthusiastic hug. They then marched into Hogwarts Express's Platform 9 ¾.

Hermione looked around, "Where did that guy who came with you go?"

Harry shrugged, "He got other business,"

She wondered, "He's not your dad, is he?"

Harry snorted, "What? No, just a family friend," He turned to Draco, "So Severus told me about that haunting at the Dursley,"

Draco shivered, "From the signs, Hermione and me figured that it was a Slender Folk,"

Harry sputtered and stopped, making them stop and looked at him as he gawked, "Slender Folk?"

Hermione nodded, "They often came up on this cult site on the net called CreepyPasta," She then proceeded to explain to him all about CreepyPasta.

Harry kept his thought to himself although he wondered if Slendy knew about the fan site dedicated to him and his kind. From what Harry knew of fans from tabloid magazines, fan girls were the scariest lot and he bet his bag of Galleons that even the Two Brothers won't come near them even with a whole continent sat between them.

They were joined by Neville and Ron and curious enough his sister Ginny and her friend Luna. They sat sharing stories after their sleepover at Hermione's, although Harry kept his as boring and uninteresting as possible, before Draco had to leave. They watched him leave the compartment with a heavy heart although he kept a smile on his face. As the usual goodbyes and encouraging words to Draco, they sat back to contemplate on the former wizard while the train gained speed toward Hogwarts.

Hermione sighed, "He really mellowed out from First Year, didn't he?"

Ron shrugged, sympathizing with his former friend-enemy, "Anyone would after what he had to go through. I mean, he was practically a prince among the pureblood elites and now he's…worse off than a Squib…"

Neville nodded before asking, "Wondered how he keep away the Ministry from wiping off his memories of the Wizarding World?"

Harry supplied him with answer, "He's too young and besides, it's not like he gave up the Wizarding World not to mention he still have relatives on this side,"

"Oh,"

Luna took out a queer magazine called the Quibbler that quickly caught Harry's attention, "What's that?"

Ron huffed, "Her Dad's independent magazine. They are mostly nonsense though,"

Luna looked at him with her dreamy eyes, "Newt Scamander just haven't found them yet,"

Harry looked at the cover, "So it's a creature related book then? I wonder if they have anything on fae,"

Neville gulped, "Talk about creatures, have anyone wondered the sanity of our Care of Magical Creature's professor?"

Ron paled, "It almost bit my hand off!"

Neville nodded, "I thought for sure I'll be eaten,"

Hermione huffed, "Draco and me had to struggle to get a muzzle from Dad's belt around that. He said something about how the Muggles have more logic and sense that wizards and witches," She giggled, "It was so odd to hear him said that. I mean, honestly, whose great idea was it to give books teeth?"

Ginny added her thoughts, "Luckily our books aren't as crazy the Third Year's," She grinned, "You should have seen Ron's face when we went to get the book at the bookstore! He won't go anywhere near the cage!"

Ron shuddered before looking at Harry, "How come I never see you around Diagon Alley?"

Harry shrugged, "I ordered everything new by mail. All else were hand-me-downs from the professors,"

Ron groaned, "Ugh, I thought Hermione's the teacher's pet, not you!" He then looked at them, "So…what's your course choice? I'm going to take Divination. I heard it's a relaxing class,"

Harry and Hermione groaned and they shared a look before shaking their heads. Hermione huffed, "I'm going to try and if I don't like it, I'm pulling myself out,"

Harry leaned back, "I'm not even going to do that. After all, divination is a gift that cannot be learned. I mean, even Muggles can do tarot divination if they learned the hands," He snickered, "Imagine that, Ron the Prophet!" He teased the red head, "So I guess we will be hearing from him a lot this year, huh? Going to take your crystal ball everywhere?"

The compartment shook with laughter at Ron's expense before the train suddenly shuddered to a halt. They looked outside, the sky having pouring rainwater since they took off from London and Ron looked as his breath appeared in white fogs before him, "What? Why is it suddenly so cold?"

Harry looked at his cuffs and frowned as they started to show signs of perspiration and the glass of water that Neville hold started to freeze over. The train shuddered once more and the group panicked, Neville gasping, "Something just get on!"

Ron looked outside, "How? We are in the middle of a bridge!" At that moment the lights flickered off and they gasped in unison. Outside, Harry listened as the students panicked. He shushed his friends, "Quiet…I think there's Dementors on board,"

Ron squeaked, "What? Why? Is there a criminal on board or something?"

Hermione shivered, "I don't like this…it feels like the whole world is dark…"

Harry frowned, "No…if there's a criminal on board, they won't sent Dementors. No…I think this is a wild hive passing through," He stood up, "I'm going to look outside,"

Luna grabbed his hand, "I think I saw a teacher next compartment. Maybe he's the new Defence professor,"

Harry looked at her and nodded, "Okay, I'll look him up,"

Ron pulled at his coat, "Harry, are you mad?! There's Dementors out there!"

Harry pulled his coat away from Ron, "I'll be fine. Just stay put in here," With that he left and closed the compartment door behind him. Once he was sure that they won't leave, he cast a quick sticking charm on the door just to be extra sure. He then looked at the compartment next door and found a blanket left on the chair and the occupant missing. Realising that the professor must have moved, he started to follow the chill and noticed a Dementor at the end of the train, floating eerily.

Harry asked, " _What is going on_?"

The Dementor turned and looked at him, its head tilting to the side as it wondered if the mortal child had just spoken to it in its tongue, " _What are you_?"

" _They call me Little One_ ," Harry settled on his Dementor's given name, " _Why are you here? There is no criminal in here_ ," He tossed that in just to be sure that they weren't new recruits for Azkaban.

The Dementor seemed to bristle, " _I am no wizard's pet_!" With that thrown, confirming Harry's suspicion, it threw itself toward Harry who get ready to blow freezing air toward the Dementor in warning when a strong Patronus charged past him and straight toward the insulted Dementor. It chased the Dementor away and Harry watched as the silvery wolf turned to him before charging past him once more just as someone screamed the name Neville and Luna behind him. Harry turned to find another Dementor that just crept up behind him and had opened the door to his friend's compartment.

Harry cursed in Dementor, knowing that they would have gone after those with true horror in their past because the genuine emotion were much more delectable than one induced by their presence. The silvery wolf snapped at the determined Dementor. Harry wondered when was the last time they had a decent meal just as an adult wizard appeared, adding more strength to his spell and almost blinding him as it chased off the last Dementor off the train.

Harry blinked and then rushed to his friends, quickly kneeling down beside them and pulling out a thick bar of Cadbury from his pocket, "Put this in their mouth," He ordered them as he stayed away, sitting just outside the door and watched as a dozen Dementors left the train with several Patronus nipping at their inexistent heels.

The wizard came back and seemed relieved to find them alright and noticed how they had placed a small piece of chocolate to warm their friends back up. His golden-brown eyes caught Harry's freezing green and stared, his eyes confused. Harry wondered if the man knew him as he then shake his head and started to order the Prefects and several seniors behind him to spread out and hand out chocolates, handing small fist of Galleons to the shaken cart lady.


	27. Chapter 26

He watched as their newest Defence teacher was introduced; Remus Lupin. His Dementor senses had been tingling, telling him that the man weren't all human and he wondered why. He has a rather interesting name though, the name of a famous werewolf and a wolf. Does his family revered wolves or something?

That Harry was disturbed from sleep from what had happened on the way to Hogwarts. That was dangerous and the Ministry had believed that all Dementors were under their control which was silly, in Harry's opinion. Azkaban may have the largest Dementors nest on this side of Europe but the world were much larger than just England so to think that they have control on _all_ Dementors were rather naïve. But because of the Two Brothers which can be considered the sovereign of Dementors were under the English Ministry of Magic, it was understandable why they would think so.

But the fact remained that there were young Dementors that sometimes break away from their colony and started their own elsewhere. Harry knew this because he lived with the Dementors all his life, barring his living with the Slenderman and coming to Hogwarts. So it shouldn't be too surprising to meet a 'wild' colony or nest elsewhere. The only reason it wasn't as common on the British Isle was because of the Two Brothers.

But them coming to the British Isle, a wild migrating colony it seemed to be, meant that a war for territory were coming and Harry could only hope that it won't reach Hogwarts. Sighing, he decided to bring this matter up to Albus. He knew the man was busy looking for the Secret Chamber of Slytherin because of the basilisk. Not to mention that they still have that traitor still on the loose.

He knocked on the Headmaster's office door, knowing that Albus tended to be insomniac despite the relaxing draught laced in his lemon drops, courtesy of Severus. A tired but ready voice called him to enter and Harry peeked into his office, "You look terrible,"

Albus chuckled, "Blunt as always, Harry,"

The boy blinked and apologised. Ever since coming to Hogwarts, he tried not to be as blunt because he noticed that humans, magical or otherwise, can sometimes take his bluntness as rude and be ridiculously sensitive. Albus shook his head as he conjured Harry's favourite chair; not too squishy that he won't sink like a rock when sitting on it but just as comfortable. He offered his lemon drops and Harry gladly took a piece, "And may I know why you are here instead of sleeping in the dungeon, Harry?"

Harry sighed and told him about the encounter on the train, "And I knew that they weren't from Azkaban because otherwise they would have recognised me. I'm afraid that a fight for right of territory is afoot,"

Albus hummed, "This is troubling. I had contacted the Ministry but they insisted that they had not sent out any Dementors this evening. When I suggested that it might be a wild colony, they scoffed at me," He practically rolled his eyes at that, "Sometimes I wondered why I even bother but I insisted that they keep a tight security around our area because not only Hogwarts a magical school but it is also has a large collection of emotions and energy due to its students. This place would be a beacon of all free buffets for them,"

Harry nodded, "I had worried over that as well. I doubt I could do much and despite knowing that most of the seniors knew how to do the Patronus, an attacking nest would be beyond them," He then looked at Albus, "Also, with a fight between Dementors, the guards around Azkaban would be weaken and there is a high chance of another break out,"

Albus sighed, "Certainly, this does seemed to spell trouble for us,"

Harry hummed and then asked, "Maybe I could ask Slendy to patrol the area,"

Albus wondered before asking, "Would he attack the village nearby?"

Harry shook his head, "He promised not to draw negative attention to me so I doubt it. Besides, wizards and witches are troublesome. He might like the challenge but with this sort of problem looming over our head, I doubt he would care for wizards and their feeble attempts at killing him," He then clapped, "Oh, also he could ask two of his friends to help! I'm sure Masky, Hoody and Toby would love to hang around,"

Albus blinked, "Who?"

Harry beamed, "They are young Sentient Shadows, a bit like Jeff but less volatile. I met them when I was younger. Some people who followed their 'stories' think that they are Slendy's proxies but actually they preferred to just do their own things. I'm sure I can contact them. Besides, they love a little bit of challenge,"

Albus looked worried. He understood, a little, about the Slenderman but he was wary of anymore Sentient Shadow. Besides, he was still worried about that Jeff boy coming back. Harry studied his face and noticed the worries energy that seemed to weigh down on Albus before he thought back on his suggestion. It seemed like a grand idea but when he thought back about the unpredictability of the Sentient Shadows, he backtracked, "Maybe that is not a very good idea,"

Albus sighed, relieved that Harry took back his idea, "Thank you Harry,"

Harry smirked, "You know, you could just say no or disagree with me,"

Albus smiled, "Yes I could but I also know that you can sneak behind my back if you set your mind on it,"

Harry felt a new form of respect on the elderly wizard, "Oh, right," He then yawned, "Anyway, best I get some sleep. Goodnight Headmaster," He simply disappeared into Slender Walk and Albus smiled as he bid goodnight as well before looking at the pile of papers littering his desk. He grumbled, "I'm pretty sure I have forgotten how the surface of my table looked like,"

Fawkes crooned and Albus smiled at his familiar, "He's a good boy, isn't he Fawkes?"

The Phoenix bobbed his head as he eyed Albus with fondness. Albus chuckled before his blue eyes darkened, "That is what I am trying to preserve within him," He looked at his friend and asked, "Do you know where the Stone of Resurrection is?" As his familiar's bland look, he chuckled, "As yes, the trial. I almost forgot. I most certain can't ask you for help, can I?"

The first class that they have was elective and Harry cheerfully skipped besides Hermione and Neville to their Ancient Rune class while Ron dragged his feet along, having been talked into coming with them. They sat through their class's introduction into Ancient Rune and by the end of it, Hermione was looking at his newly acquired gauntlets, for that's what they were; magical gauntlets. She scowled at the sight, "Those squiggles are actually runes, aren't they?"

Harry stiffened and his friends took a new interest at his gauntlet. Through the summer, his power had only grown stronger. The gloves and cuffs soon frosted over and slowly became corroded beyond repair. After much work of Nicholas's side along with the aid of Goblins with much money spent on both Albus's and Severus's vault, they managed to produce a gauntlet that worked to restrain the worse of his icy power. The number of materials used as well as the complexity of the design alone cost them a fortune.

Harry must say that the fire dragon hide lining the inside were very comfortable and helped insulating the frost from making it out from their containment. The gauntlets were beautiful and hardly chunky. The flowing smoothness of the magical metal was ethereal and he understood why Goblins took much pride in their skills of craftsmanship especially when it comes to live steels.

Harry shrugged, "Maybe,"

Hermione huffed, "Just what are you hiding, Mr Grossman?"

Harry smiled, "Nothing you should worry about," He turned to Ron, "Anyway, how's Ginny?"

Ron smiled but his eyes looked sad, "She was traumatised, of course. But being a Weasley, she's stubborn and insisted that she's fine," He then punched Neville's shoulder, "Anyway, chubby here seemed to be gaining muscles,"

Neville blushed, "My cousin Tonks an Auror in training so she has been working on me last summer. She graduated Hogwarts when we were First Years,"

Ron groaned, "Aw man! That is so wicked! Too bad my brother Charlie and Bill doesn't want to be an Auror. Bill worked with the Goblins as a curse breaker though, which I'm guessing is just as cool as an Auror," He looked at his friends, "Say…what do you guys want to be after graduation?"

Hermione hummed, "I would really like to go to Oxford University. I heard that they have a secret magic class for the magical students who wanted to study choice subject with Masters,"

Ron scrunched his face, "Well I know that if you wanted to take Potion, might as well apprentice under Snape,"

Hermione beamed, "Oh yeah! I just learned that he's the youngest Wizard Master since the time of Merlin!" She grinned, "That was 500 years' worth of history of magical mastery to beat!"

Harry chuckled, "Now you guys know why I practically worship him in class,"

Ron groaned, "Oh, don't remind me! I heard you are as bad as Hermione in his class!"

Hermione glared, "What's that supposed to mean?!"

Neville chuckled, "Every time there's pop quiz or any quiz at all, we were hard pressed to answer because of your rapid answering. It's kind of hilarious and people have been betting to see who answered faster, you or Hermione," He peeked at Harry's smiling face, "But I heard Harry's variation of answers were usually sarcastic,"

Ron nodded, "Yeah, so sarcastic that sometimes we thought Snape was going to bite his head off, but instead he just smirked and then they started a debate about something or other," He glared at Harry, "You are the reason I cramped my head with so much potion theories!"

Hermione frowned, "Why would that be?"

Ron huffed as he playfully pushed a laughing Harry, "Because when we made potions, he sometimes asked people about Harry's answer on preparing ingredients or their properties that sometimes not in the text because apparently he has a way of making the best out of the ingredients at hand to make quality potions. Those who get the answer wrong will be scrutinised closely!" He glared at Harry harder, "Do you know how bad the pressure is when he suspected just because we answer wrong meant we are going to blow up the classroom!?"

The group laughed at Ron's and the rest of the Gryffindor's expense as they headed for their classes…


	28. Chapter 27

Harry and Ron were the first to arrive to their first Defence class and he stared at Severus who sat grumpily reading a journal, "What are you doing here?"

Severus glared at the boy, "Respect, Grossman. I am still your teacher,"

Harry shrugged, "Sure. What are you doing here, Professor? This is not your class,"

Ron hid a snicker as Severus gave the blunt and playful boy an exasperated look. He then pointed at the cupboard in the middle of a containment circle drawn with a special chalk with magical properties. He answered as he stood up, "It seemed that Lupin is more on hand sort of teacher. I am sure you'll be having the time of your life in his class. But at least you are learning something compared to wasted last two years,"

Harry nodded, a little excitement showing in his green eyes, "Yeah, that was two years of wasted time," He then smirked at Severus who raised a brow at him, "But at least you managed to cover it all before the end of each term. Too bad that position's cursed. You would make a fine Defence teacher,"

Ron watched as Severus's usually stern feature softened as he gave Harry a warm smiled and reached out to ruffle the boy's silvery head fondly and then leave the classroom as other students milled in. Ron still could hardly believe that Snape had a side of him that doesn't scream 'Danger, Do Not Approach'. The other students, Gryffindor mostly, pressed their bodies as far away from him as possible and Ron felt a sense of unfairness. Looking back, he was no different. He looked at his Slytherin friend and felt a whole new sense of respect for the boy.

Prof Lupin's class was interesting as he introduced them to a Boggart, a creature of nightmare and fear. With an upbeat song in the background, he encouraged the student to confront it and cast the spell that will lightened their fear if not completely cracking them up. Harry snickered as Ron's giant spider ended up with roller-skates on each pointy foots and soon enough his turn came.

Harry looked up at the wobbly clown of the Jack-In-A-Box and was reminded of Laughing Jack, an interesting black and white clown that was the twisted innocence of a child grown up to be a psychopath and became a Sentient Shadow. He has been living with living nightmares his whole life and he wondered what it was that he feared the most.

Then the Boggart changed into…himself…

Harry blinked as the rest of the students became either confused or snickering at his ridiculous fear. Then the silver haired reflection of him smiled an unnatural smile, one that he once saw in the reflection of Severus's gaze. Then something started to appear beneath the other Harry's long Dementor robe; a lifeless Severus. Slowly another appeared and slowly the bodies started to pile up; Albus, Minerva, Fillius and so on and so forth. The body started to pile up beneath the other Harry's unseen feet and Harry shook, realising what it was that he feared the most.

It was what he was capable of becoming…a true monster.

Then the Two Brothers appeared; lifeless husks by his feet and Harry screamed as the other him started to laugh maniacally….

The windows shattered outward from the sudden drop of temperature and Remus started to evacuate the class although Ron and surprisingly Blaise was reluctant to leave just as Harry lashed out at the Boggart, freezing it solid and shattering it. The shocking sight caused the remaining students to fall silent as Harry sobbed, crying for the first time in his unnatural life. At that moment Albus and Severus appeared; one having been contacted by the semi-sentient school and the other because he has a bad feeling about Harry meeting a Boggart and having heard the shattered windows.

Albus shooed the rest of the lingering curious but frightened student to leave. Remus lingered with worry as well as two stubborn students; Ron and Blaise. Severus knelt by the boy, holding his freezing shoulders as he cried, "Please…I don't want to be that…please…don't let me become that…please…please…"

Severus felt his heart went out to the boy and he hugged him, disregarding his own health as he comforted the ice cold boy. He whispered, "We are helping you Harry, we are looking for answers aren't we? We won't let you become that…whatever it was that hides within you. We won't let you go astray, Harry,"

A burst of flame and Fawkes crooned, pushing its warm body against Harry's cold abdomen. Albus cast a warming charm on Severus as the Potion Master started to shiver but refused to let go. He then sat beside Harry, also whispering words of encouragement and comforting the frightened boy. It shook them that he could show this much fear.

After all, Harry has been living with the embodiment of fear and nightmares his whole life. Sure he has shown signs of being scared especially when confronted by Jeff but it was never for himself. He was more worried about those he called his than he ever was for himself. So to see him so frightened, for himself for the very first time, shook them. So they sat with him until he cried himself to sleep.

By the time he fell asleep against Severus, the Potion Master and the Headmaster were covered in frost and snow along as the rest of the classroom. When Severus picked him up to take him to the infirmary, he noticed the two students waiting outside. They were surprised to see the snow coated professors since it was still summer although the weather was slowly giving way for autumn.

Severus's glared quietened any mention or question on their tongue before turning toward the Hospital Wing. Albus waved his wand and charmed the classroom back to its original state. He then looked to find Remus watching him with confusion, "Headmaster, what is going on? Who is that boy?"

Albus shook his head, "Simply another student, Remus," He then left it at that although the werewolf was a little confused but then understood that Albus would not have him alienate the boy from the rest of his classmate.

Harry woke up in the warmth of the infirmary with Severus reading a book by his bedside on a chair that he suspected to have been conjured since the infirmary does not have the kind of chair Severus currently occupy. He whispered in Dementor and Severus looked up, "Good eve, Harry. I believe you should get some dinner now," As if summoned, which was probable, a tray of lightly steaming food appeared on the hospital table at the end of his bed. Feeling famished, he all but projected Ron's food inhaling skill.

After he finally ended with a wipe of handkerchief around his lips and jaw, he looked, "How bad was it?"

Severus sighed, putting his own tray of food aside on the bedside table and looked at Harry, "Well…you recreated your signature winter wonderland in the Defence classroom, which Albus have remedied so you can stop worrying about that. Although this does bring to focus on how to explain that capability,"

Harry sighed and rubbed his face tiredly, "I'm sorry if I cause problem," He looked at Severus, "Would it cause problem for the school with the ministry? I know that Albus risked a lot letting me come. I mean, I heard about that werewolf graduate from James Potter's time but this is different," He sighed, "Dementors are not human, not like werewolves. Even vampires are more human than Dementors,"

Severus smirked, "After much research, Ms Granger gave us the solution,"

Harry blinked, "Hermione?"

Severus nodded, "Not to worry, she's far off the mark and that mistake gave us the way out. You are now a rare Elemental Mage in control of the cold," He chuckled, "Believe it or not, she have been making theories to explain that icy sword that you used against Jeff last year. Mr Longbottom is the one who supplied that knowledge. They did not approach you with the matter though because, other than respecting your wishes for privacy, they felt that you will share with them when the time comes. Although Ms Granger had to take a magical vow, not the Unbreakable Vow thank Merlin, to not burst and ask you 101 questions,"

Harry smirked, "She will be asking this time for sure, not after what happened,"

Severus nodded, "Which is why I am here with these books filtered, with permission, from Albus's personal library. They are all accounts on these rare witches and wizards from the time of Solomon himself," He patted at the stack of books waiting on the bedside table that Harry just took notice. He picked out one on the top of the stack and opened the rather dusty tome. It was obvious that Severus had made a pass at them some time before due to the rather clean surface. It would have been a lot dustier had he just placed it there.

But also, knowing Severus he won't pass up the chance of learning something new and especially something that other wizards and witches have little to no knowledge at all. Severus stretched his back, "You have been given a week time of 'resting' by the Headmaster under the guise of needing some trauma therapy from Poppy, so use that time well," He twisted his body and gave a sigh of relief at the delightful popping of his spine and hip, "Now, I have spent most of my time making sure no one sneaked here before you know what had been decided to keep your secret intact. So I'll be taking my leave,"

Harry smiled at the dour Potion Master who had slowly warmed up to him to the point where he could play and banter lightly with the man, "Thank you, Severus,"

Severus looked at the boy who, despite his unnatural circumstances, managed to mark a place in his life and heart. He was much like Lily, his mother, although perhaps a more detached and collected Lily as well as a boy instead of a girl. Harry healed his pained heart and he vowed anew, to keep the boy safe not only because of Lily but because he truly care. Severus nodded, "Goodnight, Harry,"

"Goodnight, Severus,"

Harry was glad for the time off because Hermione and the boys asked more than just 101 questions about him not to mention the almost endless questions asked by Draco through his letters. They were worried, a little peeved at him for keeping such an intriguing secret but most of all excited at the prospect of watching Harry using his power.

Now that he had somewhat explained to them, and from that to the rumour mill and from there on the rest of the school, he no longer had to hide that he prefer gliding from walking. So nowadays, Harry can be found floating whenever he became distracted. It certainly explained why he felt unfair if he joined the Quidditch team, much to Slytherin's team's annoyance.

Severus could hardly complain though because it certainly keeps the other Head of Houses off his back about Harry joining the Quidditch team and winning the Quidditch Cup with little to no effort. Besides, Harry preferred the Magic Book Club and Magic Art Club over Quidditch.


	29. Chapter 28

**(Or In Which Harry's Sexuality Is Being Questioned)**

Harry was having the time of his life as he floated happily through the almost empty halls of Hogwarts; lazily making his way to his dorm for the curfew was an hour away. Just as he turned a corner, he felt his feet making contact with something that felt soft and pointy along with the sudden yelp of both surprise and pain. He looked down, he has been floating half the height of the hall thus it didn't surprise him to see that his dangling feet had made contact with someone's face.

He floated down, "Fred and George, what are you doing here?"

George, or Fred, quickly stepped up and dragged the surprised 'mage' to a shadowy niche and placed their hands on his mouth, signalling him to be quiet with a 'shush'. A few moments later, an enraged Filch passed them by with a limp with a wet Mrs Norris in his arm, shouting, "You mongrels!"

Heads peeking out warily, they made sure that the course has become clear of Filch before Fred nursed his red nose, "Ow…"

Harry winced, "Did I break it?"

Fred shook his head and George tried to stifle his laughter and patted Harry's shoulder, "If you were one of the other Slytherin, we would have punched you but seeing that it is you, our favourite Slytherin Mage, we decided to let you in on one of our best kept secret," He waved his wand over Fred's face and the pain stopped from the numbing charm. Harry fisted his hand and opened them with a few ice cubes in his palm, "Here, this might help,"

Fred gratefully took it, "Oh…so nice to have that particular magic around. We can't exactly conjure food out of nothing, unless you summon it directly from the kitchen but that would be impossible,"

George elaborate, "There are special magic and wards in place to stop students filtering food from the kitchen by magic. Says nothing about grabbing them physically though," He tickled the pear of the painting in front of them and the door opened to a rather spacious kitchen.

Harry's eyes widened and felt a hidden glee tickling him; he does enjoy cooking after all. Fred and George shared a look and one of them quipped, "Someone looked like Christmas came early,"

Harry ignored the disturbed look that the House Elves gave him as he grinned, "I love cooking!" He floated up and about, flitting from one place to another like a restless butterfly as he floated about. The twins looked at each other and they scratched their neck, "Well…not exactly what we had in mind…mostly we just come here to snitch some midnight snack, not cooking…"

Harry shook his head, "Nah…everyone has their own things they enjoy, right?"

Fred snickered, "Yeah but we had never thought that yours would be cooking!"

George nodded, "Yup, we would think that it would be reading or drawing but cooking? Not in a hundred years!"

Harry eyed them, "You two seemed to know a lot about places in Hogwarts,"

They shared a look and an identical mischievous stretched their face, "Someone's curious," They spoke in unison and they slowly circled Harry who looked at the two, managing to do because of his experience with the Two Brothers. The Weasley twins reminded him a lot of the Holdur and Baldur especially with their unique speech pattern.

Fred started first, "So…what do you want to know?"

George added, "Are you going to use it for pranks?"

"Sneak out of Hogwarts for a moonlit walk?"

"Have an adventure in the Forbidden Forest?"

They pressed their faces against Harry's cool cheeks, "Tell us, oh little mage of snow and ice!"

Harry snickered before clearing his throat, "Say…what you think about looking for the Chamber of Secret?"

Their eyes grew large as saucers, "You're kidding!"

Harry shook his head, "Nope,"

They looked into each other's face, "He's not kidding!" They stared at him, "So…what's the plan?"

Harry shook his head, "Not tonight. I got a curfew to catch," He left to go and Fred called out, "So when?!" Harry looked behind him and gave the boys one of his twinkling look and a serene smile, "When I find the time!"

After the boy of thirteen left, the twins shared a look. George shrugged with red cheeks, "If only he's a girl,"

Fred frowned, "Well…if he doesn't mind going out with bloke, I don't think there's anything stopping you,"

George shook his head, "Flint tried to make a pass on him once. I saw it happen,"

Fred's eyes were wide, "And what happened?"

George shivered, "Broken teeth and a nose that will never look the same,"

"Ow…" Fred's hand quickly sought his nose, "But…maybe he just doesn't like Flint," He looked at his twin, "Why not try? I'm not going to laugh if you like guys instead of girls,"

George shook his head, "I've got a feeling Harry will give me the same treatment if I even suggest that,"

True enough the next day they saw yet another bloke gather courage and asked the young boy out. Harry's friends stared at the Ravenclaw like he had just lost his marbles and when Harry said no the boy, who will remain unnamed, tried to steal a kiss. The surrounding students winced when Harry literally threw him into the lake, physically and without magical aid.

Harry glared at the boy, annoyance marring his usually serene look, "I said I'm not interested," With that, he gave the boy a cold shoulder. Hermione curiously asked, "What is wrong with them? I know Harry's what we call a pretty boy but really!"

Luna, who had taken to walk around with Hermione since they became friends last year, answered, "Maybe they think Harry like guys because he looked like a girl?"

Ginny, who had mended her relationship with Luna after last year's fiasco, snorted, "Yeah right! A guy who looked like a girl is a definite gay? What kind of mind set is that?"

Luna skipped backward as she looked at Harry, "Harry, do you like guys or girls?"

Harry gave an uncharacteristic snort, "Neither," He smirked, "I like myself best,"

Ron gawked, "Wow, Harry, vanity much?"

Harry rolled his eyes, "Ron, I'm just thirteen and I think I'm too young for romance,"

Ron rolled _his_ eyes, "Oh come on! It doesn't have to be something serious! It's just for fun!"

Harry looked at his friends, "Ron, it usually started as something 'just for fun' but it tend to turn to something serious,"

Hermione nodded her head, "Yeah, teenage angst and then the drama and the jealousy…have you never read teen romance before?"

Ron gagged, "Teen _romance_? Are you serious, Hermione, why a bloke like me would read a girly book like _that_?!"

Neville quipped, "He just doesn't like reading, period,"

Ron gasped, "Oi!" He then looked at Harry, "Anyway, what's up with your hair?" His question was something that had been burning since he met up with Harry for breakfast. He seemed to had some sort of makeover with his look; part of his long front hair were braided and pulled back a little by a black headband but left them and the remaining hair hanging beside his face and over his right eye while the rest were pulled back in his signature tight braid.

Harry shrugged but Luna gave an input, "Some of the Slytherin First Years got their hands on him and played with his hair. Apparently, they are very soft and thick considering that pale coloured hair tended to be thinner than dark coloured hair. If I braid my hair, it would be as thick as a charcoal pencil but if a girl like, say the Patil sisters, were to braid their hair it would be rather thick as thick as a fist width,"

Hermione and Ginny giggled as the youngest Weasley asked, "Would you mind if I play with your hair, Harry?"

Harry, who had never been infected by the idea that boys should not be playing girly games with girls and had always seen all gender as equally capable of anything they set their mind on, simply shrugged, "Well, why not?"

Ron groaned, "Harry…hasn't anyone told you that you are not supposed to be playing hairdresser, especially with girls?"

Harry frowned and a little confused by the question, "No. Besides, some of the best hairdressers in the world are men,"

Ron rolled his eyes, "Yeah, but usually guys don't keep long hair and most definitely doesn't just offer themselves to be dolled up by girls,"

Hermione snickered, "What's wrong, Ron? Are you still having the dreaded cooties?" His sister and even Luna gave him that look that girls have when they seemed to be onto something. Embarrassed by the notion, he rolled his eyes and turned to Neville as Harry obviously could not find the amusement in his predicament, "Neville mate, help me out here,"

Neville took one look at the girls and shook his head, "Nu-uh. You dug yourself, why would I want to jump in? You're on your own, mate,"

Ron gawked, "You're supposed to be a loyal Hufflepuff!"

Neville shrugged, "I'm loyal, not stupid Ron,"


	30. Chapter 29

Harry stared at the very useful map before him, "So this is how you get around uncaught," He played with the browning edges of the rather sturdy parchment before him as black ink magically drew themselves into lines, curves, dots and even names. His covered finger followed the black lines and came up with nothing, proving that the line weren't just drawn there despite the actions of the magical map.

George and Fred shared a proud look, "It belonged to one of the famous prankster team of the ages; the Marauders!"

Harry hummed, recalling the name somewhere, "Ah, yes…Prof Snape's arc nemesis while in school,"

The Twins gaped, "Really?!"

Harry nodded, "You might want to think that Severus knew all about who's behind those pranks you pulled…although you are a common suspect among the staff. However, consider that Severus pranked the Marauders just a good as they pranked him. Between them and him, it was Hogwarts greatest Prank War of our esteemed school's unwritten history,"

The Twins shared an enlightened look and Fred slowly nodded as something dawned on him, "It's no wonder then…that nothing we planned ever go as well in his class after that first time…" Harry blinked at that; that certainly explains why they never heard any trouble from Severus's class about the Twins.

Harry studied the map's detail as the Weasley prankster started to debate who won the prank war; Severus Snape versus the Marauder team of four wizards. He discreetly looked for his name but as his eyes landed on the dots of tiny footprints named Fred Weasley and George Weasley, his eyes widened slightly as there beside them where he should be…was nothing. He quickly put that discovery aside and looked at other parts and going to the grounds of Hogwarts where his eyes strayed to Hagrid's ginormous footprints compared to the others on the map stomping around his hut where Harry recognised the position of his personal garden and then at the other set of footprints labelled Sirius Black that pattered about inside the hut. Harry hummed and whispered in Dementor, " _So it can reveal an animagus's human identity_ ,"

…But why not him?

Harry decided to see how much the map knew about Hogwarts and discovered several secret passages although several were blocked by something that cannot be seen on the map. He moved on and saw Severus Snape stalking the halls leading to the library and watched in amusement as the students footprints around seemed be tripping all over themselves to get out of his way. His eyes took note that Albus were in the astronomy tower with one of the Slytherin ghost named Bloody Baron. He then opened the map further to go lower through the castle's floor.

He reached the dungeon and he opened the map further in baited breath…only to be disappointed. He had hoped that the map would also have the Chamber of Secret but apparently not even the Marauder could unearth the secret of Slytherin's final 'gift'. His sigh must be so loud because soon after the Twins sat beside him, one on each side. Fred stared at the final page and asked, "So…it's not there then?"

Harry sighed, "Nope…"

George took the map from him and started to study it, "Maybe there's clue?"

They studied the map with renewed vigour but after two hours, they came up with nothing. Harry felt a tingling of frustration for the first time but then again he _was_ trying to solve a millennium old mystery since the time of the Founders. Even Albus who had been in tenure for as long as his had trouble to find the chamber. George patted the Slytherin's shoulder, "It'll be okay, Harry. Everyone is out looking for the chamber now that we have proof that it exist…"

Fred shrugged, "Although the press would say otherwise. There has been talk of removing Dumbledore,"

Harry looked up at that, "What? How I come I never heard of this?"

The Twins looked at each other before looking at him, "Lucius Malfoy was the one who gave that notion and tried to have the Board of Governors signing their united agreement on it but luckily Dumbledore still have enough supporters to snuff that out before it go viral,"

Severus flinched as the cold hit him full in the face when he opened his supposed to be cosy apartment. He looked at inside and watched Harry floating-pacing angrily. He had never seen the boy so angry barring that one episode where he discovered the stupidity of blood purity and House rivalry. Ordering a large pot of hot chocolate, he asked, "What is it now?"

Harry growled, "Lucius Malfoy,"

Severus raised one almost frozen brow at that name, "What did he do to get you so riled up?" He cast a warming charm on his person and summoned several winter garments before putting them on and settling himself down for a warm chocolate beverage. He gestured at the delicacy, "Chocolate, Harry?"

Harry ignored his first attempt to calm the boy down but after the third tickling charm sent his way, he finally relented and opened up, "The nerve of that…that little…obnoxious…you-know-what!"

Severus held back a snort; Harry was apparently too angry to think of a good insult or rather he can't think an insult deserving of Malfoy Senior. If the angry semi-human boy noticed, he said nothing of it and continued, "First Draco, then Ginny and now Albus! _What_ is he trying to achieve?!"

Albus's appearance answered his rhetorical question as he stepped out from the fireplace, "Psychopaths, Harry, seldom need reason to cause misery to others and it is even worse when they found a reason to," He sat down on one of the chair and addressed the boy, "It seemed that you have heard of Lucius Malfoy's little stint at the Ministry last year,"

Harry scowled, "I am starting to dislike this man more and more…maybe I should ask Slendy to go after him…"

Albus chuckled and Severus hid his grin with a dignified sip of his chocolate, the former saying, "Harry, it is not wise to abuse the Slenderman so, even if he might enjoy the idea of tormenting someone as stuck up as Lucius,"

Severus rolled his eyes, "Ah, yes…it is an abuse to a Sentient Shadow if we set him after Lucius Malfoy…yes…an _abuse_ indeed,"

Harry stared at him before realising the sarcasm for what it was and started to chuckle before howling in laughter. It was a rather pleasant surprise for the two wizards to hear his out loud laughter for the first time due to how rare it was. Harry wiped away the single tear beading at the corner of his right eye before nodding, "He's that bad, huh?"

Once he became sober from laughter, he looked at Albus, "Are you sure, Albus?"

Albus nodded, "Yes, I do not need that much aid. Lucius is trouble, that has always been true, but I am not without my own backing,"

Harry blinked and nodded, "Okay. But if I hear any more of this nonsense about Lucius Malfoy, I am pulling out all stops," Once sufficiently calmed down, he took his leave. Severus sighed and looked at Albus, "This is very strange,"

Albus nodded, "He certainly has the very force of darkness that Voldemort can only dream of backing him up," He leaned back into the chair he sat on, "We should count on our lucky stars that Harry deemed us as part of his colony,"

Severus frowned, "I do not understand. We are not Dementors,"

Albus smirked, "And neither is Harry, perhaps he found comfort it the fact that we too are not Dementors. Yet he is instinctually like a Dementor although that part are slowly draining him of his emotions and as you can see, his conscience," His blue eyes stopped twinkling and darkened, "As long as we do not betray him and cause him to see us as enemies, or an outsider to his mental hive, we are safe from the worse of his wrath,"

Severus summoned his chess set and started on their previous formation to continue their game. Albus gave him his thank for chess was one of the best way for him to sort his thoughts and see things and event as chess pieces as well as to help arranging certain things so that things will go in their favour. One would say it was cruel and detached but Albus was determined to sacrifice as little to no life as he's capable of. Right now, he has his hand full of making sure that Ministry does not know of Harry's existence as long as possible.

A few weeks later, Harry stopped by the first place that he discovered Draco's possession. He wondered what the differences were between Draco's possession and Ginny's although this particular wall, where he can still see stains of blood that Filch had scrubbed off spotted here and there, seemed to be rather important. He looked at the floor and recalled that it was wet when they found the message with Mrs Norris petrified form. He retraced his memory and decided to figure out where the water had flooded from.

Looking around, he saw that the only place that there was any source of water that can cause flooded floor was the nearby girl's toilet and he knew that this particular toilet was avoided due to its resident ghost. He scratched his head, whispering, " _Think Harry, what is common in the attacks other than petrification_?"

Jhormungard who has been sleeping under the collar of his rope hissed, "What is it, Little One?"

Harry hissed back, "Where and how can a basilisk be concealed within the school for over a millennium?"

Jhormungard stretched out his neck and flicked his tongue to the air, tasting and slipped out fully from the comfort of Harry's uniform to slither on the ground. Harry followed and asked, "Why do I hear voices from the wall before each attacks?"

Jhormungard recalled last year, being a magical species meant a longer memory span than the common snakes, and hissed, "That Moonchild said she hear not voices but hisses," She referred that Luna was with them the first time Harry heard the voice with Severus.

Harry stopped as Jhormungard slipped into the girl's toilet and stopped before a sink, "The scent stopped here but it grew stronger beyond this watering rock," Harry leaned down and looked at the sink, wondering what was so special when his eyes detected a discoloration on the tap when someone called out to him a scared voice, "Wha-what are y-you d-doing h-h-here, t-this is-s a g-girl's t-t-toilet!?"

Harry looked to find a ghostly Hogwarts student peering at him with pure terror on her face and realised one crucial clue in the where about of the Chamber of Secret, "You!"


	31. Chapter 30

Harry dragged Severus along as he laid out his theories, "Fifty years ago, the Chamber was opened and someone died. Hagrid was framed as the perpetrator. Last year it opened again and this time we found out that it was the action of the cursed journal and a cursed Ginny Weasley. But we forget that we still have the first witness of the basilisk entry of the school,"

Severus frowned, "And who is it?"

Harry opened the often out of use girl's lavatory, "Moaning Myrtle, she's the first victim and thus also the first witness," Severus looked up to find a petrified silvery ghost girl staring at Harry and him. He knew why she was frightened because all ghost were pretty much a strong collection of memories and emotions, making them somewhat equal to souls but not to that extend. It was the reason why Binns hardly squeak when Harry was in the class with him or why the ghostly Hogwarts residents avoided Harry like he's the Grim Reaper.

Severus looked at the usually annoying ghost girl and asked, "What do you know about the Chamber of Secret?"

She frowned, "I don't know anything!" She saw Harry looking at her and squeaked, "Honest!"

Harry shook his head, "You are asking the wrong question, Severus," He approached the girl but when she all but almost turned intangible, he pulled away and looked at Severus, gesturing for the man to lower his ear so he could whisper. Severus listened and nodded before looking at Myrtle, "What do you remember about the day you die?"

This seemed to be a topic of honour for most ghosts so she gladly recalled 'that dreadful day' and how she died. When she came to the part of 'large yellow eyes', Severus realised what Harry meant and asked her, "Where did you see the basilisk?" For surely such a large creature can't simply appear out of thin air and so she pointed at the sink, complaining, "It was the only one that doesn't work,"

Severus looked to Harry and approached the sink together. Slowly they turned on the sink one by one and finally they came upon the one that doesn't work even after fifty years. Severus blinked as Harry pointed at the strange marking on the side of the tap and upon closer inspection discovered the carving of a snake. He quickly went about to check the other taps but none of them have the snake carving. Harry then pointed out. "Also, since this particular toilet is often avoided and Myrtle doesn't like men coming in, Filch shouldn't have been able to clean this place. There's the House Elves but I noticed that other than the dryness of the room, there are dusts on the cubicles,"

Myrtle whispered, "I don't like House Elves. They will ask me to leave but this is _my_ place!" When Harry looked at her, she eeped and dashed back into the cubicle she has been haunting. Harry shrugged, "I read that spiders dislike basilisk as much as basilisk dislike chickens so…see any cobwebs?"

Severus looked around despite the dust, he could not spot any cobwebs hanging around and he knew haunted place often invite numerous creatures related to death. In fact, the more haunted the place the more spiders he found hiding in every nook and cranny. He looked at Harry's smug face and wrapped his arms over his chest, "So you figured out the entrance…but not how to open it?"

Harry shrugged, "I thought I'd tell you and Albus first before jumping in…but Albus not in his office,"

Severus nodded and looked at the snake carving, "Now what?"

Harry leaned forward and hissed, "Open up,"

Severus stepped back as he felt something shifted and watched with wide eyes as the sinks stretched apart and the one with the carving and two on each sides sank to the floor, opening an entrance right before his eyes. It looked wide enough for the snake to pass through, if Severus recollection of the snake's width can be relayed on.

Myrtle gasped, "Wow…I never knew it does that,"

Severus frowned, "You never knew there is an entrance here all this time?"

The ghost girl blinked, twiddled her ghostly fingers and shyly shook her head, "It's like there's a notice-me-not charm…"

Harry shrugged, "You and Albus have been asking the older ghosts about the chamber and none of them knew. I think Salazar Slytherin did something so that not even ghosts can discover it,"

Myrtle floated beside Severus, looking down the black hole, "Can I come?" Severus looked at her and blinked, "Uuhh…"

She blinked doe-like eyes at him, "Please? I have never been on an adventure before or even a group activity,"

Harry shrugged, "Sure why not?"

Severus sighed, "Fine," He shot out a Patronus and delivered a message to Albus about their discovery in a coded message. Once the doe flew away, Harry wordlessly floated down but then floated up, "Would you like for me to carry you?"

Severus shook his head, "I'm fine," He took out a small pin from one of his numerous hidden pockets and enlarged it into a broom. He then sat on it and followed Harry and Myrtle down the chute, for that was what it was, a strange chute as large as the belly of the basilisk. They twisted and turn and once the light from the toilet disappeared, shrouding in complete darkness, Severus pulled out his wand and casted 'lumos' to light the way as they go deeper into an uncharted part of Hogwarts.

After what seemed forever, and glad that he no longer needed to listen to Myrtle's nonsensical humming that echoes through the chute, they finally reached what seemed to be the end of the long tube-like structure. Harry's unnatural eyes seemed to glow with inner luminesce as they peered through the drowning darkness and Severus transfigured his personal broom back to a black hairpin. He put more magic into his lighting charm and revealed the rather disturbing cavern they found themselves in. His sensible boots crushed something familiar. Familiar because being a Potion Master meant working with bones of certain animals for the more complicated potions, thus he knew that the floor was littered with bones of numerous critters before he even point his glowing wand to the ground.

Myrtle grimaced, "Ugh, it's like a pet's graveyard down here!"

Severus rolled his eyes, "Well at least we answered the question of whether I kidnapped student's familiar and turn them into potion ingredients as a sick hobby whenever they went missing for more than a day,"

Harry glided over the numerous tiny bones while Severus submitted himself to crushing bones with his durable boots. Myrtle, being a ghost, simply floated around casting eerie silvery glow on the cavern's wall. Harry them floated a bit higher off the ground, "Whoa!"

Severus stalked over, "What is it?" His wand washed a cool light over something that both excited him and drain him of blood; a shed off skin of the basilisk ahead. He gulped, "Well…this is…something unexpected…or should I say I should have expected…but the sheer size of it!" He traced the length and width of the skin with his eyes and wand as he moved alongside it. He shook his head in almost disbelief, "There should be seventeen to nineteen foot of this!"

Harry nodded and grinned over at Severus's glittering eyes, "Rare potion ingredients, Severus?"

Severus froze and looked guiltily at the boy, "Yes…very rare and extremely vault draining in price," He then shook his head, "Well, now that I know this is here, I can just harvest it later. At the meantime, we have a basilisk to contain,"

Myrtle looked at him, "Not kill it?"

Severus frowned, "If we could turn the beast to our side, we could use an extra protection for Hogwarts in the future. We just need to bind it to someone on our side or someone whose only concern is the student's well-being," He then sighed, "But if not…well, more rare class ingredients for me!"

Harry nodded, "Great idea…" He then discovered a unique door, "This kind of like a bank's safe," He looked at the intricate design with the snake theme, "Salazar really is obsessed with snakes," He looked at Severus, "You don't look like a reptile person though,"

Severus observed the door but raised a brow at Harry's word, "Snake person?"

He shrugged, "You know, like a 'cat person' or 'dog person'?"

Severus thought over it and hummed, "I never had a pet before…except for a cricket that my dad squashed after a day. It was too noisy for him," Shaking the random memory brought on by Harry's light conversation, he gestured at the safe-like door, "Well, shall we?"

Just as Harry drew in breath to whisper Myrtle stopped him, "Wait! What are we going to do once we are inside?" She looked at Harry, "I heard what happened to Nick and if that can petrify ghost…"

Severus shared a look with Harry, "Maybe we should discuss this further with Albus,"

"Discuss with me about what?"

Severus quick reaction to erect a shield was impressive although he immediately glared at the intruder, "Headmaster, would you please announce yourself instead of barging in on a tense moment like a washed up comedian?"

Albus pulled on a mock-hurt expression, "Severus my boy, how you hurt me so," He then chuckled and greeted Myrtle, "Hello Myrtle. Here to see the one that brought your abrupt end?" One who didn't know ghost well would have seen his greeting as rude but Myrtle simply blushed, "Hello Headmaster,"

Albus then looked at the intricate door, "Remarkable, to think that we discover the Chamber of Secret in my time…"

Harry rolled his eyes, "Salazar Slytherin must have a rather unique humour. Who would have thought that the entrance to the Chamber of Secret can be found in the room of chamber pots?"

There was a thick silence blanketing the group for a moment when it dawned upon them that millennia ago, the toilet would have been a room full of chamber pots and not flushing toilets. Severus turned to stifle his laughter as Albus bent over wheezing, tears beading at the corner of his eyes as he caught on Salazar Slytherin's crude joke while Myrtle blushed. The toilets were new for Hogwarts' age and were installed 500 years after the Founder's time when a Muggle inventor discovered flushing toilets.


	32. Chapter 31

**A/N: I am terribly sorry about the delay in update. My life at college just started and I haven't had the time to truly sit down an write so I hope you will forgive me with this triple update. Enjoy and don't forget to review! They are a kind reminder for me that people do want me to continue writing. Thank you to all my new followers and thank you for your concerned review.**

* * *

Harry volunteered to go in, since that he can't die even after being shot with the Killing Curse twice last year when they faced Pettigrew and Riddle's diary. Although there was a high chance he could be petrified, Harry stubbornly insisted, "I don't want either of you to get hurt!"

Severus growled, "And neither of us wanted to see you hurt. It doesn't matter that you seemed to be immune to the Killing Curse. The basilisk has a different sort of magic and we do not wish to tempt fate!"

Albus looked between the two, Severus having spoken out his disagreement faster than he, like a Ping-Pong match. He noted the frost growing on the caves floor, becoming thicker the closer they reached Harry's floating form. It wasn't long into the argument before mist started to fog the area and Albus noted his fogging breath.

Harry hissed, "I am not vulnerable or fragile like you! Why are you so stubborn?!"

Severus all but roared, "Because I won't lose my only friend because of my stupidity, not again!" He stopped and stared at Harry as the boy stared back at him. Myrtle whispered to Albus, "Awkward…"

Harry blinked, his floating body lowering as the fight seemed to drain out of him; "I'm…not Lily…"

Severus seemed to flush at that statement and rubbed his warmed face, trying to ignore his rising blush as he cleared his throat, "I know,"

Harry tilted his head to the side, "I'm…that important to you…?"

Severus sighed, "Yes, Harry. You managed to fill the place that Lily left empty for so long…"

Harry frowned, "I hope not romantic wise because I heard from Minerva that you had this infatuation with the woman that gave birth to me-,"

Severus quickly cut him off, "I see you as a friend, a very precious friend and one that I do not wish to lose. Either by the danger surrounding you or to that cancerous Dementor magic eating away at your heart,"

Albus gave a look at Myrtle but noticed that the ghost girl hardly react to the sudden slip of information. He then realised that the castle ghosts must have realised that Harry was far from a normal human. He did notice the lack of ghost whenever Harry was in the vicinity. He looked at Severus and felt a little hurt that the man does not see him as a friend but Albus knew that despite their seemingly close relationship, to Severus Albus was but another warden. Albus's trust to Severus was a double edged blade, both to motivate him and to remind him of his promise to Albus so many years ago.

He cleared his throat and the two boys before him, one of them capable of becoming the other's father, looked at him guiltily as if just recalled that he still stood there in the 'room' with them. Albus smiled, "Well, that rather awkward argument and revelation aside, I think it is best that we seal this room from any chance being opened by undesirable visitors before anything else,"

Harry thought about it and nodded, "Good idea. We don't know what to do with the snake, anyway,"

After discussing about how to deal with the basilisk Albus decided to look up the library, both his and the school's archive, on rituals to seal a contract with a magical beast. Severus then suggested keeping the third floor girl's loo that was the entrance to the chamber as off limit and to give them boring reasons to stave off curious students as to avoid the problem they had with Fluffy the Cerberus. Once all matter, including the promise of secrecy with Myrtle which make the ghost girl extremely proud at being given a duty by the admirable Headmaster, they decided to look into the matter another day.

Christmas soon came around and Harry woke up to creeping warmth. Some had stoked up the heater to keep the dungeon-cum-dorm warm for the winter and despite not disturbed by the temperature, Harry still preferred colder atmosphere. The last two years created suspicion and rumours after he constantly unconsciously froze the heater in the middle of the night despite the protective charm around the heater. But after his sudden 'revelation', nobody complained. Well at least they don't start up unnecessary rumours about him but they still complained about the chill.

Throwing the stiff frosted over blanket off his person and shaking some of the snow off of his pyjama which had collected underneath the blanket and surrounded him with fluffy coolness in the middle of the night when they had strengthen up the warming charm in the dungeon as they wont to do every fall to winter night, Harry floated to the bathroom to freshen up before coming out to the Common Room.

There was a rather modest pine tree, since they don't exactly have a tall ceiling for the Slytherin to prop up a Great Hall worthy tree, standing proud in the middle of the common area's floor with presents scattered in an array of colours at its 'roots'. Harry walked over to the tree and looked around for his, since the teachers had made it a point to at least give him a book for a present although Harry was forbidden to share the information with the other students less they be called up by the parent's for favouritism, Harry grinned as he noticed the all black wrappings with the Operator Symbol drawn in white staring back at him where they were hidden under the thick branches of the decorated tree.

Collecting them, he opened and enjoyed their gifts one by one, setting aside the books and special order quills aside. As usual most of the teachers bought him books and Madam Pomfrey gave him sweets but with a reminder to not make himself sick from gorging on them all at once, especially not in one sitting like Ron had done during First Year's Christmas. Hagrid gave him a scale of the almost forgotten new resident of the Black Lake. It seemed that Norberta was doing fine and has produced scales hard enough to collect and made into brooches or little trinkets.

The scale was beautiful and as large as his thumb. Harry was sure that the young dragoness would have large scale shedding but he supposed that Hagrid had bartered them with Severus for medical potions and gardening potions as to reduce the cost of buying them from outside. Well, Severus definitely has some of the most expensive potion ingredients in his personal stock especially what with the addition of the large basilisk's skin shedding that they found.

He then reached the presents his human friends gave him; Hermione and Draco as usual gave him books. Remarkably Draco gave him the complete set of Dianne Wyne Jones's _Chrestomancy Box Collection_ with a short note that he has another set of his own and he enjoyed what Muggles imagined their world to be like. Hermione gave him a rather heavy reading book on magical histories around the world which gave him a pause. The girl was sharper than the sharpest throwing star. As long as she has the right guide, she'll find her mark just like the assassin's weapon. Has she figured it out?

Shaking his head and keeping his thought for later he reached out for Neville's gift; a small jar of marimo moss ball. Harry looked at the unique plant and noted its size. Neville must have paid quite the fortune for this and Harry hoped that the boy would enjoy the encyclopaedia of plants across the world, both magical and Muggle. Ron's gift was a small box of treats and Harry grinned, hoping the boy enjoyed his gift of history on Muggle sports book.

He had given Hermione a snow globe from Hawaii that rained silver dust for rain instead of the usual white snow grains and for Draco a painting of Hogwarts from daybreak to night time a few hours before light's out. With some guidance from his Magic Art Club seniors, Harry had managed to paint a moving painting so this one showed Hogwarts around the clock. The reason he made an extra effort was for Draco to not feel excluded from their life at Hogwarts. Last year he gave everyone a Muggle charcoal painting of a winter wonderland, a reminiscent of his playful experiment with Albus during First Year's summer break.

He was about to leave when he saw two more boxes with his name on them; one small while the other fairly large. One was, surprisingly, from Blaise Zabini. He had given Harry coupon for Honeyduke. Harry hummed and wondered why the boy does so even though he had never given the boy any reason to give him a present since Harry didn't even prepare a present for the Spanish blooded wizard when he noticed the small note at the back of the coupons. Upon reading, he smiled. Blaise was simply giving him thanks for helping with homework and for always sitting with him during mealtime.

Harry had noticed that the boy was quiet and often can be seen spending time with two girls of their year. They were from neutral family and one of the girls was a half-blood so being in Slytherin meant being shunned by the other Purebloods. Smiling to himself and making note to self to buy the boy something in return when they come back from the holiday, Harry opened the last box. He blinked at the black and white toy.

He tilted his head at the Jack-In-A-Box and stared before deciding to put away his other presents and returned to the box sitting quietly there where he left it. He picked it up and floated out to take his meal at the Great Hall.

The Great Hall was quieter than any other days of the year when school was in term and instead of the usual setting the meal was set buffet style. Harry waved at Severus who was fighting his fatigue by having a glaring contest with his breakfast. Hagrid had his face slumped into his plate while Albus was having a wonderful time blinking tiredly at his goblet of juice, a frown making his face look funny as though he was having an argument with his meal. He reached Minerva who was as prim and proper as every other day and asked, "Why is everyone so tired?"

Minerva looked at the three wizards that was fighting back sleep and looked at Harry, "I supposed that was what happen to those that fight leviathan without thorough thinking," She gestured for Harry to take a seat beside her on the round table that scattered around. Gladly complying and ignoring the curious look Minerva gave the toy in his hands, she whispered, "So you knew?"

Harry gave her an innocent smiled, "Knew what?"

Minerva glared at him, "Don't play with me, Harry D. Grossmann, I know that you know what I am talking about,"

Harry shrugged, "If Albus doesn't want to tell you, who am I to say anything?" He smiled at her with that damned twinkle in his eyes. Minerva grumbled, "You spend too much time with that old goat,"

"Minerva, I am hurt that you call me an old goat. As I do recall, Aberforth are the one with the form of a goat,"

Minerva glared at the bane of her peaceful day, "Albus, you should at least shared your worries about the blasted snake with me! Am I not your Deputy?"

Albus smiled, "My most trusted Deputy,"

Minerva rolled her eyes, "Are you sure it is not Severus?"

Severus looked up at his name being scoffed out, "Trust me, Minnie, you do not want to be his most trusted wizard. It is a most unnecessary hell, I'm telling you," He grumbled, "Blast it, I need those damned coffee after all,"

Harry cranked the box on his lap, "Why not sleep in? It isn't like you have classes or students to chase after today,"

Silence filled the hall except for Hagrid's snoring and the cranking of the toy in Harry's hand before Severus grumbled, "Its Christmas…how could I forgot…?"

Albus chuckled, "We are so used to chasing schedules to the point of losing sleep that we completely forgot to sleep in when there are no schedules to see to. Go figures,"

Harry hummed, "And pop goes the weasel!" The box sprang open with the sound of party cannon, waking up Hagrid and the hidden Fillius who had fallen asleep on his chair to the point that he cannot be seen. Severus scowled, "What…is…that?"

Harry looked up, "Hi, Jack,"

Laughing Jack giggled, "Merry Christmas to all and to all a bloody good day!"


	33. Chapter 32

Harry woke up just in time to evade a loop made out of one of the velvet ropes that hold the dormitory's curtains. LJ, short for Laughing Jack, pouted. Harry blinked at him as he stared at the pale silvery boy. LJ whispered with a snarl, careful to not wake the other occupants of the room, "Come here, you!"

This has been an on-going event since Christmas morning where Harry discovered the cursed Laughing-Jack-in-a-Box wrapped up nicely for him. Harry didn't mind the company for he can certainly use the exercise. However LJ has been cranking up the pranking style of Hogwarts that even Peeves have a hard time keeping up with. So if anyone was wondering at the suddenly very active 'ghostly' activities around one Harry D Grossmann, then they could only shrug and said that it was normal.

Yes, the student body of Hogwarts has mentally given up at why Harry was so weird even when compared to both the Headmaster and Luna Lovegood. While the other two still raise eyebrows once every week, Harry was a character that was as commonly eccentric that questioning his sanity was equal to questioning the colour of the sky. But the fact remained that the mystery shrouding Harry was too deep for anyone to really question. Perhaps on an instinctual level their primal side recognize the danger of prodding too deep for the strange pale boy's secret that their brains short-circuited each time they try to question it too much.

It was similar to how wizards have little logic compared to their non-magical 'cousin' since magic were far too complex for the mind to grasp: so you accidentally Floo yourself to the middle of the Sahara dessert from Britain while on your way to Hogsmeade for grocery? Never mind that ol' chap. Things like these happen. Try to have a nice vacation while we arrange an international Portkey home. When things were so bizarre that logic were like hitting the wall head first, it will be healthier for one's sanity to just stop questioning it.

So it was with this particular mind-set that Harry came up for breakfast, sporting a black eye for his trouble evading LJ's game while the troublesome clown was disguised as a doll that he propped on his shoulder since he doesn't trust the clown to behave himself beyond Harry's immediate sight. Neville greeted him, "Hey Harry…u…why is your left eye black?"

Hermione, who had evacuated her own House table, gripped his elbow and spun him, "My God, Harry! What did you do last night?!"

Ron joined their reunion from Christmas break and talked with a mouthful of toast cramped into his mouth, scowling at his seemingly delicate friend's injury, "Is it one of the other Snakes?" At his accusation, Nott glared at the boy over his breakfast but refrained from saying anything. He had taken the post of aggressor when Draco decided to change his way but Harry had made it perfectly clear through their years studying at Hogwarts that he can be very cruel to those who injure anyone he considered friend of his and also he won't stand for any type of bullying.

After ensuring that nobody had gotten the hit on him, or rather no one they know of, Harry took his seat and started on his breakfast. Owl post filled the hall and letters were dropped onto their plate or lap, depending on one's luck. Harry grabbed his and opened his copy of The Prophet before his eyes narrowed down on the front page's news.

He closed the paper with an air of absolute calm but inside he was anything but calm. Albus brushed by him, "May I have a word with you, my boy?"

It was without any extra word that Harry complied and followed the wizened man to his tower cum office. Once safely inside the safety of the Headmaster's Office, Harry's tightly leashed control let loose and the room frosted over as though Albus had forgotten to close the window overnight during the harshest winter. Summoning his winter cloak and a large pitcher of steaming hot cocoa with two mugs, Albus waited for Harry to calm down enough so that they may talk without Albus having to use the full power of Occlumency to keep his sanity and composure calm and intact.

The troubled boy float-paced the room while muttering the language of Dementors, sometimes stopping to look out the window with a face of someone torn between two great concerns and sense of duty. He sighed, "I…"

Albus sighed and gestured at the mug of cacao waiting to be consumed, kept warm by a charm, "Harry, I know you are worried for the Two Brothers but I am sure that they can handle the invasion,"

Harry deflated, lowering to the ground like a cooled hot air balloon and looked at him, "But to the extent of an Azkaban break out…the Ministry of Magic would blame them and the restriction will be harsher as well as their privilege will be retracted…" He groaned, "What if they blame us for the invasion and break out? In the Ministry's eyes the Dementors are all one and the same!"

Albus frowned, "That is a troubling thought…" He watched the boy, "Harry…can you sense the situation on Azkaban?"

Harry frowned, "Now that I am made aware and if I just concentrate harder on our link, I can feel the restlessness of the hives…" He bowed, "I want to be by their side…"

Albus nodded, having learned when he visited Azkaban with Harry and Severus that all Dementors have a special link that allowed them to sense the presence and 'emotion' of another Dementor. Stronger when they belong to the same hive, a special bond built over a long period of exposure to each other. It also helped to sense the presence of a foreign hive to either invade or avoid. This bond also helped when they needed to regroup after being separated. This particular instinct was what stretching Harry between his desire to fight alongside his hive and staying in Hogwarts as was proper with the wishes of the Two Brothers.

Albus sighed before lowering his wrinkled temple on his fisted hands, rubbing a little before blinking at the sudden solution at hand, "Harry, do you have any way of contacting the Slenderman?"

Harry stared at him before brightening, "Of course! He's practically an honorary Dementor within our hive!" He poked at the LJ doll on his shoulder, "LJ, can you go to Slendy?"

There was a puff of black and grey smoke that at one time had been a rainbow of glitters, and Laughing Jack stood tall before him. He peered at Harry over his sharp cone striped black and white nose, "I may be able to sense him but it won't be a quick journey. Besides, we still have to out prank each other!" He winked, fading away with an echo, "Keep some of the Hogsmeade candies for me!"

Albus shared a look with the silent boy, "Better stock up on your snacks then,"

Winter made way for spring and still Harry has yet to hear anything from LJ or Slenderman. During the duration of time until summer break arrive, he busied himself with school work and martial art training. He was much quieter and distant from usual and that was saying a lot. It was during one such Hogsmeade trip that Hermione finally decided enough is enough, "Okay, what's twisting you boxer for the last month, Harry?"

Ron choked on his Butterbeer and Neville distractedly tried to help, **tried** being the keyword because instead of thumping Ron's back he hit the poor boy's head instead, looking at Harry's blank face. Blank faced Harry was never a good sign, as they have learned these past three years of friendship. It usually meant that they needed to drop the subject of confrontation. But Hermione, despite being respectful of the boy's privacy in the past, have that familiar stubborn set of her chin and her eyes glittered the way they do when trying to solve a riddle that she have been exchanging with Draco through letters or a particularly difficult essay.

Luna and Ginny watched the two, that familiar instinct of fight or flight creeping in their veins. Fight seldom broke out in their tight knit friendship, especially when the peace mediator of each fight was a relentlessly patient Harry. So the fact that this might be the first fight with Harry that they will experience was a little daunting for the observant friends.

Harry took in a deep breath and was about to say his piece when a wizard screamed, "The Le Strange were confirmed to be the escapee!" Silent fell on the usually crowded and noisy settlement. Madam Rosmerta scowled, "Keep your worry to yourself! I don't need riot in my inn!" A mumbled apology came after and Rosmerta sniffed at the man.

Ron looked at Neville, "Neville mate? Are you okay? You're looking a little pale there, bud,"

Their attention shifted to the larger boy. Neville shook his head, "The Le Strange…they were the one that escaped?"

Luna hummed, "No wonder the owl post are late today. It must have quite the traffic," Ginny nodded, "I was wondering about the lack of letters this morning,"

Harry tilted his head, his feature curious, "Who are the Le Strange?"

Neville mumbled, "No crazier witch and wizard you can find out there…other than You-Know-Who…maybe. I heard from Gran that they are perhaps crazier than the Dark Lord,"

Ron paled, "Shit Neville…I almost completely forgot…" He looked at the solemn boy, "The one who casted the Killing Curse on you…wasn't it one of the Le Strange?" Neville nodded glumly before standing up, "Guys…do you mind if I call it in early today? I don't feel so good,"

Harry stood up with him, "I'll walk you…" As they were about to leave, he turn to Hermione with a familiar small smile, "And Hermione, thank you for your concern but it is more of a family matter. I hope you understand why I can't share anything with you? It's rather private,"

Hermione blushed, "Oh…sorry, Harry,"

Harry nodded, "Thank you for your understanding,"

The walk back was rather quiet and Harry could only imagine how the boy beside him felt at the mention of his parents' tormentors being free. Harry has been having trouble relating with his friends lately. Everything felt superficial lately. It was one of the reasons he kept away from them. The other was the fact that his Dementor instinct have been growing stronger the longer he concentrate on his bond.

He tried not to but it was rather hard especially when he can't help but check up on his bonds with the Two Brothers. He knew that all Dementors can feel it if the Brothers perish but Harry just wanted to be surer.

Later that evening, he visited Albus to ask a question, "Why didn't the Le Strange who attacked Neville die?"

Albus looked up from their chess game, "And why do you ask so?"

Harry frowned, already seeing that he was losing big time against Albus, "I mean, Voldy died when the spell he casted on Harry Potter backfired…but not the Le Strange, why?"

Albus hummed, "I believe it has something to do with the Horcrux," He checkmated Harry and sat back, "I am not sure the true reason why but I believe that whatever Neville's mother and yours does to stop the curse dulled the effect since it was reported that other than the extensive damage to the Longbottom's home, the Le Strange were reported to have fallen into a magical coma. However, Voldemort's soul was already weakened by his extensive practice of Horcrux making,"

Harry hummed, coaxing his chess pieces to go back to their respective slots, "That is a possibility…so what are you going to do with Prof Lupin? I mean, someone had slipped out the fact that he's a werewolf to the public,"

Albus groaned at the reminder, "Oh Harry…if only I can clone myself for different parts of my duties…"


	34. Chapter 33

Harry looked at Draco as the boy tinkered with the alchemy set that Nicholas Flamel had sent over during Christmas. The man decided to aid the boy in the holiday after much poking and prodding from the collaborative effort of Albus, Severus and Harry. Draco had never been more grateful. Alchemy was as close as he could get to doing magic.

It was a week since summer break started. The Azkaban Dementors were a little scattered last he checked through his bond. This was due to the fact that not only were they having a rather intense on-off turf war with the rather large foreign hive but also due to being spread out by their contract with the Ministry to look for the Le Strange.

There was a small explosion and there was some panicked scuffle from the second floor. Lionel and Angela shared a look before shaking their heads. Lionel chuckling when he heard Hermione scolding the boys for experimented in a closed space, saying that they should have known better.

Harry Grossman was a frequent visitor to the Granger's resident during the summer. He was so often over at their home that it was rather odd to not see the amiable boy at the table during lunch. Draco also has taken up sharp shooting with a rifle with that Nicholas Flamel. It was rather humbling to have a supposed mythical alchemist in their home. At the moment, after the scolding Hermione gave them about experimenting possibly toxic chemicals in a closed space such as their room, Draco were down in their makeshift basement, during the schooldays one of Hermione's teacher had come over to transfigure the once gloomy but clean basement into a shooting area under the helpful guidance of Nicholas.

Lionel could understand how the magical community were next to nothing in the common society because if they can magic a shooting arena without anything but useful trash, why would they need the aid of a renovation company? It even saved more money than if Lionel contracted a renovator who would only question his sanity in building a shooting arena in his house's basement.

Down stair, Harry peered through the lens of his rifle and shoot, barely hitting the bull's eye mark. He almost pouted, _almost_. Draco grinned, "You'll get to it," He then pulled out his particularly special birthday present, "I almost can't believe that he's going to teach me how to alchemy warfare!"

Harry quirked a brow at that, "Why is he teaching you how to fight?"

Draco frowned as he sat on the bench situated behind the shooter stand point, "Hmm…now that you ask me that, I have no idea,"

Hermione came bounding toward them via the stairs and squealed, "You won't believe this but Mr Weasley received tickets to go to the Annual European Quidditch Tournament!" Draco blinked at her excitement as she beamed, "And guess what? We are _in_ - ** _vi_** - **ted**!"

Draco almost jumped up in glee, "Cool! When are we going?"

Ron appeared from behind Hermione, "Duh; today!"

Draco jumped before pulling himself together but did not hide his excitement more than that, "That is so cool! I'm gonna go pack!"

Needless to say Harry was also invited. The group collected on Friday and travelled via Portkey to the designated place. Once again and as usual, he had to make an excuse for the lack of one Mr Grossman. Lionel and Angela would have stayed behind to look after their clinic but after much begging from both Hermione and Draco, finally relented. It goes as well that they were questioning the Magical Community's way of distant travelling, both in their tent nursing the after effect of first Portkey travelling.

It doesn't stop them from marvelling the magical tent though.

Harry glided while sucking on a blood pop. He found that he has somewhat of a taste for them but it was only recently that he braved eating them before his friends. It both grossed them out and mesmerised them. Draco dragged them through the stalls selling numerous items that supposedly only being sold at the tournament at the same time arguing with Ron about Quidditch teams' facts versus fiction. Along the way they pick up on Neville meandering between taller wizards all on his own. Harry floated up and glided toward him with ease, snickering lightly at some of the unfortunate heads that met the hem of his robes, "Hey there Neville. You look lost,"

Neville brightened up at seeing Harry, "Harry!"

Harry hummed, "Lost alright,"

Neville nodded, "Yeah. Have you seen my cousin Dora? We came here together,"

Harry stared at him, "Neville, I never met your cousin Dora and if what you say about her is true then she could be a guy for all I know,"

Neville blushed, "Sorry. Forgot that you didn't know her,"

Harry shook his head, amused by how absentminded Neville could appear, "Come on, let's group up with the others," It took some time wandering between stalls and sweaty bodies before they finally caught sight of a worried Draco asking a patrolling guide about them. Neville called out, "Draco!"

Draco broke away from his questioning the guide who waved them away after Hermione thanked him, "Neville? Harry, where did you go?! You suddenly went missing like that!"

Ron greeted Neville before rushing, "Come on, the game's almost starting!"

Their seats were rather high and for the Grangers, don't look very safe, but once the game started everyone became lost with the sportsmanship. To the Muggle parents, it was spectacular and they could clearly understand why Draco can be so excited whenever the word Quidditch crept into their daily conversation. Ron screamed when his favourite Seeker flew into the fishbowl shaped stadium, "Its Krum, **_Victor Krum_**!"

His friends playfully covered their ears at his racket but understand how he could be so excited. It wasn't everyday one get to see their idol live. This excitement was equally shared by Draco who has not seen Quidditch for what seemed to be forever. Sure the Muggles have a variety of sports and he does go down to join the soccer games with the boys back in Eton once in a while, yet nothing can ever compare to the one of a kind aerial sport of Quidditch.

They screamed and yelled their support until their throats felt raw, using the special binocular to replay their favourite moment again and again. Lionel and Angela shared their opinions with the ever elated Arthur Weasley who was happy to ask of their opinion about their Wizarding sport. Not to mention it was rare to see a bi-gender sport instead of the usual all-boys or all-girls league.

The game ended in a rather confusing way; despite the opponent's Seeker capturing the Snitch the other team still won the game.

They were having fun in the tent after returning from the game, the twins teasing Ron on his idolisation of Viktor Krum. Hermione were sharing her own experience with Hogwarts' Quidditch game with her parents who have become a fan of Quidditch. They were glad that they didn't decline the invitation. What a thing to miss had they done so!

Harry was throwing snow at the twin and Draco to stop them from teasing Ron too badly. Ginny had found Luna when they had stepped out of the stadium and so currently busy catching up. Luna had a fun summer break mountain trekking to look for some of the creatures that her father wrote about but had come home early to catch the game.

Everything was normal when screams started from outside. At first they dismissed it as the crowds' excitement from the game but when it only grew louder, the adults started to feel unease creeping up on their instinct. Arthur shouted, "Quiet!"

The teenagers immediately quiet down, it wasn't normal to see the usually happy-go-lucky Arthur Weasley being so serious, that was supposed to be the matriarch job of Molly Weasley. The mother of the Weasley broods grouped beside her new Muggle friends. Lionel whispered, "Molly, what is going on?"

Arthur crept to the tent's opening and peeked out before rushing back in, "Through the back, hurry!" He pushed everyone through another flap that seemed to serve as an emergency exit and once they were safely out near the woods that surrounded the camping area, Lionel asked again, "Arthur, what's-?"

He fell silent once he saw the figures flying above the tents, screaming and crying in fear. Angela grabbed her daughter close, "My God! What are they doing to those poor souls?!"

Arthur looked at his eldest, "Percy, I want you and Molly to go into these woods and set up protection and notice-me-not! Do not leave the circle of protection, whatever you do!" He turned to his wife and the twins; "Look out for the Grangers and the kids, alright?"

He was dashing away from them and Molly rushed the group further deep into the woods before finding a clearing. She and Percy quickly set up protection charms, the Grangers and the teens quiet. Luna nibbled her bottom lip, "I hope Papa will be alright,"

Ginny and Hermione wrapped the pale blond girl in their arms, "He'll be alright, Luna. Daddy will find him," Ginny whispered, hoping that was what will happen instead of the worse. Hermione nodded and pulled the two down to sit on the root of a tree.

Once the Weasley matriarch and Percy finished casting spells around their group, they took a seat near the Grangers and Angela whispered to Molly, "What is going on, Molly?"

Molly sighed, "I only ever saw Arthur behaved that way when he saw danger. And usually that danger has something to do with the Death Eaters,"

Harry tilted his head, "Aren't they the Dark Lord's army?"

Molly smiled tiredly, "Yes…" She wringed her hands; fist clutching the wand tight in an obvious sign of distress. Percy looked at his mother and placed a hand on her shoulder, "He'll be fine,"

Ron watched the adults and notice how the twins were restlessly looking through the trees in search for something. Perhaps they were keeping an eye out for any sign of these Death Eaters before they come too close. Draco grumbled, "Well, what a bummer. Stupid Death Eaters," He plucked a drying grass and started to shred it before repeating the process. Ron noticed that the blond was slightly shaking, realising that he probably knew best what Death Eaters were capable of. He patted the boy's back, "Don't worry. We won't let anything happen to you, right Neville?"

Neville looked out at the trees distractedly before nodding, "Well…I doubted Molly would-," His words cut short in a choking sound as the darkened sky lit up in green. The group looked up and gasped, Hermione hugging the younger girls tighter, "No…"

High above them was the famed symbol of the Dark Mark…


	35. Chapter 34

The group waved goodbye to Draco at the train station. The Granger's home had been completely charmed with as much protection as the Weasley's The Burrow upon returning from the disastrous tournament. Severus even added some of his own nastier charms that were keyed to most Death Eaters he knew and the recently discovered Peter Pettigrew.

As the train took off, Hermione sighed, "What a break…"

Neville nodded, "That sure put a damper on our summer,"

Harry recalled how they had come out from hiding when Arthur with Neville's cousin, Nymphadora Tonks, and a man that Luna recognised to be her father, Xenophilius Lovegood, had returned calling into the woods with the Weasley patriarch as pale and worried as they had never seen him. In fact, Severus even appeared at the camping site with Albus in a burst of phoenix flame, looking sickly pale. He had immediately run a scan on Harry and later his friends. He had reported to feeling a tingling on his Dark Mark and when the Arthur reported to Albus about the disturbance via Patronus, as was the procedure during his time as an Order member out of habit, they both had grabbed onto Fawkes. Severus of course was immediately attacked with suspicion until both Albus and Arthur stood up for him.

That aside, the summer was filled with studying history and spells leaning on both defence and offence. Of course Draco can only help on the research part. They had collected at Severus's home in a week long sleep over after a few days returned from the tournament until their fourth year letters arrive.

The train ride was uneventful and when they finally reached Hogsmeade Station, the group of friends immediately took a ride in one of the carriages. Neville looked at Hermione, "I'm glad your parents still allow you to come to Hogwarts, Hermione. After what happened, I was so sure that they will pull you out,"

Hermione smiled, "It was thanks to Draco and Prof Snape and Prof McGonagall. Not to mention, despite the danger, they know that I'm in good hands. Draco managed to convince Mom that the attack is more the reason for me to come to Hogwarts, to learn how to protect myself and them,"

Ron nodded, "It's only logical…"

Harry added, "Is it just me or does Hogwarts look extra magical tonight?"

They climbed out the carriage and noticed what Harry meant when they set their eyes on their magical school. True enough, the air felt different although to Harry it felt like there were shimmers in the air like when someone played with too much glitters. Cedric, who just passed by stood next to Harry, "Hmm…now that you mention it something felt…I don't know, cleaner?"

Hermione scrunched her face, "Did the Headmaster run an exorcism on Hogwarts during the break?"

Ron looked at her, "Why would he do that? And what's exo-scissor anyway?" At that the others took it as their cue to leave Ron to Hermione's lecture about exorcism. Neville shook his head, "Seriously, even I have heard about exorcism," The other snorted and snickered while Harry shook his head at Ron's silliness.

The Welcoming Ceremony ran through as usual until the Albus stood up and started a speech about a Triwizard Tournament. Harry felt a chill ran down his spine and wondered about that until his eyes met with that of an odd man on the Head table. He noticed how Severus looked more blank than usual and decided that it means something that Severus was having a hard time being easy about something. His extra blank face usually means that he has his guard up more than the usual perceptiveness.

Harry turned to Blaise who had been taking a seat beside him since last year, "Who is that?"

Blaise looked up at Harry's quiet enquiry, "That man? He's Mad-Eye Moody, ex-Auror and was rumoured to be the reason that most Death Eaters were locked up tight in Azkaban," He added with a murmur, "Supposedly he's the new DADA's professor,"

True enough just before the closing ceremony as was usual, Albus introduced Mad-Eye as their new professor for this term's DADA class. Once they were sent off to their dorms, the Slytherin noticed that the new professor was standing near their path to the dungeon. As Harry passed the man by, his instinct screamed at him 'wrong'. He whipped his head to look at the man who was also watching him with his fake blue eye. He wondered why he felt so because the last time he felt that way it was with Quirrel and again with Ron's pet rat that turned out to be Pettigrew.

Class started as usual but the students were excited about the prospect of other magical schools coming to their school. Moody first class of the year started at the end of the week. He sat at his table, eyeing the Slytherin and Hufflepuff as they filed into their class. He barked, "Alright, to your seats!"

He lined on his table three jars of rather large daddy long legs. Neville frowned and scooted closer to Harry, already disliking the class. He has a strong feeling that he won't like what comes next. True enough, Moody started the term with a round of the Unforgivable Curse. He sneered at the class, "Alright, can any of you list the number of the curses that will sent your straight to Azkaban?"

Nott snorted, "Everyone knows that. There're three,"

Moody made a face at the boy, "Two points for the cheek and one point for the answer. Never say that I am not fair," Nott gaped at the points with a scandalised look. Moody ignored the Slytherin prat and looked around, "Anyone knows the name?!"

They looked at each other nervously and Blaise raised his hand. Moody nodded at the Latin boy who answered, "I heard about one; the Imperious Curse,"

Moody didn't elaborate, simply took out a spider, enlarge it and cast the curse, " _Imperio_!" He made the spider to first dance and made macabre acrobats, eliciting laughter from the class. He barked, "CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" This shocked the class into silence.

He eyed them like a hungry predator, "Think that's funny, do you?" Instead of nodding, the class looked nervously at each other as if realising that something wasn't right. Harry and Neville had stared at the spider, pity in Neville's eyes. Harry simply tilted his head before saying, "Complete control…against their wish…"

Moody turned to him and their eyes met. The professor nodded, "Correct…troublesome business. Hard to tell who's being controlled and who's willing servant…"

He looked at the others, "The Imperious Curse, a curse that force you and allow the caster to make you do anything," He forced the spider toward a fishbowl filled with water, "I can make it drown…" He forced the spider to march to the window, "I can make it jump to its death," He then march the spider to Blaise, "And I can make it kill…and it will do this all in complete euphoria despite knowing that what it does isn't something it will normally do…except for the biting…"

The class gulped, Neville's face set in a frown as that unsettling feeling growing stronger. Harry looked at the boy, sensing his turmoil. Moody then continued, "CONSTANT VIGILANCE! But…there is a way for the curse to be lifted…" He looked into the student's eyes, "Strength of will…you can throw the curse off as long as your will power is stronger than the caster," That said, he returned the enlarged spider back to its original size and return it to the jar it was from, the curse lifted.

He enlarged the next spider while asking, "Anyone else know the second Unforgivable?"

Neville answered with a carefully blank look but Harry can feel something like dawning despair and desire for knowledge at war inside him, "The Cruciatus Curse,"

Moody looked at the boy, "Ah…yes…the torture curse. As the name suggest, an excruciating curse…for both the mind and the body," He casted the spell, " _Crucio_!"

The usually silent creature actually managed a sound similar to a very high pitched scream of pain and terror had it been human. Neville become paler and looked positively sick. Harry scowled and growled, " ** _Enough_**!" His voice echoed unnaturally and the room dropped in temperature enough to fog the windows. He does not like the pain and guilt that was biting at Neville's conscience.

Moody stopped, more in shock than because he wanted to. He looked at the strange boy with the long silver hair. He could tell that something was wrong with the boy, something dark and inhuman. He returned the spider back to its normal size. Harry noticed disappointment in the man's eyes and wondered at that for as he had casted the spell, he was sure there was a glint of glee.

Moody cleared his voice, "As you can see, there was nothing else to tell about the curse,"

The class fell silent as they waited for the next curse to be named. Harry coolly gave the name without being asked, "The Killing Curse…"

Moody looked at the pale boy and nodded, "Correct, the unstoppable curse. Before I get to that, the main reason for why these curses are 'unforgivable'. It is named such _because_ it unforgivable CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" He barked out suddenly, shocking the students once again before continuing, "It is unforgivable because there no other reason behind the will of each curse. For the Imperious Curse, one must desire a strong will to overpower the will of another, to force them to do one's bidding even if it means death to the victim,"

"For the Cruciatus Curse, one must desire to hurt, to torture not out of necessity but out of the **pure desire** to see their victims in pain and to **enjoy** it," He hissed at them before leaning back, straightening his back, "CONSTANT VIGILANCE! And that being said, even if you cast any of the curses at me, without such desire behind the curse I won't even feel a tingle. Perhaps a tickle from the Cruciatus but nothing else,"

The students shared another uneasy look. This class seemed to be one filled with unease, even with children whose parents were suspected Death Eaters. Once satisfied that the children realised why the spells were unforgivable, Moody continued, "Now…the final curse…one that has only one record of survivor, two if you add the late Harry Potter. That child sat right before me," His eyes, both of them, swivelled to land on Neville.

Neville shifted in his seat, uncomfortable by the dark reminder. Moody turned on the last spider and before anyone could protest, cast the Killing Curse, " _Avada Kedavra_ ,"

It was softly spoken, unlike the other forceful and energetic casting of the other two. Harry sensed a shift in the air and literally felt the soul of the spider leaving its body behind. He realised then the other reason for the last spell to be so forbidding.

As Moody ended the class after reprimanding the students that it was he and not the bell that dismissed them, Harry looked behind at the dead spider and then at the suspicious teacher. Harry knew unhinged, Harry knew insane and Harry knew drop dead psychopaths.

Moody strikes him as the last and third type. This was decided after he cast the final spell. He didn't explain it fully but Harry's Dementor instinct answered the basic of the Killing Curse as clear as the summer sky.

To purely desire the death of another, that was the basic for the Killing Curse. Not out of anger, not out of a mistake. It wasn't like accidentally pressing the trigger when surprised or scared. It wasn't out of order. There was no such thing as being _forced_ to kill when using the Killing Curse. It was as simple as the way the word for the spell was whispered; because they _want_ to.

But there was a darker side to the curse that Harry suspected even Moody didn't realised. Soul is magic and magic is soul. There are no purer magic than the magic of the soul. The Killing Curse was ultimately a sadistic magic ritual encroaching necromancy. It was disturbing and disgusting even for Harry whose whole life was surrounded by similar magical creatures. And he supposed Voldemort knew this thus the name Death Eater.

The soul of the spider wasn't _forced out_ but was _sucked in_ …sucked into Moody's soul magic, literally devouring the other's magic…


	36. Chapter 35

Autumn were giving way to winter when the delegates from the other schools were confirmed to arrive, and not so surprisingly coincide with Halloween Feast. Every Hogwarts staff, man and creatures alike, goes out of their way to make it the best Halloween Feast of the age to both impress their foreign friends and to keep up the school's respectable reputation. Students were reminded again and again for the last two weeks about minding their behaviours and to keep in mind of the school's dignity before their visitors.

Ron huddled together with Collin, who has been paid by Harry to take picture by picture of the arrival to send to Draco. He even bought a whole box of magical camera films. Currently the younger boy was trembling with excitement, ready to snap Kodak worthy moments of the arrival from start to finish. Hermione had blankly noted that he would make quite the fortune as a photographer last year with his enthusiasm and this year it seemed that the young Gryffindor has decided that that was exactly what he will do upon graduating.

Ron asked a shivering Neville, "What do you think are they going to arrive in?"

Neville, who hasn't been having a good night rest, snapped, "Sorry, left my crystal ball back in my bed. How would I know Ron?"

Ron pulled away from the shivering Hufflepuff, "Someone rolled out of bed on the wrong side today,"

Neville huff a puff of air and sighed, "Sorry. Haven't been sleeping right lately,"

Hermione huffed, "I get you. It was Prof Moody's fault, isn't it?" At the boy's wince, she softened her tone, "How could he even show you them? In fact, how could he be showing any of us any of that?"

Luna nodded beside her, "I felt that something is off with him,"

Ginny shivered and huddled closer to the group, "He's good and I remember Dad telling us how helpful he was with the war effort and that he's a good family friend. But I think he's a little too paranoid,"

Harry looked at them as he sat cross-legged in the air, "You guys are starting to resemble penguins, what with all that shivering and huddling together,"

Nearby listener glared at the unaffected boy.

Albus suddenly announced, "If I am not wrong I believe our delegates from Beauxbaton have arrived!" He pointed at an ever growing dot in the sky that slowly grew into large winged horses pulling a nine horse carriage that reminded most Muggleborns of Cinderella from a certain animation company. And for something so large, the Pegasus landed with grace and gentleness that does not seem to fit their intimidating size.

The beautiful and seemingly large but delicate carriage door opened and a Hagrid sized lady stepped out. She immediately greeted Albus with a thick French accent, "Dumbledore, how good to see you!"

Albus accepted the hug, looking much like a child before the lady despite his own impressive height, "Welcome to Hogwarts, Madam Maxime,"

While the two Heads of schools greeted each other, the students were distracted by the lightly dressed witches from the all-girl school of Beauxbaton Academy. Ginny shivered, "Merlin, how do they stand in that thin robe?!"

Indeed the witches of Beauxbaton were dressed in a thin silk-like robe made of dove grey-blue that were knees length and their legs covered in a tone darker leggings. All the girls hair were either cropped chin short or held up high in a bun of different twists and styles. Madam Maxime of Beauxbaton then called her girls to follow her to enjoy the warmth of Hogwarts's interior and the waiting hot cacao.

Not long after they went in, a Hufflepuff student pointed out, "There's a boat on the Black Lake!"

Albus smiled, "And here arrive Durmstrang School of Warlocks!" The students wondered where the students were because there was only a boat with one man waving at them when suddenly something large broke out of the lake's surface. A large galleon sized ship docked at their shores before wooden plank were dropped down for people to bridge across the strip of water separating the ship and dry ground. The man who was obviously the Headmaster greeted Albus, "Albus, my old friend, how are you?!"

Harry whispered, "That goatee make his face looked like someone tapered his chin to a point with how angular his face is already is," The listeners snickered at his description. Ron then gasped when Igor Karkaroff pulled a student close, "That's Viktor Krum! He's a student?!"

Harry frowned, "Wow, favouritism much?" He watched as Karkaroff pushed aside another student who said he could use a bit of alcoholic warmth when Krum declined the offer while keeping a hand on the Quidditch star player.

Hermione nodded, "I mean, sure he's famous but that shouldn't put his need above his peers,"

Minerva called the students in as they filed in with the Durmstrang's boys who all heavily dressed thick furs. Luna whispered, "I heard that their school were situated up on a cold mountain, that's why their uniform also consisted of the fur cloaks,"

The friends then separated as they returned to their respective House tables. Harry streaked lines of frost everywhere and Daphne Greengrass sent a stinger at the boy, "Keep the snow outside, Grossman!"

Harry smiled and fluidly sat on his spot on the bench, "Sorry!"

Once they were all seated with their formal pointed hats sitting on their heads, Albus started the second Welcoming Ceremony of the year and welcomed their visitors with a grand speech which simply flew over most people's head. Harry ignored the speech because Albus have been going back and forth on the speech to anyone who would lend an ear, meaning forced to give opinion to him, and mumbling the words and rearranging them while having their usual game of chess. Basically Harry has heard over a thousand and one version of the speech circulating the same subject. Showmanship really was a hard work.

At the end of the speech, the door of the Great Halls opened and the Beauxbaton girls floated in a ballet number, making the scene appear dreamlike. A student whispered to someone, "Bet you ten Galleon that girl there is part Veela,"

Harry took note of the comment and noticed a strange shimmer around one particular Beauxbaton girl that seemed to turned more heads than the rest of her peers. Harry had noticed that he could see magical distortion around any individual if he concentrated hard enough; this discovery happened around Remus when the moon waxed and waned, noticing that the shimmer around the wizard strengthened and weakened depending on the waning and waxing of the moon.

Then the Durmstrang boys made their appearance after the Beauxbaton girls looked for a seat, sitting mostly with the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. Harry noticed the bright blush staining Ron's cheek and make note to tease the boy about it the next time they had a chance to talk. Unlike the floating entrance of Beauxbaton the Durmstrang's warlock had a forceful and stern entrance, that make one both afraid and intrigue, which ended with a fire breathing show.

The Durmstrang then joined the Slytherin table and Harry made place for one of them only for it to be Viktor Krum himself. The stern looking boy nodded a greeting and Harry smiled back, causing the older boy to blush. Albus then stood up with his wand out like an orchestra conductor, "And for our Alma Mater, pick your favourite tune and sing!"

Harry locked eyes with Severus and noticed the carefully arranged polite smile on his face, looking to Harry's trained eyes as if the man were facing a Dementor's meal time. Harry decided to stay this one out for everyone's sanity, literally for their sanity, and bear through the racket they all made as they pick their own favourite tune to sing out loud.

Krum winced and noticed that Harry didn't seem to join the mess of noise pollution that Hogwarts students called singing and asked, "Is this…really…how they…sing…school song?" Krum's words were halting, full of in-between pauses and hard to understand heavily accented words. Harry smiled and nodded, doubtful that the other boy can hear him above the racket.

The magic of such mess can only be seen when everyone almost finished; the twins sang with a funeral dirge and someone from Hufflepuff managed to make a choreographed group singing to a Muggle's band boy's pop song. They finally finished their very much clashing tunes they bowed at the enthusiastic clapping of their peers.

Viktor, since he's nice enough that Harry decided that he deserved to be called by given name, asked again, "Do they not…have…formal tune?" He looked as though he wasn't sure if he worded his enquiry correctly.

Harry shook his head, "No,"

At hearing Harry's voice, his eyes wide, he asked, "You…boy?"

Harry chuckled, "Yes. It can be confusing since I'm sitting and you can't see my pants,"

Viktor blushed, looking embarrassed, "Sorry, I thought…"

Blaise joined in on their conversation, "Don't worry. Everyone is still betting on Harry's gender. Blaise Zabini by the way and that gender confusing kid there is Harry Grossman.

Viktor nodded again, not trusting his language skill enough for a much longer and thus complicated conversation. The feast ended with the revelation of the Goblet of Fire which would magically chose a Champion from each school. The other guests from the Ministry then proceeded to explain the finer details of the competition. Harry drifted away from the rest, studying Moody as surreptitiously as he was capable of.

He still haven't tell anyone of his suspicion so he decided to just keep his head down and his suspicion to himself until the chance came for him to 'unveil' Moody's real face…


	37. Chapter 36

Harry shared a look with Neville; both of them have been half expecting _his_ name to come out of the Goblet. Everyone knew that Harry Potter have been listed as dead. But even though he was supposed to be dead, Harry could feel the magical contract being placed on him, unwillingly binding him.

The Goblet of Fire was an old magical artefact. The most anyone can do to the Goblet was cast a spell that can confuse it, as Harry had learned about the Goblet. He had wondered why Albus have the need to place the age-line around the Goblet because surely he only needed to change the age limit that the Goblet can call out. It apparently hard to change the age limit and since it was old, no one wanted to mess with it.

Knowing this, Harry had made sure that Neville was seen as much with him as he could so no one could blame the boy should his name crept out of the Goblet for the last month. Then on that particular night, the Goblet lit up in green from its usual blue, announcing that the Champions have been chosen. It should have chosen three…but what came out from it was four names.

Albus and Severus had turned pale as the Headmaster weakly called out, "Harry…Potter…"

It was an inevitable revelation. Anyone with similar name could have been chosen but the person intended in the written parchment cannot be confused. There was a reason why the Goblet does not confuse a name with the wrong person. What's more, the Goblet have no power over dimensions and time, thus it was absolute that the person chosen would be the one in the present time. It cannot confuse the name with a similarly named ancestor. And that means the chosen would have to be alive at the time of chosen.

Albus looked at the judges, at Barty Crouch who were supervising the game and the rest of the judges. They all knew of the Goblets capabilities and its limits. All have studied the Goblet before exhuming the Triwizard Tournament after a hundred years dormant. So they all now knew that Harry Potter have been deemed alive by the Goblet. Albus turned critical eyes at the Goblet and along with Crouch started to cast a screening spell, looking for anything that shifted the properties of the Goblet.

All that came out was a well-intended confusion charm on the number of schools participating.

Nothing else…

And so with a heavy heart, he called out once more, "Harry Potter…"

Students started to look at their friends, some confused but the Ravenclaw looked at the others with curious gaze as expected from a House that was among the curious thinker of Hogwarts. Harry sighed and Neville nervously looked at him, "Just what is going on? Aren't Harry Potter dead? How can he be chosen?"

Similar questions were asked and passed around. Harry smiled bitterly, "The question should be; why was he chosen," He stood up and silence fell on the hall. All eyes trained on him as Harry quietly and stoically walked down the steps toward the Headmaster. Albus looked at him with sad eyes, "I am sorry my boy,"

Harry shook his head, "There's nothing it, Headmaster," He took the slip of paper and studied the handwriting as he walked to the door leading to the trophy room.

As he walked in, the other Champions looked at him and Cedric, the actual Hogwarts Champion, asked, "What is it Harry?"

Harry sighed, his shoulders slumping, "Someone really want me dead,"

"Huh?"

Needless to say the next few moments were filled with accusations, disbelief and some almost screaming before Harry rolled his neck and said, "Someone want me dead," They ignored him, Maxime busily fussed the detail on how Harry could cheat and Karkaroff demanding another election. He looked at a confused Cedric and rolled his eyes, becoming annoyed, " ** _Someone want me dead_**!"

The temperature dropped and Albus looked at Harry, "Harry, did you really not put your name in the Goblet?" It wasn't questioned out of disbelief of Harry's predicament but simply wanting the others to hear the boy's side of the story. Harry nodded, "And besides, why would I place 'Harry Potter' into the Goblet when I have been perfectly content to stay Harry Grossman for the last thirteen years of my life?"

That seemed to catch their attention. Harry handed the slightly burnt parchment to the teachers and they all studied the name and writing, as if unable to believe that the boy before them was the martyr Harry Potter. Severus sneered at the other teachers, "Now if you don't mind, I need to take my apparently **_suicidal fourteen years old underage_** student to his dorm," The sarcasm were laid out thick and barbed. Once they looked sufficiently reprimanded, Severus stirred Harry out of the trophy room and out of the noisy hall which fell silent when they moved through the throng of students that parted like the red sea.

Severus's thunderous expression certainly helped paved a route to the doors…

Once outside, he grabbed Harry's hand and pulled the boy toward the dungeon and it wasn't long before he had him inside his office, wands up and lying layers upon layers privacy wards before exploding, "Shit, shit, shit, shit…!" He cursed over and over and over, letting go Harry's numbed hand and paced the ground of his office.

Harry looked up at the ceiling, deciding that this was certainly a moment appropriate for; "Shits really hit the fan huh?"

Severus halted his hole making progress and glared at the boy, "This is not laughing matter, Harry! Your identity has been unceremoniously revealed and it only means someone knew who you are!" He growled, hands curling as if he could feel the neck of the perpetrator that caused this mess and squeeze the living daylight out of them, "Not to mention that there is no way of covering this. The media would be on this like bees to the honeypot! The Triwizard Tournament's re-enactment is something of an international intrigue! This tournament to the Wizarding world is like the Olympic to the Muggles!"

Harry conjured a paper bag and mutely handed it to the hyperventilating Potion Master. Severus looked at the bag and growled, "I don't need that!"

Harry huffed, "Then takes a Calming Draught,"

Severus sigh and summoned said potion vial from one of the many layers of his expansive robe, downing the potion in one go before sitting on his chair and slumped, looking so out of character that it would have been amusing on any other day, "Shit,"

The next day Harry was accosted by suspicion and curious look, both by his entry of the Tournament and by the sudden change of name. The Hufflepuff were a little more than peeved that their long awaited spotlight was being stolen by the slimy Slytherin impostor. The Ravenclaw were downright trembling with curiosity at the sudden puzzle regarding Harry's true identity and as to why the Goblet revealed that particular titbits. The Gryffindor were a little confused, partly because they happened to like Harry despite being a Slytherin, and also a little betrayed because the fact that Harry Potter was supposed to be someone that all Gryffindor and the embodiment of the Lion House and so those that felt betrayed were hostile toward Harry and the confused decided to pull away from the boy.

As for the Slytherin, they like the Gryffindor were of two minds. On one hand, Harry's a Champion thus something to lord over the others. But on the other hand, Harry Grossman was supposed to be Harry Potter and thus an enemy. But Harry was also someone friendly and most Slytherin if not neutral toward him returned the kind sentiment because despite being friends with the other Houses, Harry does not hesitate to stand for his own House.

Harry was in his Ancient Rune class when the reporters and wand weighing ceremony came around. He sighed at Ron's refusal to talk to him and nodded at Hermione who agreed to take his silent request to borrow her Ancient Rune's notes as he leave for the troublesome media.

He met Cedric on the way and the Hufflepuff that were with him glared at the younger Slytherin. Harry ignored them and shrugged a greeting at Cedric, "Coming?"

Cedric waved his friends goodbye and joined Harry, "Sorry. I told them that it might be a conspiracy to get you killed but they told me not to…well…" He trailed away but Harry nonchalantly filled in his unspoken words, "Not to trust a slimy Slytherin, right?"

Cedric winced, "Something like that,"

The opened the door to the meeting and blinked as the camera flashed, leaving tiny dots dancing in front of their eyes. Harry noted the other Champions looking at him and Cedric and a witch with rather peculiar looking glasses accosted them, "Well, I would have thought that you would show more…competitive spirit considering that there can only be one Hogwarts Champion?" She smiled in what Harry supposed to be her sweet smile, "The name's Rita Skeeter from the Daily Prophet,"

Harry ignored her offered hand and smiled coldly, "Ah, yes. The third rate tabloid writer who only know how to twist facts and write lies. Good to know that you look the part,"

Needless to say Skeeter's smile melted away like rotten candy in a furnace. Harry looked happier at its absence and moved passed the shocked reporter to take a seat. Cedric followed him and whispered, "You do realise that she has a reputation to ruin other within a single page, right?"

Harry grinned and it looked downright evil, "Oh, I'm just looking for a reason to get rid of her,"

Cedric seriously does not want to know…

Harry smiled at Olivander who came to their wand weighing, admiring Viktor's wand and Fleur's that apparently held her grandmother's hair strand as the core. He looked at Cedric's really clean wand and took out his own that stood out in stark contrast due to not only the colour but the roots of darkness that created a peculiar pattern on his wand.

Olivander looked at his wand and they shared a knowing smile. The old wandmaker simply stated that it's been well used and very clean. Cedric eyed the sharp tip and for some reason shuddered. The wand felt wrong to him like when he had to pair with a wand that wasn't his, only ten times stronger. He gripped his own wand tighter, relishing in the warm feeling the flooded his senses.

Skeeter pulled the Champions for a quick interview and when it came to Harry, she started with; "So how does it feel to be Harry Potter once more?"

Harry gave her a deadpanned look and said, "My name is Harry D Grossman, have been for the last fourteen years of my life and will be for the remaining years ahead. Harry Potter is dead and has been dead since that Halloween night fourteen years ago. And if you think I like being a Champion, if it wasn't because of the magical binding, I would have packed my bag like nobody's business. I hate spotlight and I absolutely abhor reporters," He then gave her a rather sharp smile, "Please write that word by word or I will make your life a living nightmare, you can count my word on that,"


	38. Chapter 37

Harry sighed as they finally managed to gather in the kitchen one Sunday morning, Ginny having dragged Ron along with the Twins. Hermione stared at the silver haired boy as he played with his braid, waiting for Neville to come and was surprised when Cedric appeared behind the boy. They sat around him as the House Elves served some warm platters of soups. Forcing Ron to sit, Ginny asked, "Okay, what's going on? How can you be Harry Potter?"

Harry sighed, "I'm not Harry Potter,"

Hermione frowned, "But the Goblet chose you! How can you _not_ be Harry Potter?"

He played with his soup before deciding to answer, "I did die…as Harry Potter. My guardians revived me and since then I'm Harry Grossman. Simple as that,"

Cedric frowned, "Wait…won't that make them Necromancers?"

Harry gave a wry smile, "Something like it,"

Luna tilted her head, "I don't understand. Someone like that should have been well known in the Magical World, being able to bring back the dead and all,"

Hermione scowled and huff, "Not even the Philosopher Stone can bring back the dead! That is impossible!"

Harry looked at them, "I'm not really alive actually,"

Shocked look sent toward him and Harry elaborated, "I'm not dead or undead, well maybe a little undead, but I'm not a zombie or a vampire. I did die as Harry Potter, but Samhain night is a rather special night. Soul magic is particularly strong these nights. My guardians happened to be by and they sort of complete my body, the potion that's supposed to bring Voldy back have seeped enough into me that it work in calling my soul back into my body…sort of…"

Hermione mouthed back, "Soul…magic?"

Harry nodded, "Or true magic or wild magic or nature magic, it has many names. Soul is the purest magic there is. Necromancy it a twisted form of that magic," He looked at a quiet Neville, "That said, the reason you and I survived the Killing Curse the first time is because of soul magic, something done by our parents,"

Neville frowned, "What?"

Harry looked at his hands, picking at his grey nails, "A special ritual that exchanges one soul for the other. To do this, the true nature of the Killing Curse must be understood," He looked at them, shadows seemed to be growing darker as he elaborated, "It is the most disgusting magic encroaching on necromagic. It does not simply kills, it devours,"

Cedric blinked, "What?"

Harry looked at them right in the eyes, wanting them to understand the darkness that they were about to learn, "The Killing Curse and the reason why Voldemort named his followers as Death Eaters…is because the curse does not simply push out the soul but actually steal magic from its victim…and as I have stated, the soul is the purest form of magic…"

It slowly sank in and everyone turned sick. Ron gagged, "I need to throw up,"

Luna and Ginny shivered, trembling and looking as sick as Ron who had ran to the nearest sink to vomit. Neville was heaving and Cedric rubbed his face over and over, tears unconsciously trickled down his eyes, "That put a whole new level of…disturb…wrong…I don't know, but…no, just no!"

Hermione trembled but pressed through, "What makes you so sure, how can you know for sure _that_ is what it really _does_?"

Harry looked at her, his eyes luminescent, "Because I can feel the life force of others. When Moody killed the spider, I can feel what happened to its…life…" This seemed to be a sufficient answer because Hermione leaned away from him before running after Ron to join on his vomiting. Harry smiled wryly, "There's a reason why it is so forbidding and why it is virtually unstoppable,"

Neville stared at him, "The Headmaster said that it's our mother's love that saved us,"

Harry shrugged, "In a way it's true. Except that they used their soul to bind the ritual,"

Luna looked at Harry, "Does the teachers know?"

Harry turned to her, "Only Albus and Severus,"

Hermione wiped her mouth as she asked, "Is that why you spend so much time with the two of them? Don't think I didn't notice your chess game evening,"

Ron stepped up behind her, "You have a chess game evening with the _Headmaster_?"

Ginny wiped her face from tears and said, "That aside, what does the Killing Curse have anything to do with you being…well…you?"

Harry looked at her, "Soul magic…it's what brought me back…" He then added like an afterthought, "Sort of,"

Fred and George who have been silent this whole time, frowned, "Then which one are you?!"

"Alive?!"

"Or dead?!"

Harry sighed, "Neither or maybe both, I have never bothered to research on the matter much,"

Fred rolled his eyes, "That doesn't exactly answer anything,"

George nodded, "If anything, we are more confused now,"

Harry shrugged, "Nothing I can do about it," He smirked, "Not even Albus is sure about my state of being," He cleared his throat, "So the subject of me aside, what am I going to do? This tournament has an age limit for a good reason. Greater wizards and witches than me have died and they have more magic under their belt that my measly four years of magical studies," He nodded at Cedric, "If anything, Cedric has a higher chance of winning this than I ever do,"

Cedric blushed at the compliment, "Actually, I was thinking that it's _you_ who would win this without breaking a sweat," At Harry's enquiring look, he added, "I mean, you're an Elemental Magus! You practically _control_ the weather!" His friends nodded at him, agreeing with Cedric.

Harry sighed, "Okay…" He elongated the first vowel before looking at Neville, "Aren't anyone curious why the culprit did not involve Neville in this schemes?"

All eyes turned to Neville who looked taken aback by the sudden attention, "What?"

Cedric frowned, "Yeah…if what Harry's saying is true, no one should know who he really was so…how did they found out?" Before anyone could lend their opinion, the Head House Elf had to ask them to leave because they have lunch to prepare. The group decided to meet at another time to figure out how Harry's identity been found out but as fate has it, none of them managed to find the time.

Harry were busy spending time in the library with Hermione and Luna, whenever they managed to, to fill up on as much spell casting and creature knowledge as possible. Albus was busy having meeting with Ministry figures and Severus have no time to help being busy as a teacher. Besides, Harry wasn't supposed to get outside help or rather teacher's help.

One evening a Ministry official came calling during a Potion class to interview Harry about his supposed 'lost heritage' along with a Gringotts' goblin; the meeting a whole day long debating about the fate of the Potter's extensive estate and their numerous vaults. Halfway through, Albus stepped in as his designated magical guardian and settle the rest with Harry as witness for legibility. It was all very long, mundane, utterly needlessly complicated and extremely boring as hell.

The next day Skeeter published in the Daily Prophet about the whole affair with a lot of lies to butter up the reader's desire for drama.

Harry was furious and Severus had to cast a full winter weather survivor set charms that night just to sleep.

It was the first time that Hogwarts had to see Harry's thunderous face as he dashed through the hallway of Hogwarts, frost growing wherever he passed through as he go about his day. Luckily most people with half a brain cell could conclude the after effect when Skeeter's work came out so no one smart enough walked around without at least a strong warming charm casted on their robes. Unfortunately the same could not be said for their foreign visitors so they were caught unaware.

Harry hissed and whispered in Dementor, " _When I get my hand on that half-wit reporter…_ " His eyes flashed danger to anyone sharp enough to see them, " _She'll beg that she never form in her mother's belly_ ," Jhormungard drew back from his angry wizard and Valkyrie decided to spend the day hunting in the Forbidden Forest. Yes, Harry was that angry…

Slenderman received a rather odd letter the next few days after. In it was simply a picture, a name, workplace, house address and all that Harry knew that will lead the Sentient Shadow easily to its victim. A foot note was added, simply stating; 'Here's a toy for you, do make her life a living nightmare and her night hell,'

Two weeks before the first task, Rita Skeeter was bombarded by nausea and insomnia. She became so sick she couldn't follow the 'rude' boy to spy on him. Not to mention that the feeling of being stalked grew strongest whenever she thought to make to Hogwarts. Also, she has been having glimpses of the famed Slenderman. She wondered as she locked herself in her house, full blown paranoia clogging up her throat with vomit and terror, just what it was she had done to attract the most dangerous recorded Sentient Shadow.

She was having yet another round of Slender Sickness, not even a team of Auror dared to come near her home after she reported her sightings to their office thinking that it was some sick prank of one of her many victims, when she recalled what texts she could find on the Sentient Shadow to at least ward her home of it. Not that it work…

The Slenderman was named as the Knight in Germany…

Skeeter drank her glass of cold water as it hit her. _He_ did say that _he_ will make her life a living nightmare if she writes lies about _him_ …

She gasped, terror filling her eyes, "Oh Merlin…Harry D Grossman…Harry D Knight…"

Harry D _Slenderman_ …

She turned to her typewriter in sudden rebellious inspiration only to stop in pure terror, eyes climbing up, up, up and higher until they settled on a blank corpse white face. One large, slender hand grabbed her typewriter and as black claws formed around the already inhumanly sharp digits, he crushed her typewriter and a wicked smile with dripping black… _something_ …stretched across his white blank, blank, blank face in a curved crescent. A dark rumble screeched inside her skull and just as she fell unconscious, she heard him…

" **I** **a** _m w_ **a** _tch_ **i** _ng y_ **ou** …"


	39. Chapter 38

Harry knew that the Wizarding World can be crazy but he certainly didn't expect them to be _this_ crazy. Oh, who was he kidding with? He knew that the very least a dragon should be listed as one of the tournament's task.

It was a definite face-palm moment when he stumbled on Charlie. It didn't take him long to realise that not even Ron knew that his brother was here and since everyone who knew Ron knew that Charlie worked in Romania with the dragons, Harry came to a conclusion. Then Cedric who was out late overheard a distant dragon's roar while on his prefect's patrol, managed to look for it by following a clueless Hagrid and discovered the dragons. Then the worried senior came to Harry to clue the boy in since he also found out that the other school's Heads doesn't play by the book and though that it only fair that Harry should know thus it confirmed Harry's suspicion about the first task's hurdle.

But honestly; a recently laid dragon's eggs with an over protective mother dragons as the first obstacle with the tiny golden egg as the designated target to finish the task…were they seriously trying to kill the Champions on the first day?

Harry shared an uneasy look with Cedric, his usual serene almost-smile missing. Viktor looked like a man heading for the gallows and Fleur had already went past the pale face and straight to bloodless. Ludo Bagman, one of the judges for the game as well as referee, greeted them like they were just facing a normal day and the task was as simple as Easter Eggs hunting, "Alright, let us decide who goes first with a little game of luck, shall we?"

He held out a box with a hole on top, seriously acting like they were going for a lottery win instead of facing a house-sized murderous dragon. Viktor solemnly went first, digging into the box with a stoic look on his face before pulling out number 3. Fleur dived in as though she can just get it over with if she just hurries it up and ended up with number 2. Cedric hesitated but steeled his nerve and dug his hand only to pull out number 1. Harry sighed, pulling out the final number, "Lucky number 4,"

Bagman beamed; "Well, now that is done, let us pick our dragon of the day!" He pulled out yet another box, "Dig in!"

Several hours later waiting for the other Champions to finish their task, Harry poked at his Hungarian Horntail. Having silently compared his dragon with the others, he decided he has quite the rotten luck for having picked the one with the meanest features. Just look at them horns! His miniature Horntail snapped at his poking finger and Harry blew cold air at the model before looking up as the next and final canon blast sounded in the air. He froze his model and pocketed it, deciding that it was still a wicked cool sculpture, "Here goes nothing,"

He stepped out of the tent and through the barrier that protected it from the dragon's sight. Despite obvious energy he picked from the audience, Harry could only hear the dragon's harsh breathing. He looked at the dragon and decided against the Slender Walk. After all, it wasn't everyday one faced a dragon to steal its egg, or at least a fake dragoness's egg. Also, Slender Walking that close to the dragon wasn't as easy as it sounded like as Harry studied the level of awareness the dragoness kept around her precious eggs. Had she been sleeping and unaware, he might get a chance but as Lady Luck would have it, he doesn't.

He started toward the dragon and managed to jump out of the way of fire, hiding behind a rather thick rock that started to both melt and crystalize from the immense heat. The fire ended and Harry was glad that he has his frost to keep the worst of the heat away but even that was cutting it close.

He peeked out and dashed out to the next rock just as the dragoness spit more flame at him, moving closer and closer. He repeated this action until the dragoness's barbed tail lash out, barely hitting him but the force of the wind that slammed into him clued Harry to stay away from the tail.

There was some tremor and Harry curled on himself to stop from stumbling into the dragoness's view. Once it was done, he spied around his rock and noticed the lack of rocks to hide behind but rather large dusty craters littering the spots where there were once rocks.

The dragoness looked both smug and ready to do the same to him, her tail swishing with deadly intent.

Harry sighed, "And I was trying to be fair to the other Champions," He crouched low and then leapt up high into the air, scattering dust and blasting out frost and ice beneath him, before calling out a controlled blizzard to circle the dragoness's head, obscuring her view, while staying at a high altitude. She spat out fire in both warning and annoyance, trying to melt the flurries around her sight, her jaws snapping at the snow.

Harry then dive bombed as close to the dragoness as he dared but her tail whipped out, Harry very nearly turned to a bizarre artwork on the ground as he avoided it by an unconscious Slender Walk. The dragoness could smell his closeness to her eggs and trashed, pulling away at her chains and snapped it in her desire to save her broods. Harry gulped, "Shit,"

The dragoness flapped her wings just as Harry shot up high into the sky, using all the speed his Dementor side could give. She melted away the final snow obscuring her view and lowered her head to sniff and inspect her eggs before roaring at Harry and flew toward him. Harry manoeuvred out of her way as she shot past him, not foolish enough to think that he can out fly her, and flew down to retrieve the Golden Egg. An explosion of heat warned him and Harry looked down to see his friends watching the spectacle with wide eyes. A split second decision born from his instinct and he created a large and thick ice dome to counter the worst of the dragon flame.

Warm droplets from melted ice rained down on the spectators. Once the flame disappeared, Harry turned to face a ferocious dragoness. A little peeved from the close call to his hive, he flicked his wrist and created spikes of ice and shot them toward her. It hardly leaves a scratch on her armoured body.

But it certainly kept her attention away from the audience. She levelled her yellow eyes on him and Harry bombarded her senses with a strong despair. She roared from the onslaught but instead of cowing her, she seemed more determined to get rid of Harry. Harry moved away just as she dive bombed at him with snapping jaws.

She turned in an impossible manoeuvre and sent a blast of fireball at him, which Harry barely dodged. Deciding to return the favour, he drew in air as much as he could and spat out liquid ice at her. It hardened her chest and Harry immediately inspired. He flew around her and spat out more and more ice at her, aiming to freeze her wings. It was hard since the movement kept breaking the ice but Harry decided that he only needed to layer it all up until she can't move her wings.

Angered, she spat fire at him and Harry countered with his ice. He held the flame back long enough to fly out of the way, knowing that he does not have the lung capacity of an adult dragon, not to mention the heat of the dragon's flame were nothing to sneeze at. Despite being unable to completely lock her movement, the weight of the collected layers of ice slowed her down just as he predicted. She opened her mouth to spit more flame at him and Harry immediately spit ice right into her mouth, the decision was a sudden inspiration from his recollection about dragons from a quick read after figuring out his first task.

The dragoness's eyes widened from the sudden cold in her gullet and she flew down, snorting and coughing with tiny spurts of flame and hot water. Her golden eyes glared at him as she coughed out melted ice but too troubled by the sudden cold in her throat to truly concentrate on him thus it took her a while to zone in on him. She froze as she realised that he had landed right in the middle of her nest.

Harry flew near her eggs and she whimpered and growled as she watched him bent down to pick one of it. He looked at her, the dragoness frozen with worry for her brood along with a large amount of trepidation, and hissed at her, " _It doesn't belong to you. It is not one of yours. Let me have this and your broods will remain safe_ ,"

She eyed him, a little confused but lowered her head to sniff at him, a little impressed that he did not panic at her closeness to his person. True enough once separated from her eggs, the one that he was holding smelled nothing like hers so she hissed with a rumble. It doesn't sound much like Parseltongue but Harry could understand it since he figured that it would sound like a slight foreign slang of the serpent speech; " **Take it and get out of my sight** ,"

Understood; Harry Slender Walked right into the tent before she changed her mind without waiting for his scores. He didn't mind loosing or last in place. It wasn't anywhere close in his priorities. His main priority in this tournament would be surviving all the crazies the tasks will set on him.

Turned out he impressed the judges enough to land himself in third place, as he found out after coming out of the infirmary to satisfy Poppy's worries. She had spied on his progress and had fainted when he faced the dragoness head to head. It was a sight that would be recalled over and over until it became nothing but yet another text in a forgotten history book.

Back in the dungeon, the Slytherin House were having a raging party which had never been done before. They leave the late night partying to the Gryffindor House but Harry managing to create such an impossible scene of fighting a dragon head on decided that they should break the tradition for that night. Harry came to this scene and Blaise were beaming at him along with the Slytherin that actually outright supported Harry.

He patted the cold boy's shoulder, "Way to go, Grossman,"

Harry looked at him, "It's just Harry, Blaise," The boy's dark eyes widened before a blush settled on his cheeks, he bashfully looked down and nodded, "Okay…Harry…"

The party felt more formal than the crazy ones that the Gryffindor have after winning the Quidditch Cup but Harry felt that it was okay. After all, he wasn't one for noise pollution. He picked up his violin and started a slow play that slowly picked up pace and soon everyone was dancing. Blaise asked, "Shouldn't you be the one entertained instead of being the entertainer?"

Harry smiled at him, "I prefer to be the entertainer. At least this way I won't be bombarded by loud and messy things that they call music," In truth, it was a splendid distraction from the Golden Egg which he hid with a 'notice-me-not' charm. After all, they will all be too busy dancing and mingling to ask him about the clue in the egg.

He prefers to figure out the clue inside the egg without an audience, thank you…

The next day, Harry was bombarded by his friends, both congratulating him and hitting his head for doing something so utterly dangerous. Forget that the whole task was already a danger to anyone. Over the course of the next weeks he can be seen bantering with Cedric who ignored the discouragement from his House who were against Harry as they passed their own theories of the Golden Egg while passing each other in the hallway.

Then Albus and Severus both sent him a dress-robe…

One was obviously Severus's from the way it screamed sensibility and the all too Slytherin theme with the emeralds and snakes. Not to mention the small onyx cauldron pin…

And the other, well, was a tribute to the very space with each movement inciting a shimmer of colours and an explosion of purple-violet aurora against the deep darkness of the fabric. Such an enchanted cloth could only come from Albus…

Harry stared and stared at the two boxes before slowly recalling something about the Yule Ball that will be had during Christmas…

He looked to Blaise and whispered, "Can you call Charlie to bring the dragoness back? Maybe I could get myself injured enough that I won't be demanded to attend the Ball?"

Blaise looked at the robe and snickered, shaking his head, "I doubt it, Harry. I really doubt it…"


	40. Message and the Yule Ball

**_A.N: I met my first flamer today by the name of StoneTheLoner who expected a sloppy, lazy writing with cliche character bashing as the height of a good story. Who expected for the author to explain EVERYTHING in one fell swoop and then have the nerve to say that my story is boring because I did not do so. They mentioned that I am bad and unrealistic. All this after reading a measly five to six chapter of a four pages A4 size long per chapter story. THIS story that is currently at 148 pages long. That is not very long to some standards but it is to me. I take pride in my work. I take my reviewers critics seriously and if they don't understand, I WILL explain. This is my training ground as I aspire to be good novelist in the near future. Helpful critics are crucial to me. It helps my growth as a writer. I am not a native English speaker and this reflect in my work. My grammar still need brushing and I know this. So I am happy to hear these critics._**

 ** _However someone who has never written a chapter in their life and called my effort to explain as creepy and had the nerve to say that they won't bother with my explanation DOES NOT DESERVE TO CRITICIZE ANY AUTHOR! It is insulting and simply show the lack of grey cells in the manner and etiquette department!_**

 ** _Why I am angry? Because all that they criticize can be satisfied by reading the story through! Lack of Dementor culture? Any of you who have come this far and actually read will vouch that I do not lack in that area! And if you don't, read again! It has been dropped as hints throughout the story! Harry is humanized too much despite the advantages? A boring character is one that has no character growth throughout the story! Advantage without disadvantages to balance out the story makes for a stupid plot! No books in this world that has been internationally published has an over powered character without something to balance it out. Ichigo have Ulquiorra. Harry Potter has forgetfulness and unfortunate events. Inuyasha have numerous enemies that forces him to train himself. Allen Walker have the Noah. Luffy have the Marines and New World. Even Lord of the Ring are balanced out in power play! Even Kaneki Ken from Tokyo Ghoul have to deal with the side effects of eating other ghouls for power!_**

 ** _So if you are one of these lazy readers, leave!_**

 ** _If you felt like flaming while have nothing to vouch your right to criticize, leave!_**

 ** _If my story not your cup of tea, leave!_**

 ** _That being said, flamers will be ignored and blocked. Especially people who does not know how to differentiate between a lazy writing and someone who actually think it through before posting. And if you think me replying is creepy or weird, then don't reply._**

 ** _And finally to people who had followed me this far and patiently waiting for the next chapter, rejoice. A turn of event is ahead and a character death. This death is the final key to Harry's road to being a monster. Inhuman!Harry ahead!_**

* * *

Harry looked around him, highly paranoid. With the Yule Ball coming close, one would think that he appreciate that getting a willing date easily but for some reason despite the number of girls meeting him, stutter and run, Harry felt that the atmosphere in Hogwarts have heightened to that of the Slenderman's forest.

Cedric already have a date which was also his current girlfriend; Cho Chang. So the other Hogwarts' Champion could only sympathise his younger friend. He snickered as the girls' eyes flashed with hope as Harry passed them by as well as glaring at any possible competition. Cedric have to admit that Harry will certainly grow into those devastatingly beautiful men that were splashed on magazine's covers. Beautiful and untouchable, close yet distant.

Hermione was a little annoyed that she have a stalker in the name of Viktor Krum but luckily she already said yes to someone else. Ron on the other, once he heard that Hermione have a date behaved like an idiot, in the other's not-so-humble opinion. Hermione of course hardly feel that she should reciprocate Ron's jealousy and ignored him, which was easier than if she had been in the same House.

Ginny knocked her brother back to his senses a week before the Yule Ball and dragged him around school to look for a willing and available date. Soon enough he managed to snag one Susan Bones. But that wasn't before he managed to embarrass himself with Fleur Delacour. Then Neville surprised everyone and himself when he blurt out to Ginny for a date to the Yule Ball. Luckily the Weasley boys only gave him the usual 'talk' and did not actually proceed with their threat earlier that year when the Yule Ball was announced.

Once Harry realised that out of all his friends, he was still busy looking. Most doesn't understand as to why he has such a hard time asking for a date, not mentioning the number of clueless boys that he threw into the Black Lake. But for some reason Harry just can't randomly ask, his Dementor instinct recoiled at the idea of asking just anyone or accepting just anyone.

Severus supervised as the students learned to dance waltz and several other formal dances instead of some of the crazy moves that one of the Muggleborns pulled, something called break dance. Minerva had curled her lips downward and simply asked, "What of your date? You came with her and yet you selfishly dance _without_ her to impress others. That is not the point of a ballroom dance,"

She then turned to the others, "Many of you youngster frown at the forms of ballroom dancing but to a woman, it is the height of romance," Severus raised a brow at the word 'romance' coming from the stern witch's mouth as do most of the attending students. She added, "There is something magical and beautiful to be held in the strong arms of a wizard and lead by him. And before you girls frown at the idea of being led by a wizard and think ballroom dancing as pro-wizard, there is no sexism in ballroom dancing!"

She turned to Severus, holding out her hand. Severus stared at the appendage as though it was the most offending thing ever offered to him and sneered, "No thanks…" He looked to the student, "Harry! Come here and dance with Prof McGonagall,"

Curious eyes turned to Harry who quietly complied. He took Minerva's older but soft hand, bowing politely, "May I have the honour of this dance, Professor?"

Minerva blushed at his suaveness, "I'll be most honoured, Mr Grossman,"

Severus watched as they get into a familiar stance. It was no secret to the professors who knew Harry from before Hogwarts that Harry was taught how to dance by several of them including Minerva who was an expert on waltz, that being something of a hobby when she was a teenager. Suffice to say those who were sceptical about ballroom dancing or old-man-dance as most of them dubbed it were convinced otherwise upon seeing Harry dancing with their Transfiguration professor. As they dance, Minerva lectured, "In waltz, it is like a picture of a flower. The ladies are the flower and the men are the frame. You have to be both graceful on your feet and attentive to your partner's comfort and enjoyment of the lead,"

Soon enough, the girls were preening and combing their hair while the boys fidgeted in their seat. Neville was the first to step up and ask Ginny for a dance. Being the timid Hufflepuff, it certainly caused the rest of the other boys to rise and stuttered the same word that Harry had slyly taught to them. Proper mannerism charms just about any women; this was taught by Fillius late one winter evening many years ago. However it doesn't escape Severus's notice how some of the Ravenclaw seemed to eye him, much to the Potion Master's confusion.

Harry made his way to him and shrugged, "Good thing I asked what Albus and Minerva was doing that Christmas night," He was referring the first time he saw a slow waltz and had questioned, being the curious child he was, and had promptly being taught on the spot. Since that he has been learning all manners of ballroom dancing whenever they visited. It helped that Slendy knew some moves.

Severus snorted, "Aren't you going to ask any of the hopeful maidens over the bench?"

Harry looked over the remaining girls and noticed Luna with her head down, reading a Quibbler magazine. Something clicked in him and he approached the girl. She was adequate and similar enough in appearance wise; that was what he felt as he asked her hand to the Yule Ball.

The sudden development threw everyone off balance but two days before the ball, everyone had settled down with their chosen dates. Harry waited for Luna as they had promised to go on pre-date to Hogsmeade. This was also because someone ruined Luna's dress and Harry had went on a hunt only to find Cho's best friend Marietta Edgecombe being the culprit. She had been one of the most hopeful but often ran off before she could squeak out a request for a date.

Luna came out dressed warmly in mittens and the thickest longest scarf she could find in her trunk. She smiled at him behind the scarf masking her lower face, "Sorry for being late,"

Harry looked up from where he has been busy freezing the hallway, shaking his head, "It's alright. Let's go," He smirked when he heard Edgecombe slipping on the ice with a shriek. Luna eyed him, "Was that necessary?"

Harry shrugged, "Who, me?"

She stared at him with his innocent face before giggling, "Thank you…but I do hope that you won't be so mean next time. Edgecombe was quite nice once you get to know her,"

He snorted, "That was hardly mean in my book,"

They made their way to Hogsmeade, exchanging stories of their childhood with Harry omitting most of his. The weather was nice, the snows were soft and Luna was entertaining to talk to. They reached Hogsmeade and Harry escorted her to whichever shops she gains interest in. They finally reached a branch of Madam Malkin's Every Occasion Robes.

Harry watched as Lune flitted around the room, making appreciative noise at some of the items that caught her interest. Meanwhile, her escort were studying her. He still doesn't understand why he suddenly decided that Luna was adequate. He studied her pale blond hair, almost white just like her father Xenophilius, with some frosted over by the snow outside. Her skin was just as fair but her eyes in Harry's mind seemed the wrong colour. He was looking for blue, as fair blue as the brightest ocean in the frozen North. He blinked and Luna's silvery grey eyes focused back in his wandering mind.

He chuckled to himself and shook his head as he unwrap his arm from around his person and approached her, grabbing the witch dress robe that he has been eyeing along with him. He tapped her shoulder and Luna turned to him, "Yes?"

He handed her the robe, "May you wear this? I think I have some ideas…" He winked at her and Luna studied with him with wondering gaze before the dreamy look returned like a veil as she smiled, "Okay,"

She changed in the changing room and walked out dressed in the shimmering pale blue robe that looked like liquid stars on her person. She nervously stood as Harry started to circle her, his bright green eyes serious and he studied the dress. He looked at the store witch who was watching the whole thing, "Let's keep the trail…can you make sheer sleeves that doubled as both fitted and the traditional wide sleeve? You could? Thank you…hmm…make it more form fitting but not too form fitting, more like it is draped over her tastefully. I want it to fit her torso down to her hip but lightly flare out after so that she can move. Add more shimmers to her trail. I bet it would look even more gorgeous…ah, also add more shimmers to the hems of her outer sleeves…do you have some accessories that will work?" His voice then trail away as he follows the frantically jotting witch.

Luna studied her future date to the Yule Ball and looked at herself in the mirror. The dress was simple, sleeveless and straight without form but fabric was gorgeous. She looked like she was draped in a billion tiny diamonds. But as she studied herself further, she can't help but notice how waifish she look with her under developed body. Her chest was growing and perhaps a little larger than Ginny but she was nowhere near Hermione's vivacious bodyline. Sometimes Luna felt simply fat.

Everyone with eyes can tell that the bookworm were growing out of her cocoon and will become a most sought after butterfly upon reaching the height of her puberty. Luna herself can't help but envy…

But she dashed out the thought before it can fully form in her mind. Despite her ever happy persona, she herself does have her moment of doubt and negativity. Slapping her cheeks lightly, Luna opened her silvery eyes and smiled at the slight redness peppering her cheeks. While she was studying herself, Harry could sense every single emotion that flitted through her mind.

He knew the moment he saw that dress that it might be daunting for Luna who has doubts about her body. He has heard from Ginny during those rare evening when she happened on him in the library that he seemed as good as moved in by now, that Luna has an eating disorder. She has a very negative look at her body.

But as a boy that wasn't as affected by hormone as his peers, Harry can see the growing hourglass full figure that was slowly making themselves known. An embarrassing curiosity driven discussion with Poppy revealed that most full figured girl often felt fat due to their rapidly changing body. Not to mention clothing that actually flattered this growth were hard to find in a society blinded by the willowy form of supermodels.

Harry may not really care about Luna as much as most would hope him to, nothing beyond his mental hive actually but that does not mean he will ignore proper mannerism when it comes to courting. Not after both the Two Brothers and the Slenderman recited and drilled into him proper society mannerism and etiquette when dealing with the fairer sex. All three have a modicum of knowledge on such matters, the Dementors from the memories of the souls they consumed and the Slenderman from what he observed while hunting his prey through the ages.

After placing Harry a day at the park of some nearby town, they took note that some that they knew were terribly out dated and that was the final nail on the coffin on their decision regarding Harry human education and thus interaction. He may have failed with the Muggles but he certainly flew with colours among the Wizarding Society. Good thing that their earlier interaction with the Professors helped brush up on some of the more out dated manners thought Minerva and Pomona both insisted that he kept some of his older style due to how romantic it seemed in their eyes.

After the pre-date came to an end with a comfortable hot cacao at the Three Broomsticks, Harry escorted Luna to her dorm. As she bid him goodnight, Harry came to a decision that he needed a little tweak with both his robes for this to work. He'll give Luna an unforgettable night and will be damned to make sure that it will the best.

After creeping up on Minerva to help him with his robe that night as well as asking some of the resident House Elves for aide to make it work, Harry decided he will not fail this. It should be least he does for getting Luna to go with him to the Yule Ball despite not really seeing her as romantically as anyone could hope. He also knew that Luna won't get his gesture the wrong way. The girl was just that sharp.


	41. Chapter 40

Harry studied his reflection. He decided to combine both his dress robes, making them work together and thus knew that neither the Professor nor the Headmaster can complain or sulk about him choosing one over the other. He smirked lightly at his reflection as his hair magically worked to pull it all back, accentuating his high cheekbone that he knew he get from his mother Lily and bring into focus his brilliant green eyes. But with his hair all tied back, his faded famous lightning scar was exposed.

He never thought much about it, even after knowing his past before his life with the Dementors. It was so pale it might as well blend in with his snow white skin. He might have worried about it before but since the secret was out anyway, he could care less about the gossip sure to come up after tonight.

Straightening his shimmering robe, he noted how the dark colour contrasted greatly with his skin and hair, making them stands out even more than normal. The dark robe shimmered with stars with every movement but muted instead of Albus's choice of brilliant colouring. The most of the shimmers concentrated on the hem of his long robes and his just as long sleeves. The collar covered up to just under the start of his jaw and seemed so dark that they almost make it looked like he was wearing the very shadow itself with how it doesn't seemed to reflect any light. So does his inner sleeves that covered his arms which ended at a point with the tip held by the emerald snake rings he put on his middle finger that at the same time plated the digit like scales with a curved tip.

He put on the only accessory left, the silver choker he had asked Minerva to transfigure from the pin that Severus gave. It circled his neck like an oxidized silver two headed snake that bit into the dark emerald that was once the cauldron.

Blaise poked his head in from where he had been waiting outside and whistled, "You look positively dark and just so Slytherin…"

Harry hummed as he moved away from the mirror to join his Slytherin friend out, looking at the boy less impressive normal dress robe, "You look dashing,"

Blaise raised a brow, "Are you checking me out because I already promised to Daphne to go with her," He smirked at his little joke, prodding at Harry still growing number of admires. Harry barely bat an eyelash, "Let's wait outside the hall,"

They walked to the Great Hall where the Yule Ball was held and came across a sulking Ron who seemed to be dickered with more ruffles and crude laces than was proper for a Wizard. Harry took pity on his embarrass friend and helped him with the new spells he learned from Minerva a few nights ago. Ron, now fashionably acceptable with not so many ruffles and laces although still old fashioned, thanked him profusely. He beamed when Susan admired that the rumours about his ghastly robe weren't true after all as he escorted her into the hall, looking back at the two Slytherins with a grateful barely shed tears.

Daphne appeared in a halter neck black number and stole Blaise away from Harry who noticed someone coming toward him. Neville waved at him with a small grin, dressed sharply in his own faded brown dress robe with Ginny who dressed in a beautiful aqua dress that brought out the colour of her hair while dragging a quiet Draco behind him.

Harry grinned at the sight of the blond dressed in a normal white Muggle tux and bow with gold trimming that make his handsome feature stood out, "So it is you. You sly dragon…"

Draco blushed and waved at Neville who left the two friends alone, "Don't know what you mean,"

Harry almost rolled his eyes studied the blond, "How are you? Didn't think you could make it,"

Draco grinned, "Me? I am so ready to rock history!"

Harry snickered, "Already talking like one of them too,"

Draco's smile slipped, "Is…that bad?"

Harry shook his head and patted his shoulder, "No…it reassures me that you would be able to live on the other side without problem. That's all I could ask for after getting you in this kind of trouble,"

Draco shook his head with a wry smile and opened his mouth to say something when it became stuck in his throat. His eyes landed on one particular Witch coming down the stairs with a brilliant smile, her once wild untameable hair pinned back tastefully with tiny bows and pearls to decorate the bun. Her body clad in the most flowing blue dress she must have taken time to pick as she seemed to float toward Draco. Her tiny feet clad in the palest shoes that seemed to shimmer with each steps taken. Harry whispered, "You're a lucky one, Draco. That's one pretty Witch you snagged for yourself there," Harry winked and stifled a chuckle as he realised that Draco didn't react to his compliment and teasing one bit.

Hermione grinned at Draco as she flung her arms around him with a gladdened air around her, "You made it!"

Draco staggered a little from the force of her embrace and blushed, "Of course I did! I promised didn't I?"

Harry watched the growing affection between his two friends when he noticed Luna coming toward him just as Minerva announced for the Champions to collect at the front of the hall. She was as beautiful and ethereal as he had envisioned her to be when he made those changes to her robe. He had apologised the day after, worried that she might not like what he had ordered from the shop. She had beamed at him and said that she loved it.

To complement the dress, Harry had ordered a very beautiful and fragile head dress that draped over Luna's silvery head like fallen stars that webbed over her head. Her luscious hair pinned back with crystals stars and flowing down her back, she was a vision as she walked side by side with Harry and for the first time in her life, Luna felt…adequate…perhaps even beautiful.

Hermione and Draco gasped at the sight as the two entered the Great Hall, their dress and dress robes complimenting each other. Severus shared a look with Albus who looked positively giddy at the sight, dabbing the corner of his shimmering eyes, "He's growing…he's growing into a fine gentleman…" Minerva and Pomona seemed to share the sentiment if the rapid blinking was evidence of unshed tears.

The Champions gathered with their dates with Fleur held beside Viktor after she realised her first date only wanted something other than just a chaste kiss after the night. She had then found a sulky Viktor who had been rejected by Hermione after slapping and hexing the previous boy to kingdom come.

Cedric smiled beside a traditionally dressed Cho who looked beautiful in a cheongsam with pastel patterns that seemed to fade in and out tastefully. He noticed Harry and Luna and admitted that they looked a vision and certainly out of this world. Cho whispered, "It's like looking at a fairy tale," He mutely nodded an agreement. To be honest, Cedric don't know who was more eye catching; Luna with her silvery starlight beauty or Harry who looked like he was cloaked with the night sky and hair that looked like liquid moonlight.

The music started and Harry was the first to lead the dance, gracefully pulling Luna with him. Luckily the trail of her dress wasn't a bother since an attachment allowed Luna to held it up just right as she danced. One by one, the Champion danced and joined Harry on the floor. Harry pulled and lead Luna with every steps, just like how they practiced a few weeks ago, making her even more stand out as he seemed to frame the moon like the night.

Slowly the teachers joined them and soon the students were encouraged to do the same. Neville was the first to lead Ginny in a twirl of colours like the ocean and the sandy beach then Draco, who surprised many of his ex-schoolmate, with a giggling Hermione who despite his Muggle appearance seemed to many Muggleborns like a Prince Charming with Hermione the fairy tale princess. Susan had to pull a nervous Ron to the dance floor but he soon clumsily led her with much laughing at their silliness.

Soon the first dance ended and many returned to their table and some badgered the orchestra to play a more upbeat song. Harry and Draco stayed with their respective partners, enjoying the slow dance for a little while longer before noticing that their partners seemed to have tire their feet and leading them to a nearby table. They joined Neville and Ron who were still giggling with Susan about tripping on their own two feet, Ginny beaming at Luna, "You are so beautiful it's like looking at a painting!"

Luna blushed prettily and grinned, "Oh, I'm sure all eyes are on Hermione and Draco here,"

Hermione blushed, "You're in denial, Luna. Don't ever deny how beautiful you are,"

They sat down and exchanged stories on their journey to groom themselves as well as the horror of hairdressing. The boys exchanged stories on their first experience on asking a girl out, Draco with much explanation on his decision to ask Hermione. He had worried that Viktor would succeed asking her first from Hermione's complain about seeing the famous Seeker everywhere she goes that he just jumped on the wagon and then curled on his bed in embarrassment until Lionel knocked on his head before giving him 'the Talk'. It was horrifying!

They then separated to spend more time with their own partners to extend the magical experience. Neville had whispered that his parents apparently met over the Yule Ball of their year and that was it for them. No question asked on who will be their life long partners. Ron had glared at him and Neville blushed, explaining that he didn't expect anything from Ginny and just took her out as a friend. This seemed to satisfy the surprisingly overprotective brother and the two let out relieved sigh from two very different reasons.

The orchestra was soon changed to a familiar Wizarding band named the Weird Sisters. The bored remainder soon up and dancing crazily to the more raucous beat of the songs played. Harry grimaced and excused himself, digging one of his ears for mercy at the loud sound that modern teenagers called music. Call him old fashioned but he preferred the more classical types.

Luna joined him at the nearby garden space where he sat on a bench, a little secluded from the other students who seemed to either sneaking Firewhiskey or having a private moment with their partner. But as long as the music was as distant as possible from his sensitive ears, Harry could suffer watching a couple of student snogging each other's mouth off.

Luna giggled as Severus chased off the couples with house points taken. He caught sight of them and gave them a look that warned against impropriety before stalking off to hunt for more students to stave off his obvious boredom. Harry shook his head, "He's one kind of a hunter isn't he? I swear sometimes it's like he's more into late night wandering looking for wrong doers than actually teaching,"

Luna giggled at his blunt description, "You two seemed close,"

Harry smiled softly, "We are sort of best friends,"

Luna raised a dainty brow, "Sort of?"

Harry shrugged, leaning back from where he had hunched to rest his chin and elbow on his knee, "Well…he is a teacher and I'm still a student. So we can't exactly go out and say we are best friend now could we? I mean, he has enough on his plate when it comes to favouritism against other Houses,"

They looked at each other and shared a chuckle at that. Luna watched as Harry laughed; his coral lips stretched out in cheerful laugh and Luna leaned forward…her eyes drifting close…

Her lips met with two cold digits and Luna opened her eyes, searching his suddenly sad gaze. She pulled back, "Don't you want your present?"

Harry smirked and shook his head, "I can't. My kisses can be a curse,"

Luna tilted her head, confused. Harry watched as the moonlight played with her appearance, making her even more surreal than she already appeared. She seemed glow just like her name. He whispered, "I now understand why your mother named you Luna,"

His friend blinked and looked away, her cheeks a darker red than usual as she twiddled her thumb, "Thank you,"

Harry turned away as well and sighed, "I meant no disrespect but…I don't see you as anything more than a friend…please don't be mad," He peeked shyly at her, for some reason a little scared that she will be mad at his confession. She giggled and looked at him, her smile seemed forced even as tears dripped down her long lashes; "That's…too cruel Harry…"

She can be sharper than most and she knew he does not or ever will see her as anything more than a female friend but…despite all that…Luna can't help but fall for Harry's endless kindness…

Just as he opened his mouth, Harry froze and turned just in time to shield Luna from a speeding familiar green light…


	42. Chapter 41

Harry woke up tied up. He opened his eyes to see Moody arguing with a familiar rat-like person. He groaned and gained attention to the strangely muted argument. Someone cancelled the charm and noise returned to his senses. Harry shook his head as his ears ringed and noticed Luna tied up to another cross, looking morbid as she looked at him with fear in her eyes.

Harry turned to Moody, "Who are you…really?"

The sudden shift of his face seemed to answer and Harry sneered, "Polyjuice Potion," He came across the potion in his Second Year and had considered brewing it but got chewed on by Severus since the potion was above his skill despite Harry's remarkable brewing ability. The false magical eye popped out and so does the peg leg, soon a stranger with unkempt appearance stood before him. But despite his condition, there was pride…and madness in his eyes. He grinned, showing off his horrible dentistry, "Rabastan…Lestrange is my name…"

He turned around bowed toward the cauldron bubbling just ahead, "Milord! Your enemy's awaken!" He turned to Harry, "Now behaved, little monster…or your pretty little girlfriend will take the brunt of my wrath…" He grabbed Harry's chin, forcing him to look at Luna who eyed Pettigrew warily as the small man made toward her with a knife.

Harry felt a growl building up his throat as the grave beneath Luna's feet opened and Pettigrew levitated some bones from the open hole in a strange incantation before gently placing them into the cauldron. The liquid bubbled and hissed angrily before changing colour and Rabastan took a wicked dagger only to cut open Harry's sleeves. Harry's eyes widened as the man approached the dagger to his pale flesh, "Don't! You don't know what my blood could do!"

Rabastan eyed him with black eyes, "Oh, your blood is just an extra boost to milord's power, Potter,"

Harry narrowed his eyes, "You're the one who put my name in the Goblet…" His head snapped up as Luna's scream resounded in the darkened graveyard. Rabastan smirked as Pettigrew dropped the blood gathered on his dagger into the cauldron. Rabastan grinned, "We shall now summon our Lord…with that very same ritual that your Dementor parents ruined thirteen years ago…" He slashed Harry's wrist mercilessly and once the dagger touched his skin, Harry knew it was cursed as pain radiated throughout his body.

He didn't know when he started screaming for he only realised that he does upon ending his scream. Through his hazy vision, he watched something swathed in cloth being placed into the cauldron and everything blacked out…

He woke up to pain and Harry blinked it away only to set eyes on man looking like a crossbreed between a man and the Naga, a race of lizard-like humanoid Creatures nesting somewhere in South East Asia. His slit nose and his red eyes looked at him with disdain, "This…is what killed me?" He sniffed at Harry with scorn before sneering, placing a pale finger to trace Harry's skin, "Do you know who I am?"

Harry hissed as the other hand dug into his wounded wrist, "Voldemort…"

"Correct…"

He gasped as the cruel fingers left his wound, his blood gushing out anew. He watched with disgust as Voldemort tasted the blood collected on his fingers, eyes closing at the taste as though it was the sauce of a gourmet. He hissed, "Power…such power wasted on such useless existence…"

He turned toward Luna and Harry growled, "Don't you dare touch her!" Suddenly the invisible ropes binding him to the angel sculpture behind him disappeared and he dropped painfully to the ground. Voldemort turn to him, "Give him his wand,"

A woman that looked familiar bowed and threw his pale wand toward him. Voldemort nodded and turned to him, "Then duel me…for your fair princess,"

Harry grabbed his wand and glared at Voldemort. He has never felt such anger before, not even those few moments of temper can compare. Right now…Harry felt downright murderous.

Voldemort seemed pleased by what he sees, "Beautiful…that is a beautiful face you are making right now, Potter," He pointed his own wand to the younger Wizard imperiously, "Now…the rule of duelling…surely you know? No? Then first we bow to each other, Potter," When Harry simply stood straighter, Voldemort scowled, "Bow to your death!"

Harry felt a strong force pushing him to bow but he stubbornly resisted. Voldemort raised an inexistent brow at him, "Impressive…to resist me so…however!" Harry felt his knees buckled as the force off Voldemort's magic seemed to only weight heavier on his shoulders. Slowly but surely, his spine started to bend. This seemed to please the recently resurrected Dark Lord, "Wonderful…"

Harry gasped as he felt the force disappeared and immediately stood up. He simply glared coldly at Voldemort as his Death Eater spectators laughed at the sight. Voldemort raised his hand and silence returned. Voldemort eyed Harry with something akin to hunger, "Such power…you are making me serious, Harry…" He seemed to purr out the name and it crawled all over Harry in all the wrong way.

With a flick of his eyes, the still steaming cauldron exploded and Harry Slender Walked toward Luna, intent to save her but something familiar hit his back and he lost consciousness again. When he woke up, it was to Luna screaming. His eyes widened at the familiar glow of the Cruciatus Curse. Voldemort ended the curse upon noticing Harry's awakened mind in turmoil and hummed, looking down at the boy as he struggled to stand, "Impressive…to come back after being hit by the Killing Curse…"

He stooped over Harry and grabbed the boy's chin, "Would you lend me your gift, Harr? I will grace you with all the greatest riches and standing a man could only dream of…if only…you join me…" He drew their lips closer together and Harry lashed out with a punch, Slender Walking away from the crazy man. He wiped his lips, "Never!" He stood up, angrier and more murderous than before as he pointed his sharp wand toward the psychopath, "Now hand me my hive-mate!"

Voldemort raised his hand as wands pointed at Harry. Harry noted the sudden increase of spectators and sensed Malfoy Sr. among them. He gritted his teeth, wondering just how he should get Luna out of the cemetery and away from this crazy crowd safe and sound. A clap resounded in the air and Harry focused on Voldemort who clapped lazily, "Rebellious…then…you do not need free will…pity,"

" _Imperio_ …"

Harry's mind blanked for a moment but he easily brushed the spell away like cobwebs. Voldemort's widened and displeasure finally coloured his monstrous visage, "Very well. If you would not be mine, then I shall dispose of you!" A Cruciatus sped his way and Harry screamed although it soon disappeared. Instead of pain, he felt anger…

Harry sent out a dark curse fashioned by Severus silently. Voldemort slapped it away as though it was a fly instead of a cutting curse. Harry moved in a blur, sending curse after curse at the madman, all the while thinking how to save Luna.

A Cruciatus met his spine and Harry froze long enough for Voldemort to send a cutting curse at him, the invisible blades slashing like a dozen razors all over him. Harry staggered and barely stopped himself from face planting. Someone screamed and Harry heard Voldemort's cold voice saying, "He's mine…do not dare touch him with your feeble curses…"

Harry gasped in pain, the shallow cuts stinging with every movement. Voldemort looked at him, "I know that many of you think that the Longbottom boy would be the Messiah of Light…but I branded Harry Potter…" He pointed his wand at a fuming Harry, "This twisted creation…is it not an irony that the actual Messiah is also a Creature of Darkness?"

He eyed Harry's confused gaze, "Ah…but I did watch you, Potter…from the level of a snake…"

Harry's eyes widened, "You never left the school ground…"

Voldemort smirked, "Correct…it is so easy to hide as a snake. How else would my loyal rat found me?" He patted the matted hair of Pettigrew who still hold his new golden hand to something akin to awe. He eyed Harry, "But I can never come close enough to you…not with your troublesome sight. But I kept tab, enough to know who you really are. Imagine my surprise…what should have brought me back…brought you back…" There was excitement in his eyes, "In another word…you are mine. Without me, you would have been dead. Why? Because I designed this Resurrection Potion,"

Voldemort smiled with mad glee, "You should come with me, Harry. Be mine. I can see such power within you. You are wasted pretending to be something you are not," His eyes gleamed with insanity, "We should become one!"

Harry shuddered, "You disgust me…" With that he Slender Walked high into the night sky where he hid behind some clouds dotting the space, watching as Voldemort stared numbly where he once stood. As the madman screamed and snarled, looking for Harry with screams of madness and turning on his Death Eaters with the torturing curse, asking them to look for him, Harry Slender Walked behind a tomb and modelled clay dolls before casting them into golems, something he learned from Nicholas. Casting charms on them to look like him with his hair that he plating within them to lend them necessary magic to float and disappear as if Slender Walking, Harry sent them out in various direction.

He waited for the commotion as the wizards and witches blindly followed he decoy before Slender Walking toward where Luna was being tortured. He gritted his teeth and shot ice toward Voldemort who Apparated away in a split second reaction. He reappeared behind Harry who danced out of his grasp. At one moment his arm were grabbed and Voldemort sank his teeth into his flesh. Harry screamed and Slender Walked back to the middle of the ground where the cauldron lay broken.

He winced in pain as he noticed that small chunk has been torn out. He looked up as Voldemort walked into the clearance, chewing something. He gulped it down and licked his pale lips, Harry felt sick to his stomach. Voldemort smiled a bloody smile, "Let us become one, you and I,"

Harry gulped back bile, "Never,"

With a flick of his wrist, he corroded the cross behind Luna and forced it to crumble thus releasing his friend. Luna slumped into him as he Slender Walked away but as they disappeared, her eyes widened and Harry choked in disbelief.

They appeared in Harry's home as Luna slumped in his arms…lifeless…

Albus and Severus finally managed to trace Harry after waking Severus up from his black out. When Severus had ran into the Great Hall, gasping for Albus to find Harry as he ripped his left sleeve to show his blackened arm with the Dark Mark glowing blood red and bleeding, Albus had sent out every teachers to look for Harry and Luna who had both disappeared, as Hogwarts had confirmed from his link with the school's active magic.

Then Pomona and Fillius pointed out that Moody was missing and that a Portkey magical trace can be felt in the garden where Severus last saw them, Albus feared the worse. He had Minerva alerting the Auror and sent his teachers to search every nook and cranny of the castle. He also sent out Fawkes to look for the Slenderman since the Sentient Shadow can find Harry no matter where the boy was the same way he find his victims.

It was because of the Slenderman that they found Harry in the middle of his destroyed home, looking like an explosion consisted of ice and snow had exploded in his living room. To their shock, Harry was looking blankly at a still Luna Lovegood. Severus staggered, "No…"

Albus gasped, "Oh…Harry…" He was about to approach the boy when the Slenderman gathered both him and Severus and leapt away from the shocked boy, his tendrils out and his fangs bare. Severus scowled, "Let me go! Harry needs me!"

Harry turned to them black eyes and glowing green pupils bleeding in black blood, whispering, "I'm sorry…I can't hold it back anymore…"

There was an explosion of vacuum, Luna's body being confined in an ice coffin thus protecting her for the next explosion of air as Harry's body floated into the air. Wild magic lashed all around them, dark and full of despair. Severus shared a sad look with Albus before both cast the Patronus charm, " ** _Expecto_** ** _Patronum_**!"


	43. Chapter 42

The weeks that followed were confusing. Luna was declared dead, devastating her father Xenophilius. The newspapers buzzed about the missing Potter heir and the Triwizard Tournament had to be delayed for the magical contract could not be cancelled. Needless to say Harry's friends and their families were more than concerned for the missing boy. Albus finally relented that he's with family, or rather his guardians.

Severus was called into custody by the Aurors for questioning regarding the late Luna Lovegood, although it was cut short by the accounts of one Alastor Mad-Eye Moody who was found within his special trunk. Needless to say the Ministry was having a hard time believing either Severus or him regardless that those at Hogwarts gave their accounts of having been near Severus during the time the two students went missing at the Yule Ball nor do they believe Albus that Severus was the one who alerted him by his burning Dark Mark.

A week after the incident and they simply stated that a rogue Death Eater who escaped prison had both kidnapped the Potter heir and killed the Lovegood heiress. Nowhere in their official statement do they mention about the return of the Dark Lord Voldemort and the Ministry strongly deny any such 'rumours' with threat of legal acts on those who spread them.

Needless to say Barty Crouch decided to resign after the revelation that the escaped convict was his own son, the only thing right about the whole fiasco.

A month passed by and Moody stayed to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts. He looked at the students and noticed that the Slytherin table as well as a few scattered in Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were a little depressed with worry over the fate of their friend Harry. He turned to Albus whom he sat next to, "That Potter boy sure have friends in strange places for a Slytherin,"

Albus nodded, "Harry made quite the impact on House unity by making friends everywhere regardless of which House they came from. He was an amiable character and despite his frosty ability, has the presence of an ice breaker between rival Houses, as you can see,"

Moody nodded and Albus stood up for his dinner speech regarding the continuation of the Triwizard Tournament, adding that it could not be delayed much longer due to their guests of rival school. The other Headmaster and Headmistress had come to him earlier that week to discuss about the matter and that they couldn't possibly be delayed much longer because of an unfortunate incident. Besides, the students needed a distraction from the cloudy political climate that was spread to the students via the Daily Prophets.

On the last day of the Tournament, the Goblet of Fire received a visitor. He stood tall in the darkened Great Hall, tentacle-like limbs dancing all around him in agitation. Albus and Severus entered the Great Hall's side door and looked at the restless Slenderman. He turned to them, "I need to destroy the Goblet. It is already 'taking' something of Harry's,"

Albus paled and looked at the Goblet, "So the text writes true, there is a heavy price from breaking the contract,"

Severus looked at the two and asked, already afraid of learning the answer, "What was taken from him?"

Slenderman sighed, "The tie to his soul,"

Severus stumbled back and barely held onto a weakened Albus, "No,"

Slenderman nodded, "I know what Harry wanted. He will never want to be something as heartless as some of us," _To become a monster_ was needless to say.

Severus nodded, "That is his greatest fear,"

Slenderman looked at Albus, "There is still time, while some of his humanity remains,"

Albus looked at the ancient artefact and nodded, "Do it. No treasure worth the sanity and moral of another,"

Slenderman nodded and stretched higher than the others have ever seen him. Albus and Severus immediately erected several domes of protection, including quarantining the Great Hall from the rest of the school. Finally, their Patronus encircled the Great Hall and their domes of protection. It does not really stop the full effect of the Slender Sickness from affecting them but at least there were buffer from the worse of the effect.

The famed Sentient Shadow grabbed the Goblet that burst into white flames, trying to burn his hands off but the Slenderman held on. He started to squeeze with all his strength which was as tremendous as the weight of the biggest mountain but the Goblet barely squeak in protest. With a growl of determination, he forced his whole darkness onto the object and there was a screech of metallic protest before a groan can be heard from the Goblet as it was imploded by the darkness of the Sentient Shadow. Albus immediately erected a dome made of stone around him and Severus using alchemy just as the Goblet of Fire's magic exploded like an atomic blast.

It rocked the whole Highland where Hogwarts was situated and broke all the windows from the castle to any immediate settlements in 30 miles radius. In shook the world in waves of power and wraths of nature, creating mini tsunami within the Black Lake and knocking several younger trees in the area down, spooking many of the creatures living in the Forbidden Forest. After fifteenth wave ended the magical backlash Albus waited several minutes before deeming it safe for him and Severus to emerge from their emergency 'bunker'.

He lowered the stone walls surrounding him and the Potion Master to reveal the Slenderman crouching in an almost circle, bending to an almost impossible degree before crumbling to his knees, his once white skin charred and some of his black limbs decimated and twisted. Even a Sentient Shadow could barely withstand the magical backlash of an ancient artefact like the Goblet of Fire. After all, the item has had centuries to amass tremendous magical energy through the years it has survived.

Severus quickly casted magical screening on the Sentient Shadow and gasped at the extent of magical wounds the Sentient Shadow received, "Albus, he needs treatment!"

Albus studied Slenderman with worry, "I could not give him Fawkes' tears it for would burn his throat and may even worsen his wounds,"

At that moment, the Great Hall's door trembled and Albus could hear Hagrid trying to make his way in from the way the half-giant roared outside, "HEADMASTER!"

Albus jumped a little from the sudden black limb surrounding his waist and looked at Severus who was held in the same manner by Slenderman. He quickly casted a message Patronus and spoke, "I and Severus will be away for a while. Minerva, you are in charge," He barely finished his message when the familiar feeling of Slender Walk surrounded him.

Hagrid finally managed to open the door and met with Albus's Patronus phoenix. Minerva heard his message and huffed, "Honestly, Albus! It is two in the morning!"

Albus and Severus reappeared outside a familiar hut and knew from the chill that they were on Azkaban. Slenderman collapsed in a heap of pain, barely placing his burdens down before he succumbed to his pain. The last time he had such terrible wound was when he has a territorial spat with Zalgo. With little help from the staring Dementors, Albus and Severus dragged the tall Sentient Shadow into the hut where warmer yet still cold air greeted them.

Within were the Two Brothers, Holdur and Baldur. They quickly aided the two wizards and levitated the Slenderman onto a stretch of warm bedding that the wizards supposed belonged to the Slenderman due to its length. Albus then looked at the Two Brothers, "Where is Harry?"

The Two Brothers revealed Harry asleep within a cocoon of ice. Holdur explaining, "We are running out of time," He gestured at Harry bloodless face, his lips tinting bruise violet and Baldur added, "We need a strong spirit agent to keep his soul tied to his body, unless you have found the Stone?"

Albus shook his head, "I have not,"

Severus frowned, "What can we do? Harry is much too dark in nature. His soul has been loose for so long. I am sure the Philosopher Stone could have done something had the boy still alive but that is barely the case now, is it?"

Albus started to pace to think any possible ways to save Harry. Severus in the meantime distracts himself by trying to help Slenderman. It was a slow night for all of them. It wasn't until duty called for the Two Brothers that the wizards decided to rest their mind and body before continuing their problem with Harry.

It was during this moment that Slenderman woke up and looked at Harry. He stood before the ice cocoon, looking at the pale child. Slenderman does not feel remorse or regret, let alone attachment. But attached he did with Harry. He was marvelled by the boy's lack of fear of him. He knew back then that even if he ate the boy or murder him, Harry would not find fault in that. But he also knew and came to the conclusion that in the present time, Harry would fight with his everything now that he has a hive of his own.

Now Harry, for the lack of better word, was dying…

What should the Slenderman feel about this matter?

He has never been more confused and yet he watched in detachment as he reached into the cocoon and took out the cold small body. He took Slender Walked to a dimension that only his kind has ever been to. A dimension of darkness…

Lesser creature has been turned into the Sentient Shadow and most by the most negative emotions by humans, like the brat Jeff or the virus BEN. Here, nothing short of violence and terror ruled. This was also where Zalgo were chained by him and the other Sentient Shadows. He could barely make out the blazing darkness that was Zalgo's dwelling over the horizon. He ignored the territorial instinct to tear into the demonic Sentient Shadow.

Slenderman slowly dug out a small hole the length and width of Harry's profile and lowered the child gently into the ground. Here, time flows much, much slower than those on Earth. For Albus and Severus, it would only be four months but to Slenderman it has been 4000 years as he waited for Harry.

He did not leave, not even to satiate his hunger. But he bled often into the 'grave'. Sometimes Laughing Jack would come and a nuisance for a period of time, from a week to as long as a decade. He often time came with a gift for the hungry Slenderman; a terrified family out for camping, a group of lost travellers and even once, a bus-full of teenagers whose adoration of him quickly turn into a feast of terror.

The terror and despair was what woke Harry up…


	44. Chapter 43

Severus looked at the sleeping man once known as Harry D Grossmann. The once fourteen years old had stretched into a tall six foot nine, pushing seven foot tall. His moonlight silver hair was longer than he remembered, stretching down the once-boy's back like a waterfall and brushed the floor like a boa. Slenderman had explained things once he brought the boy back after five months of disappearance, that Harry had become something like him yet not.

Slenderman told them that he came from the depth of the earth, surrounded by black sludge that was his essence. He had thought that perhaps once long ago, he was a human but he could not be sure. When he came around, the Romans were still running around on British soil. The rest was as they know written in the known texts, history. So he had come to the conclusion that perhaps he was one of the earliest Sentient Shadows. They weren't born the normal way, but were created.

So perhaps he simply needed to 'create' Harry to save him. He had sensed the boy's soul slipping away and though he do not know how he felt about the matter but he do know that life would be dull without Harry around. So he decided to 'keep' him and to do so, he 'made' Harry something like him.

The once-boy now as pale as ghost, his skin both seemingly translucence and glowing with ethereal light and his hair sometimes seemed to twitch, moving with a life of their own just as how a tail of a Hippogriff twitch while sleeping. His arms shrouded in black from shoulders to the tips of his clawed fingers, the edges of the black marking curled like thorny vines over and around his shoulders and twisted like a Gothic wrought iron down his flanks and lower…

The colour contrasted greatly that it made the once-boy stood out even more.

Severus stared at the effeminate face, his androgynous quality standing out even more now that his face had lost all child-like chubbiness making the once soft curves angular and sharper, giving the once-boy an aristocratic quality or a supermodel appearance. His ash grey pale lashes kissed the high cheekbones and his once pale blush lips had turned bruised violet, almost black from the lack of blood or perhaps the change from red blood to black blood, Severus do not know.

Severus sighed for the umpteenth time that week since their return. They were currently collected in 12 Grimmauld Place, home of Sirius Black. After the Tournament, Albus revealed that Voldemort has returned despite the Ministry's stand against it. Since then they have been making life for Albus hard by taking two of his titles as Chief Warlock of Wizengamot and Supreme Mugwump. This certainly cut Albus influences by more than half but that does not meant he does not have supports. So in addition to cutting his Ministry influences, they also made him a madman via the Daily Prophets and any of the more prominent Wizarding newspapers. Needless to say, Albus was famous in the negative light these days.

Sirius Black opened stopped just by the door and spied Severus continuing his magical administration on what was supposed to be his godson. He was jealous of the man but at the same he knew nothing about this Harry character. All he knew was James and Albus had come to him when he wanted to greet Harry earlier last year upon learning that his godson yet lives. They had sat down and have a long talk.

Albus does not think that Sirius has the right mind set to approach Harry. He insisted that the man heal himself fully, physically and mentally as well as emotionally. Hagrid had to keep a close eye on him through that year. But that doesn't stop him from stalking Harry. Sirius then understood why.

Harry was different from his father. He does not discriminate despite being a Slytherin. In fact in the later days when the boy was missing from Hogwarts, Sirius noticed how the students that were close to Harry seemed subdued. Those from different Houses have separate reaction, some grew closer to the other Houses and other drifted away. It was as though Harry was glue or a magnet. He was often flitting from students to students, being amiable regardless if they were from Hufflepuff or Slytherin.

Sirius was aghast at first at the idea of James' son being in Slytherin but then he saw that to Harry it does not matter. He was a natural ice breaker, just like Lily. But unlike Lily, Harry does not care if people call him names and simply get even with them instead of being angry and sulky. And then they were either his friends or they stayed away from him. Sirius understood then, from where he had been spying on Snape how Harry was close to the man. Harry would not take kindly if he made fun of his friends; Sirius had seen the extent of Harry's retaliation to those who bully his friends and Snape definitely fall in that category.

Then the tragedy happened and Sirius learned that Harry had gone missing. He all but tore England apart looking for his godson. Luckily Albus found him before he made collateral damage to himself. Then a week ago, Harry appeared in his home with the Slenderman of all things. Sirius was immediately affected by the familiar and unwelcome chill, instinctually turning into his dog form. Albus then explained to Sirius how Harry survived all those years ago.

Dementors took in his godson! All these years he have been so close yet never meeting!

Severus called, "Aren't you coming in?"

Sirius started out from his musing and stepped in the room, noticing the doe walking about around Severus and the bed that Harry lie in. He cleared his throat and asked, "How…how is he?"

Severus looked at the boy, the familiar light that he has only seen when he looked at Lily so long ago now concentrating on her son. Sirius conjured a chair with a wand that he found in one of the room that once belonged to his family member. Severus sighed, "There is nothing else I can do," He then pointed at the ice encrusted sheets covering most of the long body before him, "Other than making sure that the room remained as cool as possible,"

Sirius looked at the frosted over walls and furniture covered in a sheet of ice. He wondered why he couldn't feel the chill. Severus seemed to read his mind and answered, "There is a charm on the door to cast a warming spell to whoever passed through it. You have to take it off personally leaving the room though,"

Sirius studied Snape. The man looked tired as though he has been losing sleep. He then noticed the bandaged left arm. He remembered when Snape was 'called' by the You-Know-Who. The man was so distraught by Harry's disappearance that in a moment of madness, he had numbed his whole left arm and stabbed at the Dark Mark, determined to cut it off and blaming himself. Albus had to magically bind him so Poppy could heal the damage.

Unfortunately for the former Death Eater, the Dark Mark and its effect does not disappear.

Sirius shifted uneasily, not knowing what to do or what to say. However they were saved from any awkwardness when Remus Lupin appeared at the door, "Hey…uh…the Weasleys and the Grangers are here,"

Sirius stood up and joined his friend while Severus casted a protection spell over the room's door to stop anyone from Apparating in as well as to keep curious onlookers away. He joined the others soon after in the partially clean kitchen. The House Elf Kreacher was a nasty piece of work. He suspected the long exposure of dark magic and the solitary isolation had finally driven the elf over the edge of sanity.

He nodded at the Grangers in greetings as he accepted Draco's embrace. He studied the faces of the children, noticing the Hermione's rather puffy eyes, Ron's eye bags and finally the Draco's pale face. It seemed that none of them could cope with Harry's disappearance very well. He was sure the lack of news and explanation caused them to think the worse. He also noted the subdued emotion of the usually jovial twins Weasleys.

Lionel and Angela looked around and the Granger matriarch seemed to agree with Molly's decision on keeping busy by cleaning the house. They quickly ushered the children to look for rooms to sleep in, thus kick starting the cleaning business.

It was very late in the evening when they finally settled and by then the main members have arrived. Moody appeared first, always the earliest if not punctual. Then the ever clumsy Tonks who stumbled out of the fireplace and straight into Remus's lap, much to the latter's embarrassment. Slowly they trickled in as Molly and Angela goes around starting dinner and exchanging recipes.

It would have appeared like a normal get together from the surface but it was anything _but_ normal.

Albus finally appeared with tired appearance and greeted them, joining them for dinner supplied by the two mothers before going up with Severus to check on Harry. The days then seemed to mix together as Severus set up his potion lab just next door to Harry, the cold room disillusioned to appear a dead end to the others. Only he, Albus, Sirius and Remus knew of its existence and the one that occupied it.

The children goes about finishing their homework, asking Remus for assistance and sometimes dared to ask Severus clues for his potion essays. Unfortunately, Severus was anything but helpful. He was often downing the pain reliever, though it barely numbed the pain of being summoned. The scarring simply made it worse. He took Hermione and twins to aid him in his potion supplying for the Hospital Wing when this happened. This somehow made it open for them to ask questions about Harry's where about but after the first two days of asking Severus made it clear that it wasn't any of their business. Or rather, it wasn't time and it wasn't his place but he couldn't exactly say so.

On the third day, Draco came to him to ask him for aid in perfecting his martial arts skill that Flamel taught him. But since Severus could barely stir his cauldron with how much his left arm pained him, Remus and Sirius, who was once an Auror top wizard, decided to help the children with their defencing skills.

By the end of the week, Neville joined them with an unexpected extra.

The boy came in distraught. He was on his way to visit Hermione but was accosted by the Dursley boy who had lost tremendous weight for some reason. It seemed that from a bully he now became the bullied. He was just about to turn back and head home upon realising that the Granger was out from the lack of life in the house when Dudley, the Dursley boy's name, came upon him while running from his once friends.

Neville was delayed because he was stricken from how sickly the boy looked, his clothes hanging off his once large body like rags. Dudley then opened up to him over McDonalds that his parents were never the same since they last met. His father blamed his mother for all the crazy things that has been happening to them, calling all the mean names like 'freak' and 'witch'. The walrus of a man then started drinking, his work performance have been going down the drain until he was finally sacked by the higher ups.

His mother also took up prescribed drugs to deal with it all. Dudley barely had anything to eat from how his mother's barely coherent enough to cook or clean and his dad wasting away on the couch gambling and loosing. They were lucky that they bought the house and had finished paying for it when the crazy happening started.

Neville was walking with Dudley who was afraid of going home, having making it a habit to climb the tree into his firmly barricaded door when the Dementors found him. Neville explained how Dudley lose it and started to act like a disturbingly crazed person, going as far as punching Neville when the boy tried to defend them. He finally managed to cast a corporeal Patronus, a silver lion, just in time to stop Dudley's soul from being sucked out.

Then despite the other boy's wasted appearance, he still weighed a ton and Neville simply does not know what to do so he sent the Patronus to seek out Albus. He doesn't think that Gran would appreciate him coming in with a strange Muggle. He then waited when the letter from the Ministry arrived along with Albus in a flash of Phoenix fire.

Neville looked at the sleeping Dudley, still shivering and shaking from the after effect of almost having his soul sucked out, "And that's how I get here," He finished his tale to his friends.


	45. Chapter 44

Harry studied himself in the icy mirror. His winter magic seemed stronger for some reason. When he woke up, he felt like something was missing. And then he noticed his own body. Growth spurt aside, he doesn't think shooting up from five foot to seven foot tall was anything normal. He rubbed his temple, trying to call the last thing that happened before the blackout.

His memory of the Yule Bale came to the forefront of his mind and then the kidnapping…he winced as the room froze even further as his emotion became chaotic by the final thing he recalled…Luna…

He could still feel her body slumping forward, lifeless, and the way the light dimmed from her silvery gaze. But the worse sensation was how he could feel her soul leaving and devoured…he doesn't want to feel such a thing anymore. Granted he grew up with Dementors but the life of a criminal and the life of an innocent were two separate feelings. The criminals that were given the Kiss were dark, tainted. But Luna's was as light and beautiful like the moon, echoing her name perfectly.

It felt wrong to have something so pure and innocent being devoured and tainted by a soul as twisted and incomplete as Voldemort's…

The door to the room opened and he looked up at the soft gasp, "Harry!"

Harry's gaze met with Severus and he could feel the man's emotion and winced. There was a strong sense of haplessness as their eyes met. Harry has seen his eyes. They were unlike his birth mother, not anymore. What was once bright emerald that seemed to reflect the world's oldest forest was now like a green tinted multifaceted diamond. So pale and cold like chips of frozen jewels. Harry reached forward, noticing how his once human fingers seemed to harden to black claws from the start of his second knuckles.

He started to pull away when Severus reached out and grasped him, "No! Never pull away from me, never!"

Harry stared at him, even though his eyes have changed Severus could see the relief in him. They then spend the rest of the morning coming to terms of the sudden changes and what this will ultimately meant for them. Severus brought up the topic of the Ministry's denial of what happened to Luna and him. Harry barely controls his rage at the blatant disregard to Luna's tragic death. Severus then brought him up to speed to all that has happened while Harry was down under.

Harry stared at his changed hands, "How am I supposed to appear before them? There will be questions, questions that I could not answer easily,"

Severus nodded, understanding where Harry came from. How do they come forward after hiding something as big as their truth? How do they come forward with who they really are without destroying what they had built through the last five years? His friends had thought him a winter mage but it was something much darker and sinister than the innocent assumptions. And now not only can he not hide the fact that he was partial to Dementors but also one of the darkest creature known to wizard kind; Sentient Shadows.

Certainly not an easy answer to give due to the unknown consequences…

Suddenly Harry's hair twitched and twisted, arranging to the familiar braids and a band of black ice held back half of his numerous front hair resting on his head like a crown. Ices gathered around him and form a black robe that shimmered and fractured lights like black ice. Then from the base of his 'crown', a veil of frost grew and covered his whole face, reaching down to his belly where it abruptly ended like broken ice.

Severus stared at him and wondered, "What are you doing?"

Harry looked at him, "Remembered the mysterious missive from my First Year?"

Severus scowled, "How can I forget? They all point to me,"

Harry smiled an unseen small smile behind his black veil, "That was me,"

Severus stared at him with wide eyes before letting out a bark of laughter, "Of course, why am I surprise at all?" Once he rode out his bout of laughter, he looked at Harry, "And why do you bring this up?"

Harry pointed to himself, "I suggest that until we find a way to disguise my current appearance to the appropriate appearance of Harry D Grossmann, let us go with Samhain,"

Severus dark eyes seemed to light up with realization, "I see! Pretend to be someone they have never met before, since you don't look like you that they remembered!"

And so they started a discussion for Samhain's background: Harry will take up the role of Samhain of Azkaban, representing the Dementors who do not side with Voldemort. Harry had come to that conclusion since the Two Brothers refused to have anything to do with Voldemort and from Severus revelation about the attack on Neville, he knew that the Dementors that was set on his hive mate was not one from Azkaban. This was because no Dementors would attack one that one of them considered their hive mate, not without strong reason for retaliation such as a direct order of the Two Brothers.

However, the fact that the Dementors weren't from Azkaban will make Neville's hearing difficult because he could not proof his innocence that he only used magic against the non-magic using rule before majority and before a Muggle for defence.

On the other hand, Harry was happy that Neville managed to produce a corporeal Patronus. Back in Third Year, Harry had warned them about the wild Dementors hive moving through Britain and so insisted that they all know how to use the Patronus along with the ability to send out for message or emergency. It was a slow going process and very draining. The most that the best of them, Hermione, managed to produce was a shield of glowing white fogs.

Of course, Harry often found a good reason to 'escape' from practice since the Patronus charms make his goose bump rise; Severus or Albus will call for him and sometimes Hagrid was tricked to calling for Harry to help him with the vegetable patch that he was tending to.

So with the plan in hand, Severus nursed a mug of black Mexican coffee to try and calm himself. He watched as Harry, Samhain, covered the kitchen with frosts. Kreacher had taken one look at Samhain and made his presence scarce, barely making a squeak as he disappeared to whichever hellhole he called home. It was a dark amusement for Severus dry humour.

It was ten in the morning when Molly and Angela came into the kitchen only to freeze at the sight of Samhain. Molly immediately has her wand before her, glancing suspiciously at Severus. It would have hurt him had he been anyone other than himself. Severus gestured at Samhain, "This a representative from Azkaban, he represent the Dementors that does not side with the Dark Lord,"

Earlier, Severus had sent off a Patronus to Albus to warn him of their plan. He had then invaded both Sirius and Remus's room to warn them of Harry's 'introduction'. So when the rest of household come down, the two reacted as was appropriate when facing a possible Dementor. Neville was pale although he and the others were confused as to why they weren't bombarded by the Dementor's effect. Dudley only stayed because he doesn't trust that the Dementor wouldn't pop behind him and Kiss him, just like how the twins had taken to popping everywhere unannounced.

Soon enough, Albus appeared looking harassed from his quick trip to the Ministry. He looked at Harry and smiled with warm greeting, "Ah, Samhain! Glad you made it! How was Azkaban? I do hope the security was just as tight if not more in this troubling time," The question was a genuine one and Harry found his senses reaching out to his hive back at the dark desolate island. True enough, he could feel that his 'parent' hive was much more active compared to last year.

He nodded, finally giving voice to his persona who had remained silent through breakfast and the velvet baritone rumbled and echoed across the room like a whisper of snowstorm, "We are all but ready to go to war. Unfortunately everything has to be discreet. Scouts have been sent out to search the Dementors that attacked a mortal without the Two Brothers' knowledge," He glanced at Neville's surprised face.

The others studied the supposed Dementor that appeared like a man instead of a legless and faceless corpse with only a large leech-like mouth to suck out life with wary. Moody glared at Samhain and turned to Albus, "How can you be sure that he is not a spy from You-Know-Who?!"

Samhain answered in his soft alto, "Because they broke a taboo fifteen years ago,"

Moody glared at him, "And what was that?"

Samhain's voice lowered to baritone with a deadly hiss, "He killed one of ours," Samhain then added, "We are of a hive mind. When one is attacked, the rest will retaliate," The rest of the morning was then spent with Molly needling her broods to help clean the gloomy home and armed them will all manners of magical cleaning utensils.

By afternoon, Albus wrapped up their meeting that only covered the latest happening at the Ministry and the magical community. A man named Mundungus Fletcher that was nicknamed Dung of all things was given the duty to keep an ear out on the activities of the less than stellar side of the Wizarding community and to report back anything that stood out in the bad way. Harry supposed being a member of the Order was the only good and productive thing he had ever done in his life.

Harry decided to investigate the library that came up at the meeting. Sirius guided him, chattering away, "There is more dark magic tomes collection in there than the usual books. The Blacks were notorious in dabbing with dark arts so I won't recommend touching things willy-nilly in there, you never know what is cursed and what is not, even if it looks innocent. Not to mention the Doxy infestation!"

Harry listened, storing the information away though he noticed Hermione sending him a jealous glance; probably itching to discover the books in the Black's personal library but didn't want to get on Molly's bad side. Sirius opened the door and revealed a dusty room with shelves lining from the floor to the ceiling along with a display shelves filled with questionable items. Sirius pulled the covering over the fireplace's mantelpiece, revealing a large and tall fireplace that still has some crumbled coals covering the bottom.

Harry looked around him, noting the dreary appearance the room. Empty frames lined the available walls while the rest covered with lines of books. Sirius waved a wand at the curtain hindering the daylights only for something to screech unhappily at being disturbed. Sirius cursed, "Doxies!"

Harry glided toward the wide window and waved his hand, covering the whole thing with a sheet of ice. Immediately several things fell to the dark wooden floors, revealing frozen Doxies; dead. Sirius watched with fascination as his hair seemed to pull out of the braid holding his hair together and twisted into tentacle-like limbs that proceeded to take off the curtains and took one of the yellow dollies and wiped the dusty window's mantelpiece and glass panes, as if having a mind of their own.

Sirius grinned as Harry proceeded to clean the library using all of his 'limbs' despite still standing in one spot throwing the dead Doxies into the equally dead fireplace, "Cool!"


	46. Chapter 45

Harry was busy looking up the many tomes in the library, his numerous 'limbs' made up of his hair holding up several tomes and turning the pages, stacks of thick books towered like a miniature city around him in a perfect circle. He had locked himself the library soon after cleaning it out. Not many creatures could contend with him and many of them were 'swept' out unceremoniously in a dead hill of tiny corpses.

Just the other evening Molly found a Boggart and before it could change into the worse of Harry's fear, he instantly confused it with his darker Sentient Shadow's energy before freezing it inside out and shattering it into frosty ashes. The only reason he does so or that he was anywhere near enough to gain the Boggart's attention was because Harry had snuck out for a quick bite since the creature's souls could only sustain so far so he decided to go for solid food. But he does not think that a supposed Dementor eating a solid, _normal_ food would go over the house's guests very well.

But then because of that, they all saw the plate of sandwich he was holding at the time…

Since then, the ever providing Molly Weasley has been checking up on him to call him down to dine with them. Bless her soul, the Weasley matriarch. She took things in stride and even made polite one-sided conversation with him at every meal time.

Although the upside, or rather downside, of joining them at mealtime was that they grew curious as to how he really looked like under the veil since he have to pick his veil up a little to make room for food to go to his mouth without staining it. However every time they scrutinize him too closely, he already finished his food. Harry also noticed that he seemed to like his food fresh...as in 'raw' fresh. It wasn't anything unfamiliar for Harry but the added desire to have his food alive while he ate it…was slightly different.

Harry woke up the next day listening to Arthur rushing Neville for his hearing. He also noticed Dudley looking glum about the matter. He had learned from Albus that Dudley was his estranged cousin. Harry supposed he should feel guilty about sending Slendy after the Dursley but then he found that he like this version of his supposed cousin than the bully that he met back then.

Harry spent the rest of his day studying books on transfiguration and disguise…

It was two weeks before the term starts and Severus came into the library only to see a James Potter looking back at him. He froze, staring in disbelief when the features shifted and changed, peeling away like bandages and revealed Harry in his Samhain glory. Severus stared and stared before feeling his knees buckling under him only to have one of Harry's 'living' hair-tentacles supporting him and lead him numbly to the nearest chair. He slowly exploded, "What…was that?!"

Harry shrugged, "Slendy came last night," He looked at Severus, "I discovered that even though no charms can work on my physically, it does not mean that I can't duplicate its effects," He tug at strands of his hair, "My hair has qualities like ice and frost, capable of refracting light. So I can use some of the more obscure charms to make you see what I wanted you to,"

Severus stared at him and nodded, "Now…how do we reintroduce you to the others?"

Harry looked at the fireplace, "I'm going to need Albus,"

Severus nodded and whipped out a Patronus, asking Albus to come to the Black's library. That night, Albus was finally free enough from his Voldemort Awareness campaign that he has been holding wherever he went and to whomever he discussed with. So far, it was a quickly losing battle. Albus looked up at Harry who adorned his 'disguise' and quickly embraced the cold boy, whispering, "Harry!"

Harry held the older man awkwardly as he felt the elderly Headmaster sobbed, "Forgive me…my dear boy please forgive this powerless old man…"

Harry instinctually started to 'touch' Albus's mind and was horrified by the level of threats attacking his old mentor from both the Ministry and the societies. It was both subtle and obvious at the same time, the guilt of unable to aid both him and Luna pressing ever harder on his conscience. He was currently fighting to give justice to two of his students in hope that more tragedies can be prevented. But disregarding his soiled stations among the magical elites, there was hardly anyone willing to listen to him proper and the media coloured him in the most terribly far from helping his cause. It was only the matter of time before the Minister will succeed in stripping him of his powerful station and titles. He barely managed to save Neville at the hearing.

Albus wasn't as young and all these stress was barely held back by the numerous potions for excessive stress that was bombarding the man from both above him and below. Worse, he will be guiding them blindly against Voldemort now that Severus has proven his standing in the war against his former master. Harry's heart stuttered at all the revelation of Albus's mind, barely holding his senses together. He sighed at the mental state of his oldest hive member.

Severus was shocked at Albus's breakdown. It rarely came over him that Albus ultimately an old man fighting a young man's war. As Harry set him down on the chair and summoned a hot cacao, he whispered a wordless song to calm him. Harry smiled at Albus as the old wizard calmed down from his sudden breakdown, "Thank you,"

Albus blinked at him with an uncharacteristic loss, "What?"

Harry smiled at him, "Thank you for all that you have done for me," He then looked at Severus, "But you mustn't forget, Albus, that you shouldn't carry this burden alone. Between us and the Order's members, I am sure we can find a solution,"

Severus nodded, "You keep your cards too close to yourself, Albus. Considering our enemy, I cannot blame you. But perhaps it would be easier if you can at least share some of your burden with us. After all, Harry and I am more than capable to handle it all," He nodded at Harry, "Disregarding his age, Harry has proven to us the maturity of his mind and will," He smiled wryly at the calmed Headmaster, "This is no common teenager you are dealing with, Albus. Had Harry been raised by common methods, perhaps it would be wise to deal him with kid gloves but Harry has been to places that nightmares to most adults dwell and raised by something equal to living terror yet still remain as human as he is. He has placed his trust in us adults instead of running headlong into mysteries and trouble as most teenagers would be wont to do,"

Albus sighed, "You are saying things that I have debated with myself time and time again but…I am ashamed to say that I do not trust myself enough to give you too much in exchange for your safety,"

Severus scoffed, "What safety? Each one of us here already up there in his hit list, quite high too,"

Once Albus was sufficiently calmed, he looked to Harry and asked, "I heard that you have found a way to return your feature to how it was before?"

Harry nodded and with an expression that barely conceal his excitement, feeling like those days when things were so much simpler and he wanted to share a new discovery of his strange power with either Albus or Severus, Harry stood and closed his eyes. The two professors watched as his long hair started to wrapped over and around him like bandages before, in a blink, Harry D. Grossmann stood before them once more complete in his usual wear of black long sleeved high neck and pitch black skinny jeans and black leather boots.

Albus stood up in disbelief and started to circle the shorter version, eyeing each details before finally touching the boy. He felt solid and cold. Albus nodded with wide eyes, "Such details, it is almost as if you have never changed," He then took out his wand and waved, casting anti-disguise charm and was surprised when the sight before him hardly flicker. He cast stronger and stronger version of the same charm only to have the same result. Albus beamed with the expression of wonder, "Remarkable! I have never seen anything like it!"

Harry stayed in that form, relieved that the worse of his fear have been confirmed in the negative. Severus then added the test on his disguise by spraying him with a sudden splash of potion with similar anti-disguise property. Harry blinked at the sudden chill and looked at a very satisfied Severus, "Not even potion could undo it, outstanding,"

Once both were satisfied that Harry's secret wouldn't suddenly unravel, they decided to go with a story as to his sudden disappearance. Harry was supposedly both injured and comatose from his meeting with Voldemort and the death of Luna was highlighted to be the cause of his trauma, which was really the truth. His father has decided to take him away to Germany for both safety and healing but Harry managed to convince him to let him return to Hogwarts.

So when he appeared at breakfast the next day with a convincing paleness and sleepless look that was supposed to be the effect from having gone through sleepless nights since waking up from his coma, it was justified that his friends would cause an uproar that could have woken the dead. Hermione was the first to come down and found Harry taking a nap on the couch before the fireplace, in reality trying to warm himself enough to pass for simply cold from the weather although how he accomplish that in the midst of summer was anyone's guess.

She had screamed up that stairs for the others upon recognising the pale, gaunt faced boy on the couch, "GUYS!"

With the sound like a stampede of elephants running down the steps, the others appeared along with a bleary but alert parents at her shrill scream. Once the saw the boy that was rousing from his slumber, Harry found himself bombarded by warm bodies and shrill questions. But they all have tears in their eyes as they finally reunited with one of their precious member.

Harry was finally saved by Albus who asked them to give him some space so he may answer their questions to which he explained that he could not remember much of what happened last years, going with the fact that the destroyed Goblet of Fire had taken something from him in exchange for breaking the magical contract with it as was known by those who researched the Goblet.

So he watched and listened through the last week of summer holiday about what had been happening since his disappearance. He also listened to their account about the 'suspiciously missing Samhain the Dementor that eat solid food'. He smiled as Ron, Neville and Hermione received their prefect badges, watch on as Ron and Hermione being smothered by their mothers pride in their achievements while Neville had his head ruffled by a proud Tonks.

He then looked at his own prefect badge, looking at Albus who simply shrugged and said since he doesn't really sleep maybe he could make use of his night time wandering for a good cause. Not to mention it give Harry a good reason to be in places that most was forbidden from normal students. Apparently Neville and Harry's new position was recommended by the previous prefects, Cedric being one of the most adamant while the Slytherin Prefect was fond of Harry since the boy tended to stop most interhouse fights, being that he has friends in most of the other Houses.

Also, Albus had pulled him aside after receiving the badge and said, "The Ministry have been making movements to deny Voldemort's return at all cost, even if it means hindering the education of the children,"

Harry frowned before looking at Severus, "So by making me Prefect, it gave me some leniency in some rules?"

Albus nodded, "Yes, not to mention it give you a very good reason to keep an eye on certain students with families known to be Death Eaters," Albus smiled, "In another reality, had you been more into Quidditch I would have recommended the position of captain since I feel that you deserve a less stressful year than the previous one,"

Harry shrugged, "Well…I think I prefer given the privilege to go around catching suspicious students better,"

Albus nodded, "Although they will probably be more obscure about such things especially if they have loyalty to Voldemort,"

Severus nodded, "I might have even less respect now that they must know where my loyalties lay,"


	47. Chapter 46

Harry looked at the other Prefects inside the Prefect Cabin. Theodore Nott was supposed to be his partner for Slytherin but as it was obvious, the other boy was never in Harry's good graces and neither was Harry in his book. So it will be a battle between them since Harry recalled hearing a Nott among Voldemort's slaves. Hermione was partnered with a Michael Corner. Ron had to team up Dean Thomas in his House. Neville sat next to fellow Hufflepuff named Ernest MacMillan.

Harry sighed after the meeting ended, having to listen to Nott calling him a liar and a madman seeking attention can only be entertaining for so long. He was so glad to get away from the Prefect Cabin and joined the others. Ginny greeted them as they passed by the cabin the Weasley siblings were using. MacMillan had pointed out that their group was favoured by the Headmaster since they were all friends but Harry simply looked at him and said, "Can you blame him? We practically represent Hogwarts as it should be; united. So it certainly make sense to promote us so that we could represent a united Hogwarts,"

The Hufflepuff simply sneered at him, "The Headmaster's senile, that what he is! I'll be careful with whom I chose to hang out with, Longbottom, if you know what's good for you," He glared at Neville who simply glared back, "I'm good, thanks but no thanks,"

MacMillan snorted at them and turned away to join other more respectable Hufflepuff. Neville sighed, "I can't believe I have to work with him,"

Ron nodded, "At least Dean's good," He shook his head, "And he was such a nice guy back in First Year too!"

Hermione nodded, "Corner is a pervert I just know he is! Have you seen how he leered at me?! Unbelievable!"

Harry sighed and shook his head, "This is going to be one hell of a year,"

The train finally reached Hogsmeade and they filed out together, the only students of different Houses who stick together while others joined those who wore the same colours. The newer students who wore black has yet to know which House they belong to so they stick together. Hermione sighed, "Sometimes I wondered why the Founders created the House system,"

Neville nodded, "It doesn't seem to do much good,"

Ron looked ahead and found an empty carriage, "Come on, we can't be late being Prefects and all,"

Harry floated in, leaving thin frosts where his feet barely touched the ground. He hummed, "Maybe they do that because they felt that it make things easier if the students make friends with those that have the same personality or interest. Then paired with a Professor who can understand their mind-set, it probably made a lot of sense to start the House system back in the days. Then using the House Points system, they made them compete each other thus making them more studious and create a sense camaraderie. I supposed it was meant to be a healthy competition that had degraded to be something else,"

Ron scowled, "I blame the Slytherin because I bet his lot starts it all!"

Harry chuckled, "Don't forget that one of the greatest wizard in our history came from Slytherin. Politicians are needed so that orders can be made. They might not be all that 'light' in mind-set but a little evil are needed so that the greater good can be achieved," Harry sighed, "Unfortunately, that 'little evil' I mentioned had grown out of proportion and now we have corruption in our government,"

Neville shared a look with the others. They had noticed that Harry forced himself to smile as opposed to his previous serene smile that he projected at them in previous years. He also tended to keep more to himself since his return. It made them sad. If it wasn't because of Harry, they were sure that they would have been absorbed by the meaningless competitiveness of their Houses. The Ravenclaws will have their not so well known but still there fight with the Hufflepuff regarding 'talent versus hard work'. Then there's the Griffyndor and Slytherin feud, which doesn't really have anything to do with the student but with alumni becoming teachers, the feud extended to the next generation. With Harry as an example, the Slytherin weren't evil but the treatment of the other Houses to the one House that have more Dark witches and wizards graduating from their ranks.

Needless to say, once said often enough even the kindest student can be convinced that they were evil incarnate. It was sad but that was the reality of their world.

Harry floated ahead to the castle upon reaching the gate near Hogsmeade. He greeted Minerva who was waiting for them and headed straight to his table, instantly picking up emotions that flooded the Great Hall upon his entry. He ignored them and took the usual spot that he sat on; closest to the Head Table. He looked up at the spot where the Defence teacher usually sat and blinked. It seemed that someone had tried to transfigure a toad into pink then inflated it to human size. For some reason the prank included a curly red wig which clashed so horribly with the pink cardigan that the toad had on that Harry really wished to wash his eyes out with the strongest acid he could get his hands on.

Looking around, he noticed that he's not the only one. Some even rubbed their eyes and blinking rapidly as they looked at the mutant sitting at the teacher's table. Soon, everyone was sitting down at their respective tables and looking around and at the teachers. Minerva entered the Great Hall and whispered to Albus that the First Year was ready and Albus nodded, giving his consent to bring them into the Great Hall.

Harry waited with the rest, feeling more than seeing the mutant's eyes on him. He concluded that the mutant who seemed to parade a woman that she was the Ministry representative as the Sorting Hall break into a song. Somehow this year some warnings were included into the verses of the lyrics. Once the hat settled down, the sorting began. It seemed to Harry that the Sorting Hat shared his friends' sentiment regarding the sorting. For something that have experienced the very history of Hogwarts millennial age, even the Hat disagree how the sorting only seemed to do more bad than good.

As Harry ate his still bloody meat, causing those around him to scoot away except for Blaise and Daphne, he decided that it was the parent's job to curb the more negative competition and to keep their expectation that the children will follow their footsteps to themselves and at a minimum. After all, only the Muggleborns were completely neutral about the matter while those who have magical backgrounds usually saddled with their parents ridiculous expectations. Not to mention how ultimately it was the parents fault how their children's views were coloured regarding the Houses of Hogwarts. Many of the alumni would colour their own House in favourable view while the will downgrade the other Houses, mainly Slytherin or Griffyndor.

Thus the otherwise peaceful and positive competition became terribly out of hand through the century, added with the fact that Slytherin was supposedly the one that started it all. Then there was the magical communities' behaviour toward changes. Suffice to say, the Pureblood supremacy and the wizards and witches revulsion toward change made for a terrible chemistry. Tradition was all good and sometimes wise, but the lack of elasticity to accept change was working against the community itself.

Once they were all fed and watered, Harry watched as the bloody remains of his meal was 'washed' away leaving an empty golden plate and goblet of warm milk that he knew laced with a very mild calming draught, Harry looked up as Albus started his welcoming speech. It seemed all was normal until an unwelcomed fake cough disrupted the ceremony. Harry frowned slightly as his eyes shifted to the toad mutation. The introduced Dolores Umbridge smiled at them with a toxic-like fake sweetness and regarded them like an inexperienced person talking to a roomful of mentally problematic children. Her words were full of sarcasm and fake feminism that sugar coated her overall disgusting personality and intent that Harry can almost taste behind her mask thanks to his Dementor sense.

She then started a long winded speech, "The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance,"

Harry frowned, something wasn't right with her otherwise warm speech opening. On any other person, it would be a common opening from a Ministry official but coming from her it felt wrong…

"Every headmaster and headmistress of Hogwarts has brought something new to the weighty task of governing this historic school, and that is as it should be, for without progress there will be stagnation and decay. There again, progress for progress's sake must be discouraged, for our tried and tested traditions often require no tinkering,"

Harry scowled as many of his peers have started to have the hazed over eyes that signalled their inattention, blocking her speech in favour for a more entertaining thoughts. Yet he instantly recognised what it really was and he was sure some of his friends do too; it was a purposely made to be a long winded speech but to those with sharper intuition, she was making a blatant declaration and challenge against Hogwarts as a whole…

"Let us move forward, then, into a new era of openness, effectiveness, and accountability, intent on preserving what ought to be preserved, perfecting what needs to be perfected, and pruning wherever we found practises that ought to be prohibited."

Harry barely contain his seething anger as he placed an apathetic expression while the rest clapped their hands in either absentmindedness or confusion at her contradicting speech on progress and tradition. But for those who did not clap, he knew that they too had read between her speeches; the Ministry were intent on intruding Hogwarts' system of education.

After a fake smile, she sat down as though she have done some great deed for them. Harry snorted, causing her to look at him. He simply stared back into her eyes until she look away, spooked by how dead the boy's eyes were like. In truth, Harry was tempted to tear her limb from limb but held back. There were more at stake than his identity.

Albus stood back up and smiled, "Also, I would like to inform all and Fifth Year and above that a new class have been reintroduced to our curriculum,"

The door to the side of the Hall was opened and a familiar face appeared. The Slytherin table exploded with noises of confusion and disbelief as Draco Malfoy stood at the teacher's table while Albus introduced him, "Though he may not be here tonight, he has sent his apprentice ahead. May I introduce to you assistant Malfoy who will be studying Alchemy alongside aiding his mentor, Nicholas Flamel," At this the whole student body exploded with noise, in particular the Ravenclaw table. Minerva rang her goblet with a light tapping of her silverware and the noise subsided enough for Albus to continue, "Who will be joining our staff this year to reintroduce Alchemy to Hogwarts. It is an elective and anyone interested can give their name for the class early tomorrow morning at Hogwarts. With all the speeches aside, I believe some of us are already fainting where they sat so…off to bed!"

Harry stood up along with Nott who ignored him, imperiously calling on the First Years to follow him. The younger students stared at Harry's effeminate appearance with open curiosity and gasped when he floated over some student to get on the other side of the line. Harry followed them as they followed Nott into the dungeon where he then explained to them the password rule, demonstrating flawlessly to them. Harry remained silent the whole way.

Once inside, Harry floated over to the front and opened his mouth before Nott could steal their attention, "To the First Years, the House of Slytherin welcome you. Your Head of House is also the resident Potion Master and our esteemed Potion Professor, Prof Severus Snape," He looked at them in their eyes, hypnotising them with his strangely bright eyes, "I am Harry D Grossmann and this is Theodore Nott, we will be your Prefect of the House Slytherin. If there is any concern that is bugging you, you may approach us. We in turn will aid you in whatever way we are capable of. To the Purebloods," He stared at some of the cockier students, "here your families' ranks meant nothing. Your family's reputation and name may serve you well beyond the borders of Hogwarts but here, you make your own reputation; be it good or bad,"

He watched as they tried to not scowl at him and continued, his whispering voice as grabbing as Severus's quiet speech in class, "Beyond our dorm, we are the pariah of Hogwarts. Beyond our dorm, we are not as easily accepted, the black sheep of the flock. But that does not excuse behaviour unbecoming of Hogwarts students. This is also our job as Prefects to keep order. We do not favour one House over the other, we are here as the neutral party in terms rule and punishment. Being in the same House does exclude your from proper punishment," He levelled them with a chilling smile, "Break a rule or even toe a rule and you will be answering to either me or Nott. If your break a bigger rule, then off to the Head of House you go. The finality of your punishment in breaking an even bigger rule and you will answer to the Headmaster,"

He then gave them a disarming warm smile, "Now, rule of the dorm is that the boys are not welcomed in the girls' dorm. Be here by curfew or before curfew less you will have House points taken. Repeated offence will be dealt with harshly. You may have parties in the dorm but keep the noise to a minimum and the chaos to nil. You may spent time in the dorm whenever you do not have class but skipping classes will be dealt with by the Head of House. A word of caution, he may favour our House outside but that does not mean he is not fair behind the door. Being the nightmare of half the alumni of Hogwarts since his tenure here, I hope you understand what it means to cross him," He was greeted by pale faces and shivers. Satisfied, he waved his arms to the right, "Girls on the right," He waved his arms to the left, "Boys on the left. Sweet dreams," Somehow his smile suggested that he might as well wish them nightmares…


	48. Chapter 47

Harry was the first to awake and found Nott under heaps of blankets charmed with warming charms. Noticing how he had frozen over his side of the room, Harry couldn't blame him. He disappeared into the bathroom and casting a notice-me-not over his stall, he released his disguised. His hair peeled off his person like bandages, revealing his tall profile. He quickly washed himself before wrapping himself in disguise once more. Stepping out, he unfreeze his side of the room and turned out the heater. Soon enough, the room was toasty enough that Nott woke up from the accumulating heat, lightly sweating. By then, Harry was already making his round to wake up the First Years.

The girls were woken by the sudden snowfall in their room while the boys were more hands on. He first poke and prodded them. When they refused to wake up by the gentle means, he simple covered them in an avalanche of snow. It worked much well than a pitcher of cold water.

His job done, he passed the next step to Nott who just stepped out from their shared room; Nott will have to guide them to the Great Hall. Harry walked out of the Great Hall and then turned to the hall that lead to the Hufflepuff dorm. He then smiled at Neville who was herding a group of little Hufflepuff. Having grown tall, he suddenly understood why to Slendy everyone else were 'Little One'. Recalling that that it was also a name that he once carry as a strange Dementor, Harry can't help but wonder if he has ever been so small in his life. Considering that before his growth spurt, he was smaller and shorter than most of his peers, he supposed it made a lot of sense.

Harry walked beside Neville who leave the First Years with MacMillan who glared at Harry. With a tug on Neville's arm, Harry Slenderwalked to the Great Hall where they met up with Hermione and a sleepy Ron. As usual, they sat at the same table and today being Gryffindor since Ron decided to take a nap in his porridge. They chattered about their first day as prefect when their timetables were passed to them.

Ron took one look at his and groaned about the double classes with the worse of the teachers. Harry simply glared coldly at the Defence timetable before sensing Umbridge entering the Great Hall for breakfast. Hermione saw where he was glancing at and said, "Did you get what she said yesterday?"

Neville shrugged, "I don't really get it but I get a very bad feeling. She was there at the hearing and she's all for sending me back with wand snapped,"

Ron scowled at his porridge, having his messy face being scorgified by Harry, "I'm not brainy but I know she's bad news,"

Harry nodded, "She's basically declaring to Albus that its war between Hogwarts and the Ministry. Considering that he's been stripped of his office, I'm saying that Fudge wanted to bring Albus down as low as he can get,"

They shared an unenthusiastic shrug and decided to head to class after breakfast. On Harry's part, the only thing he found unexciting was the teachers being repetitive about their O.W.L's and the importance of dumping a hill of homework on them. By the time it was Defence, Harry was ready to declare that the teachers have turned into a broken record of 'owls'.

Upon entering the class, he sat next to Ron with Blaise sitting next to him thus placing two Slytherin among the lions of Hogwarts. Harry was determined to listen to the Sorting Hat's advice and that meant breaking the ridiculous stereotype thinking of Hogwarts' population on House rivalries.

Umbridge entered the class and instantly greeted them with the intention of dropping the best of their intelligence. Seriously, was she talking to a bunch of autistic patients? Not that he has anything against autism but he certainly felt that she needed a re-education. When she open the class session with 'wands away', he knew that it will go downhill from here on.

Harry glared at his text book, he had read the blasted thing and it was as far from useful as a bunch of words put together can be. Even nursery rhymes have more use! Reading the course aim written on the black board, he noticed that it said nothing about practicing spells, only theories. With a barely hidden snarl, he raised his hand.

He have manners after all.

Has it been five minutes? Students around him have stopped reading or fantasizing to stare at him. Harry felt no fatigue for keeping his position for so long, not even the beginning of numbness. Umbridge finally have no choice to attend to him, "Yes Mr Potter?"

Harry felt his eyebrow twitch at the name, "It is Grossmann, ma'am,"

Umbridge looked like she have swallowed something rotten, "Yes Mr Grossmann?"

Harry lowered his hand, "May I ask you if we will even learn something useful for O.W.L in this class or does the Ministry have decided that our education for the future of the Magical Realm of England is not worth it since it seems to me you are interfering with our education in exchange of winning a political war that most certainly have nothing to do with us whatsoever,"

Umbridge glared at him before smiling sweetly like a rotten peach, "May I ask if you are an educational expert, Mr Grossmann?"

Harry shrugged, "I don't know, are _you_ an educational expert?"

Umbridge's smile seem to strain at his blunt insult, "Why of course, after all I am the teacher that the Minister himself have chosen," She then asked, "Now, read your books. You will see that your concern is for naught,"

She turned away from him. But Harry decided to raise his hand once more. She lasted three minutes this time before giving annoyed sigh and looked at him, "Yes? I hope you have a better reason to disrupt your precious friend's study time,"

Harry nodded, "So you are saying that theory alone will save us from whatever is out there that would attack us defenceless children?"

This seemed like a question she was expecting from him since she was smiling larger like a mutated toad with teeth, "Why, if you learn the theory enough, you will find that you can cast the spell just fine. Besides, what would ever attack children like you?"

Harry shrugged, "I don't know, something like the Slenderman perhaps? Or maybe Laughing Jack? How about Jeff the Killer? He did managed to break into Hogwarts once, who's to say that the other Sentient Shadow won't do the same? They are not going to wait for you to remember theories to save yourself,"

Umbridge paled, she certainly was hoping that he would say Voldemort. Unfortunately for her, Harry knew greater horror than the Dark Lord. She strained to smile once more, "The Sentient Shadows are not going to hurt you-,"

Harry cut her, "Really? Jeff was certainly out for me back in Second Years,"

Umbridge lost her smile and glared at him, "Stop lying! Why would a Sentient Shadow be bothered to attack a student like you?"

"I don't know, why do we?"

She turned around at the sudden voice coming from behind to look at an empty blackboard when a monochrome face appeared with a sharp predator smile. Umbridge screamed at the strange clown's sudden appearance. She stumbled on her heels and fell backward, sprawling on the castle's stone floor like an upside down frog. Harry raised a brow at her, "I told you they can get onto Hogwarts ground,"

LJ laughed at her face and popped out of existence.

Sputtering with anger and shame, Umbridge turn to Harry and pointed at him, "DETENTION!" She whipped to her table and pull out a piece of parchment and jotted something on it before handing him the parchment, "I want you to give this to your Head of House," She then pointed at the door, "You may leave the class,"

Ron simply glared at her while Harry gathered his thing with a bemused look. He leave her room with a chilling smile and the students flinched from the breeze of cold as he passed them by. When he finally reached the hall of Severus's office, he came across a fleeing Peeves. Apparently he's angry enough that his Dementor side was showing despite the smile on his face and his flaccid movement.

It all screamed contained anger.

Severus looked up upon his entry, shooed the Second Year that was in the room with him and just in time to cast the strongest charms for protection, wards and exchanged his summer robe for his winter and double the warmth with charms before Harry exploded in a blizzard of ice. Severus sat in his comfiest chair, huddling his body in a tight ball for extra warmth as Harry loose his 'disguise'. Ice encased his legs as he moved back and forth in a familiar pacing, hissing Dementor curses at Umbridge before calming down enough to stand still. Taking a deep breath, he sighed and frosted Severus's scowling eyebrows.

Severus frowned, "Now what?"

Harry handed his detention slip, the first he ever had, to Severus. The Potion Master cursed, "What happened? Disruption of class…ridiculous!"

Harry shrugged, "LJ popped for a moment and scared the shit out of the bitch,"

"HARRY!"

Harry ignored the scandalised tone at his unexpected cursing and continued, "I am simply asking her what the hell the Ministry was thinking interfering with our education. I don't care shit about their politic and war with Albus…well, maybe a little about Albus…but I won't stand it when they interrupted what was otherwise a time for learning with their bullshit!"

Severus sighed; leave it to Harry to explode having his study time compromised. Added with the fact that Umbridge was already in his despise list, she was practically making an enemy out of a potential Sentient Shadow. He sighed once more and looked at the detention slip, "A Prefect that receive a detention slip on his first day of duty…"

Harry looked at him, "Are you revoking my badge?"

Severus snorted, "And let Umbridge have her fun? I don't think so," He looked at the slip again, "I'm afraid that I am unable to do anything about this though,"

Harry smirked, his hair twisting aggressively before wrapping around him, returning his disguise as he answered, "I want to see what is the worse that she can do,"

Severus sighed again before deciding to change the topic, "Will you take Alchemy?"

Harry instantly brighten up, "Of course! Why wouldn't I? I'm one of Nicholas's students after all!"


	49. Chapter 48

Harry looked around as he walked to Umbridge's office. He had wondered about LJ's sudden appearance but decided that maybe the stupid horror clown was just there to keep an eye on him under order of Slenderman. So far, Umbridge had fought with Hermione about the educational purpose of the class and had a spat with Neville who declared that he Harry wasn't mad and that Voldemort did truly return. He too receive a detention slip, much to Pomona's consternation.

Harry opened the door after a single knock, not waiting to be invited in. He's not going to give her any form of respect, and even if he do than it would be nothing short of mockery. He found Neville already inside writing lines. However he stopped short upon taking in a single scent that was so out of place in the ridiculously dolly and kitten pink monstrosity that was Umbridge's office; a familiar coppery stench.

His eyes zoned in on Neville's hand and saw the forced 'cutting' that Umbridge inflicted on Neville. A force of teenage angst self-harm, Harry have seen such thing while travelling with the Slenderman. He knew instantly that Neville have too much self-respect to do something so ridiculous and he instantly recognised the lightest torture instrument of Azkaban held in the boy's trembling hand.

Umbridge went on and on about writing lines and the 'I must not disrespect authorities' that he was supposed to write until it 'sink in', but Harry's was seeing red. He barely notice Neville looking up when he held the boy's bleeding hand, barely notice Umbridge's screech for him to stop his ridiculous 'elements' that was the wind picking up and the shards of frozen snow swirling around them slowly and gaining speed. All he saw was that she have harmed one of his own…

Then a sharp and familiar ringing stabbed his mind and Harry all but snarl at Slenderman who have been keeping a very close eye on him since his change. The blood he gave Harry to save him became a bond that they can both feel no matter where they were, the distance in between them or the barrier that separated them. It was useful but at times very annoying, like having an earworm that just won't go away. Part of Harry's research while back in Grimmauld Place was to find a way to block their connection.

Neville looked up as his friend winced, shook his head and sat next to him to write his lines. He could only tilt his head in sympathy acknowledgement. Harry nodded slightly back at him, ignoring Umbridge warning of not speaking and to start his lines.

On Harry's part, he hardly even feel a pressure of the cut that he was supposed to make on his skin due to the fact that his disguise also acted as an armour of sort so the weak but persistent scratching from the Blood Quill doesn't even penetrate the first layer of disguise. So he have to fabricate a scarification on the back of his hand and pretended that it was the stinging wound that cause his discomfort rather than the fact that he's holding back from attacking Umbridge for wounding one of his hive mate.

When detention was finally over, Harry was screaming in his mind for the Slenderman. It wasn't until midnight after curfew that he sensed the Faceless One up on the school's roof. Harry Slenderwalked and released his disguised at the same time before appearing under the weak moonlight to face the Slenderman.

Slendy looked over what he could dub as his childe by blood and asked, "Why did you almost lose control this evening?"

Harry snarled, his tendrils-like hair dancing in the air all around him with agitation, "That Umbitch, she hurt Neville," He paced on the roof, frosting it over in rapid succession, "I want her to pay…" He then looked at Slendy, "What was LJ doing here last afternoon?"

Slendy hummed, "He wanted to see how you were doing, being new and all…but I didn't expect for him to interrupt your class…"

Harry smirked, "He has the perfect timing, the clown…but he won't do. I want to hit her where it hurt closest to home," He eyed the Slenderman, "How is our dear recluse reporter doing?"

Slendy smiled, "Her fear and paranoia is slowly corroding her sanity,"

Harry nodded, "Let's give her an ultimatum," He looked at his claws, "If she want to stop the haunting then dig and reveal as much dirt on Umbridge as possible. I want her ruined," He then grinned, "While she does that, consider it as bonus if she managed to unearth Fudge's dirty under the table dealings as well. And if she refuse, then consider the punishment being upgraded,"

Slendy tilted his head, "And how do you plan to get such scandals published?"

Harry shrugged, "Call them boys to do the sneaking into the printing factory of the Daily Prophet, I'm sure they will enjoy the mayhem that come after," He meant the supposed Slenderman Proxies trio.

As Slendy turned to leave, he stopped and looked at Harry, "What of Dumbledore? He would not agree to such methods,"

Harry huffed, "He know enough about me to know that no one hurts my hive and get away with it," He then gave Slenderman a wicked smile, "Also, what do you think about haunting the Ministry of Magic? I am sure there are some guilty souls there that could use some…shall we say, cleansing?" The wicked smile then turned innocent, "Consider it compensation. I do feel bad about taking away your toys," He did take away the Dursley since he noticed that Dudley have turned out for the better, although he never did return to his home. The damage was done and there's nothing more he can do for his estranged cousin.

Although Dudley didn't really know of his involvement with his family's breaking apart, he did learned about Harry connection with him. After a week of getting to know each other, Harry have taken him into his hive and felt it only right that he asked his 'father' to leave his cousin's family alone. Now that he was also taking another of Slendy's favourite toy, he need to give the Slenderman compensation.

Besides, the Order members could use a set of extra eyes on the going on at the Ministry. It was a nest of snakes and although a Slytherin himself, Harry knew better than to completely trust his eggs in one basket now that half of the Slytherin considered him mortal enemy. Albus handing his Prefect badge also worked as a buffer against the worse that his House mates could do to him. Also, Harry wanted his own intelligence instead of relying on the overprotective adults. Not that he doesn't trust them but he knew Albus's tendencies to hold back information that he felt too risky to share and Severus may be blunt with what he thinks that Harry needed to know but it also doesn't stop Albus from sharing information with Severus so that Harry would not find out.

All things aside, he just wanted revenge, petty as it may seems but he's not going to risk anything with Voldemort on the rise and the Ministry of Magic in the palm of his hand. Harry needed back door informants and he's not above playing dirty to get the upper hand in chess match and that include blackmailing.

The next morning, stories of Umbridge's less than stellar past was found splashed across the front page of the Daily Prophet. Harry simply listened to his peers and schoolmates laughing about her exploits during her teenage years in Hogwarts. She was far from impressive and even further from a model a student. If anything, they even learned of her stealing the undergarment of a boy she have a crush on.

The next few weeks were chaos. Umbridge was determined to find the one who revealed all her teenage shames while the Daily Prophet was in trouble for releasing scandals on a Ministry respected representative. To make matter worse, they can't find Rita Skeeter at her home nor at any of her usual haunting.

Not to mention release of unexpected prints happened so randomly. They could go on for days or weeks without a snitch on Umbridge's exploits only for it to appear when they lease expect it. Though their subscription skyrocketed due to the tabloids by the still missing Rite Skeeter, the Daily Prophet does not celebrate it since it threw them into such deep trouble with the government.

Days passed idly by and Hagrid finally returned from his exploits to the mountains to entice the giants to join their side. Harry only knew of this because he happened to be in the room as Samhain when Hagrid's mission was mentioned in passing. So later that evening with an hour before curfew, he and his hive went to meet Hagrid who opened the door to greet them.

Hermione immediately gasped, "Hagrid! What happened to you?!"

Hagrid looked as though Fluffy had mauled him from rough play with the half-giant. The man grunted and gestured for them to come in. He greeted Draco, "Good to see you here once more Draco! How was life in the Muggle world? Must be hard,"

Draco shrugged, "Well, it wasn't so hard once you get the hang of it. I'd say, the Magical side could learning a number of things from the Muggle's technologies. Sometimes I think it was them that was doing magic instead of us!"

Hagrid beamed behind his beards and swollen eyes, "I'd say! You are probably the first Pureblood to comment so! Malfoy's ancestors must be turning and tossing in their graves right now!" The group snickered at the idea while Draco shrugged with a smirk while joining their laugh at the irony of things.

Neville then asked, "Will you return to teach us, Hagrid? Class have been a bore since you went on that trip,"

Ron nodded, "Where did you go, anyway? No one would tell us anything and you don't look like you went for a vacation like they told us,"

Hermione added, "And the way you look…falling over won't even start to cover that wound you have," As she pointed at his bleeding forehead and his swollen eyes, Harry dug into his robe's many hidden pockets to take out a small container filled with yellowy substance with mucous-like consistency, "Here, this should cover the wounds or at least stop the bleeding enough for you to go see Poppy without her flipping,"

Hagrid thanked him and took the Essence of Dittany and started dabbing his face with it, "Thanks, Harry,"

Being Prefects and the equivalent of Assistant Professor, they have to leave before curfew and waved goodbye to Hagrid. He did manage to tell them that he had to meet up with the giants to ask them to aid their side in the war but it seemed Voldemort hasn't lose his honeyed tongue. Hagrid was lucky to escape alive with the kind of battering he had to go through. So when he heard that the Dementors have decided to aid them this time around, he was crying fat tears of relief.

Giants maybe big and brawny but Dementors have more intelligence and stronger magic. This way, their ranks can balance out Voldemort's gathering army.

While leaving, Hagrid had whispered to Harry to meet him later that night, knowing that Harry can come to his hut without detection due to his Slenderwalk, "I need to show you something,"

Around one in the morning, Harry charmed a golem made out of a clay modelling that he have made a habit to carry around since last year's tragedy to sleep in his bed, he quietly slipped away to Hagrid's hut. Meeting the less battered Hagrid outside by the edge of the Forbidden Forest, Harry asked, "What is it?"

Hagrid gestured for him to follow him, "I want you to meet someone," After a few minutes walking, Hagrid started nervously, "He's family and….well…I thought that you would understand better…I-I just need someone to…teach him English, you know?"

At first confused by his nervous mumble, Harry finally understood when his eyes landed on Grawp, who Hagrid introduced as his half-brother. Pure giants to Harry were a little like the troll back in First Year, except more human-like in appearance and perhaps a lot smarter than a mountain troll. Certainly larger too.

Grawp seemed to sense something wrong with Harry since he remained immobile and quiet, eyeing the other non-human with wary eyes. Harry raised his hands with palms up to show him unarmed and meant no harm, but this seemed to make the child giant even more nervous. Hagrid had to whisper soothing words to his younger brother, "Grawp, meet Harry. He's nice and gentle, don't worry. He won't hurt you ever,"

Harry stepped back and watched as this seemed to make the child giant relax a little. He looked at Hagrid, "I understand the dragon and the Cerberus, but why did you take him away from the giants?"

Hagrid looked sad, "I'm not going to leave him there to die! He's the runt, they say! No good giant, they say! Why I won't have it, he's family!" This seemed to make Grawp happy as he grunted, "Hagrid…family…" The words were butchered but understandable still.

Hagrid sniffed, petting his brother's large head, "See? Aren't you a smart boy, Grawp?"

Harry studied the two siblings and closed his eyes. He lightly traced the young giant's mind and was saddened by the harsh physical abuse he had to suffer. Apparently for a giant, Grawp was too small and to a giant, a small giant was a no good giant. He barely had enough to eat since he was often shoved away from the group during mealtime.

Grawp howled from his intrusion, uneasy from the sudden chill running down his spine and in his mind. He instinctually felt intruded and so Harry pulled away. He whispered, "It's alright Grawp…it is alright…" He smiled gently at the young giant, no more than a child in human's term with the mind-set of a five years old. With a twist of his index finger, Harry created flurry of snow that danced about in the form of animals.

This seemed to please Grawp as he tried to catch the snowy creatures with his bare hands. It was at that moment Harry noticed the chain attaching him to the gigantic tree behind Grawp. He looked at Hagrid who was smiling, laughing and crying at the same time as he watched his little brother play.

It was sad how Hagrid was forced to chain his little brother but the man have no other choice if he want to keep Grawp safe. Harry made a promise to himself to find time to visit Grawp and play with him while repeating words such as his name, Hogwarts, Dumbledore and several easier to grasp words like play and learn.

He also have a mind to teach Grawp to be gentle to other creatures just like his older brother by first using ice sculptures as demo.

On the days that followed up to winter, Harry was making leeway with Grawp's education. Ever since his transformation, Harry needed little to no sleep so it was nothing to spend time with Grawp all night long. When Hagrid wasn't around, he even showed his transformation between Harry and Samhain to Grawp so the giant will understand that both form was Harry and that Harry or Samhain would not harm him.

But as to being gentle, Harry have a hard time. His sculptures often break and Harry would scold Grawp and say 'no more play' as punishment for breaking his sculptures. After the first few times Harry refused to play-study with Grawp, even going as far as refusing to meet him two nights in a row for continuing breaking his sculptures, Grawp started to grasp the concept but it was still long going.

At the start of winter, he was met with an arrow and a centaur. The centaur snorted, "You are making futile effort, Dark One. The beast would never know gentleness,"

Harry raised a brow at the reference, "And why do you call me Dark One?"

The centaur looked to sky and whispered, "For you are the bane of all things light yet at the same time you are also the blight of all things dark despite being one yourself," With that the centaur turned away, "Now leave, Dark One. We are only suffering your presence because you have yet to prove yourself harmful to our existence,"

As he was swallowed by the darkness of the forest, Harry heard him whisper, "The trail you make is filled with despair and death and I see no light at the end of your journey,"


End file.
